It's a Magical Place
by HeavenlyTreeHillLife
Summary: The lives of the residents in Tree Hill will never be the same when tragedy strikes. Lives were lost. Lives were changed. Love. Family. Blame. Death. Hatred. Sequel to Only One Tree Hill OTH Next Generation. Updated May 18 ,2016 Chapter 21.. (:
1. Three Months later!

_**I own nothing but the story line and a couple characters! **_

_**Hey everyone and welcome! **_

_**This cchapter is a bit rushed but I wanted go get i dore I work for the next seven straight days. So I hope you enjoy. For most of you not familiar with Only One Tree Hill this the sequel. I will try to wwrite it where you won't have to read if but sadly it is nearly impossible. **_

_** s/8166223/1/Only-One-Tree-Hill**_

_**That is the link to the first story.**_

_**I nearly abandoned it but I got so many reviews I couldn't do that to the fana I have and I love you all so much.**_

_**First thing is first. This chapter picks up three and a half months later.**_

_**And this is a bit of a game changer. **_

* * *

It was the perfect August morning. The sun sat high in the North Carolina sky and the light breeze took away most of the extreme heat everyone was used to.

A small sun dress and flip flops with her long dark hair pulled up into a braid was just right for Breyton Baker. Not a drop of sweat on the newly seventeen year old teenager.

She stood alone in the large crowd. When they clapped she clapped. When they smiled she joined them. Maybe her happiness wasn't as genuine as everyone else's but she was proud of her best friend that much was certain.

At the end of ceremony everyone ran to their loved one and she was no different.

"Hey there marine" Keith Scott heard and turned around to see his life long friend standing inches behind him.

Honestly? He wasn't surprised she was the only person that made it. But, then again he was shocked that even she did.

Keith didn't hesitate before running and wrapping her up in his arms and swinging her around.

"I missed you so much" Breyton said lifting her feet off the ground burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too" he told her as he finally sat her back on his feet only because he was getting dizzy.

"Three months" Breyton said looking up at the military man in front of her. "Far to long to go without seeing you".

"God I know" he agreed.

His eyes couldn't help but wonder and they found a mark on her neck. It was healing but it hadn't yet.

It brought a tear to his eye. A real tear.

He took his hand and traced over it. And he found another on her arm. And four more on her leg.

Breyton took her hands pressed them against each side of his face and used her small thumbs to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Do they hurt"? He asked looking at her.

"No" she said honestly. "Not anymore. And if that's all I have is a few scars for the rest of my life from what happened then I can deal with that. I can live with a couple of scars when I am lucky that I even walked away at all".

"You'll have those forever"?

"I don't know" Breyton answered Keith honestly. "The doctors seem to think they will go away with time. I was covered in third degree burns and look at me now".

"I am" he said.

Keith kissed the top of Breytons forehead and smiled against her.

"The last time I seen you... You was... Lying in a hospital bed covered in casts and burns... You don't know how thankful I am to have you standing here in front of me".

Breyton wrapped leaned up on her tip toes and wrapped her fragile arms around his neck.

"I love you Keith".

"I love you too Brey".

"So" Breyton asked leaning away "are you ready to go back to Tree Hill? At least for ten days?"

"As I'll ever be" he told her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the two headed towards her car.

"So" Keith finally brought himself to ask "how is everyone else"?

* * *

Peyton rolled over and came face to face with L.J who was crouched down next to her bed.

"I wish you would quit doing that" she told him as she sat up shaking her head.

"Guess what today is"? He asked her with a grin knowing how excited she would be.

"Keith is coming home" she told him kicking the covers off of her.

Peyton ran to her closet and began searching for something to wear.

"Told you he is the favorite" L.J said.

"I don't have a favorite" Peyton told her son as he crashed down on her over sized bed.

"Everyone has a favorite" L.J told his mother with a wide grin. "Like your my favorite parent".

"Your father will be thrilled".

"Speaking of dad... Whats he going to say about Keith being back"?

"I forgot about that" she told him her face dropping instantly.

"I haven't".

"What am I going to do"?

"I mean its dad... He will come around right"?

"I... I would... God I hope so".

* * *

A cry echoed through the James-Scott household. Haley shot up off the couch where she found herself falling asleep more often these days.

She darted up the stairs and into her granddaughters room.

But, no surprise that Nathan had beat her.

"She just needs a change" he told her as he laid the small baby on the changing table.

"Oh" Haley told him nodding.

Nathan changed her diaper in less than a minuet. It was routine for him.

"Does it make me a bad person to have trouble looking at her" Haley asked Nathan as he picked her up. "When I do all I see is Jamie and I can't... Bear to think of never seeing him again and I just...".

"It doesn't make you a bad person" Nathan told her. "If it does then I am right there with you but I just have to remind myself that she is missing her father too so I try not to be to selfish about it".

Haley ran her hands through her hair as Nathan sat in the rocking chair.

"I talked to a lawyer the other day" Nathan told his ex wife.

"About what"?

"Gracie" he explained. "I ran into Madison's father and he said Madison should have her but she took off and Jamie got full custody by court order and he left her in our custody. But, they could order visitation I'm just worried she would take off with her".

"Like hell if she thinks she will just waltz in here and take Gracie. Where has she been? Grace is seven months old".

"I know" he told her. "And you know she would only want her because of Graces inheritance it would have nothing to do with her. Which just pisses me off even more. This is her child you'd think she would care enough... To at least call and check on her".

"I know."

The nursery was silent. Dead silent. It stayed like that for a few minuets.

"So" Nathan said. "How is Jenny"?

* * *

Sawyer Scott followed the man in front of her for what felt like miles. For all she knew he could've been taking her in circles it wouldn't have made a difference. Everything looked the same. The halls where all white and every single one had someone by the last name Moore.

"You have thrirty minuets" he told her.

"Thanks" she told him.

Sawyer opened the door and walked through only to find Jenny sitting on the small bed by herself.

"Hey" Sawyer told her friend.

"What are you doing here"? Jenny asked her.

"I came to see you and make sure you was ok".

"Oh please cut the act".

"What act"?

"The caring act" Jenny told her. "Like you give a damn about me. I don't see why you would."

"Because your my best friend"!

"I'm your best friend that killed people".

"Would you stop saying that Jenny. You didn't kill no one. That freak did. He pulled the trigger and he pressed the button this is not your fault".

"Yes it is" Jenny said. "If I had just went with him... No one would've got hurt. No one would've died. Jamie and my dad... They'd be right here and... I deserved to die to".

"No you didn't" Sawyer told her. "That's why I called this place. I want to help you".

"No this is your revenge. You lost someone and you put me in the crazy house for it".

"No I put you in here because I couldn't lose you too. I came home and you was nearly dead. Three times. You want to hate me then go ahead but your going to believe me when I say this is not your fault at some point".

* * *

Logan Evans sat in the quite of his home although it didn't feel like his home. Nothing about it felt familiar. He threw the sandwich he was eating on down unable to finish it.

He walked to the door he had yet to open and worked up the courage.

Logan pushed the door open and stepped foot in Jamie's old bedroom. Even though no one had set foot in it he had expected it to change but wasn't shocked when it hadn't. The bed was still unmade.

Typical Jamie.

But, there was nothing typical about this. There was nothing typical about the emptiness of the room. Or the house.

"Hey" Logan heard and turned around to see Sawyer standing in the door way.

"Hey" he replied back to her.

"What are you doing in here"? she asked.

"I don't know" he told her.

It was the truth.

"How is Jenny"? He asked.

"The same she still thinks that everything is her fault. I don't know what else to do for her or how to make her believe that it isn't her fault".

"Jamie would've helped her" Logan said. "He was good at that. She'd believe him".

"I know" Sawyer told him nodding. "Have... Have you thought about cleaning out his room"?

"No" he interrupted her instantly. "Why the hell would you even suggest something like that"?

"No Logan I just meant that maybe Nathan and Haley would want his things"?

"Well you know what they have things of his. Ok? This is his home and I'm not touching nothing. Ok"?

"Logan I didn't mean it like that I just-".

"I don't care what you meant Sawyer everything stays right where it is ok"?

He pushed past his girlfriend followed by a door slam moments later.

"I miss you Jamie" Sawyer said picking up a photo frame of Jamie and Logan.

* * *

L.J Scott sat at the counter in his parents kitchen watching as his mother cooked. And cooked. And then cooked a little bit more.

"I bet this is what the inside of a Betty crocker book smells like" L.J told his mother.

"Who knows what Keith has been eating for the past three months. I want him to come home and have the best meal so I have cooked all of his favorite things".

"He was in training not prison I know he wasn't eating five star but it wasn't donkey food either".

"Oh you'd be suprised. Hand me that knife sweetie".

L.J did as he was told.

"So how is Breyton? You two are pretty serious".

"She is amazing... I mean she is great. If I tell you something promise not to laugh"?

"Scouts honor".

"Maybe its stupid because we are so young but mom... I think she is the one".

The one.

The words sunk in and Petuon smiled at her son.

"Actually that doesn't seem stupid at all" she told him.

They both stopped when they heard the door open and close followed by Lucas walking into the kitchen. He didn't pay attention to either one instead he just headed straight for the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"You know there are other beverages in there" Peyton said as he went to leave then kitchen.

"I seen. I chose the beer" he told his wife coking his head to the side. "What is all this anyways"?

"Well, Keith graduated training today and he has a ten day leave so-".

"He isn't coming here" Lucas told her firmly slamming his beer down.

"His our son. You can't just leave him out in the cold".

"His your son. I don't have a faggot for a son".

"Lucas I get that everything is hard right now with Jamie and-".

"I don't want him here and that's final Peyton".

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door that lead into his former room and the room where Haley spent her nights. He waited a minuet. More than a minuet before Haley opened the door in nothing but a robe.

"Hey" she told him.

"Hey" he replied. "Can we talk"?

"Sure".

He walked into her room shutting the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I think I am going to go back to the beach house" he finally told her.

"I mean if that's what you want" she said. "Your not a prisoner here".

"Its not that Haley. Trust me its not that at all. I love being here and being with you and Lydia and Danny and Gracie and that's why I have to leave".

"Nathan your confusing me".

"I'm sorry. Its like this... I love you and I love our family but you was with Jake and he died and as much as I want to be with you I could never force you to be with me especially with you having his baby".

"Whoa" Haley said. "Who the hell said that"?

"Well, Quinn".

"Oh she did"?

"Well, she said you told her you was law and Chase found this at Tric".

Nathan handed her a half burnt ultra sound picture.

"It has your name in the corner".

"I don't know what's more insulting that I look like I'm three months pregnant or that after all the years we spent together you don't know how to spell my name"?

"What"?

"I'm legally a James now so if I was pregnant it would say Haley James in the other corner not H-A-Y-L-E-E Scott as in Dr Haylee Scott who I went to when I was pregnant with Danny".

"So wait your... Your not+".

"This is not a Keith and Karen love story no I'm not pregnant. I lost Jake and I am upset about but no I'm not pregnant".

"Quinn said you was late".

"Yeah. Stress can do that to you... But after the past year I had do you blame me for being a little stressed out"?

Nathan chuckled a little.

She got him there.

"Nathan... I had chose you. Everyone kept pressuring me to make a choice and I picked you" Haley told him. "I was going to tell you and Jake both that night. Then everything happened. I loved Jake not as much as I love you but as of right now I don't I know where I stand with everything or you I just know I need to be a good mom to Lydia and Danny and make sure we are good grand parents to Gracie because she deserves that. But I do know that I need you here. With me. With your family".

Nathan nodded as he sat there with her.

"But" Nathan told her. "This was at Tric. We had a private party for Keith and they had just cleaned the place just before so... Whose is this"?

"Somebody is pregnant... Or was pregnant".

The former married couple sat together neither saying a word. Neither moving or speaking. Until the house phone rang.

"Hello" Nathan said picking it up and pressing it to his ear.

A smile creeped on his face slowly until it was a wide grin.

* * *

Lucas stumbled into his house falling with a loud crash. No surprise his wife came running down the stairs.

"What are you-" Peyton asked looking at him. "Are you drunk"?

"So what if I am" he said attemting to stand.

Failed.

"I've been calling you for hours. Jamie is out of his coma".

"Of course he is... He is the son of Nathan and Haley... While our son is in the ground right next to Keith and Jimmy and even Dan freaking Scott".

"What are you talking about"?

"Mom" Peyton heard and turned around to see L.J standing on the stair case.

"L.J go upstairs you don't need to see him like this".

"L.J" Lucas asked his wife. "What the hell are you talking about"?

"What"? Peyton asked him.

"L.J is dead Peyton" Lucas wasn't nice with his words either.

"Mom don't listen to him" L.J said behind her. "He is drunk. I'm right here".

"Your drunk" she repeated the words her son had just said.

Peyton turned around to follow her son up the stairs but Lucas pulled her back to him.

"L.J is gone. He is dead.".

"Stop saying things I like that" Peyton said shaking her head at him.

"His dead. He is gone and he is never coming back" .

Peyton didn't hesitate before using all her energy to take him and push him out the door and locking it once he was out.

Teas slid down her face and she crumbled to the floor where L.J came and joined his mother.

"Please don't leave me mama" he said crying. "I'm not ready for you to leave me. I'm scared".

"I'm not going anywhere".

* * *

Sawyer ran out of the beach house and down then pier until she reached Logans side.

"Don't even start" he warned her.

"Ok fine" she said throwing up her hands with a wide smile. "I won't tell you that Jamie is out of his coma".

And just like that he joined her smiling.

* * *

Breyton sat on the edge of Keith's new bed and she continued to watch as he unpacked his clothes.

"It was nice of your parents to give you this house" she told him.

"Oh trust me it isn't out of the kindness of their heart" Keith told her.

"This is the house your dad grew up in. Maybe its a graduation present"!

"No Breyton its not"he said. "He just doesn't want to face me and mom isn't going to let me live on the streets while I am here. This is their compromise Brey".

"You don't know that".

"No I do. Lucas Scott can't have a gay son. Had it been L.J... He'd get over it but-"

"It has nothing to do with you and you know it"!

"Breyton-".

"I've seen Lucas these past few months. A lot. He is hurting. He is just taking it out on you I mean... L.J is dead. He lost a son I couldn't imagine losing my child".

Breyton took a deep breathe in and looked at Keith.

"Which I almost did" Breyton finally said.

"What"? He asked looking at her.

"I'm pregnant" she said teats running down her face.

"Oh my god".

"Yeah I know. Shocked? So was me and L.J".

"He knew? He knew he was going to be a father"?

Breyton nodded.

"We had went to my first ultra sound that morning. We was weighing our options we talked about adoption but now... This baby is all that is left of him. I can't give it to someone else".

Keith sat down in utter disgust belief.

"How far are you? Who all knows"?

"I m four months today... And you and me. My parents don't even know. No one does. I tried to tell my mom but I couldn't. I just... I don't want her to hate me or my dad to be disappointed that-".

"Hey" Keith said cutting her off and touched her belly. "Your having a baby. My brothers baby".

"Keith I'm scared".

"Well, don't be. You got me".

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"I'm here,... It will all be ok. I swear".

* * *

Nathan and Haley ran through the halls of the hospital. Despite the many nurses and doctors telling them not. Neither one dropped their pace until they reached their sons room and Nathan didn't stop before swinging then door open.

"Oh my god" Haley said tears running down her face.

"Hey" Jamie said with a small smile.

It was clear he was a tad confused.

Haley didn't care.

She ran to her sons side.

"Oh my god your ok".

"What happened"? He asked. "The doctor mentioned something about a bombing".

"You don't remember it"?

"Not uncommon" the doctor said walking in and joining them. "After the fall he had be glad he ever even woke back up".

"Here is somebody who missed you" Nathan smiled slowly handing Grace to him.

Jamie tilted his head but he took the baby anyways.

"You guys had another baby"?

"Us"? Haley asked looking at him. "Grace is... Well Jamie she is your daughter".

"Mine"? He asked. "I'm only seventeen".

Haley looked at the the doctor who let out a long deep sigh.

"Jamie what is the last thing you remember"? The doctor asked him.

"I was going to prom with... Madison. Where is she? I want to see Madison".

"Of course you do" Nathan muttered.

"How old are you Jamie"?

"Seventeen"?

"Who are your parents"?

"Nathan and Haley Scott".

"Actually your father and I are... We are divorced Jamie" Haley said.

By the face he was making that was news to him.

"Excuse me Nathan. Haley. Can we speak outside for a moment"?

The two followed him out of the room.

"Doctor what is going on with our son"?

"Well, with brain injury its not uncommon for memory loss".

"He doesn't remember the past Sox years of his life". Nathan nearly yelled.

"Its not his fault Nathan" Haley told her ex husband. "Will he ever get those memories back"?

"Its not impossible. But you don't want to overwhelm him either. He just spent six months in a coma due to a severe brain injury and we are lucky that he remembers anything at all so right now we don't want to bombard him with all these facts about his own life. The best thing you can do is be there for him and do as he asks. Treat him as you did when he was seventeen".

"Thank you" Nathan said and the doctor slowly walked away. "Do you remember Jamie at seventeen"?

"I tried to block it out" Haley admitted as she turned to face Nathan. "But, he is awake".

They might not be married and they might not be in a relationship but Nathan took her hand he kissed her lightly on the lips because no matter what they were in this together.

* * *

_**So Jake and L.J died**_

**_Sorry. _**

**_But for all you Naley fans they are on the road to being back together. But, afer Jake died I cant just throw her back into bed with Nathan. Haley has so much to love about her and her morals are part of eho she is. _**

**_Peyton isn't dealing with the death of L.J all to well! Or at all really. _**

**_Oh and Jamie? No memories of the past six years... And he still love Madison! (Seriously do not hate me) ._**

**_You kinda figured out that someone would have a baby did you think it would be Breyton? Keith and Karen the teeanged version. Sje was just so unexpected that I loved it. I couldnt help it. She has been the responsible on since the start that I liked that. It gave her flaws. _**

**_Lucas knows about Keith and I love Luke but we will all hate him for a bit. In a chapter or so Brooke gives him a hard talking to. _**

**_Let me clear this up jist cause we openee up here does not mean I will not write about what happened! When i am not sure but I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING WITH IT! PROMISE! _**

**_Most would say this is a sequel for them to pick up the pieces but I am going to say this is a start of something new. For everyone!_**

**_For all my lovelys you know the dreal. Leave a review and tell me what you like or hate and what you want to see or happen! Now all the new ones... You k ow._**

**_Much love!_**


	2. What hurts the Most

Brooke Davis-Baker was awoken the same way she had been woke up for the past three months. A scream. It echoed through the walls of their large home.

Brooke didn't hesitate. She kicked the covers off of her and ran. She didn't stop to grab her house coat or take a second even to breathe but she darted up the stairs and through the hall. She didn't have to act on instinct to know which child needed her the most but it was routine that led her to Jude's room.

She swung the door open and flicked the light on. There in a puddle of sweat her son lay in nothing but a pair of oversized shorts in terror.

"Jude honey wake up" Brooke said shaking him.

It only took a few shakes and his eyes shot open in complete blood shot.

"Are you OK"? Julian ask running into the bedroom followed closely behind by Davis and Breyton.

"It was just another nightmare" Brooke answered for him before he even had the chance to respond.

She wiped the sweat off of Jude's head as he slowly adjusted back to the reality he was in.

"Of course it was" Davis said. "I love that just because he can't sleep neither can any of us".

"Shut up Davis" Breyton shot at her younger brother without any hesitation.

Jude pushed up into a sitting position with his palms. He looked around his bed room at each one of his family members all of which was staring at him.

"I'm sorry" he told them hugging his knees to his chest. "Again" he whispered the last word but it was still heard among the Baker family.

"I'll go get you some hot tea" Brooke told her son and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "OK"?

Jude simply nodded.

Everyone but Jude followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"He is so dramatic" Davis said as he sat down next to his sister. "We was all there and none of us have had nightmares".

"Speak for yourself" Breyton said. "It wasn't exactly a joy and that's not why he is having nightmares if you paid any attention to anyone besides Catalano this summer… His best friend was shot right in front of him and then he died in his arms".

"Leave it to Jude to make this all about him".

"Davis let it alone" Julian told his son.

"What? I was there too and yet all summer you two have catered to Breyton and Jude just because he lost his basketball friend and her bed buddy. LJ might have been the next NBA star now he won't be instead he is nothing more than a dead has been".

"Davis Baker" Brooke snapped at her son.

"No mom" Breyton said turning to face Davis. "Why don't I call Keith over and let you say that to him"?

"You mean your queer best friend"?

"Say what to you just said to him… And you'll get your ass beat by that queer. Or go say it to Sawyer. Or Peyton. Or Lucas. Or Nathan… Haley.. Or what about my unborn child that will never know his father because his life was taken from him before he got the chance to meet his child".

And the room was quiet.

No that wasn't the way Breyton intended to tell her family that she was pregnant. Not even the slightest. And no the words didn't just slip out either.

She knew what she was saying.

"Davis… Go to your bedroom" Brooke said in a small voice.

"No way… I have got to hear this".

"You've cause enough this morning now listen to your mother and go to your bedroom"! Julian yelled at his son.

"Fine" Davis said standing up and walking towards the door "grandpa Baker".

"Davis you have five seconds! And I don't want to hear one more word".

And with that Davis disappeared.

Brooke stared at her daughter in shock.

It was clear that she didn't know what to say to Breyton.

"Your… Pregnant"? Brooke asked stepping towards the counter looking directly into her daughter baby blue eyes.

"Yes".

"How long have you known"?

"Since… That day".

She didn't need to emphasize anymore than that.

"How could you not tell us"? Julian asked sitting down next to her.

"Because I've been trying to come to terms with it myself. My baby has no father and I suddenly have this huge responsibility all by myself. I needed time". "Does… Does anyone else know"?

"Just Keith".

Breyton looked from her mother to her father both of which didn't look angry with her but they didn't look happy about it either.

"That's why I have been working both at Baker Man and Haley's Cafe ever since it opened. I can continue to work at both and take these night classes at the local college. They are high school classes you just have to be sixteen. If I do some heavy reading then I can graduate in may… Maybe sooner. That's a whole year early. Everything around here is within walking distance so I won't need a car until the baby comes and maybe not even then. I looked at these apartments and they have this daycare right in the lobby. They are a little pricy but with two jobs I can swing it".

"Sounds like you've really thought this through" Julian told his daughter.

"No it doesn't" Brooke said. "Why does any of this require you moving out and quitting school"?

"I wouldn't be quitting I would just be taking another course of action".

"No Breyton. You are not doing that… We will talk about this in the morning. Do you have a doctor"?

"Just the health clinic".

"I'll make you an appointment first thing. Go get your rest. You need it. Your sleeping for two we can figure everything out in the morning".

Breyton didn't argue anymore. She just nodded and headed up towards her room leaving her parents alone in the kitchen.

"I know why I didn't yell" Julian said as he sat next to his wife. "Because I'm the good cop but why didn't the bad cop yell"?

"What was I supposed to say Julian? Shame on you for carrying your dead boyfriends child? The only living and breathing piece of LJ that anyone has left is in my daughters womb. What kind of parent would that make me"?

"So the day holds… Figuring out what to do with our pregnant daughter, our son who can't sleep, and our other son who…"

"It takes everything in me not to slap anymore"

"Thank God I'm not the only one. Whats got into him"?

"Hell if I know but I'm about to beat it out of him".

"I have to take this tea to Jude".

Jamie Scott's eyes fluttered open slowly. It was all like one big dream. Just one that he couldn't remember.

He looked around the room to find that some things never change. Haley stood in the corner dusting. At a hospital.

"Do you not notice you have an OCD problem when your cleaning a hospital?" Jamie commented as he sat up.

Haley turned around and smiled at her oldest son.

"I was bored and I didn't want to wake you".

"I don't see why not I've been asleep for the past three months".

"OK… Well I did want to wake you but you looked so peaceful and… How are you holding up"?

"I don't know".

"Oh".

"I mean I don't know anything about the past six years of my life so how would I know how I am doing"?

Haley stood there and stared at her son. She didn't have a response for that.

"If it helps the past year and a half isn't really worth remembering" Haley said as she sat down next to his bedside. "With the exception of Gracie of course."

"You mean my daughter"?

"Oh Lydia has been making these for you" Haley said darting over to her purse. "It was for when you woke up... Its of Grace and everything you missed… Well your in some of it. From her birth to now… It fits seeing as you can't remember maybe this might help".

Haley handed him a scrap book and he ran his fingers over her name that was across it.

"I'll look at it later" he promised "I'm just not ready… I don't know how to take that in... That I have a daughter. I don't know if I'm ready for that".

"Well, you better get ready" Haley told him "I know this is hard. I get that. Or on some level I get it. You wake up and you have this child who depends on you for everything. You just missed the past six or seven years of your life."

"What about Madison"?

Well it took longer than Haley expected before he asked about his ex wife.

"I mean we... Was married... What happened"?

"How about we talk about that some other time... The Doctor even said to give you just a little at a time".

"This sucks that I'm only… what twenty four and I'm divorced. I am a single father. I made it to the NBA all I ever wanted and I can't remember it. I can't remember anything. Its like someone pressed the fast forward button on my life and I missed it. The only way to describe it is… Have you ever been to a movie and you really had to go to the bathroom and when you come back you missed the best part"?

"Yeah" Haley told him.

"That's what this is like. Except I can't buy another ticket and watch the later showing".

The sun was just getting its first glimpse of Tree Hill and no one in the Baker household had even thought of moving.

Except Breyton.

Carefully she snuck down the long stairs, silently tip toed past her parents room, and slid through the kitchen. Her parents coffee was already in full steam which meant at any given moment Brooke Baker would come stumbling into the kitchen.

Quickly Breyton wrote and note and sat next to the bread box.

About that time she seen a car park in her driveway and she slipped out the side door.

There sat Keith Scott in the driver seat of the Comet. She had questions but they'd have to wait.

Breyton jumped in the passenger seat.

"Go" Breyton ordered him. "Quick".

Keith was confused but did as she told him too.

"May I ask why we are in such a rush"? He asked as he pulled out of their driveway and started down the road.

"I told my parents that I'm pregnant". She admitted throwing her seat belt over her shoulder. "And before you say anything no they wasn't upset I mean their not thrilled I'm sure but they wasn't angry either."

"Wow".

"I just don't want to deal with it today. Mom wanted to talk about it and I don't want to talk about it".

"Breyton this isn't exactly something you can run away from".

"I know that! I'm not stupid Keith. I just need to get everything in order first."

Keith nodded. He knew Breyton. A little to well sometimes.

"Does your mom know you are going apartment hunting"?

"No" Breyton answered honestly. "She wants me to stay at home until I graduate".

"And this is a bad thing because…"?

"Because I am having a baby Keith. This child is my responsibility".

He nodded looking at her.

"Would it be different if LJ was here"?

"Well, his not" Breyton said in tone so cold he could feel the breeze. "His dead".

"I know that I was just saying that-".

"Let's make a pact… LJ isn't here. He is dead so let's not sit around and play the what if game because it won't do any good. It won't bring him back. It doesn't make things better and to be totally honest I don't want to even hear his name. I know he is… I know he was your brother and I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about him".

Keith stared at her as she turned around facing forward.

Breyton showed no emotion. She was a brick wall and there was no tearing it down.

"So" Breyton said as she turned to face her best friend "how did you convince your mom to let you drive the comet"?

"Swagger" Keith said.

A smile crept on her face and a small laugh escaped her lips.

But, Keith couldn't stop thinking about what she had said or why she had said it. It wasn't Breyton.

He didn't know why she felt that way but he planned to find out just not today.

Nathan knocked twice on the large wooden door and he proceeded to wait. He didn't stand there very long before the door flew open revealing Brooke standing behind it.

"Hey there stranger" Nathan said with a light smile.

"Hey" she said weakly.

Nathan leaned down and hugged his long time friend because he knew she needed one of those.

"I heard Jamie is awake" Brooke said leaning away with a smile. "That's great Nathan".

"Yeah Haley is with him now" Nathan said as the two walked inside and shut the door behind him. "He doesn't remember anything though".

"Anything"?

"Well since he was seventeen actually. Doctor said it was normal he hit his head pretty severely. Haley is stressing over it".

"Naturally but its Haley".

"I am just thankful that he is OK".

Brooke nodded and she turned around to face him.

"Not that I'm nor excited to see you Nathan but can I ask… Why are you here when your son just woke up from a three month coma".

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pocket guilty as stared down at Brooke.

"Well I am coaching basketball this season along with Skills of course I highly doubt Luke will even show up to a game but… Jude hasn't signed up or contacted us or anything. Despite him being Julian's kid… He has major skill, mainly because he spent his childhood at Luke's house, I was just curious" Nathan told her shyly.

"I don't know what his plans are" Brooke said honestly. "He… He is having an extremely hard time dealing with LJ… And I don't know. I can talk to him though".

"OK…that'd be great just get back to me" Nathan told her "and if you need anything… I'm here".

"Well….what's it like being a grandparent"?

"What"?

Lydia softly tossed Gracie up above her head and caught her back in her arms earning a giggle from her small niece.

"You wanna hold her"? Lydia asked Catalano who sat at the kitchen counter smiling. "She might be a Scott but she doesn't bite… She nibbles a little bit but she's teething".

"Yeah" Catalano said reaching her arms out for the small baby.

Lydia handed her over which wasn't something that was done often.

In fact she can't remember the last time it was done.

Catalano's phone began buzzing on the counter but she paid it no attention. In fact she didn't even reach for it.

"You going to get that"? Lydia asked.

"Nope".

"It could be your dad".

"Its not. I know it is. Its the same person who has blown my phone up all summer. The same person who calls twenty times a day and texts fifty. The same person who is at my house having coffee with my dad before I make it home from Chris or Jimmies. Its the same person who has proceeded to walk me to and from work after every shift at Haley's café since I started eight weeks ago".

"Davis"?

"One and only".

Lydia sat down a top of the counter. It was clear that Davis had become an annoyance to Catalano and it wasn't dying down. And it wouldn't either. Lydia knew that but she knew more than that too.

What she knew could cost her friendship with the first real friend she had ever had.

"Have you talked to Jude"? Lydia asked tracing her fingers around the lid of her water bottle.

"No" Catalano answered blankly. "Davis said he was in the elevator that he didn't witness anything and he is just blowing things out of proportion for attention so one less person to give him that might not be best".

Lydia tilted her head and starred at her in disbelief for what felt like hours at the words Catalano had just said.

"By the way you are looking at me can I guess that something he told me isn't entirely true"? The raven haired girl asked.

"No its not true" Lydia said firmly and harshly. "The elevator part yes that's true but the rest. LJ wasn't harmed by the… Bombing… Like the rest of us".

The Scott girl paused and despite wanting to know Catalano wasn't going to press on.

"He was shot" Lydia said swallowing a large sob down her throat. "Twice. Once in the stomach and once in the chest. That lunatic went on a shooting spree and he got LJ… Jude couldn't carry him so he drug him to the elevator and… It was the only thing left of Tric… LJ died in Jude's arms. He watched his best friend get shot and then he watched him die so no he isn't being dramatic. I talked to Breyton yesterday and he has nightmares of it every night since it happened".

Lydia tried to fight it but tears fell out of the sixteen year olds eyes like a flood. Unable to stop it. Unable to control it.

Catalano stood up and hugged Lydia with her one free arm as the other held small Gracie.

"I try not to think about him" Lydia admitted the words. "Because then I can't stop and I miss him and it doesn't feel real. It doesn't feel possible. But it is. LJ is dead".

The words caused her to gasp for air no matter how many times she said them it still had that effect on her.

"I'm sorry" Lydia said. "With everything going on with Mia you don't need to hear this".

It was the first time any one had spoke her name in six weeks and it shocked Catalano. Maybe because she hasn't heard it in so long. Or maybe because it wasn't what it used to be.

"Trust me this is far more important than that" Catalano told her.

Perhaps Breyton looked strange to the man in the business suit. He probably didn't see very many pregnant teenagers on a weekly basics.

But, there she stood anxiously waiting in the lobby as he approached her.

"Hello" the mid aged man said as he approached. "I am the manager here. You asked to see me".

"Yes" she said shaking his hand. "I am Breyton Baker and this is my good friend Keith I was interested in renting out one of your apartments if you still had one available".

"We sure do" he answered quickly. "Follow me".

The two followed him to the elevator and the three walked in.

"You do have a day care here correct"? Keith asked the man crossing his arms because men in business suits always made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes. Its open twenty four hours. Outsiders are charged by the hour but if you live here it is slightly cheaper. 20 for eight hours then five every hour after that".

"That's not bad at all" Keith commented. "What else do you offer"?

"We have a gym, a pool, exercise classes, golf course… The works. Everything free to the residents of course. Each apartment is sound proof after so many complaints about dogs and babies crying we installed that. It is a pet facility you can have two dogs each up to one hundred pounds".

The elevator came to a hault and the doors opened. They followed him half way down the hallway and around the corner.

"Here is one of our current open apartments" he said inserting a key. "Its three bedroom and has pretty good sized balcony for cookouts and things. Fully renovated brand new… Everything".

They walked directly into the kitchen that was connected to the living room but separated by a bar.

"It has one bathroom… Washer and dryer… Perfect place for you two to start a family".

"Oh no" Keith said. "She is my… Best friend… she is having my brothers baby".

Breyton walked around the corner into the hallways disappearing from their sight.

"Oh your just checking it out for him" the man asked.

"Not exactly…. My brother… He was killed a couple months ago".

The man looked down at his shoes embarrassed and heartbroken for Breyton that much was clear.

"My condolences" he said. "I am so sorry".

"Thank you" Keith said sincerely. "She doesn't really like to talk about it".

Nathan sat at the kitchen table in the Baker home speechless. Words couldn't form to his mouth. But, a thousand ran through his head. To say he was shocked would be a bit of an understatement.

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Breyton is pregnant"? He asked saying the words out loud for the first time since Brooke told him nearly twenty minuets ago.

"Yes" she said.

"I know this sounds bad but if anyone got pregnant in high school I just thought it would be Lydia".

Brooke didn't say anything instead she just sipped on her tea.

"Does Peyton and Lucas know"?

"No" Brooke said sitting her coffee mug down. "Or at least I doubt it. She said Keith was the only one who knew".

"Then let's just assume they don't know" Nathan told her. "What all did she say"?

"A lot. She had it all planned out in her head. She wanted to move out and she has two jobs and go to these night courses and I was just sitting there thinking that she doesn't know how hard all this is going to be. I don't know why any of it has to require her leaving home".

"I think that its more an obligation feeling. Try to get her to stay because your right this is going to be hard. Haley got pregnant when we was eighteen and it was tough with both of us but she is alone. And Breyton is extremely independent and she is extremely smart but no amount of books can prepare you to be a parent".

"I wanted to talk more about it but by the time I woke up she was gone. She left a note though. Spending the day with Keith. Talk to you tonight. love Breyton Renee Baker".

Nathan took the small piece of paper and re read the words she just read aloud despite already knowing them.

"I know this is hard but at the same time its great. I mean Gracie brings us so much joy even on our dog days. When we would sit and worry about Jamie then she would do something as simple as smile us or the first time she said Mimi to Haley or called me Paw… I tried something cool but Haley taught her papaw and all she can get out is Paw… She is trying to crawl and do all these really amazing things it made our life that much better".

Brooke smiled at Nathan just by the way he talked about his eight month old granddaughter.

"I'm not disappointed exactly but I wasn't done with my daughter and now she is going to be the mother so I'm feel entitled to grieve that part because I will loose a small piece".

"Its OK to feel like that Brooke. Just don't stay in that place for too long or you'll miss being a grandmother because your so worried about being a mother".

"First of all I am not a grandmother I am a Nana, Nene, Mimi, anything but that".

Nathan laughed because let's face it Brooke was far to hot to be a grandmother.

Sawyer wiped the sweat off of her head as she walked back into the apartment where she now lived alone. Or almost.

Lily was packing in the living room.

"How was your run"? Her aunt asked without turning around.

"It was fine". Sawyer answered simply.

"Not that you need it... Is this DVD mine or yours"?

Sawyer only glanced at it.

"Neither… Its Jenny's".

That got Lily to turn around and look at her niece.

"How is she doing"?

"Same as yesterday and the day before and the day before that. She wants to end her life and she hates me for protecting her from doing that".

Lily nodded gracefully.

"She'll thank you one day. I promise".

"Well today was not that day instead she called me a selfish dimwitted bony ass bitch… That's progress yesterday I was a selfish stupid insecure dimwitted bulimic bony ass bitch".

"How is that progress"?

"She took out three words with Jenny I'll take what I can get. As long as she is alive and well that's all that matters".

"Did you tell her that Jamie is awake"?

"Not yet" Sawyer admitted. "I'm going to. But, she blamed herself for that too. The two most important men in her life…. One was killed and one wasn't. Jamie nearly died protecting her I don't know what she is going to say when I tell her that he doesn't even remember who the hell she is".

"What about Logan"?

"He is up there now with Jamie… And I have to get ready for work since someone bought a house and is leaving me all alone".

"You won't be" Lily said taking Sawyers tiny hand. "Jenny will be back before you know it".

The younger Scott nodded and walked to her bedroom closing the door behind her. She quickly got ready and headed out to the radio station.

"Your almost late" Kevin said as she walked in.

"Almost doesn't mean that I am" Sawyer through back to him as she walked into the studio and sat down in her seat and pulled the head phones over her ears.

"Your on in five… Four… Three… Two… Go".

"Welcome ladies and perfect gents to Sawyer after dark" she spoke into the microphone sitting in front of her. "I of course am the wonderful Sawyer Scott who you get to listen to up until the early AM and if you don't like it then turn the station. Per ritual we are going to take some questions... Hadley your on the air".

"Hi Sawyer I recently lost my sister in a car accident and I know that your brother passed away… How do you do it? Deal with it? The pain? The grief? How do you do it"?

Sawyer sat back in her seat.

She looked up and all eyes was on her Kevin went to cut the young girl off but Sawyer shook her head.

"If you figure that one out will you let me know" Sawyer answered honestly.

"Your so happy and funny though".

"First of all thank you but that doesn't mean that I've moved on from it… Or that I ever will."

JUST LIKE EACH APPLE THAT FALLS FROM THE TREE EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT AND THEY DEAL WITH LOSS IN THEIR OWN WAY.

SOME THEY CHOSE THE WORST WAY TO DEAL WITH IT. BLAME. THEY BLAME THEIR SELF FOR SOMETHING THEY HAD NO CONTROL OVER. SOMETIMES ITS EASIER TO BLAME YOURSELF THAN TO DEAL WITH IT. THE GRIEF OF LOSING THE ONE YOU LOVE.

Jenny's sobs echoed through the four walls of her small room. Although she didn't call it a room to her it was a cell.

A cell in hell.

She clutched a picture taken at Christmas of her dad, her, and Jamie.

The smiles. The love.

All in one picture.

She starred at it one last time before throwing it as hard as she could at a wall.

She heard the glass shatter on the floor and she ran over where the picture frame had landed. She crumbled to her knees and grabbed the first piece of glass that came in contact with her hand.

She didn't hesitate before slicing the inside of her arm from her elbow to her wrist. And again on the other arm.

She laid down in he floor in a puddle of her own blood and waited for her dad to come.

SOME CHOSE TO IGNORE IT. TO RUN FROM IT BECAUSE THEY AREN'T READY FOR IT.

Peyton Scott walked through her doorway and wasn't at all surprised when she found Lucas passed out drunk on the couch. Again. She shook her head at the sight but proceeded to clean up the mess he made.

"He is going to drink himself to death" Peyton heard a sweet voice and looked up to see LJ standing behind the couch looking down at his father.

"I know".

"Have you talked to him"?

"Of course I have but he doesn't listen to anything I say".

"Then make him listen. You do have that power over people you know"?

Peyton smiled at her son knowing she couldn't count the amount of times she had to get harsh with one of her kids. All of which paid off.

"How do you feel about it… Keith being gay? Your handling it way better than Vodka Daniels here".

"His my son. I'd love each one of you if you had one eye, was purple, and spoke with a German accent".

"Do you know how hard it would have been to get Breyton to go out with me if I looked like that"?

Peyton laughed as the two walked into the kitchen.

OTHERS THEY CHOSE A BIT OF A DIFFERENT PATH THAN EVERYBODY ELSE. THE LOSS IS TOO DEEP FOR THEM TO HANDLE SO THEY WALK AT IT ALONE. IT DOESN'T MAKE THEM WEAK. I BELIEVE THEY ARE THE STRONGEST. NO ONE REALLY UNDERSTANDS WHAT THEY ARE GOING THROUGH. HONESTLY? NOT A SOUL KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE GOING THROUGH.

Sawyer held the picture close to her as she starred down at it from the previous summer. She stood between each of her brothers making her look like she was the baby of the family but she wasn't.

LJ was.

He was the baby.

The smile on his face she could look at a thousand times and it warm her heart each time.

He and Keith both stood on either side her in their swimming trunks, shirtless because they was Scotts and thought they had something to show off, and baseball caps on backwards.

Dressed the same.

Unintentional.

Or so they said.

"I miss you little brother".

Sawyer flipped the picture frame over and opened the back.

From behind their picture she pulled a folded up ultra sound picture.

Her ultra sound picture.

"I miss you too baby Evans… Take care of my daughter LJ".

Because on that day she lost more than her brother but her unborn baby as well.

SOME PEOPLE THE PAIN OF THE LOSS IS SO GREAT THAT ITS ALL THEY FEEL. ITS A TUNNEL OF DARKNESS THAT THEY CAN'T ESCAPE NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRY AND MAYBE THEY AREN'T READY TO BECAUSE THEY AREN'T READY TO SAY GOODBYE.

Julian Baker walked out of his study and was heading to bed but stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the sobs escaping from the room next to where he stood.

Normally he'd knock. But he didn't.

He opened the door, the only thing that separated him from Jude, and stepped in.

There his sixteen year old son sat against the wall. Bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his cheeks were nearly purple from the amount of tears he had shed, and most of all a broken boy who just wanted one thing.

His best friend back.

Julian didn't ask instead he just sat down next to Jude.

"I miss him" Jude said his voice shaky and backed by extreme amounts of sobs.

"I know" Julian said hugging his son close to him.

"As if losing him was bad enough every time I close my eyes I see it… I see… I lied to him dad I told him he'd be OK. I told him that he'd make it and he didn't".

"Shh" Julian tried to console him but there was no condolence left for Jude.

There was nothing left but emptiness.

"I watched the life drain out of his eyes… I watched him die and he… Daddy he was so scared… He was so scared".

Julian held his son as close as he could and rocked him as he cried. All he wanted was to take his pain away but this was something that even a father couldn't help his child escape from.

WHEN PEOPLE THINK OF LOSS THEY IMMEDIATELY THINK OF DEATH. BUT SOMETIMES IT ISN'T JUST DEATH. YOU CAN LOSE YOURSELF IN THIS WORLD IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL.

It was the first time that Jamie was alone since he woke up the day before. It was also the first time he had been able to truly breathe and he was lucky he knew how to do that.

He picked up the small scrap book sitting on his bed side.

And he flipped through it.

He stopped only four pages in. There a lady sat holding his small daughter with her lips firmly attached to his.

"Gracie, Jenny, and Jamie" he read the words below.

He didn't know who she was or what she was to him but one thing was certain she sure was something.

HOLD ON TO YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FAMILY THAT IS MG GENUINE ADVICE. TOGETHER YOU'LL GET THROUGH THIS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT NOT MAKE IT OUT ALIVE.

Catalano was tired to say the least. She walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She lifted her shirt above her head and slid her jeans off slowly as she got ready for bed.

Although she'd be a little more careful if she knew that Davis Baker was sitting in the tree looking right outside her window.

* * *

**_Hello all! Welcome back... Officially anyways. So this was the first real chapter and I am sorry that it took so long I don't mean for it to! _**

**_Anyways this... The sequel is going to take place over the next three to four years of their lives! Then if I I may even write one more after that. I already know who is going to end up with who . Care to take any guesses? _**

**_There will be weddings, babies, and a whole lot of drama! Even though I know what is going to happen you know I love your input! _**

**_LeaveLeave a comment and let me know what you want to see happen or any of that. _**

**_OK, don't expect any happiness for a while though because there won't be any. I have _**

**_cried writing some and maybeits because I have invested so much in this story. Much only one tree . _**

**_I have started a friendship between Cat and Lydia I am excited about it and Nathan and Brooke as well._**

**_So eave a comment and let me know what you think, what you want... Questions! You know the drilI! _**


	3. Exposed

Haley's cafe was empty. It wasn't uncommon at eleven o clock on a Wednesday morning. The only sound that filled the air was the sound of the clock ticking in the corner.

Lydia sat at the counter with a folded up news paper in one hand and a pencil in another tapping it against the counter top.

"Don't keep your face frozen up like that to long it will freeze" Catalano told her and she replaced some napkins at a near by table.

"Hey Cat your smart right"?

"I don't know about that".

"Six letter word… Largest city in Switzerland".

"Zurich" Catalano answered right off the bat.

"No that can't be it… It needs to start with a L end with an A… and possible have a T… An O and Y in the middle too".

"Come to think of it I do think the largest city in Switzerland is LoToya".

"As in Jackson"?

"You know Lydia its a good thing your pretty".

Catalano shook her head laughing slightly at her new friend as she walked behind the counter. A few seconds passed and they both heard a small the bell ring that sat above the entryway.

"Hi can we help you" Lydia asked with a smile that took hours of rehearsing to seem real.

"Yes" he answered shutting the door behind him as he walked to the counter and sat down on the closest empty stool. "I'm looking for someone".

"Aren't we all" Lydia told him.

"Ignore her" Catalano said. "Who are you looking for"?

"Her name is Brooke Davis".

"Oh Brooke… She is here… Hold on she's in the office". Lydia said bouncing out of her seat and disappeared through the door that sat behind the counter.

"Didn't this use to be Karen's cafe"? The man asked Catalano.

"It did until about a two months ago when it reopened. Haley James… Scott opened it back under a different name and remodeled it. Almost a year ago a couple guys come in here shooting people and one of them died in here. Haley wanted to reopen it but she didn't want it to be the same place. So they tore it down and it rebuilt it from the ground up. She gave it… A 40's spin on a Starbucks mixed with a French cafe and bought the place next door and made it bigger than the previous one".

"She did a hell of a job didn't she"?

Catalano nodded.

"Felix" they heard and turned to see Brooke and Lydia.

"Hey" he said slowly standing up.

"What… Why… May I help you"?

Brooke hadn't seen the man since she was seventeen and if he didn't look like he hasn't aged but for five days since she wouldn't have recognized him.

"Could I speak to you" ? Felix Taggaro asked his former high school girlfriend. "Privately".

Well, she was backed into a corner

"Sure" Brooke answered with a small nod.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"Miss. Scott" Sawyer heard and slowly opened her eyes to see the doctor she had become all to familiar with crouched down in front of her.

For a moment she had dozed off. Just a moment. A peaceful moment where her she was in a world that her brother hadn't died and that her best friend wasn't wanting to die. The world that she used to live in.

"Jenny"? She said her name as though it was a question.

The doctor sat in the seat next to her.

"She is alive" he told her rubbing her small cold hand. "That is the important thing. I have her on a 72 hour suicide watch right now".

"We already know that she is suicidal".

"Yes but this gives you 72 hours to find her a different facility. Its not uncommon for things to happen out of the one that Jenny is currently located in. The nurses don't check on the residents or take care of them properly. They are supposed to be helping them but instead they sit at their desks and play candy crush the janitor found Jenny".

"But, it's all that I can afford. I work on a radio show at night which doesn't pay like you'd think it would".

"That's why I have called the best facility that I know of and I am referring her there… Doctor ordered so its free of cost. Let the hospital pay for it".

Sawyer breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Its a six week program but they are good. I don't normally invest so much into one patient but I knew Jake and Jenny was his world and he was hers".

Sawyer nodded.

"Thank you Cole".

She knew it was sad that she had become on a first name basics with the Doctors And nurses at the hospital.

"Now here is your prescription" he said and handed her a doctors note.

"Lots of fluids and plenty of rest" Sawyer read and smiled lightly.

She couldn't tell if it was a fake smile or not.

"You've had a hard summer. I know your going to worry regardless but the next seventy two hours she will be watched constantly. So go home and take two giant sleeping pills and rest. OK"?

"Thank you".

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Chase Adams parked his car after the four and a half hour drive he just endured. He got out and walked into the large stone building and up to the desk the three police officers his behind.

"How can I help you"? The woman asked blandly.

"I have an appointment to see Mia Adams" he told them as he signed the papers attached to the clip board in front of him.

"Follow me" the man directly in front of him said.

Chase followed him all the way to the last investigation room they had. He stood in the room and proceeded to pace back and forth as he waited. He was there for seventeen minuets and twenty three seconds before the door opened.

Mia Catalano walked in escorted by a police officer. He unlocked her cuffs and stored them in his back pocket.

"There you are Sheriff Adams" he said.

"Thanks" Chase said with a polite head nod to the officer who he could tell with one look had just started not to long ago.

The office left the room leaving Chase and Mia alone for the first time since her arrest. The two gradually sat at the table. Chase had sat at many of the tables over the years all different brands and different shapes but this was different because his wife was across from him.

"How are Catalano and Cadell"?

"Don't you dare ask about my kids" Chase said pointing a finger at her. "As far as they know you just up and left them one day."

"What"?

"I'd rather have them think their mother abandoned them than tell them that she chose drugs over her children and husband and… Life".

"Chase-".

"You might be clean now but its only because you've spent three weeks in here… Mia your not stupid so how did this happen"?

Mia looked down tears flowing down her eyes but honestly he didn't care. He just had questions and he wanted answers.

"I don't know".

"Wrong try again".

Mia looked into the eyes of the man she had loved for years. The man she had shared so much love with. But somehow now all the kisses and the hugs and the memories was not visible in his eyes.

"It was after you was shot. I was having a hard time. I was scared and stressed and I thought you was going to die. I started having anxiety attacks. I was depressed which added on. I went to the doctor and they prescribed me some medicine. At first it wasn't really working. So despite what the doctor said I took a larger dose".

Mia was hoping that was all Chase wanted to hear but he sat starring at her waiting for the rest. He wanted the whole story. He wanted to hear everything.

"It wasn't addicting. The first pill wasn't even when I used my dosage without discussing IG with a doctor but I ran out three weeks before I could get a refill" Mia explained.

"And of course they wouldn't let you have more" Chase guessed.

And he guessed right.

"I didn't even try. It started again the anxiety attacks but worse this time around. There was this woman that I would talk to in the cafeteria on a daily basics. Older. She gave me a few pills that she had to help calm me down until I could get my refill. She told me to cut then into four quarters that they was highly addictive… I was so stressed and I thought I could handle it… I couldn't. It would zone me out for days at a time. I'd forget that I took anything and then… Take another. That of course lead to... The bigger things. You had just got out of the hospital and it was after the bombing. I was out of pills and I needed something to calm my nerves. I don't know how I ended up here after that… One day I was having coffee with Alex and I took something and… I guess I didn't quit because four weeks later I woke up in a jail cell in a whole other town… I'm sorry Chase. I was just trying to hold it together".

"Oh… Good job at that" Chase said.

The room was quite. She was waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"I got your sentence cut down. You'll serve five years instead of fifteen to twenty. You'll be in a women's prison located in Washington. They have a good rehab facility and its one of the best."

Mia nodded.

"Can I say goodbye to the kids"?

"No" Chase said plainly. "As far as they know you just took off and disappeared into the night and that's the way it is going to stay".

"They are my kids Chase."

"You might not remember but I do. I gave you a choice Mia… Drugs or your family and you picked the door two weeks later I get a call that your in jail. I've pulled every string I can but I am not going to tell them that you chose drugs… That life over them. You made that decision not me. You don't deserve to see them".

Chase pushed a folder towards her and despite her face covered in tears Mia managed to ask "what's this"?

"Divorce papers… sign them".

And just like that Mia knew she was alone.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Brooke say down in the booth across from Felix. When she woke up that morning she never anticipated having a conversation with him. In fact she couldn't remember the last time he had even crossed her thoughts. Or if he ever had since the last time they spoke.

"So" Brooke said clearing her throat. "What can I do for you"?

"Its a long story" he said slowly.

"I've got time".

He nodded.

"Twenty years ago I met a woman at a bar right after my first deployment" he started. "We dated on and off for a couple years although we was never anything to serious. Well one day she just disappeared and I never heard from her again".

Brooke took a sip of her coffee as she listened to what he had to say slowly taking note of how different he was. He was in the military. He was polite.

Not the Felix she oddly remembered.

"About seven months ago Anna, my sister, ran into one of her old friends at the bank. They made small chit chat of course. She politely asked how Alison was… The woman I was with. She overdosed about ten years ago but it turns out when she left she didn't just leave. She had went to a rehab. I never had a clue she was on drugs or anything".

Brooke rubbed his hand softly.

"The rehab didn't help" Brooke asked genuinely curious.

"No" he replied looking at her. "Just for the eight months she was there. There is something else I never knew. The whole reason Ali ever even checked into rehab. She was pregnant".

"Oh my gosh… Was… Was the baby yours"?

Felix nodded once again.

"Ali might have been on drugs but she wasn't a whore. So I hired a detective to find the baby. It turns out she was in rehab her whole pregnancy until one night and she disappeared. She went to an old friends house and she got a fix and she went into labor shortly after… The baby was born in a crack house. Her friend told Anna that she wanted to keep it but she knew that she couldn't. Her addiction was to strong and so she dropped her off at an orphanage".

Felix knew Brooke was curious as to why he was telling her the story and what it had to do with why he wanted to talk with her. He was almost scared to tell her but it was something that this father had to do.

"My daughter would sit at that orphanage for two years until one day a couple would walk in and adopt her. And on that day she would became Breyton Haley Baker".

And finally Brooke realized why Breyton had looked so familiar all these years.

* * *

**So?**

**Hope you liked it... Sorry its taking so long. Doing everything off of my phone... **

**But, I said Breyton wouldn't search for her parents I never said anything about them searching for her. **

**Now, I love Mia as much as the next person but the single father story line is a story I have been dying to tell and with Alex and Chris its so predictable. Their absence will be explained when the return by the way. Yes Chase has lied about Mias absence to his kids but he is trying to protect them. Still a reason to get mad?**

**Within the next few chapters your going to get to learn a lot about Jamie And his past. I'm not going to say much but I will say this... You'll start to understand Madison more. And you might even be team Madison over team Jamie. And you might even feel like we was all to quick yo judge her. .. **

**Oh and Logan doesn't know Sawyer was pregnant. No one does. **

**Davis' obsession is going to put someone in a life and death situation. **

**A big break up is on the way.**

**Lots if tears.**

**A couple you never seen coming. **

**More tears.**

**So review! Tell me what you think! Did you see Felix being Breytons bio DAD coming? What do you want to see? Yoh know the drill! **

**Review,,,**


	4. Loved Lost Death

To everyone else it was just a day. Another normal stupid sunshiny day. Everyone went to work. Spent time with their family. Went on long walks on the beach or whatever it was that the people did in Tree Hill through the summer.

But, to Sawyer Scott it was the worst day. Not a day she wanted to be existing in.

Sawyer slowly walked up the long stair case that felt five miles long on her heavy legs. She walked in and looked around her empty apartment as she tossed the keys on to the counter. She unplugged her home phones and turned everything else off.

She didn't want to be reached.

By anyone.

Sawyer walked into Jenny's room and found her way to the closet where she knew no one would find what she had hidden. Because no one would come near the room.

Out of the closet she pulled a box filled with everything pink. What she had purchased that was intended to be used and a small vase that held her daughters ashes.

Today was the day Sawyer was supposed to become a mother.

Today was her due date.

And the hard hearted blonde broke down in tears.

FLASHBACK

Sawyer sat behind closed doors waiting in room 5 in the doctors office starring at the clock. She never understood why it took the doctors two life times to see one person. She had places to go. People to see. Well, she had Netflix to watch but same thing.

After what felt like a week and a half, Sawyer was being dramatic but still, the door finally opened and her doctor walked in.

"Doctor Geller" she said with a fake smile. "Finally. What is it? The flu? I figured as so just give me a prescription and I'll be on my marry way".

"Not exactly a flu" he told her slowly. "Your blood work came back… And you don't have a flu".

"I've been throwing up and I don't drink every night believe it or not".

"Well I'd stop drinking all together if I was you for the sake of your baby".

"My… I think I misunderstood you could you repeat that last part one more time".

"Congratulations Miss. Scott your pregnant… About eight and a half weeks" the doctor said with a wide smile.

Sawyer slapped the smile right off his face. Literally.

He had many reactions over the years for that news but never that particular reaction.

PRESENT DAY

Keith wasn't sure this was the best decision but it he was out of options and he only had a few days left in Tree Hill. He walked into Haley's cafe to find Brooke behind the counter.

"Keith hey" Brooke said completely off guard by his presence.

"Hey… can I talk to you"? He asked. "Privately"?

"Sure".

He followed her to the office in the back and watched as her daughters best friend shoved his hands in his pocket awkwardly.

"Look Breyton has been looking at apartments the past few days and she found one that she liked. The lease is being legalized as we speak" he told Brooke.

"She can't do that without my signature or Julian's" Brooke said.

"Actually she can" he told her. "She got emancipated".

"How can she do that without me knowing"?

"Now kids age sixteen and older just have to take proof of a good reason and proving they can be on their own and the judge can sign it".

"Pregnant and two jobs would grantee that. I could go to the courthouse and was could-".

"Brooke it's too late for all that. And fighting it is just going to prolong everything. Breyton is extremely independent we all know that. This is her child and she wants to raise it by herself… But she shouldn't have too".

Brooke looked at the young boy standing in front of her. Speechless.

She wanted to sit down and throw a fit. She was angry at Breyton and she was hurt but most of all she wasn't ready for any of this.

However she knee her daughter and she knew Keith just as well.

"What do you suggest we do"?

After a ten minute discussion he left and she returned behind the counter.

She looker at Felix who had been drinking the same coffee for two hours.

"So when can I meet her"? He asked the question yet again.

"When I say" she snapped back.

"Brooke she is my daughter. I just want a chance at knowing her. I deserve to get to be her father".

"OK" Brooke said looking at him directly in the eyes. "Do you want to be a grandfather too? Breyton is pregnant and the father is dead. Peyton and Lucas' youngest son and they don't even know… she is seventeen but barely and she is pregnant and alone so if you want to be in her life can you deal with that? Because I am not going to put her through hell just so you can see if she looks like you".

Felix was quite for more than a minuet. Brooke assumed when she turned around he would be gone but yet he still sat there.

"Then let me help" he said.

This guy just kept surprising her.

"You want to help then watch the café I have to do some thing".

And she left. She wasn't all to confident in leaving him there but she was sure it would make a heck of a reality show.

It was the first time Jamie had looked in the mirror. The last time he remembered seeing himself he was a little seventeen year old boy that didn't really amount to much.

"I thought you said I'd never even get a five o clock shadow" Jamie asked his dad who stood next to him holding one arm for support while his doctor held the other.

He ran his fingers through the scruff that filled his face.

"That'd be from my side of the family" Haley said from behind them. "Your uncles and grandfather was just like that. Couldn't keep it tamed for nothing".

"I'm tall… Really tall".

"6'5… You get that from her family too" Nathan answered his son.

"Dad.. What did I get from you"?

"Your last name".

The doctor even chuckled at that one.

"How many tattoos do I have"?

"I counted twenty seven… But a mother will only look so far" Haley told her son. "I'm just glad you finally took that tongue ring out. You wore it for six years".

The doctor and Nathan helped Jamie sit on the bed.

"How are you feeling today"? The doctor asked his patient.

"I've been doing better and better each day… But I still can't remember anything".

"How does that make you feel? Not being able to remember parts of your life"?

"I don't know. I honestly don't know how it makes me feel or even how to describe how it makes me feel. One second I am at basketball practice talking about my future and my dream of being in the NBA next thing I know it already happened and I just missed it. I want to sit and worry about that but I have this little girl who I don't even know and I can't understand why someone would just leave her. So it sucks. It all just sucks".

"Luckily, you have an awesome support system who you are going to need over the next little bit. The best news… This time tomorrow you will be checking out of here. I want to watch you just one more night for observation".

Now that scared Jamie.

He watched as his doctor left the room and he looked up at his smiling mother who could barely contain herself. She hugged him so tightly it nearly cut off his oxygen.

"Hales… We'd like him to make it home" Nathan said with a smile.

"Right" she said standing up. "I've just been dying to hear those words for so long".

"I brought you some things" Nathan told him. "Its your adult life in a folder. Your bank statements. Your credit cards. The deeds to your houses… All of Gracie's information as well. Your mom did the works".

"Could you bring Grace by so I can see her" Jamie asked him.

"Yeah" Haley said nodding.

It was unexpected.

"Do you think she will remember me"?

Nathan smiled at his son and he simply nodded.

The door in front of Brooke opened slowly unveiling Peyton Scott behind it. She smiled. It was odd. The crease in her face looked unfamiliar but the warmth in it was genuine.

"Hey there stranger" Peyton said hugging her lifelong friend. "What do I owe this surprise"?

"Can I come in… I need to talk to you and Luke". Brooke said.

Curious. Peyton nodded and let Brooke in.

She followed the blonde haired beauty to the living room where Lucas sat sipping on what looked like a scotch reading a book. Typical.

"Brooke hey" Lucas said sitting forward sitting his book to the side.

Brooke sat alone on the love seat as Peyton joined her husband on the sofa.

"I'll just skip the chit chat because I can't think of any" Brooke began rubbing her temples. "I don't even know how to tell you guys this".

"Tell us what"? Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Breyton is four months pregnant. I just found out myself a few days ago. She hid it from me all summer. I don't know why but she is pregnant".

Lucas and Peyton shared glances at one another.

"Brooke I can't believe you are going to be a grandmother. I mean she is young but she is strong and she will be fine. I know its a lot right now but it'll work itself out in the end… I didn't even know she was seeing anyone" Peyton said.

Rambled she rambled actually.

Brooke tilted her head at her confused friend.

"Baby" Lucas said taking his wife's hand. "She isn't going to be the only grandparent in this room. Breyton and L.J was together… Wasn't they"?

The question was aimed at Brooke. She simply nodded at the couple across from her.

"Wait… We… We are going to be grandparents"? Peyton asked.

"Yes" Brooke answered. "I mean what you do with that information is totally up to you I just thought you should know and Breyton is dealing with a lot right now. She isn't telling anyone really".

Brooke covered the main details. What they needed to know about their future grand child or basically only what she knew. Which was very little. Barely anything.

And the room fell silent.

"Actually I better be going I have a few things to take care of" Brooke said standing up.

"Keep us updated" Lucas called after her.

The couple waited starting directly ahead and the moment the door snapped closed they released each others hands almost immediately. Peyton stood up and paced as she tidied up the living room.

Lucas picked up the bottle of scotch that was hidden and took a swig straight from the bottle as his wife picked up the book next to him and slid in the shelf.

"Well at least one of my boys carried on their name and gave me grandkids". Lucas said sitting back on the couch and downed some more liquor into his throat.

"Why do you walk past tense Keith will" Peyton snapped at him.

"Last I checked men can't get pregnant Peyton".

"No but he can adopt".

"Anyone. Child. Man. Whatever… It won't be part of this family. And neither is he".

"You disgust me. He is your son".

"As far as I am concerned… I no longer have a son".

Peyton shook her head and left him there. She ran up the stair case and straight towards LJs room. She opened the door to find her seventeen year old with head phones in reading a magazine.

"Hey" he said with a smile removing his headphones from his ears.

"Is there anything you need to tell me"? She asked furious.

He starred at his mother for what could've been five minuets or five hours and she wouldn't have noticed the difference.

"Here's a hint… Daddy dearest".

"Oh" he said looking away from her.

"Oh… That's all you have to say is… Oh… How could you not tell me that your having a baby LJ"?

"Breyton didn't want anyone to know yet. I know your mad but don't be".

"I'll jump right on that bandwagon… How did this happen? I taught you about protection".

"I know… And we was careful mom but somehow it just… Happened".

Peyton nodded and sat at the end of her sons bed. A million thoughts was running through her brain but she couldn't focus on just one of them.

"Mom… Don't worry… I'll take care of my kid I'm not going to be some dead beat. I swear".

For the first time when Peyton looked at him she saw a man. A father.

It broke her heart.

Keith could barely keep up with Breyton as they left the doctors office. He was surprised when he did catch up to her that he was the only one smiling. Instead she looked unamused.

"Aren't you happy"? He asked her.

"Happy about what"?

Keith was now confused.

"Your having a boy and you just heard his heartbeat. How are you not a little excited about this? I mean even though his gone its like… Well its like LJ left a part of himself here with us".

"And that right there is why I wanted a girl".

Keith finally had it.

As Breyton went to walk off he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What the hell is the matter with you? First you don't even Want to mention his name and now this… I thought you really loved my brother."

"I did" she said. "Don't you get it. I did love him so much".

"Then what's with the attitude"?

Years fell down Breytons face. Uncontrollably.

"I know you must be scared. I would be scared too. But look how Lily turned out… Your kid will be fine."

"Don't you do that… Compare this situation to Keith and Karen don't do it. I knew this would happen. This is nothing like that".

"Your just a little younger but you'll be OK".

"I know I will be. I'll figure it out".

Keith shook his head at his best friend who stood crying with her arms crossed. She always made him speechless.

"Then why are you acting like this? Why do you not want to talk about him? Why do you not care that you found out your having a son? I know it hurts I lost my baby brother for gods sake but at least I'm not acting like I hate him".

"I don't hate him" Breyton said the words through her teeth. "But I am furious with him. Keith was a hero when he walked in the school that day. I hear all these stories and now I hear the same with LJ... He saved my brother. He pushed Jude out of the way and he saved him".

"Then how can you be mad at him" Keith asked pushing a blowing strand of hair behind her ear.

"Easy. Keith didn't know about Lily but LJ knew about this baby. He knew and he still dove in front of the bullet. In that moment he chose to leave me and our unborn child. Earlier that day he made plans with me. Names. Where we'd live. And two hours later he dove in front of a bullet. I'm thankful for Jude don't get me wrong but he chose to leave us. He chose to leave me alone with this baby. I'm mad at him because he left me".

The tears must have been to much because Breyton crumbled to the pavement beneath her. Keith sat down next to her and held his best friend as she sobbed and he wouldn't let her go until she stopped.

Now he understood.

Now he didn't blame her.

It was the longest Haley had been away from Gracie in three months. She walked into the hospital prepared to take her son home. Happiness. She was the happiest she had ever been.

She found her way to the third floor and to the room she had spent ninth percent of her summer. She was shocked. The bed was made. Everything was gone along with Janie and Gracie.

Haley found the closest nurse around.

"Where is Jamie Scott? He was in room 32A… Been in a coma for like three months. He had a little girl".

"He checked himself out last night".

And just like that all happiness disappeared from her small fragile body.

Panic. Haley panicked.

Her son was gone. Her granddaughter was gone. And she didn't have clue where they was.

******************************†****************

"I got us the combo meal" Sawyer told Quinn as she sat down next to her.

She was surprised that she had come. Quinn smiled as she played with C.J.

"His in first" Quinn said with a wide grin.

Sawyers eyes turned to the race track and found her boyfriends car in the front of the rest. No racing wasn't her favorite sport. Actually she didn't think of it as a sport but Logan made it look damn good.

Sawyer and Quinns smiles both dropped when his car hit a wall and flipped. Again. And again. And again.

Fire.

Sawyer saw fire.

She dropped the popcorn and anything else in her hand and she ran.

She found her way down to the track but was grabbed by security.

"Logan".

Her throat ached from the scream but she couldn't hear herself.

The last thing she saw was Logans unresponsive body being pulled from the vehicle

* * *

_**So this one didn't take as long to update as the past few.**_

_**But, I hope you all liked it. **_

_**Peyton and Lucas' story is becoming more and more fun to write. As a writer. You know the old saying you know what happens behind closed doors well that's going to be the case for them. They are both dealing in unconventional ways**_

_**Jamie is lost and confused and he wants answers. Where do you think he went? **_

_**Breyton being Felix's daughter there has been a mixed feelings but yet everyone seems to love it.**_

**_I used to write everyone an individual note but now I am doing this all off my phone but I will say keep the reviews coming! The opinions... What you Want to see I love and cherish them all! _**

**_Much love!_**


	5. Support System party

_Hola. _

_I'm back! Earlier then expected? Yeah well I have been having a couple medical issues and had to leave my job so I have been in front of my, phone, constantly and your reviews make me so happy. Anyways you motivated me to get a move on and so I did. _

* * *

**Alex Keller stepped off the RV where she had just spend the last two and a half months with her husband and son. She looked around the last place she wanted to find herself at again. Tree Hill. **

**But, there she was standing back at 1606 Oak drive. She looked at the home she once loved with nothing but a frown. **

**However, Christopher, her son wore the exact opposite as he and his father climbed off the RV. **

**"Jimmie, Danny, and Cat want me to go with them to Haley's café later as a welcome back kind of thing… Can I please"? Christopher asked both his parents. **

**"We just got home" Alex said looking at him although she was starting to have to look up at him. "Don't you want to spend some time with us". **

**"I mean… Mom we spent all summer together. We spent time together at the grand canyon, we spent time together in time square, Disney land, Niagara falls, and basically half a lifetime in that van. I'd really like to see my friends".**

**Chris was shocked by his son. It was the first time he didn't have to intervene through his wife's guilt. **

**"You can go" Chris said avoiding eye contact with Alex.**

**"But, you have to unpack first".**

**Alex Keller the Debbie downer. **

**Chris nearly ran inside to get started.**

**"I know your worrying but don't" Chris told his wife. **

**"Every time I turn around there is something bad happening in this town and our son is stuck in the middle of it". **

**"I didn't say I didn't blame you for it but worrying isn't going to anything but cause e**

**wrinkles".**

**"Is that what you are going to say when our little girl arrives" Alex asked her husband. **

**Chris smiled and rubbed her bulging belly.**

**"It'll be different though. I already have wrinkles". **

**The two joined hands and smiled as they walked into their home.**

* * *

**Haley James paced in the middle of the office as she continued to wait. And wait. Where it was that she had been waiting for twenty minuets or more. She eventually sat down and her eyes focused on the television screen in the corner.**

**At some point during an I Love Lucy rerun the door opened and Doctor Cole walked through it.**

**"Its about time" Haley said standing up throwing both hands on her hips.**

**"Wow. You look upset about something" he said.**

**Teasing. He was going to tease her.**

**"Cole don't think for one second that just because I used to be your teacher or that I know your parents that I won't sue you".**

**"Sue me? For what? Your legal aged son left with his daughter who he is responsible for"?**

**Haley was beet red.**

**"I'm just playing with you. Look, Jamie was safe to leave yesterday but I like have one extra night just to prepare them. At this point there is nothing more that I can do. He is not a threat to himself or anyone else".**

**Cole sat down in his seat and looked at the upset mother across from him.**

**"I'm sorry I have nothing to say to make you feel better but right now you just have to trust your child. Jamie is smart he won't go do anything stupid".**

**"He is in the mind set of a seventeen year old".**

**"Not really I mean being seventeen was the last thing he remembers but he woke up to this life that smacked him in the face with adulthood. He is confused, yes. He is lost and doesn't know which way to turn so he is seeking answers to all these questions. He is trying to fill in what I call the lost years... Haley I am sorry I can't be anymore help but I have other patients to tend to. Its going to be OK".**

**Cole gave Haley a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as he left. He quickly made his way to recovery room 7 where Logan Evans sat wide awake talking with his girlfriend.**

**"Hey Doc what's the verdict" Logan asked with a small smile. **

**"Your free to leave this afternoon stay off your feet for the next twelve hours. Relax. Don't operate an automobile for the next week while you adjust to your medication but other than that your good to go". **

**"Thanks" Logan said shaking his hand.**

**"Logan, you need to be more careful. I've told you time and time again this is not the career for you. Your lucky to even walk away this time… There may not be a next time". **

**Logan stiffened up. **

**It was clear to Cole that maybe Sawyer didn't know everything and maybe he didn't want to her know. **

**"I'm fine aren't I"? **

**"Today but you need to stop acting like this can't kill you".**

**"What is he talking about" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend tilting her head. **

**"He doesn't even know" Logan said about Cole as if he wasn't standing right there. **

**Not like he cared. **

**"I may have only been seeing you for about two years but your charts go back since the day your mother had you". **

**Logan just stared at him with a look that was meant to kill it just didn't do the trick. **

**"Logan was in an accident about five years ago and he had some pretty severe injuries to his spine. One bad accident and he can kiss racing goodbye because he will be dead… If he is lucky he might just be paralyzed".**

**And with that Cole left the couple to talk amongst one another.**

* * *

**Keith and Breyton walked side by side through Tree Hill. She looked up at him with a small smile.**

**"What"? He asked by the sudden grin on his lifelong best friend.**

**"Nothing… Well one thing..thank you. You haven't left my side since my little melt down last night" she said shyly.**

**"It was not a melt down".**

**"Oh it was… Melt down outside the obstetrician's office… Its going to be movie and some slut from the CW is going to play me casting for you is still out".**

**The two laughed but the tiny teenager carrying his nephew came to a stop and he followed. He stopped right in his tracks and starred down at her.**

**"Seriously thanks" Breyton told him. "I mean there is no way that was easy. LJ afterall was your brother and I just stood there…so angry at him. My feelings for him won't change for a while either but thank you for being there for me". **

**Keith smiled at her. **

**"Your welcome". **

**"So why did you insist on walking me to work"?**

**"Because your not actually scheduled to work".**

**Now, Breyton was confused.**

**Keith took her hand around the corner and into Haley's cafe passing through the closed sign. On the opposite side of the door was**

**… Anyone who ever made her smile at least once in her life.**

**Lydia, Catalano, Haley, and her mother stood behind the counter.**

**Christopher, Jimmie, Danny, and Davis sat at the counter. **

**Nathan, her dad, and Peyton stood in the corner. **

**"What's going on"? She asked tugging on a blue balloon. **

**"OK, so I know you wanted to keep it quiet and we aren't going to run off and post it on Facebook or anything" Keith told her "but this is kind of like a…"**

**"Support system party" Sawyer said as she walked out of the door from the kitchen with Lily in tow.**

**"I don't think they exist" Breyton said uncomfortably. **

**Keith looked down at her and maybe it wasn't really just for her. **

**It was after all the first time she had seen Peyton… Since she left that night from Tric to take Keith. She was sure it was planned for her.**

**Breyton looked around and clearly by the decorations this wasn't her mother's doings. **

**Peyton threw this party. **

**Maybe this 'support system party' was really meant for both of them. **

**One mother lost her child and the others child lost his father. **

**"But, if there was such a thing how would it go"? Breyton asked coyly. **

**"Well, first of all I know you got your apartment and emancipated behind my back" Brooke said folding her arms. **

**"And while we are extremely upset about you pulling something like that… Your mother and I talked and truth be told we couldn't be more proud of you Breyton" Julian told his daughter.**

**"Mom is proud of me"? **

**"OK so she took some convincing" Julian admitted earning a small laugh from more than one person. **

**"No, I'm not excited about my daughter having a baby so young and moving out so early but I am proud of the woman you have become. I am proud of the mother you are shaping into and its inspiring. You've had no one to lean on all summer with all this but you've just powered on through it all with your head held high and I am so damn proud of you."**

**Breyton wiped a tear from her eye as her mother walked over and hugged her. **

**"Your mom is right though this won't be easy though. This is going to be tough and when the baby gets here it will only get harder" Haley said. "But, this might make it a little easier. Instead of working at both the cafe and Baker man what if you managed them both and made both of your minimum wages put together plus two extra dollars. You only have to clock in at one place and you pick the hours… Whatever so me and your mom can have a break. If your not feeling well or something you can even do half the paper work at home so about twenty hours can be at home and thirty can be here or over there you just can't work more than fifty five hours considering your pregnant". **

**"Oh my God Haley that is so generous but I couldn't" Breyton said.**

**"Too bad the name back there already has your name on it". **

**"And if your running a few bucks short or if your bored you can always come out here and waitress a little".**

**"Just say thank you". Brooke said.**

**"Thank you".**

**"And the school needs kids to be tutors. Its all during school hours and its ten dollars an hour so you can make like twenty to thirty bucks a day. You had two free classes so I threw that on your schedule and you have one more opening. Its totally your call. That or Spanish 3".**

**"That" Breyton said covering her eyes unable to stop the tears that was flowing out. **

**"An extra six hundred dollars a month can hurt". **

**"And its lucky your having a boy because you know about that fifty percent off everything you buy in Baker man".**

**"And we give sixteen week paid maternity leave". Haley piped in. **

**Breytons knees was growing weak and Keith was able able to see that. He guided his best friend to the closest chair and sat her down. **

**"Oh and maybe I should mention I'm on your lease" Keith said rubbing her knee looking up at the mess that was Breyton Baker.**

**"What? Why"? **

**"I explained that I would be making frequent trips to your land lord and be staying with you so he put me on your lease… And naturally took a couple hundred off your rent… Military discount. I also called my uncle Derek and while its not for certain but he is pulling some strings and hopefully they'll locate me out here on the Tree Hill base they just opened not even two years ago and maybe we could be roommates. If that's OK with you".**

**"I'd love that" Breyton said taking Keith's hand "but I'm having a baby… A baby that will scream, stay up all night, spit up, crawl, make a mess… A baby".**

**"Yeah and that baby is my nephew you know I'm game".**

**Keith hugged his best friend as tightly as you could hug a pregnant woman. **

**"As for furniture this is from a very kind man it is a gift card to the furniture store next to Macy's and it has six thousand dollars on it. Enough to decorate your whole apartment" Brooke said handing a card to her daughter.**

**Weird looks. She was receiving them from every direction.**

**"And keep your car honey" Brooke said before anyone could interrupt. "You'll need it. Trust me".**

**"I didn't do much but I did bring you something" Peyton said bring over a tote that was nearly as big as she was.**

**She sat it down on the table Breyton and Keith was at. The two both stood up as she opened the lid unveiling baby clothes upon baby clothes.**

**"These were LJ's when he was a baby and I didn't know if you wanted them or not… Or I could have them made into a quilt or something. It's not fair that this child won't get to know his father but that doesn't mean he can't have a piece of him" Peyton said.**

**She quickly wiped away a tear.**

**"I like the quilt idea he could wear them once but he could keep it forever" Breyton said and held Peyton's hand. "What is that… Red all over this" she asked pulling an outfit out with a splash of red on it.**

**"That's Keith's blood" Peyton said. "We went and had our pictures taken, the first since LJ was born. I had LJ sitting in the middle and Sawyer reached over and stabbed Keith in the neck with a fork because he wouldn't quit humming barney".**

**"And I lived to tell the tale"? Keith asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Oh hush it was nothing more than a flesh wound" Sawyer said rolling her eyes.**

**"Five stitches and fifteen hours in the ER is more than just a flesh wound" Peyton told her daughter.**

**"I don't think… Saying thank you is enough. It doesn't feel like enough. I have never been so grateful in my entire life".**

**The door opened. A tall dark stranger walked in.**

**"I'm sorry but this is a private party" Sawyer told him.**

**The words seemed simple.**

**He reached in his pocket pulling out a dark feature.**

**No one in the room breathed.**

**"I'm sorry to have bothered you" he said as his phone came into view and he left.**

**Breyton clutched her stomach and it was certain that the way they did some things, even the little ones, had changed in their life.**

**Lucas Scott walked through the hospital though he received stares from pretty much everyone. Honestly? He looked like he was about to rob a bank because he just drank the liquor store.**

**"Cole" he yelled towards the doctor.**

**"Oh boy" Cole said sarcastically walking towards him. "Just what my day needed another Scott".**

**"What's this"? he asked pulling the orange container put of his pocket.**

**"Maybe you've had one to many Scotch's but that Luke is a pill bottle".**

**"OK, smartass what's the pill"?**

**Cole took it and read what was on it.**

**"Where did you get these"? Cole asked Luke holding them up.**

**"Why" Lucas asked shoving his hands in his pockets starring at Cole. "Are they harmful"?**

**and no. Its a new pill for patients with severe depression and they work and they work good unless mixed with alcohol".**

**"What happens if they mix it with alcohol"?**

**"While it helps the mind when mixed with any type of liquor it begins to mess with the mind. Complaints of severe behavior changes, bipolar disorder symptoms, hallucinations, anxiety attacks-".**

**"Hallucinations" Lucas stopped Cole mid sentence.**

**"One man literally thought he was harry potter it taps into something that can make them see the world they wish to see".**

**Cole handed the pill bottle back to the man in front of him.**

**"So… They could see someone that wasn't there" Luke asked. "Someone who has died? Even have a conversation with them"?**

**Cole nodded. "Its a strong pill and the effects with alcohol is even stronger and severe… With the out of their system they are perfectly aware of their surroundings and what has happened but with that first sip of wine they only know what they see".**

**And just like Peyton Scott made more sense to her husband. **

* * *

**Alex didn't really bother knocking she just waltzed into the Adams home. She shook her head at the mess but quickly made her way to the kitchen where Chase sat feeding Cadell.**

**"I brought meatloaf" she announced. "Please tell me that is not his dinner".**

**"He likes it" Chase defended himself.**

**"Of course he does. Name a four year old that wouldn't eat ice cream drowned in sprinkles."**

**Alex grabbed a napkin and wiped off the young boys mouth and took the bowl to the sink. **

**He got up and ran to the yard.**

**"Your getting big" Chase said as she began to run dishwater. **

**"Do you not clean" Alex asked.**

**"I'm only home four hours a day. Catalano was doing it but she got her first job and she hangs out with friends".**

**"So you don't give her chores".**

**"She does it when she gets home at night."**

**"So all this happened since last night"?**

**Alex shook her head in disbelief.**

**"How is she doing"? Alex asked as she began to wash the dishes.**

**"Better than anyone expects.".**

**"That's Catalano for you" Alex said thinking of the young girl. "It just pisses me off. Mia just leaving her kids like that after all the dead beat mom jokes I had to endure over the years from her. Catalano and Cadell need her and it just doesn't make sense either. A few weeks after her daughter nearly dies and she just left".**

**Alex watched as Chase leaned against the fridge nodding his head looking down. She obviously knew Chase to long. **

**"She didn't leave them did she"? Alex asked folding her arms looking at him. "I mean its Mia we are talking about here. She loved her family more than anything. What happened Chase"? **

**"No, she did leave just not exactly the way everyone thinks she did… I came home one day and she was strung out Alex. I told her she had a week to get things fixed. It was that life or her family and when the week was up she was still looking for a fix so she made her choice". **

**"A week" Alex yelled so loud her voice echoed off every wall in the house. "A week"? You can't get rid of an addiction in a week. You should've offered rehab or something".**

**"She's clean now… She is in jail".**

**"Why is she in jail"? **

**"She was caught with drugs and a firearm on her". **

**Alex wanted to slap him.**

**Oh boy and she did.**

**"You kicked her out instead of getting her help and she was in such a dangerous environment she had to have a gun? And you told your kids that age just left"?**

**"Its better them think that then them knowing she picked drugs over her family".**

**"That may be so but your wrong about them knowing that. Then she had a strong reason why her mind was not clear and this… Cadell is too young to understand but Catalano is probably dying to know what could've been more important to her mother than her. Why she just left"?**

**"I don't need you telling me how to protect my kids Alex".**

**"Oh no I think you do".**

**So the two wasn't exactly seeing eye to eye on this one.**

**"This is your choice and your kids. I won't say anything its not my place but you should think about it".**

**"Thanks Alex".**

* * *

**Nathan Scott couldn't take his eyes off of Hey who stood across the room talking with Brooke and Peyton. She amazed him. There was no denying that. **

**Jamie was gone. **

**She was terrified and yet she stood there with a smile on her face when he knew how much was running through her mind. **

**"Excuse me" Nathan said walking up to the group of women. "Hales you ready"? **

**She tilted her head at him but she knew Nathan. So she followed his lead.**

**"Yeah" Haley said sitting her coffee mug down on the table she was standing next to. "I hate to rush off but congratulations grannies". **

**"You hush your mouth" Brooke said pointing her finger at Haley who just laughed. **

**Haley couldn't maintain herself all the way to the door. **

**"We drove different cars" Haley said.**

**"I think I might know where Jamie is" he whispered in her ear before opening the door for her. **

**Breyton politely waved from the corner as she sat at the counter snacking on a piece of pie. When she looked up she had been joined by Peyton.**

**"Hey" the blonde told the young girl. "Is that any good"? **

**"The best but anything chocolate is like a heaven dance party in my mouth and I ate so healthy before I got pregnant" Breyton complained. **

**"Can I ask… What did LJ say… When he found out about the baby" Peyton asked.**

**Breyton looked at her and no she didn't want to talk about LJ. In fact she didn't want to hear his name but the mother in front of her was broken into a thousand pieces. **

**"He was scared but he was happy I think he knew you'd be OK with it but at the same time he was so terrified to tell you and Luke but he also couldn't wait to start shopping for baby things" she said. **

**"I'm sorry that I asked I just… Breyton I really want to be apart of this babies life this baby is all any of us have left of him and I'll do anything to be able to see him. I know this is your baby but he is part of my baby and my baby is gone".**

**The words broke Breytons heart. The tears that escaped Peyton's eyes shattered her heart. **

**She loved her child and she hadn't even met him yet. She couldn't imagine loosing him. She couldn't imagine going through what Peyton has been living. **

**"Do you honestly think I'd keep you from your grandchild."?**

**Peyton's eyes lit up at her words. **

**" I'll help you get all that I can and if you want I can help with the nursery or babysitting whatever you need". **

**"Hey mom" they heard as Sawyer walked over to them "I'm heading back to the hospital. Logan is checking out and I want to see Jenny too".**

**"Drive carefully" Peyton told her oldest child. **

**"Will do" Sawyer threw over her shoulder as she left.**

**"And I'm taking the guest of honor home"Keith said taking Breyton's hand. "You need rest". **

**The two left leaving Peyton sitting alone but not for long. Brooke joined her best friend and handed her a cup of tea. **

**"Thanks" she said. "Do you think she liked it"?**

**"Oh yeah" Brooke said.**

**She was sure she appreciated it beyond beliefs.**

**"Why didn't Jude come"? **

**Brooke looked down and racked her brain for any other conversation piece. But, she couldn't think of anything. **

**"Brooke"? Peyton asked lowering her voice. **

**"That night... Jude was with LJ, Peyton. He was with him when… He was shot and he was with him when he took his last breath. He has nightmares and he has barely said two words all summer". **

**Peyton nodded.**

**Brooke wasn't sure if she was just taking it all in or if she had zoned out. **

**"Anyways moving on" Brooke said "I do have something I want to talk to you about. I sort of found out who Breytons biological father is and I don't know if I should talk to her about it or Julian or-".**

**"Could I talk to him"? Peyton asked cutting her friend off. "I mean I know its hard for him to talk about it but… Do you think… Would he"? **

**"I'm not sure" Brooke told her biting her lip. "But there is no hurt in asking".**

* * *

**Sawyer looked down at Logan as he put his shoes on. **

**"I talked to Leslie and I'll miss the race next weekend but after that my next one is at the Talladega speed way on the 17th" Logan told her standing up as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Do you need a ticket"? **

**"After what Cole came in here and said earlier your still going to race"? She asked him.**

**Clearly upset. **

**Clearly. **

**He made a note of that. **

**"I worked to damn hard to get where I am to stop now. I am finally where I worked so hard to be. I'm not turning back because of a minor injury".**

**Sawyer tossed his duffel bag on the bed. **

**She was pissed. **

**"Your life is not some minor injury! Not to me anyways. This time you got lucky. This time. One more accident and we could be rolling you out in a coffin or you could live your life but not get to feel it. You could sit in a chair and just watch it pass you by".**

**"Well that's a risk I am just going to take". **

**"Then your going to have to do it without me because I can't watch you kill yourself. So what's it going to be me and the rest of your life or a damn car and a couple trophies"? **

**Logan looked at her in disbelief. **

**"You clearly aren't the girl I fell in love with because that girl never would've given me and ultimatum like that" Logan said pointing at her shaking his head. **

**"The girl you fell in love with hadn't lost her anyone close to her either" Sawyer defended herself. "Logan I can't do this. I can't stand by and watch you kill yourself. I can't burry you too".**

**"This is a part of my life but your a bigger a part of my life. I want you there every night cheering me on and waiting for me when I win."**

**"How am I supposed to do that when every time you lose control of the car I'll be picturing then wheeling you out in a body bag? I'm sorry Logan if you can't step away I can't be with you. I can't watch you do this to yourself"**

**Sawyer left the room tears falling like they never had before. She ran to the elevator as quickly as possible.**

**"Sawyer" she hear and seen Logan.**

**He was the last thing she she seen as the elevator doors closed and it was in the spot her life fell apart and she couldn't keep it together no more.**

* * *

**Lydia looked the door to Haley's cafe behind her as she left. She turned around heading to her car when she saw Catalano, Jimmie, Danny, and Christopher about to start walking.**

**"Hey Cat" she called. "Where are y'all heading"? **

**"To Jimmies to watch a movie" she answered.**

**"Is it set in stone? Cause I'm heading to the new club its just like Tric was all ages if you wanted to go hang out"? **

**"I'm not going to bail on the guys Christopher just got back his been on a road trip with Alex and Chris all summer".**

**"First of all major props I couldn't spend more than two hours in an RV with my parents and second of all I was asking all of you. Even Danny. Yes or no I'm leaving now. It'll be fun".**

**"I'm in" Jimmie said far to eager and hoped in her car. **

**"Come on" Catalano said dragging the rest. **

**And the five disappeared into the night.**

* * *

_So? What did you think? _

_Now of course Julian and Brooke have known for a little while but now Breys pregnancy is out in the open for all. And the support? _

_Sawyer and Logan called it quits! Any tears? _

_Now the next Chapter is fully focused on the bombing night as you can tell no one is fully over it and its going to all be revealed that night from many different point of views. _

_Jamie's where abouts will be revealed and no he is not with Madison... Any guesses where he is? _

_Lydia and someone are going to start getting close. Hint : one of cats best friends? _

_Cole? Anyone else like him. Sawyer isn't as witty anymore and so I have got to have fun with him._

_So we know what's going on with Peyton! _

_I've rambled enough review! _

_Lift me up do you realize I have been writing this andyou have been reading and reviewing for just as long. It really means so much! _

_Liars unite first... Can you believe who A is? I had a melt down secondly your reviews mean the world. _

_I used write everyone a little note at the of each chapter but I have been doing this off of my phone and it is rather hard but it means so much so thank everyone! _

_Now you know the drill what you hate, love, want too see, much love. _


	6. Remembering part 1

Sawyer Scott looked in the mirror.

She tried to avoid if at all possible anymore but she today was different. Today Logan was coming home. Today Logan was going to find out that he was going to be a father. Or that he already was according the kick just below her right rib.

She observed herself.

First she couldn't believe they made skinny jeans in the maternity section.

Or that she Sawyer Scott had converted to flip flops. Pregnancy happens and they come with a case of swollen ankles. It was the only thing she could put on her feet without the constant rubbing or pain.

Her hair was fixed and her make up was done. Perfectly.

But most of all she was wearing a pink shirt. That she couldn't believe. It draped over her stomach perfectly hiding her fast growing stomach but not really hiding her bulging breasts to well. Or at all really.

"OK Logan I have something to tell you" Sawyer rehearsed as she continued to look in the mirror. "Its kind of sudden and kind of big. I'm-".

"Carrying your love child" Jenny said walking behind her in the bathroom. "And I have been for five months now. He isn't going to be pissed at all that he didn't know".

"Not helping I am already nervous Jenny".

"Why does he not know yet"?

"I couldn't tell him over the phone and I have been so busy I never had a chance to go see him and he has been gone.. I know he is going to be mad but then maybe he will be happy. Like I am".

"Seriously? He is going to be thrilled".

"OK Merci you can't kick mommy when she is talking to your aunt Jenny" Sawyer said pointing at her belly.

"Merci"?

"You don't like it"?

"Merci Evans… Its beautiful".

Jenny looked at her best friend.

It was true what everyone said about the glow because Sawyer was glowing. In ways no one ever thought that she could.

It was odd to see her pregnant.

But oddly settling.

PRESENT

Sawyer opened the door to room 16b to find Jenny sitting on the bed alone in the dark.

Reading.

It was weird.

"What do you need"? Jenny asked tossing her book to the side.

"I need my best friend back OK? I know it sucks. It sucks big time. Your dad died of course it sucks but you wanting to die? I've had enough of it Jenny OK you need to snap out of it. We all lost someone that night but we pull through. So you need to stop blaming yourself for all this" Sawyer nearly yelled at her but at the same time her voice was as quite as a mouse.

"You think this is all about me blaming myself? That night two bombs went off. The one on Johnny's chest and the hypothetical one that surrounds me".

Sawyer looked confused.

She was confused.

She starred at Jenny who back against the head board.

"Anyone who gets near me ends up hurt or dying. Last year both Jamie and Chase got shot protecting me that night at Karen's. Chas ended up in a coma for months. LJ was shot and killed. My dad died. Everyone was hurt. Jamie has been in a coma ever since all because I didn't run. Its what I do best but I stayed because of my stupid heart".

SEVEN MONTHS AGO

Jenny wasn't sure how long she had been watching Jamie. It could've been minuets or it could've been hours. Either way it was time well spent. She watched as he slept next to Gracie's bed.

Slowly she walked over.

Jenny looked down at the small baby. She knew it hurt him to see her like this. It hurt her to see the beautiful little girl like that.

Breathing through a tube and machines hooked to every inch of her.

It was heartbreaking.

"Well hey there beautiful" Jenny heard.

She pulled her eyes away from the tiny fragile baby and turned to the little girls father.

"How is she doing"?

"Better… Ish. I tell you I am getting sick and tired of them poking at her with needles and IV's. I just want to hold her and tell her its going to be OK… God, I just want to hold her".

"You'll get too. I promise". Jenny told him.

"Come here" Jamie said taking her hand and pulling her down into his lap.

He kissed her.

She had missed that.

He had missed that.

"I love you much Jamie" she said pressing her palm to the side of his face. "And I love Gracie and I love this town".

He leaned away as hard as it was to lean away from Jenny and he looked at her. Her beautiful smile had faded. Her blue eyes glistened with tears. She had creases in her face with worry.

"Don't" Jamie said. "Don't leave".

"Johnny is dangerous. I mean he is really dangerous… And I don't want you to get hurt".

Jamie smiled.

"Why don't you be more worried about him getting hurt? Your my girl and I'll be damned if I lose you over some physicopath".

"But-".

"No buts if you love me then stay. I just met you and I'm not ready to lose you already. OK"?

PRESENT

Lydia laughed harder than she had in a long time as she walked down the sidewalk with a group. A group she never envisioned herself hanging out with before but a group that made her smile.

She wrapped her arm around Catalano as Jimmie and Danny skipped in front of them singing like little Girls.

Christopher slightly shook his head with a grin across his face.

"You've got to be kidding me" Catalano said as the smile across her face dropped almost instantly.

"What"? Lydia asked her friend until she looked up and seen Davis crossing the street.

"Come on" Lydia said and jerked her and Christopher down an alley. "Run".

"What about Jimmie and Danny" Cat asked throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"We can send them a text" Lydia said.

Catalano looked at Christopher clearly not looking sure about just running.

"It'll be fine" he promised.

"We can sit here and discuss it and Davis can catch up with us and walk you home and try to kiss you or you can run and avoid him all together. Your choice" Lydia said.

Catalano smiled and lead them as she ran. The three put more power into their legs then ever before. Christopher and Lydia followed Catalano until she came to a complete stop all at once.

They did too.

"What"? Lydia asked looking at Catalano as though she had seen a ghost.

Probably because she had.

The ghost of Tric.

There is was in all its glory. Or what was left. Which was only a few bricks here and there at this point.

Christopher and Catalano just started at the pipe if dust as as if it was the most fragile piece of glass.

"I… I wish I had been there" Lydia admitted walking up and standing between them. "If I had been maybe I could've helped. Or maybe it wouldn't have turned out the way it did".

"There was nothing you could've done" Christopher told her. "He had a bomb strapped to his chest there was nothing any of us could've done".

"His right. It all happened in less than five minuets but it felt like five hours. You freak out and all your terrified the only thing that keeps you going is the adrenaline running in your body.".

Catalano let her eyes wander around her second childhood home. It was like looking in the eyes of your nightmare.

"It just… It doesn't make sense to me" Catalano said. "How Jude can go from hurting and humiliating me to making sure I get out safely. A week after he put those pictures on the internet for the world to see he saves me."

"What do you mean he saved you"? Lydia asked curiously.

"He got me out. First. He put me before his own life".

FLASHBACK-THE NIGHT

Catalano stormed away from Davis. Her head was spinning as she walked towards the door to redbedroom.

And it sure wasn't spinning from the kiss.

Honestly it was probably the most disgusting thing she had ever endured.

She pulled the door open and stepped back into the club.

It was quite. The music had stopped and no one was on the floor dancing. Catalano was almost sure that no one in the room was breathing. Everyone stood starring in the door way.

She knew she would regret it but her eyes followed in the same direction.

There stood a man. A man she didn't know. A man she didn't want to know. He had a gun in his hand and a bomb strapped on his chest.

Her heart sank to get stomach. And she didn't know where her stomach went.

Jamie was first to speak.

He was the bravest there. She was sure of it.

"Catalano" she heard a small voice. It was above a whisper but below a normal speaking voice.

She didn't know where to categorize it.

She was almost certain it was Davis and she didn't want to turn around and see him.

She felt two hands slide through her waist and immediately knew who it was.

Jude.

She spun around and looked right into his green eyes.

"I have to get you out of here" he said holding her tightly.

She didn't know how but she knew that she was OK.

The sound of the gun shot rang through the building. If Jude wasn't holding her she would've collapse to the ground.

Catalano couldn't see what was happening but she could hear frantic screams and chaos.

"Hey" Jude said taking her small fragile face in his hands. "Focus on me. Just me… I'm right here. Its OK. I swear I won't let anything happen to you".

And she believed him.

She didn't know how it happened but the two was in the supply closet. She could hear the cries and yelling outside the door.

Catalano covered her ears but it didn't do much good.

Jude grabbed a small crate and he hoped up on it.

"That'll set off the fire alarm" Catalano told him trying to to hold her tears back.

"I know".

He unlatched the window and pulled it open.

The alarm was so loud it drowned the noise from the other side of the door.

Water. It poured down drenching the two, and everyone else she was sure, within seconds.

"Come here" Jude said taking her hand and helping her up on the crate.

Jude pressed his lips to hers as if it was the first time.

He was shocked that she didn't stop him instead she pressed both of her palms across each side of his face.

"I love you" Jude said resting his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to tell you that for so long".

She believed him because he truly meant it.

"I love you too" she said.

And she meant it too.

"Take my hand and I'll help you" Jude told her.

"Let's go together".

"I will be right behind you".

He lied so naturally.

But, he knew she wouldn't go without him. It took him only seconds to get her on the other side of the window.

"Do you trust me"? he asked her.

"I trust you".

She closed her eyes and felt his hands slip through hers. She landed on top of the dumpster waiting at the bottom.

She was safe.

That was all Jude wanted.

Now, he had to go find LJ.

PRESENT

Peyton had been sitting at the counter in the kitchen at the Baker residence for an hour. Maybe more she wasn't entirely sure. She sipped on her coffee when she looked up she saw none other than her husband walking into the kitchen.

"Julian let me in" he told her before she could ask.

She nodded.

She didn't look directly at him. In fact she couldn't remember the last time the two had direct eye contact. Peyton's attention wasn't focused on him. She seemed to be lost in thought but he didn't really care.

"Want to explain" he asked out loud holding the pill bottle up.

"Where did you find those?" she asked sitting her coffee mug down with a loud thump.

"That doesn't sound like explaining… Although the side effects are interesting. Do you know that if you drink alcohol with them you can have some pretty severe hallucinations… Like talking to your dead son".

He yelled the last part.

Not that he needed to they was in reaching distance from each other.

"Shh" she silenced him. "So what? It's how I am choosing to handle this. I drink a glass of wine with it. Don't you stand there and try to lecture me on how I am choosing to cope with this Mr. Jim Beam. I might have make believe conversations with LJ but at least I know how to acknowledge the world around me".

He didn't say anything back to her.

Lucas put his hands on his hip and just starred at his wife. It was honestly the first time either had really looked at one another in over three months.

"Why are you even here"? he asked.

"To talk to Jude… He was with LJ when it all happened and… I am tired of wandering and-".

"Hey" Brooke said coming out of the stair way with a small smile on her face that looked forced. "Jude is in the shower right now but he did say he would talk to you however I made a call to someone that could probably tell you just a little bit more".

Brooke opened the door and Chase Adams walked in.

"We should all probably sit down" Brooke said gesturing towards the table.

THREE MONTHS AGO/FLASHBACK

Mia Adams held on tightly to her husbands hand. The two ran into the hospital that currently looked like an episode of Greys anatomy at the moment.

"Excuse me" Chase said as they reaches the counter. "My daughter was at Tric her name is Catalano Adams".

"A lot of people was at Tric go stand in the waiting room with the other parents and we will get to you when we get to you" she said without looking up from her computer.

"Listen here you unsympathetic bitch I suggest you do what you do best and use what little skills you have and type her name in the only thing that assures your job occupation now or your going to find out what happens when you cross Momma Mia and her one of her baby cubs which will earn you a free ticket to the ICU". Mia said slamming her hands on the counter.

The woman looked frightened.

To say the least.

"Your Catalano Adams parents" they heard before the woman had a chance to respond.

"Yes" Chase responded.

"I'm Kol I am your daughters nurse you can follow me and I'll take you to her".

They did as he told.

She he finally reached her door he stopped and turned to frightened parents.

"Before we go in there are a few things I want to to discuss with you. I'll lead with she is OK or as OK as anyone could be under these circumstances".

Mia threw her hand over her chest to stop her heart from exploding out of her chest. It was the best feeling in the world.

"However she does have a concussion she was not in the building whenever the bomb went off she had got out previously. Jumped probably out of the storage room window and landed on top of the dumpster below. Its not a long fall but it was a hard one. Hard enough to leave her unconscious. You two own Tric correct"?

Mia simply nodded.

"Has anyone informed you of everything that happened inside"?

This time Chase shook his head.

"It was a home made bomb however it was strong. The entire inside set on fire and it collapsed. If you looked from the front you would never even notice anything happened but the back is missing a section of the wall. Two men took the bomber and held him against the wall trying to keep him as far from everyone as possible. However, the section that blew off all the bricks and whatnot landed on top of your daughter".

"Oh my God".

"I'm not going to lie to you she is banged up cuts and bruises everywhere, both of her eyes are black and purple, and her arm is broken in tow different places but she is alive and OK. She can actually leave in the morning we just want to watch her over night… Haley James and Danny Scott was the ones to dig her out".

"Haley got out"?

"Yes now before you go in there I know it will be hard to see her but don't let her know that. This is hard enough we don't want her to have an anxiety attack or anything we want to keep her as calm as possible".

Mia nodded and Kol opened the door.

It was a good thing she was asleep because the sight took Mia's breath away. She sat down and toon her daughters small fragile hand.

Catalano opened her eyes slowly and she fixated on her mom, dad, and then the nurse.

"Hey baby" Mia said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Jude. Where is he"?

"Cat sweetie you need to rest OK" Chase said softly rubbing her foot as he sat at the end if the bed.

"No. He saved me. He made sure I got out… He told me he was right behind me. Where is Jude daddy"?

Kol tapped on Chase' shoulder and pointed at the hallway.

"Give me a minuet and I'll find out".

Chase followed Kol out of the room.

"I am crossing a line here because I am not a cop but I dated a guy for a while his name is Keith Scott. We broke up a few weeks ago and he actually invited me to this but he was leaving ya da ya da. Anyways I knew his brother LJ and Jude both neither of which are in this hospital. I've looked. Maybe I don't need to poke my nose where it don't belong but they aren't here. Peyton and Lucas are making a list of everyone that was there when they left and I'd go help but Lucas don't know about Keith and-".

"Thank you" Chase said. "I'll take care of it".

Kol nodded running his hand through his hair and leaning against the wall as Chase walked away.

Chase and Mia hated to do it but they left their daughter and quickly found their way down to the police station. It was hectic, more so than normal, but he breezed right past everyone and into his office. There at his desk sat Darell Flemming his feet propped up and all.

"Chase" he said pulling his feet down. "I thought you wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow"?

"Well, I got ten minuets" Chase said looking at his watch. "How come the only reason I know my daughter was hurt was because the fire department called us simply because that is our building? We wasn't even informed our daughter was hurt".

"Catalano is she… Is she alright"?

"She'll live if that's what you mean… You want to know what else I'm trying to figure out. Why is it the doctors are doing your job? Making sure everyone is accounted for? Two teenaged boys are missing. Two that was there and they are not at the hospital getting help".

"Look Chase I am handling this its a big situation and there was a lot of people and your too emotionally involved to handle this. I was chosen go replace you I got this".

"You was picked to fill in for me. And would you look at that 12:01 I'm officially back in charge".

Chase swung his right fist at Darrell and the man hit the ground with a thump.

"You better pray to God I find those boys and clean your shit out of my desk".

Mia watched as her husband stormed off and with a sly smile she leaned down so she was face to face with Darrell.

"Yeah my husbands a bad ass" she said. "I'd go on and quit because if one of those boys is hurt or they die and it could've been prevented then he will kick you ass".

"Mia let's go" she heard Chase smile.

"Catch ya around Flamingo".

PRESENT

Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas all sat listening to Chase as he relieved the horrible night out loud. He shook his head in memory of it all.

"Selfishly I was more worried about Jude" he admitted. "Catalano was terrified and we had nothing to tell her. I stayed in touch with Kol and they ended up having to sedate her. I couldn't go back until I had answers".

"Haley said you called her" Brooke reflected back.

"Yeah. We had a secret stair way to the basement that only the employees knew about so Sawyer gathered as many as she could to go. She barely got Haley away because of Jamie but the only reason she did is because Danny wouldn't go without her".

"I remember Nathan yelling at her to go… She didn't listen to Jake but when Nathan told her to take Danny and run she did. He wouldn't leave without Jamie". Brooke said rubbing her arms as though she was chilly.

It did make her shake though. The memory of it all froze her insides.

"Haley before seen Jude and LJ in the elevator or she seen Jude taking him into the elevator I should say. It didn't take long for Mia and I to put two and two together. The fire burnt everything on the top floor so it collapsed to the bottom floor. When the strings or robe whatever you call it burnt it would have went straight down and something of that weight would punch through anything until it hit rock bottom. Literally… And that's what it did".

Peyton took a long shaky breath.

Chase tried to imagine what it would be like to be listening to this about his daughter but he couldn't. He looked at the broken mother and he took her hand.

"Continue" she told him squeezing back Hus hand of support.

OTH OTH OTH

Madison Landry opened the door to her studio apartment and walked straight in. She kicked off her shoes without any hesitation and flicked the light on.

She jumped almost as tall as the ceiling when she seen her former in laws sitting on her couch.

"Madison" Haley said that damning little word she had been aching to say for some time.

"Did you break into my home"? She shot at them.

"We need to talk" Nathan cut her off. "Its about Jamie and Grace. They're missing".

For the first time in her life Madison was speechless.

* * *

**Hola! **

**So I hope you enjoyed this. Its just the first half. As you can tell it has a lot of flashbacks and more to come. They don't all focus on that night but all around. I am trying to bring a few stories or story lines full circle.**

**Chase and Mia fans/shippers Jude cat fan/shippers your welcome I thought you all deserved some good parts even if they are just memories. **

**Next Chapter will be a lot more intense. I'll go into Jamie and Madison's relationship and heads up it is the most dysfunctional marriage out of Tree Hill and he is a Scott. There will be a fist fight. A kiss. Jude will tell his side. Julian finds out about Felix. You'll get a of the Lucas found out about Keith and what do ya know Madison tells the truth...! **

**You know the drill! Leave a review and tell what you think! What you want! **

**Much love!**

**Xoxo**


	7. Remembering Part 2

_Welcome back. Please don't hate me. I know it takes so long for me to update and I try I really do but there is so much going on in my life and this story there is so may characters but I hope I do you all justice. _

_I do not own anything but the storyline!_

* * *

Seventeen year old Madison sat in the same spot that anyone who needed her had found her for the past seventy two hours. In her bed with The Notebook nestled comfortably in her hands her face stained from the tears she had shed.

The door slowly opened without a knock.

More than likely because she wouldn't have willingly let the person in front of her in.

Jamie Scott walked in shutting the door behind him.

"The front door was unlocked" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets shamefully explaining his presences.

"Its a good thing you are here I guess" Madison said sitting her book to the side and reaching into her night stand.

She pulled out the small ring and for a second she stared at it. The beautiful silver band with a princess cut diamond sitting on top.

She extended her arm out and said "here" as if it was just that simple.

"Your engagement ring" Jamie asked a tear falling from his eye.

"I don't need it anymore".

"Oh god" Jamie said leaning his back against the door and sliding down into the floor. "Please baby don't do this. Please. I messed up I know I messed up".

"Messed up? No. You didn't mess up because messes you can clean up and fix. They can go away. You can't take this away Jamie with an apology. You can't take this pain away" Madison said wiping the tears away that sat beneath her eyes. "You slept with someone else".

There.

Someone said it.

It didn't make it better. It seemed to make it worse.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said.

It was ironic that it was literally the only thing he said but he meant it. She knew he meant it but it didn't take her tears away. Or his for that matter.

Jamie walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maddie I swear I am sorry. I want to give you this big meaningful speech about everything and how drunk I was and I didn't know what I was doing. I want to tell you it was an accident but all those are is excuses. All I can think to say is how sorry I am. You have to know how sorry I am. I love you baby. I love you so much".

"I believe you" Madison said nodding but still avoiding eye contact with him. "When you tell me that you love me and that your sorry I believe you. Its not about believing you Jamie. You slept with someone else. You gave me a ring and asked me to be your wife and then you slept with someone else. I believe you but you hurt me in ways I didn't think was possible."

Jamie looked at her. He leaned over and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. He was shocked when she wrapper her arms around him.

"We're supposed to be together" he said with a crack in his voice.

Madison could feel the tears falling from his face landed on her shoulder.

Jamie kissed the inside her neck softly. He kissed her again right beneath her earlobe. And again on her cheek and then the corner of her mouth.

Slowly he pressed his lips against hers.

"No" Madison said pushing him away and standing up. "You can't just sleep with someone else and come in here and try to kiss me. That doesn't stop the bleeding in this wound".

Madison looked down at him. It was the first time she had looked at him since. Or truly looked at him anyways.

It was a version of Jamie she had never seen. A broken version.

"I know I hurt you. It kills me that the one person in the world that means the world to me is hurting and I caused it. I broke your trust and I'll have to live with that. But, please don't leave me. Please".

"Jamie I can't. I can't even look at you the same anymore."

Jamie wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned his forehead against her stomach.

"Please just be my wife. I know its a lot to forgive and if you don't trust me right away I understand. I will work my ass off to earn it back. If you don't want me to go out anymore without you I won't. I won't drink without you there if you don't want me to. I will do whatever it takes because your it for me. OK? Your my person Madison. Please just be my wife. Your promised me".

She wanted to throw back a smartass comment about his promise and cheating but she didn't instead she slid into his lap and held his face between her hands. She kissed him softly and then not so softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he was all she wanted.

Madison pulled away and held her left hand out.

Jamie slid the engagement ring back on her finger. And he kissed it.

PRESENT

Haley and Nathan sat at the kitchen table in Madison's home which neither ever so happening. It was probably the quietest apartment in the entire building and watched as she poured tea into two coffee mugs before sitting them down in front of her former in-laws.

"Have you talked to the police"? She asked as she fixed herself her own cup of tea.

"And tell them what exactly? That my twenty four year old son and his baby daughter have ran away"? Haley asked rolling her eyes.

Madison joined the two at the table.

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from Jamie I promise" Madison told the two.

"Yes because your word means so much to us" Nathan said crossing his arms sitting back in his chair.

"I deserve that".

"No, what you deserve isn't even legal. The sad part is I was really at peace with the woman my son made his wife. I didn't think he could find anyone better. Now, I don't even know who you are but I do know my son will find a woman worthy of his love. Worthy of being his wife one day after everything you've done to him" Haley said.

"Of course that's what you'd see. That's what everyone would see".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

"It means… You only know what you see and all anyone sees is how perfect Jamie is but it seems no one ever got the chance to meet the James Lucas Scott I had the pleasure of spending sixteen years of my life with. I mean Jamie was it for me from the time I was seven years old".

"Why don't you enlighten me then"? Haley said.

"Fine. I don't see the point because you don't believe anything I say anyways but if you really want to know" Madison said

She paused for a moment and sat her coffee mug down assuming one of the two would trail off with a smart ass comment but neither did. They both just looked at her waiting.

"Jamie and I was really good together all through elementary school and junior high. At the end of our 8th grade year we sort of drifted apart. He got so fixated on making sure he would make the basketball team tryouts for high school and I was doing the same for the girls team. We both of course made it and we celebrated together but we still didn't get back together. It was the first summer we spent apart".

It was weird for Madison to sit and reflect so far back but the memories were still fresh in her mind.

"A lot changed over that summer. I developed womanly areas and Jamie became a man". Madison embellished on that last word shaking her head.

"You mean you both went through puberty? Yeah happens to the best of us".

Every smart person was a loud at least one dim witted moment in their life.

That was Haley's.

"No" Madison said with a little grin. "He lost his virginity. They spent the whole summer together but at the end she left. We started back to school and we ended up back together a few weeks later. That quickly became our biggest problem. Sex. It wasn't always the problem but it was the biggest. He never pressured me to have sex but I knew he wanted to I was just so intimated by all the girls he had been with".

"I thought you said he was just that one over the summer" Haley said in a not so smooth way suggesting that Madison wasn't telling the truth.

Oh but she was.

"Well, yeah over the summer. I'm sure you both remember the type of relationship Jamie and I had in high school. Break up. Get back together. Fight. Break up. Get back together".

"We've all tried to forget" Nathan said. "You two caused head aches that required prescriptions".

"When we would break up I had my way of dealing with it which including a Nicholas Sparks book, a Leonardo DiCaprio movie, and ice cream. Jamie had his way. Beer. Party. Girls. Every time we would break up he quickly managed to find his way into another girls pants sometimes two or three and sometimes that many all at once. Even though we was apart it always bothered me but we wasn't together how could I get mad? Even if we was apart for just a few days we wasn't together. He never cheated on me until one night when he did".

"What"? Haley asked snapping her head up.

"The night of his bachelor party he ended up really drunk and slept with the stripper".

"Now I know your lying" Haley said starring directly into Madison's eyes. "My son has made a lot of mistakes but he is not cheater. He would never".

"Actually" Nathan began sitting toward as much as he hated to be the one to say this. "She is telling the truth. He came to me and Clay the morning after. We kinda talked him through it".

The former couple just stared at one another and silence filled the apartment.

"OK" Madison said breaking the quite. "I'll give you two a few I'm going to go change out of my scrubs

XXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer couldn't take her eyes off of Jenny. She was this broken version of the woman she once knew. The young blonde didn't know who this was and because she didn't know her she didn't know how to help her. Or what to say to her.

"Your not a ticking time bomb" Sawyer said the words that was so ridiculous she couldn't even believe that she had to say them.

"Tell that to everyone around me… Oh you can't cause their dead. I had a good father and I finally found a great guy that I could've spent the rest of my life with. One is dead and one is in a coma" Jenny cried. "I have no one".

Sawyer shook her head and tears just come rushing out like the flood gates had been opened.

"You had me. You have me. I'm here. I'm sorry that I'm not your parent or the love of your life but I'm right here. I lost my daughter and my brother OK I cant lose my sister too".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Nathan sat at the kitchen table in Madison's home which neither ever so happening. It was probably the quietest apartment in the entire building and watched as she poured tea into two coffee mugs before sitting them down in front of her former in-laws.

"Have you talked to the police"? She asked as she fixed herself her own cup of tea.

"And tell them what exactly? That my twenty four year old son and his baby daughter have ran away"? Haley asked rolling her eyes.

Madison joined the two at the table.

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from Jamie I promise" Madison told the two.

"Yes because your word means so much to us" Nathan said crossing his arms sitting back in his chair.

"I deserve that".

"No, what you deserve isn't even legal. The sad part is I was really at peace with the woman my son made his wife. I didn't think he could find anyone better. Now, I don't even know who you are but I do know my son will find a woman worthy of his love. Worthy of being his wife one day after everything you've done to him" Haley said.

"Of course that's what you'd see. That's what everyone would see".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

"It means… You only know what you see and all anyone sees is how perfect Jamie is but it seems no one ever got the chance to meet the James Lucas Scott I had the pleasure of spending sixteen years of my life with. I mean Jamie was it for me from the time I was seven years old".

"Why don't you enlighten me then"? Haley said.

"Fine. I don't see the point because you don't believe anything I say anyways but if you really want to know" Madison said

She paused for a moment and sat her coffee mug down assuming one of the two would trail off with a smart ass comment but neither did. They both just looked at her waiting.

"Jamie and I was really good together all through elementary school and junior high. At the end of our 8th grade year we sort of drifted apart. He got so fixated on making sure he would make the basketball team tryouts for high school and I was doing the same for the girls team. We both of course made it and we celebrated together but we still didn't get back together. It was the first summer we spent apart".

It was weird for Madison to sit and reflect so far back but the memories were still fresh in her mind.

"A lot changed over that summer. I developed womanly areas and Jamie became a man". Madison embellished on that last word shaking her head.

"You mean you both went through puberty? Yeah happens to the best of us".

Every smart person was a loud at least one dim witted moment in their life.

That was Haley's.

"No" Madison said with a little grin. "He lost his virginity. They spent the whole summer together but at the end she left. We started back to school and we ended up back together a few weeks later. That quickly became our biggest problem. Sex. It wasn't always the problem but it was the biggest. He never pressured me to have sex but I knew he wanted to I was just so intimated by all the girls he had been with".

"I thought you said he was just that one over the summer" Haley said in a not so smooth way suggesting that Madison wasn't telling the truth.

Oh but she was.

"Well, yeah over the summer. I'm sure you both remember the type of relationship Jamie and I had in high school. Break up. Get back together. Fight. Break up. Get back together".

"We've all tried to forget" Nathan said. "You two caused head aches that required prescriptions".

"When we would break up I had my way of dealing with it which including a Nicholas Sparks book, a Leonardo DiCaprio movie, and ice cream. Jamie had his way. Beer. Party. Girls. Every time we would break up he quickly managed to find his way into another girls pants sometimes two or three and sometimes that many all at once. Even though we was apart it always bothered me but we wasn't together how could I get mad? Even if we was apart for just a few days we wasn't together. He never cheated on me until one night when he did".

"What"? Haley asked snapping her head up.

"The night of his bachelor party he ended up really drunk and slept with the stripper".

"Now I know your lying" Haley said starring directly into Madison's eyes. "My son has made a lot of mistakes but he is not cheater. He would never".

"Actually" Nathan began sitting toward as much as he hated to be the one to say this. "She is telling the truth. He came to me and Clay the morning after. We kinda talked him through it".

The former couple just stared at one another and silence filled the apartment.

"OK" Madison said breaking the quite. "I'll give you two a few I'm going to go change out of my scrubs".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia's ribs hurt. It had been a long time since she had laughed so hard. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She walked arm in arm with Catalano as the two walked up towards her house along with Christopher.

"I'm going to go on in and call my dad and let him know we are home" Catalano said before darting to the door and shouted over her shoulder "night Christopher".

There was no point shouting it back she had already disappeared behind the large door.

"Out of everyone becoming friends I never seen you becoming her Bestie" Christopher mocked as he and Lydia walked on to the porch.

"Why? Am I that bad of a person"? Lydia asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not at all. Your just go fight team and she is… Not even close... OK the more I talk the worse it sounds".

"Its OK… Thanks for walking Catalano and I back here" Lydia said. "I'm still going to kill Danny though for losing my keys".

"I'm sure that someone will turn them into the lost and found… Or steal your car one".

"Thanks that's very helpful".

Sarcasm. Lydia made it cute actually to Christopher she made a lot of things cute. Even the lion king shirt she was wearing that he was certain was Danny's.

"Everyone makes you out to be this bad person but I just don't see it in you. Its no wonder I had a crush on you when we was kids".

Lydia was sure she blushed although she wasn't sure why. OK, she had an idea why.

"You had a crush on me" Lydia asked with a small grin.

"Well yeah. I mean who wouldn't".

"So that's past tense… Your over it right".

"Of course. I mean what a cliché having the hots for my best friends older sister. Its like an episode of 90210".

Christopher took a small step towards her and looked down at Lydia. It was odd. She had always been taller than him. One summer and he was almost four inches taller.

Lydia matched his step and the two was nearly glued together.

She looked up at him. Lydia couldn't believe he was the same person but there he was.

"What a cliché" was all she said.

With those three words Christopher leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers. He shocked himself doing it but what was even more shocking to Christopher wasn't that he found the courage to kiss Lydia it was that she didn't stop him but instead she kissed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton Scott pushed the porch swing back and forth with her feet lightly looking at the world around her. It was the same old Tree Hill she grew up in it was so familiar to her but it felt strange now. It felt like a different place.

"I was wondering where you got off too" Brooke Davis Baker said walking out of the house and joining her friend on the swing.

"I keep remembering the day we taught Jude and LJ to ride their bikes right out here. That's the hardest part Brooke... The memories and they are everywhere. LJ was almost ten pounds. I was two and a half weeks over due and in labor for nearly thirty hours with him but none of that pain even compares to this. Not even close".

Brooke felt her heart break for her friend. She shed tears for her.

"And so began her pill popping" they both heard and seen Lucas standing in the door way.

"Pill popping"? Brooke asked looking from one to the other.

Clearly she was out of the loop a little.

Neither had time to answer before they looked up and seen Keith pulling in the drive way with Breyton in the passenger seat. They both exited the vehicle and walked on to the porch.

"Hey mama" Keith said and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby" Peyton said with a small smile. "Where have you two been"?

"Keith bought me a couple things for the baby a basinet and a car seat and some clothes" Breyton said with a smile.

"Keith that was sweet" Brooke told him rubbing his arm.

"Oh please" they all heard Lucas say.

All eyes turned to him.

"Is there something you want to say to me"? Keith asked crossing his arms. "I mean by all means say it dad".

"First of all don't call me that my son is dead".

"Lucas" Peyton shouted at him standing up quickly to defend her son.

"Whoa Peyton there's no rush" Lucas said commenting on her haste. "And where your going there won't be any pills so I'd slow down".

"Don't you dare to speak to her like that" Keith yelled at him.

"I'm not the one whose on drugs" Lucas yelled back at Keith who at this point had stepped in front of his mother.

"I don't care what the issue is don't you ever raise your voice at her again".

"She is my wife don't you think you can tell me what to do. Why am I even bothering of arguing with a faggot? You have better luck of getting through to Kim Davis then me".

"Why are you treating him like this?" Breyton asked.

Her soft voice took everyone by shock and it didn't fit in between all the screams being echoed by the Scott's.

"I mean no matter what my son does or doesn't do it won't matter to me who he loves or doesn't love it would never change the way I love him. How could you treat your own flesh and blood like that"?

"Relax Breyton… He got it from Dan" Keith said.

A knife pierced through his chest but his fist pierced through Keith's face. He might have thrown the first punch but he wasn't going to throw the last as long as his son had anything to say about it.

Maybe it was instinct to protect her child but Breyton jumped back as far away from the two fighting Scotts. She knew better than to get between two angry men. However Brooke and Peyton didn't apparently.

Eventually it worked but barely.

"How dare compare me to Dan" Lucas yelled.

"Then what do you call it" Peyton snapped turning around to look at her husband.

Or a version of him she just wasn't familiar with.

"Talking to me like this? Disowning your son"?

"Then I guess that makes you Deb huh"?

Peyton had it. She was to her limit.

"Yes I have been taking pills. I take one pill a day with a glass of wine and its not the smartest thing I've ever done but they make me hallucinate and I get to see LJ and I get to talk to him. OK? I'm not by any means hooked on pills but who are you to give me crap when you have a date on a daily basics with Mr. Jack Daniels. That's your way of dealing and this is mine. I miss my son. Sue me".

Tears flooded down Peyton's face.

OK maybe Brooke didn't agree with her methods of grieving but she had never lost a child. She couldn't imagine losing one of her three children. All she did was walk over and hug her best friend.

"Come on I'll go fix us some tea" Keith told his mom.

"Wow you really are queer" Lucas said out loud. "At first I was slightly disappointed that Breyton was pregnant but now I guess its a blessing considering its my only chance for a grandchild with my last name".

"FYI he can still get married and have children" Breyton told the man standing in front if the three of them.

"They won't be a Scott and he won't bring any man to my house he won't ever be at my house".

"How can you possibly hate me so much because of what I am"?

"Easy… You remind me of your mother. It really puts a meaning in the phrase son of a bitch".

And this time Keith threw the first punch. It was like watching two men dance with their fists out towards into the yard.

Although Keith was doing a whole lot more dancing.

Peyton wanted to stop her son but this time it felt impossible.

Keith sat straddling his father to the ground the more he punched the more blood there was.

"Keith stop" Peyton begged. "You'll kill him please".

Maybe that was Lucas' intention. Maybe that was Keiths'. Either was there Peyton stood screaming terrified for both her husband although she wasn't sure why and her son.

Someone pulled him off although when Keith looker up he didn't know the man.

Felix stepped between the two before any more fists could be thrown.

"That's it" Peyton yelled pointing her finger at Lucas. "I want you out of my house."

"Your not the only one who lost LJ" Keith yelled interrupted his mother. "You think you can treat us like this? Breyton has to raise her child alone. Mom lost a child… I lost my baby brother. You don't think it doesn't hurt me well it does. I swore I would always protect he didn't deserve that. Sawyer, me, and then LJ. A trio. That's the way it has always been and now we are nothing more than a duo. That kid always had my back… Do you know when he found out I was gay the only thing that he was upset about was that I told Sawyer first. He was friends with my ex boyfriend. He accepted me in the snap of your fingers… You don't want me as a son that's fine. You don't want me to be Scott even better. I won't be. We are done".

Keith stormed away and into the house followed closely by Peyton.

Breyton watched as her best friend stormed away and she rubber her small growing belly. She felt her break into a thousand pieces for him. She didn't understand but she felt his pain.

"Lucas" Breyton said in her small soft voice turning to face him. "I cared about LJ very much. Who knows maybe I even loved him but I am just seventeen what do I know about love… I'll answer that question. I know a lot. I know how I feel for my son… This little life growing inside me. He is part of me and he is part of LJ I want you to be in his life. I want him to have his grandfather but I let me make this clear Keith is my best friend and his uncle and his God father. I refuse to let my child be around a drunk and someone who can treat their family like that. My child will not be around you like this. I know LJ would have supported my decision to".

Lucas pushed himself off the ground and he started at the young woman. He said nothing to her but walked away. Speechless probably.

"That was very big of you" Brooke said looking at her daughter smiling. "Although I seen that ending so much differently".

Breyton blinked the tears out of her eyes and it was followed by sobs.

"There it is" Brooke said hugging her daughter. "You did the right thing".

"No I know that. Its my job to protect my son… Who is this"?

Brooke turned to Felix.

"It doesn't really matter you helped us. Thank you so much I promise we aren't as redneck as we seem. I don't know how we would have got then apart… Thank you so much… You should come in. I'm fixing Keith some home cooked food before he leaves again in a couple days. Come on".

Breyton waved for the two to follow her and she headed towards the house.

"So that's my daughter" Felix asked Brooke with a grin.

"Yeah".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"XX

FLASHBACK

Keith threw the money at the cab driver and jumped out of the moving vehicle. The eighteen year old could barely run on his jello like legs. He darted into the hospital. He didn't know who to look for or where to look for them but he was forced to come to a stop.

Not by choice either.

Kol held his ex boyfriend up against the wall.

"Calm down" Kol said.

The words were useless to him.

The room was spinning and he felt nausea.

"Breyton"? He asked without looking at him.

Kol wasn't shocked that she was the first to pop into his head.

"She is in ICU that's all I know. She made it through her surgery just a lot of burns. You can't see her yet though. No one can for twenty four hours OK"?

Keith clutched his stomach as he listened to the words.

"Your parents are on the fifth floor waiting on news with Sawyer she fell down a flight of steps and hit her head pretty hard but she should be fine".

Kol braced himself for what was next. Keith wasn't prepared and there was no way to prepare him.

"They need you to identify a body" Kol said the words slowly.

Keith looked at him and Kol knew he didn't have to say anything else. The two walked down to the morgue.

"I'll wait here" Kol said "I can't go in but this is Doctor Lane he will take you through".

Keith followed him.

It was like a scary movie with no ending.

He could hear each step he took with his Jordan's hitting the ground. At the end of the hallway of hell the doctor pushed the swinging doors open.

Keith's eyes landed on the body on the table covered by nothing more than a sheet. He didn't want to see it first but it was where his eyes took him.

"Whenever your ready" Doctor lane told him as they stood on opposite sides of the body.

The answer to that question would have been never but Keith nodded his head anyways.

The doctor slowly pulled back the sheet and there laid his baby brother.

"Its him" Keith sobbed.

He didn't bother saying anything else he ran out the door and as far as his feet would take him. Ironically they stopped in the church.

"I'm sorry" Kol said slowly walking up behind him. "I couldn't imagine".

He sat down next to Keith and took his hand.

Keith had never cried in front of Kol. He had never cried in front of anyone but he couldn't stop.

"I can't get it out of my head" Keith said rubbing his eyes into the palms of his hands as though it would help. "It didn't even look like him though. I mean it was him it did look like him but… LJ was so full of light and I've never seen him without a smile".

"Its called life. LJ was so full of life and he didn't have any in him that's why he didn't look the same" Kol said the words faster than Keith was hearing them.

A tear fell down the nurse's face. He quickly removed it with his hand before Keith saw him because right now he needed someone to be there for him and that someone was his boyfriend.

Or ex.

That part didn't really matter.

"I know this probably isn't the time but this is why I said I couldn't be with you. Its not that I don't love you because I do I couldn't do that. Lose you".

Maybe Keith understood now. Or he understood better.

The two leaned in and kissed. It was a small kiss. A comforting kiss for both ends but it ended before it started.

Lucas Scott walked in through the church doors and the two broke apart but not quick enough.

Keith jumped up and started at his dad who much looked like himself. Tears. Shaking. Heartbroken.

Lucas glanced back and fourth between Keith and Kol but he starred at Keith. He just stared at his son.

"Your brothers dead" Lucas said and he left.

Keith already knew but the words were worse.

He stood there not sure to follow his father or crumble into a darkness.

* * *

Chapters like this end up actually being a lot longer than I anticipate. The next one will be the last part. I am going to do it a bit differently. Jude will be in it and more than just telling his side of the story Chase and him are going to have a pretty nice heart to heart.

Christopher and Lydia. I think I am going to have fun with them.

Felix has met his daughter but not really. She doesn't know who he is but when she finds out Julian is going to have the most trouble with it.

For everyone who got confused yes Sawyer WAS pregnant. She lost the baby the night of the bombing. Like I said before I do this all on my phone on Jotterpad and sometimes its hard to go over. I'm sorry for any confusion.

Mia and Chase? Don't give up on them yet! But its but Chase who is going to come to her rescue right now.

What's coming?

LJ and Jake aren't the only people your saying goodbye to in this story. A parent. You'll hate me. Think you know?

I do realize Lucas' behavior is a bit out there and very unLucas like. You have to keep in mind though he has lost his son and become a bit of a drunk. In the next few chapters it'll all fall into place when Brooke and him talk it all out...

A relationship between two people I bet you won't see coming… Any guesses… Little hint it is of the next generation not the parents.

So comment below and tell me what you think. Review. What do you want to see!

Until next time! Xoxo


	8. The prodigal son returns

First_ time I've updated two weeks in a row on the same day. I think you all will be a lot more pleased with this chapter for all you Naley fans oh and big surprise and a sad ending... I own nothing but the story line! Enjoy! _

* * *

Four weeks wasn't a long time in the grand scheme of things it was a nothing more than a month for God sake. But for Lucas Scott it was like an eternity. Each day was the same. He woke up. He ate a bag of ramen noodles and found his way down to the liquor store and he drank until he passed out.

Slowly his eyes opened expecting to see the same yellow ceiling of the dreadful hotel room where he had spent the last thirty days of his life. It wasn't what he saw. He saw a ceiling fan and for a minuet he watched it until it started to make him nausea.

Lucas sat up but his arm stopped him from leaving the bed. He looked back.

He was hand cuffed to the bed. In a completely unfamiliar room.

"What the hell"? He asked to the empty room. "Hello" this time he yelled.

He tried to jerk away but it was pretty pointless.

"Good your awake".

Lucas turned to see none other than Felix standing in the doorway leaning against it.

"Let me out of this damn thing" he said.

"No can do" Felix said sitting on the bed. "Brooke has the key. I'll call her and let her know your awake".

"Of course she does".

Lucas should've figured it out that none other than Brooke Davis was the puppet master behind this.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Breyton Baker tugged her shirt down over increasingly large stomach. It was weird. To be this large. She had always been so petite.

Once dressed she walked through her apartment found her purse and keys before making her way to the door. Once she swung it open she come face to face with Keith Scott. "Oh my God" Breyton nearly screamed throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here"?

"I got stationed in Tree Hill" he told her with a smile hugging her back.

"You told me you was staying in California".

"I lied… This was priceless".

The two walked into the apartment. Keith couldn't stop staring at Breyton she was like a little kid with candy.

"I already have your room set up" she said walking down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. "I figured you'd want to decorate it how you want. Your mom brought all your clothes over from your house… You do get to live off base though right"?

"I've already cleared everything yes I'm living here with you… Roomie" Keith said tossing his bags on the bed.

Breyton disappeared for a minuet and come back with a pile of stuff.

"Here are some bed sheers until we can get you some. You are probably exhausted I'll rent us a movie on my way back in though OK"?

"Where are you going too"? He asked.

"I have a doctor appointment" she said rubbing her belly.

"Wow" Keith said tilting his head looking down at her stomach. "Your getting big…how is my little nephew-"?

"Liam… Well William" Breyton said with a grin.

"Liam" he asked.

"Its what LJ wanted the day we found out he said he always wanted to name his son Liam. I didn't ask why I should've but I didn't. I am still having my troubles when it comes to LJ but his not here and I'm going to respect what he wanted".

Keith smiled. It was a small smile but it was a happy smile.

"Who would've thought Breyton Baker and Keith Scott would've been roommates" she said with a wide grin.

"Well, you aren't roommates with Keith Scott… Your roommates with Keith Sawyer" he told her.

Breyton tilted her head. Confused. She was very confused.

"Dad disowned me because I'm gay and he cussed my Mom… That is not my father. He didn't want me to be a Scott so problem fixed. I'm not".

"Keith you didn't" Breyton said.

"Oh but I did".

He removed his wallet and handed her his licenses. There it was.

Keith Nathan Sawyer.

Breyton had an opinion on it he was sure but she didn't say anything she just handed him his licenses back.

"I have my appointment and we go back to school after the weekend is up so I have to get some new clothes. Everything no longer fits me".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie Scott parked his car outside of his parents home or what he assumed was still there home. No one ever mentioned anything about moving. He got his daughter out of her car seat and walked to the door with the small eight month old hanging on his hip.

Jamie pushed the door open and the first person to greet him was Lydia. Well she greeted Gracie.

"Oh my God I've missed you" Lydia said to her niece stealing her out of her fathers arms. "Look how big you've gotten".

"Jamie" Haley asked walking into the room and Nathan closely in tow.

"Come on Gracie let's go play… anywhere else but here".

Subtle. Jamie hadn't seen, he didn't remember, Lydia since she was ten. She hadn't grown into subtlety either.

He watched as she disappeared outside with his daughter.

It was silent for a minuet.

"Where the hell have you been doesn't even begin to describe the questions I want answered" Haley said her tone was clam but Nathan was sure it wouldn't stay that way.

"I know it seems bad but when you left Gracie with me I was just sitting there thinking and she went to sleep and I seen all these places and things that I owned so I just took her and went up to New York to I guess my old condo

I just needed a few days to try and figure things out".

"A few days? We haven't seen you in over a month" Haley yelled.

"I know but I met someone she is amazing. There is a bit of an age difference but she is so great. She used to be a model and… We got married".

Jamie opened the door and his wife walked through and boy was she familiar.

"Rachel"? Haley asked out loud.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea" Rachel Scott whispered to her eighteen years younger husband.

"Excuse us" Nathan said dragging Haley upstairs before she busted.

"Ew ew ew" Haley said as Nathan shut the door to her bedroom? "That's just sick she was married to his grandfather. I think I'm going to throw up… She is our new daughter in law she is six months older than me".

"Are you done"? Nathan asked.

"Not even close you wait I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. In high school you wouldn't give it to her so she goes after your son twenty five years later"?

"OK even though its Rachel I doubt she has been planning revenge for twenty five years. I know your upset and I am too. Haley he is really unstable and forget the marriage think about Gracie. If you piss him off he can just take off again and we won't see pur granddaughter for God knows how long again".

Nathan had a point.

She hated when that happened.

"But, its Rachel" Haley whined like a six year old. "Oh my God she is sleeping with my son… I am suddenly missing Madison like crazy".

"You and me both".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer Scott nearly skipped through the hall but she didn't. She wanted to though. She stopped when she reached the familiar door and opened it.

Jenny sat on the bed reading a book.

"Well aren't you in a sun shinny mood" Jenny told Sawyer.

"Why wouldn't I be only three more weeks and you'll be back home. Keith got stationed here. I'm going to have a nephew. Sawyer after dark the rates keep going up. Oh and did I mention that I'm getting married"?

Jenny's heads shot up and there it was. A huge diamond sitting on her left hand.

"Cole asked me last night and we want to get married as soon as you get out I could never get married without you right there next to me".

"Oh my God" Jenny said with a smile as Sawyer sat in front of her. "Not that I'm not over the moon happy for you because I am but you two have only been going out for three weeks. Are you sure you want to rush this? You and Logan haven't been broken up that long and he still doesn't know about Mercy".

Sawyer's smile dropped.

"I know that" she said. "He hasn't been home since we broke up. I know I should I tell him but he hasn't tried to contact me so I'm not going out of my way to contact him... Jenny I'm engaged"!

Sawyer smiled. It was the first genuine smile that Jenny had seen on her best friends face in a long time.

"Your sure your doing better"? Sawyer asked her.

"Yes. I promise. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed and watch TV and go to my best friends wedding".

"OK I've been waiting until you was better but Jamie woke up from his coma. A little over a month ago. He hit his head so hard… He doesn't remember anything since he was seventeen".

Jenny nodded taking it all in.

That was hard for her to hear.

"Which means he doesn't remember me" Jenny said the words.

"He took Gracie and left a few days after he woke up he came back this morning. He got married I'm sure it won't last but I figured you'd want to hear it from me".

Jenny sat back against the bed frame and nodded.

"Are you OK"?

"I'm heartbroken but I'm going to handle it. I'm OK I promise" Jenny assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked through the door and into Felix's large pent house apartment. The living room was empty so she made her way up the stairs and through the hallway she heard two voices.

One was Felix and the other was Lucas.

"Nice to see you again sleeping beauty" Brooke said walking into the bedroom. "I brought you food".

She say down a pizza box on the night stand and handed him a bottled water.

"Why don't you just unlock me"? Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not a chance. Do you know yow you got here"?

Lucas looked back and fourth between Felix and Brooke. He didn't.

"My son was on his way home three days ago and he saw you passed out in an alley behind a bar. The police took you to the hospital and Brooke brought you here after that. You about died Lucas".

To hear it from Felix it sounded bad.

"I'll give you two a minuet" Felix said and left the room.

"Lucas what's the last thing you remember I mean really remember. Soberly" Brooke asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know… LJ's funeral and after that I went to a bar had a drink and I guess I didn't stop".

"For four months no you never did. Peyton has since kicked you out. Sawyer is getting married to Doctor Gellar. Cole from the hospital. Keith has changed his past name because you disowned him because his gay which makes zero sense to me for five years straight you went to the pride walks I don't get it".

Lucas ran his hands through his hair which was abnormally long. He wasn't used to that.

"I can't even begin to understand what your going through Luke. I won't even try. LJ was such a good kid. You lost your child but I'd think that after such a tragic thing you'd hold on a lot closer to the children you have left instead of pushing your family away. Sawyer doesn't even want to look at you because of the way you have treated Keith. That's the only little brother she has left. You've called him every thing in the book from faggot to bastard. And the way you talked to Peyton is disgusting".

"I don't… I don't remember any of it" Lucas said.

That was true.

He didn't.

"Keith is gay you need to get over it and patch things up with him before its to late".

"It never bothered me that he was gay".

Brooke sat down next to him.

"After the doctors told Peyton and me that LJ was dead I went to find him. I didn't know it was him who had to identify his body I found him kissing I guess his ex boyfriend Kol. It didn't bother me. I looked at Keith and I felt sick. They just told me my son was dead and it was like he wasn't. I never realized how much Keith and LJ looked alike until that moment. I felt weak. I mean I guess I just a avoided him after that. I don't know what to do".

"First things first how about you stop drinking and get a hair cut and get your family back".

Lucas nodded.

"I do have one question… Why am I at Felix's"?

"Because… That's Breytons dad. Biological anyways".

"Does she know"?

"No. No one but you does. I tried to tell Peyton once but she wanted to go talk to Jude about LJ".

"How did that go"?

"It didn't. She backed out. You and Keith had got into a fight and I think that was enough for her. She has been having it really hard. She quit taking her pills so she doesn't see LJ anymore… Right you might not remember she was taking these pills and mixed them with some alcohol so she would hallucinate that LJ was there now she is just extremely depressed".

Lucas looked at Brooke. It was clear that she was having a hard time. Or maybe that Jude was having The hard time and Brooke was having a hard time dealing with him.

"How is Jude"?

"Stays in his room. He wants to be homeschooled I don't know what else to do be isn't the same I don't know what to do for him".

"Could I give it a shot"?

"Sure".

"But maybe you should tell Julian about Felix". XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan walked into the kitchen where he found Haley cooking. Or pretending she was cooking. He knew her far to well. It was her way of avoiding everyone or the two people that was sitting in the living room.

"Its sick" Haley said before he had The chance to say so much as a word. "Not just on her part on his too. I mean who would want to be able to say to their new husband 'did your grandpa teach ya that move there honey"?

Nathan didn't mean to but he did chuckle. He leaned over the counter and he smiled at her.

"Its so gross and weird on fifty different levels".

Nathan looked at her.

She was beautiful.

And even after everything she still wasn't his. He didn't understand why.

Actually that wasn't true he knew why. He hadn't made an effort. They just existed together. He was tired of that.

Nathan walked over spun her around and he kissed her. It should've took her by surprise but it didn't. Within seconds she had her arms and legs wrapped around him sitting on top of the stove.

"Would you like to go out with me"? Nathan asked her.

"Like on a date" she asked him tilting her head.

"Yeah. You know after everything we have been through we aren't the same people we was a year and a half ago but that doesn't mean you aren't still my soul mate. There is no picking up right where we left off we got divorced Hales. But, we can start over".

Haley smiled like a little girl.

"I'd love to go out with you".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Julian Baker opened the door to his home and there stood Chase with his daughter next to him. This was the last shot.

"Thanks for coming" Julian said. "I know its late but Catalano your our last hope around here".

"What's going on"? She asked.

"I don't know why we never thought to call you through the summer… Jude hasn't eaten in over a week. He won't talk to anyone… I don't know what else to do… Your my last hope".

Catalano smiled as she took the plate and disappeared up the stair case.

"I never wanted to call. I know you must be furious with him after what happened but thank you" Julian said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying to me but I'm not mad at him. Catalano can be all she wants but I don't think he did it Julian. The way he looks at her its the way I looked at Mia for sixteen years. He got her out of there before he did anything else. I trust that boy with my daughters life... I just hope she sees it before its too late".

Upstairs Catalano stood outside the familiar door longer than she anticipated. Finally she worked up the courage and she walked in.

It was darker than she remembered and at first she didn't see anything. She scanned the room until she seen a shadow in the corner.

"Jude"? She asked out loud as she walked over to him.

"Cat"?

She sat next to him.

It wasn't the same Jude she remembered. He was pale. Skinny. Dark circles under his eyes. The light that once surrounded him was gone and all that was left was an empty shell.

"You have to eat something" Catalano said. "Please… for me".

And that did it.

He took a small bite out of the pizza. Another one and another one until it was gone.

"I've wanted to come visit you all summer and say thank you. I'm alive because of you" Catalano said softly.

"You look different".

"I cut my hair".

"I like it".

It was the way he looked at her. It was the way she looked at him. In between it all for a moment everything felt OK.

Just a moment nothing was wrong with the world. Nothing was wrong with their lives.

"I was looking for him" Jude said.

His voice was low and hoarse perhaps because he hasn't used it much in four months or perhaps what he was talking about. Catalano didn't need to ask who "he" was. She already knew.

"My dad was working with Jake and Nathan trying to talk that guy down. There was this secret hideaway behind the bar that led to the basement Sawyer and Logan was trying to get everyone down it but I wasn't going to go without LJ. I heard these loud shots and I hit the ground. I was sure I got shot" Jude spoke each word more slowly and carefully than the one before.

Tears one by one fell out of his eyes. Catalano took his hand and creased the middle of it with her thumb.

"When I looked behind LJ was laying there… On his back with blood all over his shirt. He was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. I couldn't carry him so... I drug him into elevator. You told me once how your parents made it fire proof or something".

Catalano nodded. That was true.

FOUR MONTHS AGO

Jude watched as the elevator doors closed leaving the chaos behind. He pressed the level one button but it didn't budge. He pressed it again and again.

"Elevators down" he heard.

He turned around and there LJ lay.

Jude ran his hands through his brown hair running through his mind of a way out.

"Jude" LJ's voice was small yet it echoes through the small space that the two men shared. "I don't want to die".

Jude fell to his knees next to his best friend and he took his hand.

"You won't" Jude assured him. "OK. We are going to get out of here".

"Breyton… She's pregnant man. I'm supposed to be a daddy. I can't leave her alone… I really think its going to be a boy".

Jude just stared at him.

"Then you got to hang on… OK we will get some help. I'll call Chase."

Jude felt around in his pockets but his phone was missing. The one time.

"God damn it" Jude said pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes fighting every tear he had that wanted to come out.

"God damn it" Jude repeated "why did you do it? Why didn't you just let me die? I know you pushed me out of the way LJ".

"Keith… And Sawyer are strong. My family can handle loosing me but Breyton couldn't handle loosing you" LJ took his best friends hand. "You and Davis are her world. It would destroy her if you died".

Jude looked at LJ. He had lost all the color in his face. He was shaking.

Jude took his jacket off and wrapped it around LJ's body. He watched as it quickly absorbed the blood.

"I'm scared" LJ said "you know your my person right"?

Jude nodded his head and he looked at LJ. He could only hold his hand and listen to him struggle with each breathe until he stopped. Jude looked at his best friend who starred at him but he wasn't.

"LJ" Jude said but he knee there was going to be no response. "Oh God".

Jude kicked himself in the corner and he let every tear it out until he was a sobbing mess. He sat there starring at his friend uncontrollably crying. This was the worst moment of his life and yet in it all he thought of one person.

Catalano.

And she was the last thing that entered his mind before he heard a loud explosion and it all went black.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I was going to have it be Chasee talked to but everyone has been dying for some Jude and Catalano. **_**_I love them just as much as you do. Jude is going to start being in the story a lot more. I am going to start having jumps like this a lot more. _**

**_Sawyer is engaged to a doctor… And Jamie married Rachel… Odd right? Although I really enjoyed writing the Haley rants. I love it when she rants. _**

**_Everyone should be happy with Lucas this chapter. O tried to explain his behavior. Drinking does that to you. _**

**_Lucas has a lot of making up to do. _**

**_Jude is about to be Nathan season one 4.0 times twenty. _**

**_Leave a review down below. Let me know what you think. I love hearing what you want or like or don't like! _**


	9. The first day of school!

**_Welcome back! I'm getting good at this updating fast thing... This chapter is lacking Jamie but there is a lot of plot twists in in and its the first upbeat chapter I've wrote in a while... And it still has its depressing moments. Anyways I hope you enjoy (:_**

* * *

Jenny rose up from her bed.

Its such an easy task but somehow it felt nearly impossible to get up. The only thing that was holding her together was gone now. Or at least gone to her.

Jamie was alive and well. Married. He was married.

It didn't make sense.

She could feel her life crumbling around her. She was crumbling.

This would be her last day on earth and this time she would make sure of it.

Jenny was always so strong but somehow she had lost her strength.

"Hey" Jenny heard as Sawyer walked through the door. "Good your up. I brought dresses for you to try on I'm not really into bright colors so the wedding will be strictly black and white. Your dress is black but there is three from you to pick from".

Jenny watched as she hung the dresses on her closet door and pulled three envelopes out of one of the bags.

"Here is your mail" Sawyer said handing them to her.

She skimmed through it until she landed on a brown one with a familiar name on it. Jenny quickly tore into it and extended the long letter.

"How could I have forgot about this"? Jenny said shaking her head.

"What"? Sawyer asked as she sat up their lunches on the table in the corner.

"It was the week before everything happened at Tric… Jamie and I signed papers for me to adopt Gracie. The adoption was just legalized".

"Oh my God".

"We was waiting to tell everyone. I'm a horrible person".

"No. Your not. You lost your dad and its OK".

"I want her in my life that's why I signed the papers. What do I do"?

And just like that Jenny had a reason to live. For her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Haley James walked through the hills of Tree Hill school with a bag over her shoulder and a smile on her face. She felt sixteen once again. It was always her favorite. The first day of school when she was young it was her favorite.

The start of a new year.

After over ten years away from the school she opened the familiar door of the room she had once taught in. It didn't take her long to unpack her small box and organize the classroom the way she wanted it.

"Looks like you are all settled in" Haley heard as Lily Scott walked into the classroom.

"Yeah" Haley said looking around. "Thanks for thinking of me for the job and congratulations on the principal position your parents would be so proud of you".

"Well, thanks" Lily said.

"Lily there you are" Rachel Scott said stepping into the room with a box in her hand. "Which room do I go to"?

"Down the hall first door on your left its right across from the cafeteria" Lily told her.

"Thanks".

Lily turned back and Haley looked as though she had just watched the worst horror movie of the year when in fact she was living it.

"Her room… Why does she need a room. This isn't a hotel why does she need a room"?

"Its her classroom. She is our new health teacher".

"You hate me don't ya"? Haley asked looking at her.

"No, we are very understaffed and she was the first person to come with so much as a degree. I know you have your issues with her but for right now try to just lay them to rest".

Lily grabbed her ringing cell phone put of her pocket as she excused herself leaving Haley alone. She sat down at her desk and hung her head down.

"It couldn't already be that stressful" she heard and seen Nathan Scott standing in the doorway.

"Rachel is the new health teacher. She will be teaching two of our kids about sex then go home and do our oldest and she is my co worker on top of all that" Haley complained.

"You can't say our lives are boring" Nathan said.

Haley started at him. It wasn't a good stare either.

Nathan smiled as he sat on top of her desk.

"So there is good news and there is bad news. Madison's family can get nothing to do with Gracie. Its impossible".

"That's great but they have grandparent rights just like we do".

"No they don't apparently" Nathan told her. "I just talked to Sawyer and Jenny had got this letter in the mail from a lawyers office. The one her and Jamie went to when they decided to have her adopt Gracie".

"What"?

"They was going to wait and tell us but Madison's family can't even take us to court now because she legally has another mother".

"Actually that's probably Jamie's smartest decision ever. Jenny was amazing to her. What's the bad news"?

"We have to tell our son that he has to share his daughter with a woman he doesn't remember but used to love".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Catalano, Jimmie, Danny, and Christopher stood outside starting. They watched as everyone else walked into the building with smiles on their faces chatting with another. They assumed just catching up from their summers apart.

"Promise me something" Catalano said out loud. "In four years we will still be together. Nothing with change between us".

"Deal" Danny was the first to agree.

"Deal" Christopher and Jimmie said in harmony together.

"Y'all gonna spit on it" they heard and looked over.

Lydia Scott stood there arms crossed with her shoulder bag hanging near her waist as she held tightly to the strap. Clearly this wasn't her first rodeo. It was amazing how she made the most simple outfit look like a runway wardrobe. Lydia had her bright yellow shirt tucked into her tight skinny jeans.

"Great" Danny said. "I forgot I'd have to share a school with you again".

"C'mon" Jimmie told his friends before a Scott war broke out right there in the school yard.

They all headed towards the school except for Lydia who grabbed Christopher by the arm on his shirt.

Even in her six inch heels she was no where close to his height.

"Hey there boyfriend" she said with a grin.

"I love hearing you say that" he told her.

She stood on her tip toes for a kiss. Christopher looked over his shoulder before leaning down and giving her a kick peck on the lips.

"What the hell was that"? Lydia asked.

"What? Nothing" he replied.

"Are you embarrassed to be with me"?

"No. God no baby" he told her pulling her into his body and kissed her. "Here is the thing. I know I should've done this before but I haven't talked to Danny yet OK? Before we was exclusive I just assumed you wouldn't want to go any farther because I'm younger and I'm your brothers dorky friend and I'm not cool and I kinda figured you'd not want to be with me. I mean your you and I'm me. I such at this".

She giggled. She couldn't help it.

"Your doing OK. Just please tell Danny"?

"OK".

Christopher quickly kissed her one more time before the two made their way into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Felix stood by and watched. He watched as Brooke took one of his favorite razors and pretty much butchered Lucas' face and hair.

"Well, what do you know" Felix said with a grin. "Underneath that rainforest you was growing on your face you don't look like death. You might still be a writer but at least you don't look like one".

Lucas jerked the towel hanging around his neck off and threw it across the room at him.

"Do we really have to share a grandchild with him"? Lucas asked Brooke.

"I haven't worked out all the details yet". She said shaking her head.

By details Lucas was more than certain she meant Julian.

Felix rolled his eyes and left the room and Brooke followed him down the hall into what she assumed was his bedroom.

"So you don't sleep in a coffin" she said crossing her arms.

"No, I traded it in for something a little more comfortable although I haven't figured out what to do about that sunlight thing".

Felix pulled a box out from under his bed.

"This was Ali's" Felix told her.

Brooke tilted her head as if for a minuet she forgot.

"Breyton's mother" he said the words slowly as if the words where glass. "Her friend gave it to me. She kept a diary. Sort of anyways. She would always just write down her thoughts. You was off though by about a year".

"Off about what"?

"She isn't seventeen yet" he told her. "She will be at the end of next May the 29th to be specific. Its all in here".

He pushed her the box.

"She has four brothers according to her diaries. Three older and one younger I have Anna trying to find them but she never mentioned them by name and of course my kids".

Brooke sat down on the bed next to him.

"I know you want to meet her and thanks for being patient with me. I'm just worried about everything. None of this is your fault. I know that. You deserve to know her".

"I've made a lot of mistakes Brooke but I don't want this to be one. Not knowing my kid would be my biggest".

"I know".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia swooped in next to Catalano and quickly stole the paper out of her hands before The raven haired girl even had a chance to notice her friend.

"What classes did you get"? Lydia asked as she began to read. "You got a lot of sophomore classes. We have six together all but science I failed my freshman course so I'll have to retake it. How did you get so many sophomore classes"?

"I scored really high on my end of the year testing. I could've skipped a grade if I wanted to but I want the full high school experience".

"Speaking of that Brandon Daily is throwing a big party tonight for the first of the year you should come".

"Why you won't be there"? They heard and looked over at Nathan Scott walking next to them.

"Hey Mr. Scott" Catalano said with a grin. "Or coach Scott".

"Excuse me why can't I go"? Lydia asked folding her arms. "I have worked all summer and still have a job. I helped with Gracie whenever I wasn't working and kept the house all clean and took care of Danny when you and mom was at the hospital with Jamie and I pay my own car payment and insurance".

Nathan hadn't realized it.

Lydia had grown up over the summer. A lot. It was an odd feeling and he didn't like it but sue was right.

"I'll talk to your mother who I'm sure would say yes if you give your new sister in law pure hell in health class. Rachel is the new teacher".

"Will do".

Catalano and Lydia walked into a classroom where Haley James stood at the front.

"This is the year I'm going to die of humiliation" Lydia commented.

The girls quickly found a seat near the back. A few minuets passed and students started to gather in before Jude Baker walked through the door.

There she was.

Out of all twenty some people in the room the first person he saw was Catalano. She was laughing at something Lydia probably said was his only assumption.

Her laugh.

God he missed her laugh.

And that smile. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time.

Although she slowly stopped when she seen him walking towards her. He sat in the same seat he always sat in but it just so happened to be right behind her. Lydia sat in the next row over right next to her and her eyes jumped between Catalano and Jude who didn't even look at one another.

"Looks like you and Davis are no longer the only twins hanging around Tree Hill" Lydia said and pointed.

Two girls.

Of course it had to be two girls.

They walked through the door in union one with short red hair and one with long red hair. They quickly found their way to the back.

"You can't sit there" Lydia told one of the girls as she went to sit at the desk behind Lydia.

"No one is sitting there".

"It doesn't matter you can't sit there" Jude spoke.

"I can do anything I want thank you very much".

"Is there a problem"? Haley asked walking back to the group.

"That was LJ's seat" Lydia told her mother turning around.

"There are two seats in the front why don't you just sit there".

"We want to sit back here".

"Well, you can either sit up there or you can sit in the office because that seat is off limits".

The two rolled their eyes and made their way to the front.

"Those would be your new niece's" Haley told Lydia. "They are Rachel's daughters".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

After what felt like the longest day of her life Breyton Baker was so relived to see Keith. There he sat in the parking lot of the school in the comet asleep with his feet kicked up and the Cure boarding through the speakers.

OK so maybe he was more of a Sawyer than a Scott.

Breyton opened the passenger door and got in waking him in the process.

"How was school"? He asked with a smug grin.

"Just take me to the café please".

"Who took a piss in your cheerios this morning" he asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"If one more person touches my stomach without my authority I'm gonna whip them with a car antenna".

"I see those pregnancy hormones are settling in nicely".

"LJ died. It's sad but I don't see why people have to keep coming up to me apologizing profusely. I mean it sucks and I miss him but I can't sit around and worry about it all the time".

"Do you though"? Keith asked. "Do you miss him? I know your upset with him but half the time you don't even acknowledge that he existed Breyton. I mean he is Liam's father are you always going to hate him. Do you want my nephew to hate him too"?

"I never said that I hated him".

"No but look at how you act when he is brought up. At least the rest of us grieve him".

"Right. Your mom popped pills. Your dad is an alcoholic. And you changed your name because you can't take a few harsh words. Good grieving".

Keith pulled into a spot outside of Haley's Cafe and parked his car.

"You know what sue my family for having feelings. At least we care and maybe we haven't handled this well but I'd rather be completely fucked up than a cold hearted bitch about it".

Breyton starred at Keith. She couldn't believe the words he had said to her.

"Screw you Keith".

And with that she jumped out of the car and watched as he took off down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a party. It was meant to be loud but yet Catalano couldn't adapt to the noise that echoed through the large home. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her light jacket.

"Here you are". Lydia said walking over extending her arm.

Catalano hesitated but took the red plastic cup out of her hand.

"You don't actually have to drink it" Lydia whispered. "It keeps the guys from bugging you to drink".

"Where is Christopher"?

"Hopefully off having a discussion with Danny it makes me feel like in sneaking around when I'm not. I really like him".

"I never pegged you as much of a drinker" the two heard and turned around to see Jude leaning against the wall.

It was clear that he wasn't sober. No where near it.

"Just what Tree Hill needs another drunk Davis" Lydia commented folding her arms.

"Lydia, why don't you go have a guy shove it in ever hole ya got hmm"?

Ouch.

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Catalano snapped at him.

It shocked them both.

Well, Lydia and Catalano nothing could phase Jude at this point. But, it affected her. She had never so much as raised her voice at anyone let alone him.

"When Breyton told me you two was hanging out I actually didn't believe it but I mean if you think about it I guess it kind of makes sense. What did you bond over your pornstar status's"?

"Dan isn't about to be the only Scott murder if you don't go on somewhere"! Lydia yelled at him.

"Well, Lydia is more something you find on Pornhub and Catalano more of a Playboy girl right"?

"Yeah well you'd know".

"Your right I would considering I wasn't getting anything anywhere else".

He pushed past Catalano who stood there with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Ignore him" Lydia said. "He is drunk".

"Excuse me".

Catalano wasn't sure why but she pushed past Lydia and followed Jude. All the way up to an empty bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you"? Catalano yelled at Jude.

"Hell? That's a mighty big word coming from such a small mouth. You and Lydia are suddenly besties for a few months and what now you drink and cuss. What else can you do with that mouth"?

He laid back on the bed propping himself up with his elbows. Laughing. Only slightly though.

"I have no idea who you are right now" Catalano said swallowing the large lump in her throat trying to hold back every tear that wanted to busy out. "How could you do that to me? I trusted you. Why would you put those private pictures for the world to see? Why would you do it Jude"?

He dropped his smile and sat up straight.

"Cause I felt like it I guess".

A smartass. He was being a smart ass.

"You felt like it"?

"Do you know how much praise I would've got in the locker room for popping your cherry? You wouldn't give it up so I made everyone think that you did".

"That was all you wanted" Catalano asked folding her arms. "Sex"?

"You didn't think I actually wanted you did ya"?

Jude tilted his head at her and laughed. "Oh my god you did. How stupid can you be"?

Jude still made her weak in the knees but not the way he used too. She didn't know who he was. But, she was going to find out.

"Fine if you wanted sex then I'll give it to you".

"What"?

She pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him.

Catalano pulled Jude's shirt over top of his head and tossed it. She had seen him shirtless many times but it was shocking and breathing just how much weight he had lost. Instead of starring she removed her jacket and t shirt before leaning down and kissing him.

Kissing him.

It wasn't meant to mean something to her but it did. Jude ran his hands through her hair and flipped them so that he hovered over top of her. But, instead if taking things farther he just kissed her.

Because he couldn't stop.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke paced back and fourth in the kitchen as she waited. She knew Julian was home and this time no more chickening out. This was it. It was only five minuets but it felt like hours as she waited.

"Brooke" Julian yelled as he walked through the door.

"Kitchen" she called back running her hands through her hair.

Her stomach was in a knot.

Julian came in and kissed his wife.

Brooke's life was pretty perfect why mess it up? Because she couldn't imagine not being apart of Breytons life.

"I need to tell you something" Brooke said before her husband had the chance to even speak. "This guy I knew in high school came by the café a while back his name is Felix basically long story short he is Breytons biological father and he didn't even know she existed until a few months ago and he wants to meet her".

Well, that wasn't the best way to tell him but he knew.

Julian nodded. Either he hadn't processed it or he was still processing it. Brooke wasn't sure.

Instead of answering he just walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher seen Lydia and rushed over to her as fast as he could.

"I was just about to talk to Danny" he said.

She was frantic. He was just not noticing that.

"You can do that later" Lydia told him. "Jude was drunk and he said all this really shitty stuff and now I can't find him and worse than that I can't find Cat. She was really upset".

"OK calm down. Its Catalano she isn't stupid".

Lydia nodded. That was true.

"There is Jude".

Lydia turned her eyes over and seen him coming down the staircase. That wasn't what bothered her. Jude was pulling his shirt over his head.

It had been off.

"Where is Catalano"? Christopher asked Jude pulling him by his elbow as he attempted to walk past the new couple.

"Your gonna want to let go of me".

Lydia pushed Christopher off of Jude and turned to the boy she grew up with. The boy she knew. Or thought she knew.

"Where is she"?

"Upstairs".

Jude walked away with his hands in his pockets as the two rushed up the stair case and into the bedroom he just walked out of. Catalano sat there in nothing but a pair of jeans and her bra.

"Whoa" Christopher said turning around shutting the door behind him and Lydia. "Here" he said tossing her shirt that was in the floor over his shoulder.

She quickly put it on.

"I'm good" she said.

"Cat please tell me you didn't have sex with that guy"? Christopher said shaking his head.

"No. I didn't".

"Thank god you didn't go through with it" Lydia said sitting down next to her friend.

"It wasn't me" Catalano told both of them. "He couldn't go through with it".

Now they was confused.

"I knew he wouldn't anyways".

"How could you have known something like that"! Lydia asked sitting next to her.

"I had this old shirt it was blue and had this band on it dressed like monsters or something. Jude hated that shirt. He'd tell me how beautiful I looked in it and he'd look at me but when he said that he liked my shirt he wouldn't look at me. When Jude lies he can't look me in the eyes".

"Honey you've lost me" Lydia told her tilting her head.

"He told me that all he wanted was sex and that he posted those pictures on the internet what I've been waiting to hear for so long just so I can be mad at him. So I can hate him. Not once did he look me in the eye".

"Your basing all of this on eye contact"? Christopher said raising an eye brow.

"No. He said all he wanted from me was sex so I was giving him what he wanted… All he did was kiss me for twenty minuets and then he walked out of the room. The way that he kissed me… That boy loves me and I am so stupid. He didn't put those pictures on the internet did he"?

Lydia held her best friends hand.

"No baby he didn't".

Catalano burst into tears.

"He needed me all summer and I wasn't there for him. When my dad was sick he never left my side. He lost his best friend and I wasn't there for him. LJ wasn't his friend. He never referred to him as that he always called him his brother… He watched him die and he needed me.".

"Catalano this is not your fault".

Lydia wrapped her arms around the fifteen year old and held her as she cried.

"I can't believe I even thought he could betray me like that. Lydia, I know him. I know his heartbeat. I love his soul… How could I have thought he would do something like that to me".

"Because… You needed someone to blame".

* * *

_**So? What did you think? Rachel has kids. Oh and those aren't the only ones. Jenny adopted Jamie... Who else can't wait for their reunion... It'll be big I promise.**_

_**Jude and Cat... I am not giving nothing away abut them.**_

_**Naley is in recovery...**_

_**Just review and tell me what you think, love, want... Etc**_


	10. A video of secrets

Chapter ten... Awaits!

Lol. It is a hit confusing. A lot of talking hut I tried to break it up some but maybe you'll feel different about Madison in the end.

* * *

Jamie Scott sat on the couch in his parents home across from his father who sat in the loveseat. The Scott men both had a smile plastered across their face. The two watched as Gracie continually hit her raddle against the floor laughing about it.

The act itself wasn't enough but her laugh alone made them smile at her. Actually, anything the small Scott did was enough to make them smile.

"How is the Mrs?" Nathan asked avoiding eye contact with his won as he asked.

"You too huh"?

"Jamie your my son and I love you".

"Then let's just leave it there. No need for some big speech about how much older she is than I am or any of that let's just leave it how it is". Jamie told Nathan with a shrug.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. Not even close. The age thing wouldn't really bother me".

"Then what was you going to say"?

"She had sex with Dan. She has already been a Scott. She slept with and nearly killed Cooper and me if you think about it".

"Are you done?" Jamie asked folding his hands together. "I mean what's your problem with my marriage"?

"Well the things I just mentioned".

Nathan Scott: worlds award winning smartass.

"If they don't bother me then I know they shouldn't bother you. Every body comes with a past".

"Yes except hers is about eighteen years longer than yours" Haley said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. "I mean she was trying to sleep with your dad before we bought you your first pack of diapers".

Haley sat down next to her ex husband in the loveseat.

"She wouldn't even bring Gracie over here with me today because she thinks you guys hate her" Jamie told his parents.

"Oh no we wouldn't want her to think that" Haley said sarcastically. "I'll start planning her a little surprise Bridal shower we can invite Brooke and Peyton and I know your dad and Lucas will want to attend. It will be like a a little mini class reunion".

Jamie rolled his eyes at his mothers sarcasm while his dad laughed quietly but was still heard by his son.

Before Jamie had the chance to respond the front door swung open and a blonde haired Scott waltzed through.

"Please Sawyer come on in" Nathan told his niece as she shut the door.

"Oh c'mon that door hasn't been locked in ten years and if you want to get technical about it this isn't even your house anymore. Haley got it in the divorce" Sawyer said sitting a large duffel bag down on the recliner.

"Sawyer" Jamie stated his baby cousins name out loud in the process making it sound more like a question.

"Still no memories then huh"? She asked although she didn't wait for an answer because it was pretty obvious. "Jamie we need to talk".

"About... Damn what a rock" he said.

Clearly he got side tracked.

"Who is the lucky fella"?

"Cole Gellar" she said. "He was your Doctor".

"I remember. What happened to you and Logan I heard you two was together".

"We was. Now we aren't. I'm with Cole now. I'm marrying Cole in just a couple weeks but I came to talk to you about something and its not my life its yours".

"Whatever you have to say about Rachel just save it".

"It has nothing to do with Rachel I could care less this has to do with someone I do care about or rather someone we both care about. Or used to anyways... Jenny".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke poured the remaining black liquid left in the bottom of the coffee pot into her over grown sized mug. As she slowly sipped on it Brooke couldn't help but stare at her husband who sat at the counter reading a script.

That wasn't new.

It was his morning ritual.

"What's that about"? she asked him.

No answer.

"Night and day" she read off of it. "Is it a romance... Romantic comedy... Horror".

No answer.

Brooke slammed her mug down startling Julian half way out of his seat and spilling half of it on him in the process.

"Brooke what the hell"? He yelled wiping the coffee off his shirt with a rag.

"So you can talk. OK good. Now that that's cleared up so you've been ignoring me" Brooke said "its been a week".

"Actually six days is not generally acknowledged as a full week but I see get your point".

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"When Breyton's biological mother comes into the picture let's see if your ready to talk about it after just six days". Julian told his wife.

"She's dead".

Julian looked at his wife as he sat the script in his hands down and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't prepared for that.

"I'm such a dick" he said pushing his face into his hands.

"No. You didn't know. Your upset and you have every right to be for what its worth your handling this better than I would if it was her mother".

"Are we one hundred percent sure that he is her father"?

Brooke pulled a picture of Felix up on her phone and showed it to him.

"OK its him" he said taking her phone. "That apple didn't fall far from that Tree did it".

"She looks just like him" Brooke agreed.

"I don't even know him and I just want to punch him in his smug face".

"Don't do that please."

"Why not"?

"Other than the fact that he is a black belt in karate, served 12 years in the military, five years working for NYPD, and a two time boxing champion"? Brooke asked. "Oh nothing go for it".

"Morning" they hears and turned around to wee Jude walking down the stair case.

"Good morning" Brooke told her son. "What are you doing up this early"?

"I have basketball practice later and I was going to go to the gym before I went".

Brooke and Julian both stared at each other for a minute. Neither said anything but just smiled.

"Basketball"?

"Yeah can I borrow your car"? Jude asked his mom.

"You have a car".

"It's making a funny noise and I have a date tonight".

"A date"?

"Haddie Gatina she is Mrs. Scott's daughter".

"Rachel has kids"?

"Three can I please just borrow your car"?

"You can borrow mine come on the keys are in here" Julian said.

The two Baker men walked out of the kitchen leaving Brooke alone with far to many thoughts.

"I had a kid with Felix and my son is dating Rachel's daughter. God must be enjoying himself this fine Saturday".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie looked back and forth between his cousin and his parents. At first he thought it was some crazy stupid joke they was playing on him but not one of the three cracked a smile. Jokes were funny and this wasn't funny.

They was serious.

"I know its a lot to understand Jamie and a whole lot to wrap your head around" Haley began to tell her son but found that she had no words.

There was nothing she could think of to tell him.

"It will be an adjustment but you have to look at it like this you made this decision for a reason" Nathan told his son. "No memories or not you love Gracie and your a good dad. You made this decision for a reason".

"But that's the thing I don't remember making it" Jamie told his father. "I take it back. I'm not handing my daughter over to some stranger".

"It doesn't work that way Jamie. This is a legal binding document. You fave this woman rights to your child. She is on her birth certificate. You can't do that". Sawyer said.

"She's right" Haley told her son. "You may but understand why you did it but you did do it. That's the thing. If you trust anyone shouldn't it be yourself"?

"That's the thing this just doesn't seem like something I would do. I mean giving a woman I haven't known even a year... Letting her adopt my child".

"You married Rachel and you haven't known her for what two months"? Nathan said.

Valid point.

"Jamie if you have your memories or not your still Jamie. You love in a way that I wish I could" Sawyer said moving into the seat next to him. "You love deeper than the ocean. You wear your heart on your sleeve and maybe it doesn't make sense coming from us so it might help if it came from you".

All three starred at her.

Confused.

They was all confused.

"The day that you and Jenny signed the papers you made a video for Gracie to watch on her sixteenth birthday explaining why you two did what you did. Jenny wanted me to put it up but I figured you might want to watch it. It might help".

Sawyer pulled a lap top out of the duffel bag.

"Here Nate hook this up please " she told him.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia didn't tear her eyes away from the large television as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. She sat curled up on the couch in the Adams house.

"Gilmore girls"? Chase asked as he walked into the living room. "Don't you ever get sick of the same old jokes and lame lines"?

"Don't you ever get sick of the same haircut you've had for fifteen years"? Lydia threw back at him.

"Yeah dad Gilmore girls is a classic" Catalano said from the recliner.

"I love Lucy is a classic. Gone with the wind is a classic. The wizard of OZ is even considered a classic. A tell tale story about a girl who got pregnant at sixteen is not a classic its a horrible way to pass an hour on MTV with yet another stupid reality show".

"I'll be sure to let Breyton know you said that" Lydia told him with a grin.

"Any plans for the day"?

He changed the subject.

Smart.

"No" Catalano answered him simply.

"You don't have to work"?

"Contrary to popular belief we aren't the only employees at the café" Lydia told him.

"Why are you even here"?

"To be a bad influence on your daughter why are you here"?

"Now there is an idea" Chase said. "Bad influence. You girls are in high school and it's Saturday. Go out. Drink. Get into trouble. Live a little. Paint the town red. Life is what you make it".

"What the hell is Hannah Montana over here talking about"? Lydia asked Catalano who could do nothing but stare at her father.

"Are you on crack"? Catalano asked Chase.

"Boys. Come on go hang out with some boys your supposed to be turning me gray".

"First off Christopher still hasn't told Danny about him and Lydia secondly I still don't know what to do about Jude".

"Well, if he is anything like his mother I have condoms in my underwear drawer".

Lydia dropped her spoon back into her bowl and continued to stare at Chase.

"How did you win the election"? The blonde haired Scott asked.

"Dad" Catalano said folding her arms as she easily figured out what was truly wrong with her father. "What time does the game come on".

"About a hour and a half so here is my credit card. Go to the mall. To the movies. Take my car I don't care just scram".

Catalano took the card as her and Lydia walked out and made their way up to her bedroom.

"Is he always like that"? Lydia asked.

"Just during football season" Catalano answered as they walked into her room.

"What did you mean you don't know what to do about Jude? I thought you said you knew he didn't do it. I assumed you guys would have made up by now".

"Us getting back together is not my first priority. Jude's well being is my first priority".

Truth be told Lydia was jealous. She'd never admit it but she was jealous to have a love like that. To be able to love like that.

Catalano put what she felt to the side for him.

For the man that she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The large flat screen that sat up on the wall in the Scott household remained black for a moment. They waited and after a minuet or two the screen turned to color.

Jamie and Jenny appeared sitting side by side.

It was odd for Jamie he had looked in the mirror many times and the man on the screen was most definitely him but he wasn't familiar.

"Hey Gracie" Jenny said "its your parents".

"Seriously" Jamie said laughing. "I'm pretty sure she is aware of that".

"I don't know how to start out".

"Hey Gracie I'm your mom and this is your dad" Jamie joked.

Jenny laughed and Jamie watched himself watch the woman by his side as if it was the most beautiful noise in the world.

"OK" Jenny said. "We just got back from signing the papers to make you legally my daughter and I've never been so happy in my entire life".

"First things first you have to understand we didn't just sit and make this decision over a glass of wine one night. We have talked about this for many months".

"Actually ever since your mom, Madison, left the hospital".

"Despite everything I assumed that we would still co parent together. Then I went to her room and she was gone. There was no saving our relationship before but I didn't understand how she could just leave her daughter. I was devastated. You was in the NICU and we didn't know if you was going to make it or not but even though she wasn't there you had a woman standing there holding your hand. Jenny spent every moment she wasn't at work with us. Every surgery she was there. She was with us through it all so even though your mother wasn't there you had a mother. It didn't take me long to figure that out".

Jenny kissed him on the side of the cheek and wiped the small tears that had fell from her eyes off of her face. It was clear that the words he said meant something to her.

"We haven't been together all to long in the grand scheme of things and I don't know what our future holds but I do know what is best for you. We could break up and move on and I could marry someone half way decent or completely perfect but I would never find anyone better suited to be your mother".

"My mother was in and out of my life and to this day she is still not w constant factor" Jenny said slowly as she looked at the camera. "My dad was always so amazing but I always felt thus emptiness and like I wasn't enough I don't ever want you to feel that way Gracie".

"Your real mother made a choice to leave and I understand your probably want a reason" Jamie said. "You've probably heard some not so nice things about Madison and you want a reason as to why she left. I'm the reason. Its my fault why she left".

And the room grew quite.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Breyton walked into her living room and she wasn't surprised to see Keith sitting on the couch. It was his day off after all. It was also the two had even seen each other in nearly a week. Even though the lived together somehow they always missed one another.

She worked. He worked. She had school. She was sure he had some type of schooling. He worked out. A lot... She studied.

It was easy to live together and not see each other.

"Hey" he said flicking the TV off with the remote. "I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted you to rest".

"You didn't" she told him. "Liam did. He has been kicking non stop since five this morning. Ironically he just quit".

Keith laughed.

Then he looked at her. His friend.

"Come here" he told her taking her hand and pulling her into his lap. "There are not enough I'm sorry's in the world to make up for what I said".

"Dido".

"I just... I miss him ya know? I mean he was my little brother and I get a little sensitive about it. I didn't mean to take it out on you".

"Well, you had every right to" she said laying her head on his shoulder. "I meant it though I don't hate him. Its just so much easier to be mad at him then miss him because if I start to miss him it hurts and it doesn't stop hurting and I have a baby on the way. I have to be strong. I can't... "

Keith wiped the tears off of her face.

"Not to sound like an ass but why didn't you tell me that? I'm your friend. I'm here for you".

"Because not to sound all white trash but he is your brother he is just my baby daddy".

"So"?

Breyton leaned up and wiped her tears off her face that was now streaming out like a flood.

"I miss him. All the time but its when I think about Liam not having his father that hurts the most. He won't even have got to meet him".

"No but he will always have me".

"Yeah his uncle Keith Sawyer".

And there it was.

"Its your life and your choice and I support you no matter what but I think your going to regret it" Breyton told him.

"Let's agree to disagree".

And with a men in black the argument and conversation was put to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time Haley and Nathan was just as confused as Jamie was. The three all sat in union starring at the television waiting for a reasoning behind what he had just said. It wasn't something they had ever heard before.

"You see your mom and I was basically together from the age of seven to twenty three" Jamie on the screen said. "At the end of our 8th grade year we sort of drifted apart and to be honest that's the way it probably should've stayed. We both got so fixated on basketball and making it on the high school team. We each went to a basketball camp that summer. Different ones of course. I was all the way over in L.A and she was in Florida".

Now, Jamie remembered this.

"I met this girl over there her name was Alexis. Lexi. I had only ever had feelings for Madison in my entire life so it was different but we had a little fling. I left Tree Hill a virgin but I didn't come back that way. Your mom and I eventually found our way back together within a few months and that became a pretty big problem in our relationship. Not having sex with each other I never once pressured her into it, it was that I had sex and she hadn't. We had always said that we would have done that together. Your mom and me broke up. Got back together. Broke up and gt back together. I was a teenager so every time we broke up I handled it the way a teenager boy would. I'd be a smartass and go to a party and end up with one… Or more girls. Not every time but most of the time. I wasn't an ideal boyfriend. I shouldn't even have been in a relationship but I did care about your mother."

Jenny giggled slightly.

"I'm sure Gracie is just loving hearing about her dad getting lucky".

Jamie laughed with her for a minuet.

"Its all part of the story I promise" Jamie said towards the camera. "We was always broke up when I slept with other women. It bothered her I knew that because we always got back together but I had the best of both worlds. I would have a loyal girlfriend who just wasn't ready to have sex yet so I'd pick a fight we'd break up and I'd have sex then go crawling back to her".

"You was a horrible boyfriend" Jenny commented as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was an even worse fiancé. I proposed at the state championship camp my junior year after we won. We was both basketball fanatics so it was romantic as hell for us. We talked about getting married right before our senior year I was eighteen and she was almost but mom and dad wanted me to focus my last year of high school on school and basketball. They of course had a lot of experience in the matter and being married is hard so we had this compromise. If we both kept our grades up and waited until after we graduated they would pay for our wedding and continue payments on my car. They just wanted me to focus on school".

Jamie watched himself on the screen as he sat back and took a deep breathe.

"This is where your gonna start to hate me" Jamie said.

Clearly he was talking to Gracie.

"Our wedding was close and the night of my bachelor party I got really drunk and I ended up in bed with one of the strippers. It was the start of the end".

Now, Jamie was lost. He sat back in his seat speechless.

"I'm a cheater" he asked out loud.

Of course no one answered him.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

It was such a crucial decision for anyone. Life or death to some.

Butter or extra butter.

Catalano stood at the counter to the movies starring at the menus when ultimately she got what she always got before making her way to the nearest table sprinkling salt on top of her popcorn.

"I just called my dad" Lydia said walking over to him. "I told him that we spent half of your dads yearly income shopping and getting our hair done. Did you get one of everything"?

"A movie can't be good without good food" Catalano said. "That's what my mom always said. I got two bowels of popcorn, twizzlers, milk duds, of course the super sized drinks-".

She stopped.

Mid sentence.

She lost all the color in her face.

Jude walked in hand in hand with another girl.

Haddie Gatina and all her glory. "Is there any chance you didn't see that"? Lydia asked once the disappeared towards the counter.

"I'm going to throw up" Catalano said. "Can we please go on home".

"Are you kidding me"?

"No".

"No we can't go home. So I am new to the rules of friend hood but I'm not new to boys and rule number one never let your opponent see you sweat"?

"My opponent"?

"Haddie and Jude" she said.

"I can't believe he is already moved on".

"Oh please. She is nothing more than Chris Keller in your naley love story".

"Did you really just-"?

Lydia covered Catalano's mouth.

"It's really hard for me to give this big theatric speech when you keep interrupting me".

Lydia never seized to surprise Catalano anymore. At this point she basically prepared for anything she was not prepared for on a daily basis.

"I know that it sucks OK but he can't he know that. Trust me. I speak a little Latin. My Spanish is not that great but I am fluent in boy" Lydia told her.

"But-".

"No. No buts. Now pick up your pride and march your butt in that theater and let's watch the apes defend our planet earth from the aliens and a possible predictable love story in the mist of it all

Now march".

"Have you been drinking"?

"No but I might have had some very questionable brownies".

The two girls picked up there unhealthy buffet of junk food and made their way into the theater and quickly found some empty seats towards the back.

"Its going to be OK" Lydia promised her.

"You were saying"?

Catalano slowly pointed.

Jude walked in with Haddie and they found a a seat. Four rows ahead directly in from of the two girls.

Lydia watched as her friend looked at them. Heartbroken.

"Want me to throw popcorn at them"? Lydia asked.

Worst part? Catalano knew she was serious.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

This was the first time Jamie was paying close attention to the words he was saying on the television. The words that he didn't really want to hear.

"Not many people know the truth but Gracie you of all people deserve the truth" Jamie said.

He paused.

"I told Madison the truth and begged for her to take me back I should've begged for her forgiveness first" Jamie went on to say. "We should not have got married or pushed the wedding back but we got married under the worst conditions. We agreed to love each other for better or worse when in reality she was broken. A couple weeks later we moved into the dorm up at Duke and we started what we thought was the rest of our lives together.

"Madison became slightly overbearing for a good reason. I broke her trust. I slept with someone else. I broke her trust of course she would worry when I was an hour late. We argued and argued about that. I actually left her one night and I wasn't going to go back either until the worst happened. Logan was visiting and we went riding around and this drunk driver paled into us. The first person I seen was Madison.

"I really hurt my back and my legs in the accident which I'm sure you know you need in basketball. My freshman season was over and the doctors told me to take a year off and heal correctly".

"Of course you didn't listen" Jenny commented from his side.

He acted startled for a second as if he had forgotten she was there. She was quite and he had been telling a story. It wasn't surprising.

"No I didn't" he said honestly."I only had a few months time to get into basketball playing shape. I wasn't going to have a set back like my dad did. I already had big names looking at me if I took a year off I would lose that. The pain was too much to just play through so I relied on my pain pills".

He stopped and leaned his forward pinching the bridge of his nose. He was crying.

Jenny rubbed his arm softly.

"My mom, dad… No one else but Madison and Logan know about this but Gracie deserves to know".

"Then tell her" Jenny said before kissing him.

"I upped my dosage because it wasn't enough. The pain was ridiculous. I'd run out in a week and couldn't get a refill for a few weeks. There was this guy a couple miles away from campus he gave me something… Hell I couldn't even tell you what it was. I was on my top game and at the end of season I was called up. You wanna know the worst thing you can do with a pill head? Move them out to L.A. I was playing for the Lakers, Madison transferred to a college over there, we bought our first home, and we was living our dream.

"The worst part? I was relying on little yellow pills to play. The pills made me weak… Ish… I would feel so drained during a game I felt like I wasn't doing my best even if I was. Before too long I had started a new pre game ritual on top of the pills I was already taking I started doing a line of Cocaine before each game. I was in a place I should never have found myself.

"I was better. My back was better but I had convinced myself that it wasn't. Madison eventually caught on to what was happening and it scares her. I scared her in ways a husband should never scare his wife.

"Let me make this very clear I never once laid a bad hand on Madison but I made her think that I would many times. I became very violent our small arguments had turned into as zones. I would throw things. Destroy things that meant something to her. I threw things at her… Beer bottles, books whatever… They never hit her but I wanted her to think that they would. She hid my, drugs, once and I snapped. She was only trying to help me and I broke our flat screen, kicked in the door, and she threatened to leave me which I don't blame her. She was standing next to the door and I punched the wall next to her. I mean I missed her face by less than half an inch.

"I just went further and further down after that. I'd completely forgot about my pills and I was snorting coke. I was shooting up. I was partying its a wander I'm even alive. Madison did anything to keep our marriage together even by giving it a new title. We agreed to an open marriage. Of course she never acted on it but you better believe that I did. At one point I paid 20,000 to sleep with some prostitute. Cheerleaders. Actresses. I was living the dream but I had this loyal caring wife at home who knew I was doing all this and I knew it hurt her but she loved me so much she'd compromise everything she believed in to make me happy. One night in Miami I took to much of something or everything and I overdosed.

"I woke up and there she was crying and she begged me to get help. We went to this rehab facility in Texas and she made up this story about how I had this kidney condition and that's why I was leaving the NBA.

"Truth be told LA was the worst place for me. Madison knew if I stayed in the NBA I'd die. The parties. The money. Drugs. We got back to Tree Hill and things were OK for a few weeks until I started using again and that's why your mom left. She knew about you and I didn't. She knew what was best for you so she took off. While I was in rehab she went to a bar and had a few drinks with a man. It was the first time she ever acted on our open marriage arrangement so she never cheated. I can't justify her leaving you but I can justify everything else. She had a beautiful soul and I broke her down. Jenny saved me if she knew it or not. I fell in love with her and I just stopped using".

Jamie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I don't want to see no more"!

And he walked out of the living room.

Sawyer, Haley, and Nathan sat speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Catalano splashed water on her face as she stood over the sink in the bathroom. She was surprised Lydia hadn't sent the Calvary out to find her. She had been gone damn near fifteen minutes but she wasn't ready to go back.

It was hard to watch a movie when Jude couldn't pull his tongue out of Hardie's mouth for five seconds.

Finally she gathered the courage to walk out of the bathroom and there leaning against the door way.

Jude Baker.

"What are you doing"? She asked grabbing her chest.

"You take really long bathroom breaks".

That was all he had to say.

"Mind your own business" she said crossing her arms.

"You had been gone a while so I was just making sure you was OK".

He was being genuine.

"Thanks".

Jude smiled. Lightly. But he smiled and went to walk away. She should've just left it there but she couldn't.

"Why her"?

Jude turned around.

"Why Haddie"? She made herself more clear. "There are a thousand girls but why a girl like her. I mean she has legs up to my ears and she is beautiful and… Why her"?

"Well, the one I wanted left me and accused me of-".

"Something you didn't do" she finished. "I know you didn't put those pictures on the internet Jude".

"How"?

"Because you love me just as much as I love you and I know I could never hurt you like that".

Maybe it was the words or the way she said them but suddenly she couldn't say no more. Catalano lips had become very busy.

Jude pinned her against the wall and he kissed her. He lifted her up holding her against the wall and he didn't know if he would ever be able to stop.


	11. oh father

I'm back!

I have been updating pretty fast lately in very proud of myself. Everyone asked for it because apparently she is everyone's favorite character even though I didn't know it..

This chapter is focused on Breyton. Not much of anyone else except the flash forward which I have to admit I had fun with. I love writting about Brooke, Haley, and Peyton. I tried to a little humorous and if you pay close attention I give away quite a few spoilers. Big ones! I did bounce back and fourth and I read it, it is under stable. I do put present and Two years from now.

Let me also mention when it says two years from now or if and when I do one year from now it doesn't mean this exact moment in two years. It means any time in that year form from news years to new years.

Anyways here is the next chapter!

Oh and a relationship I'm not sure how you'll feel about but I am excited about!

* * *

_ TWO YEARS FROM NOW_

_Haley James-Scott wasn't going to lie about it. She was a little tipsy or three drinks to drunk but Tue cool September air felt very nice. It was sobering as she walked through Tree Hill between her lifelong friends._

_"Jude. Pick up the phone" Brooke said the words slowly. "Jude if your home please pick up… I'm drunk and I need a ride". _

_Haley laughed. It was funny. _

_"Since when did we start calling our kids to be our DD's"? Peyton asked._

_"Since he is way more responsible than I am" Brooke said as she hung up. "Out of the three of my kids I know it sounds bad but if any of them had a baby in high school or went to jail I just saw it being him"._

_"He has been through a lot" Haley said._

_"I know. After Julian died he really stepped up you know? I'm so proud of him. He has a scholarship to any school he wants Yale, Harvard, Princeton, and he wants to go to Tree Hill College"._

_"Because he wouldn't be leaving Catalano"._

_"She sides with me though and she said the only way she is going to marry him is if he goes to a college he deserves so they are getting married in March. Its the only time the Church had an opening and they want to spend time together as husband and wife before he goes to college"._

_"So they are going to spend most of their first year of marriage separated by states"._

_"I know but Chase is willing to sign and after all they have been through… It should be a cake walk really". _

_She had a point. _

_"Just don't let them end up in Jamie's shoes" Haley commented._

_"How is he doing"? Peyton asked rubbing her small arms trying bring heat to herself._

_"He is about to sign for his third divorce in three years he isn't doing good but Jenny still won't let him have anything other than supervised visits. I understand her thinking I do but he just hired a lawyer. The same one that got Dan off of life in four years. This divorce is about to get nasty. They have been separated for almost a year but those are his daughters and you know he is going to fight like hell for them"._

_"It didn't take this long with Rachel to get divorced" Brooke stated. _

_"No but they never purchased anything together. I mean they signed prenuptial agreements. They went to the state they got married in to file and it only took a few months for it to be finalized. I know this is hard for him and I understand that but ever since he got back from rehab he has distanced himself from everyone. I hear from him maybe once a week and that's only because Jenny drops the girls off at my house for an hour for his visit. It almost worries me"._

_"You don't think he relapsed do you"? _

_Haley stopped and shrugged._

_"That's his new house" she said pointing across the street. "He put it in Lydia's name so Jenny can't take it in the divorce same thing with the car and anything else big he has bought"._

_It was a perfect house. Almost to perfect. It was the kind of house you saw in a movie. It sat in the middle of the suburbs with the perfect green grass and a street light hanging right off the property. It wasn't to big and it wasn't to small. _

_It was just right. _

_Two stories. A bright blue door and white shutters._

_"He wanted to buy something he could raise Gracie and James in. The house he and Jenny had was enormous"._

_"Its adorable" Peyton said. "Almost like the one I grew up in"._

_"You know if he was doing anything it'd be in there" Brooke said._

_Haley starred at her for a minuet. _

_"Brooke" Peyton said shaking her head. "We can't just break into someone's house"._

_"Its Jamie we used to change his diapers I'm worried about him too and look clearly he isn't there. The lights are off and there is no car in the driveway"._

_"Yes but people go to jail for that kind if thing. Its called breaking and entering"._

_"No its not. Jamie is my son" Haley said. _

_"Who is twenty six might I add"._

_"Well, he gave me a key"._

_"Let's go"._

_Haley and Brooke took off across the street leaving Peyton standing. _

_This wasn't a good idea. She knew that. But for some reason she followed them into the house._

_PRESENT _

_Breyton turned the key and pushed through the door of Haley's café. She walked in and went to flick the lights on but they was already on. She looked up and at the bar sat her dad next to a man and Brooke stood behind the counter._

_It as five in the morning and both of her parents were at the café. They was both awake at five in the morning she was certain something was happening. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked joining her mother behind the counter tucking her purse and jacket into her small cubby. _

_Well, sweetheart we needed to talk to you" Julian said taking his daughters hand. "You can make out of it what you wish but it is something we need to discuss". _

_"I've already talked to Haley we won't be opening the cafe today" Brooke told her daughter._

_"Mom I kinda needed the money this week. I was going to get a crib they are on sale this weekend"._

_Something serious and Breyton was worried about money. It made sense she was a mother. A teenaged mother._

_"We will still pay you" Brooke said. _

_"Breyton you need to meet someone" Julian told his daughter. "This is Felix"._

_"I think we've met. Didn't you help break up Lucas and Keith when they got into a fight outside the house"? _

_"Yeah that was him" Brooke told her. _

_"Felix is your biological father"._

_The words sounded like shredded paper coming out of Julian's mouth. Although she didn't really notice. Breyton was speechless. _

_As many times as she pictured this moment in her life she had a thousand different speeches prepared but at this moment she couldn't think of one word to say. She couldn't even put a sentence together._

_For someone who had always had a 4.0 grade average she wasn't showing it all to well._

_It was a joke. It had to be. Breyton convinced herself it had to be a joke. _

_Until she looked at the man and saw her own eyes starring back at her. _

_TWO YEARS FROM NOW_

_It was never good when you mixed a James, a Sawyer, and a Davis with alcohol. It was bad actually. _

_If you needed proof how bad, the fact that they had broke into Jamie Scott's home should be proof enough. _

_Haley stood with her friends outside of her sons room. _

_"I haven't done something like this since he was sixteen and I found out he was smoking pot" Haley admitted. _

_"Do you think he has any in here"? Brooke asked. _

_Clearly she wasn't asking for her god sons sake. _

_Haley turned the door knob and turned the flashlight on, on her phone. _

_"Let's split up" Brooke said stepping forward._

_"Brooke this isn't Charlie's angels I'm no Cameron Diaz and you'd break something if you tried to pull a Lucy Lui" Peyton said jerking her back by her arm._

_"A girl can dream" Brooke pouted._

_The three walked into the bedroom. It was quite as Brooke channeled her inner Alex Monday. _

_"Aha" Brooke yelled._

_Peyton and Haley jumped out of their skin. _

_"Brooke don't do that" Haley said slapping her friend on the arm._

_"I don't know about drugs but I can tell you this. Your son is getting laid"._

_"And what makes you think that"? Peyton asked rolling her eyes._

_"The bed is made". _

_"That says nothing" Haley told her._

_"Do you know how many times a week I used to get on to Julian for not making the bed. Every time we go over to visit Breyton and Keith his bed is never made and Peyton ends up doing it. How many times did you ground Jamie when he was growing up for simply not doing just that. He is a guy unless they are trying to impress a woman or are married they don't ever make their bed"._

_"He made his bed that means nothing. Maybe he just felt like making it this morning"_

_Brooke nodded as she folded her arms and sat down on the bed._

_Brooke wasn't done._

_Not by a long shot. _

_"Then answer me this what's with his sheets. Black satin sheets. Have you ever had sex in satin sheets"? _

_"Brooke for all you know I could've bought him those sheets". Haley told her._

_"OK but are these your red lacy panties" Brooke asked picking them up by the corner and tossing them over her shoulder. "Or are those your used condoms in the trash bin. Looks like the problem isn't what he is high on but who he is high on"._

_"When it comes to sex her eyes are like the nose of a blood hound" Peyton said._

_"Its what I do". _

_Peyton starred out the window in silence for a minuet. She knew this wasn't a good idea._

_"We have to go. Now. Jamie just pulled in" Peyton said turning around. "And I don't think he is alone". _

_PRESENT _

_Breyton held the warm mug in her hand tightly as she sat in the booth across from Felix. Across the café she could feel her parents eyes on her and she could feel his eyes on her. If they all had lasers she'd have been set on fire by now._

_Words._

_She just had to come up with words. Any words would do._

_"You can ask me anything you want" he told her. _

_"Your… Your tall" she said._

_Those were the the first words that came out of her mouth. Breyton could smack herself._

_"I'm 6'1 yes" he told her._

_"I'm only 5'3 my brothers have always picked on me for my height. I mean I'm seventeen and there are middle schoolers taller than I am. I get that from my mom then"?_

_"No. My mother your grandmother she is barely five foot and if it helps your not seventeen. Not yet". _

_"I'm… What"? _

_"The ladies at the orphanage kinda just assumed an age for you and they was too high. You was an advanced baby anyways you'll be seventeen May 29th"._

_"They was off by nearly a year. I've been celebrating my birthday in March every year… _

_"I have a theory. Everyone says your mom took you there as soon as you was born but I think she tried to keep you but she knew she couldn't. However, you took after me I was a big baby and so was you"._

_He handed her a picture. It had a woman holding a baby close to her chest._

_"That's you and that's Ali… Your mother". _

_"Does she know you came to find me"? _

_"Breyton you mother died a while ago. She was on drugs really bad I didn't even know about you until a few months ago. She spent her pregnancy in a rehab but the night she had you she had left and found her way to a friends old home where she used to stay. That night she had you after she had done a couple lines with a friend"._

_"I was… I was born in a crack house"?_

_Her voice broke. It was awful to hear. Felix didn't really enjoy telling her either but he nodded._

_"Its not the best thing but considering the life you could've lived I'm grateful that Ali took you to The orphanage". _

_Felix handed her a file. A large one at that. _

_"Bentley Wesley" she read the name. "Who is that"?_

_"The only sibling on your mothers side I have been able to track down. He hasn't been out of trouble since he was 12. He was in and out of Ali's custody until she died. He has been in five or six juvenile detention centers and he has been to jail at least five times… He is twenty two but he lives here in Tree Hill. Its all in there. In case you wanted to meet him"._

_She starred at the picture of her mother. _

_It was odd._

_"I look like her a little don't I but I look like you more"._

_Felix nodded._

_"What about you? Do I have any more brothers and sisters"?_

_"I have two boys Jeremy and Riley. Jeremy is nineteen and Riley is fifteen. I also have a daughter Hannah who is sixteen". _

_"How do you feel about people that are gay? My best friend is gay"._

_"My sister is bisexual so you could say that I'm OK with it"._

_Breyton sipped on her drink nodding. _

_"How did you have four kids like that"?_

_"Their mother and I had split up after we had Jeremy and about the same time Ali got pregnant I was trying to patch things up with her and soon after she got pregnant and we eventually re married"._

_"So your still together"? _

_"No. We was both in the military and I wanted out. I wanted our kids to be raised stable not here and there and she wanted her career so we split and I got full custody. If she isn't busy they go visit during the summer but very seldom"._

_Breyton stood up._

_"I need a walk". _

_"I'll go with you" Brooke chimed in as she made it to the door._

_"No. I just want to be alone for a minuet"._

_Breyton walked out the door with that. _

_TWO YEARS FROM NOW_

_Peyton followed in her friends lead and crawled out of The bush they had not so casually landed in. _

_"Thirty some years being friends with Brooke Davis and you think I'd be used to this sort of thing" Peyton mumbled beneath her breathe._

_The three sat on the side of the house and waited. _

_Brooke slowly peaked around and snapped back._

_"You was right he isn't alone. He has a girl with him" she whispered._

_"What does she look like"? Haley asked. _

_"I don't know"._

_"What do you mean you don't know"._

_"Sorry I didn't know we was on a mission next time I'll bring my stun gun and night vision goggles" Brooke said sarcastically. _

_All three peaked around the corner and Brooke wasn't being sarcastic. They couldn't see anything but shadows. Jamie opened the door as he led the woman into his house._

_"From now on no more Vodka for you two" Peyton said._

_PRESENT _

_Breyton wasn't sure how long she had been driving for. Hours. That much she knew. Long enough for the sun to set and darkness to take over Tree Hill. _

_She parked her car outside of the small apartment building. She got out of her car and to the closest door. It closed behind her with a loud slam not that she could've heard it with the loud blasting music. _

_Breyton climbed each stair slower than the one before it. At the top it was like a frat party except this was a fraternity and most of them was too old for college. Half the apartments didn't even have a door attached to the hinges. The other half had theirs bolted locked. She pushed past everyone until she reached the one apartment she was looking for. _

_She hesitated but she swallowed down her fear and knocked twice. _

_A girl answered. A little older than she was but it couldn't be by much. _

_"What"? She asked._

_"Is… Bentley Wesley here"? She asked barely loud enough to here._

_"Bentley" the girl yelled over her shoulder. _

_Only a moment later he appeared behind her._

_"Is it yours"? she asked. _

_"Is what mine"? He asked her. _

_"This ho showed up looking for you is the baby yours. If you knocked her up I swear to God I'll cut you"_

_"I'm sorry" Breyton said shaking her head interrupting the couple. "This was a mistake". _

_Breyton rushed away and headed back towards her car. She shoved the key into the door and went to unlock it._

_"Hey" Breyton heard. _

_She turned to see him walking towards her. She saw her brother walking towards her._

_"Ignore Kayla" he said shoving his hands in his pocket. "She is a bitch… I'm sorry about that". _

_"Its OK I'm sorry I should've… I'm leaving"._

_Bentley snatched her hand before she could get away._

_"You remind me so much of someone" he told her. "Why did you come here"?_

_Breyton reached into her pocket and pulled the picture Felix had given her out. She handed it to him._

_Tears dwelled in his eyes._

_"Where the hell did you get this?" he asked._

_"It was given to me. That's me and my mother. My biological mother"._

_Bentleys mouth nearly collapsed on the ground. _

_"Oh my God" he said. "You made it. Your OK. You lived"._

_"What"? _

_"I've been looking for you for a long time"._

_He hugged her. Bentley hugged his little sister because she was safe and alive._

_"You need to get out of here its not safe here people have guns and drink all day. Let's go. I'll follow you in my truck OK"? _

_She just nodded._

_She hadn't known what to expect but this wasn't at the top of the list. _

_TWO YEARS FROM NOW_

_Jamie Scott handed the woman sitting on his couch a glass of wine as he set do next to her._

_"Should you be drinking? " She asked him._

_"I'm a drug addict all Scott's are natural born alcoholic's. Its OK"._

_She couldn't help but smile. _

_"Well, you are serving alcohol to a minor"._

_"I won't tell if you won't". _

_Instead of answering she just sipped on the red liquid in her large glass. _

_"You can cook. You have excellent taste in music. Your such a good father. Not a bad money status. Not to mention your hot as hell… How is it possible your single"? _

_"It all sounds nice until I mention I am about to start my third divorce I have two daughters who I only get to see when their mother let's me and I'm a recovering drug addict for the second time. I have managed to screw up every relationship I've ever been in and damage every woman who ever gave me the time of day. Any woman is stupid of that wants me"._

_She sat down her wine glass and starred at him for a minuet. He didn't mean it like that she knew that and she didn't take it that way either. _

_"Then call me stupid" she told him. _

_"I have managed to hurt everyone I've ever loved" Jamie told her. "That's what scares me is hurting you because I'm falling for you in ways I have never fell for a woman and I am scared to hurt you"._

_She ran her hand up his chest and cupped the side of his face._

_"Your worth the risk" Breyton Baker told him. _

_Jamie leaned in and kissed the eighteen year old in a way he had never kissed any woman._

* * *

So what did you think?

Jamie and Breyton.

I'm actually really excited and can't wait to tell that story. She is eighteen so don't freak out.

As the next few years unfold your going to be mad at Jamie and your going to feel bad for him at the same time. Even in a fan fiction drugs is a story I'm going to tell and I am going to tell it with Jamie. As I tell that story with him your going to side with Jenny and your going to hate her but you'll always understand why she is doing what she is doing. Drugs will tear a family apart I've watched it first hand and this is the first time I am saying this but it won't be the last. Jamie and Breyton are eight and a half years apart and are both very unlucky in love but they were born to love one another. I can't wait to tell their story if everyone in their lives can accept them. They will have a hard road.

I gave away that Julian is the one that dies but I didn't say how I'm saving that but you'll cry!

The next chapter will take a while to write it is Sawyer's wedding and it might come in two or three parts. It will be super long because a lot of the main issues are brought to a head so we can move into the next phase.

Davis and Lydia and Davis won't go down without her.

Catalano gives Jude a choice.

She has goes head to head with Chase after finding a letter from her mother.

Lucas tries to make amends.

Haley and Nathan's first date.

Jenny and Jamie see each her for the first time.

Jenny meets Rachel.

Breyton spends time with her brother.

Rachel and Haley... I'll just let you go wild with imagination.

Danny finds out about Christopher and Lydia and so does Alex.

Logans broken heart.

And in Tree Hill fashion its not a wedding without some slutty wedding sex...

Leave your comments on what you thought on this chapter and what you look forward to on the next. What you want to see. Anything and everything! Questions and comments... I love your comments they make on this so much faster!

Until next time!


	12. I do (part 1)

Welcome back lovelies!

Sorry it took so long to get back!

Holidays! Ahh!

Anyways… Just going to jump right in… And I do believe your going to love and hate this chapter. This is the first of possibly three or four parts.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Knock. Knock.

Madison Landry hated living in an apartment building for many reasons. Every one was door to door. The walls was so thin you could join in on the conversation with each other. You could hear everything including when someone had a visitor in the middle night.

Knock. Knock.

Someone really needed to answer their door before the tired nurse lost it. After working four sixteen hour shifts what she needed was sleep which she wasn't getting.

Knock. Knock.

It sounded closer than it did a minute ago.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Madison slowly opened her eyes. 4:07. It was fourp o clock in the morning.

Knock. Knock.

It was at her door.

She kicked her feet over the bed quickly grabbed her robe and tied it as she made her way to the door.

"Someone better be dying or dead" she said as swung the door open.

"Hey" Jamie Scott said as he leaned against her door frame. "I really needed to see you".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sixteen year old Haddie Gatina slowly pushed the door open to her mothers oversized house and walked in. She was followed by her twin sister Maddie who quietly shut the door behind her. Not that it mattered. Neither girl made it any farther before the lights flicked on.

Rachel Gatina-Scott stood in the corner with a look that could kill.

"When I say your curfew is at nine thirty I mean be home at nine thirty. Its not an option. It's a rule".

"We lost track of the time" Maddie said shrugging her shoulders.

"No we didn't. I didn't want to come home. I was having fun we came home because the party ended and I don't care what time you want me to come home I will come home when I feel like coming home just like you felt like moving us. Again. You didn't care that we had friends and… I don't know a life but the first time a guy bats his eyelashes at you in thirteen years and you drag us to this one pony town. There was a thousand guys in new York and maybe you would have found one if you ate anything besides a mcDouble so you wouldn't be walking around looking like a big Mac. Its hard to find someone when you let yourself go".

Ouch.

Well, that one hurt.

"Gee Haddie why don't you tell me how you really feel" Rachel said swallowing the lump in her throat.

Haddie rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs with her sister in tow.

"Seriously that was kind of harsh" Maddie told her twin.

"You say that like I'm supposed to care".

Rachel stood downstairs with her arms wrapped around her torso. She walked to the window and starred outside. Oddly enough she saw her daughters car parked lopsided had Jamie's car been there she would've hit it.

But it wasn't.

Rachel looked at the clock that read 422.

"Where the hell is he"?

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan Evans walked through the door to his parents house and tossed his duffel bag on to the couch.

Achoo.

He heard the tiniest sneeze he had ever heard. In the corner laying in a little bouncer was the newest addition to the Evans family. There Logans baby brother stared at him through his big look a like blue eyes.

"Look how big you've gotten" he said with a grin walking over to him. "Come here CJ".

Logan unfastened the belt strapping him in and slowly pulled him up.

"Where's your silly… Well partially crazy parents at"? He asked as if he was going to get an answer.

He walked around the corner and heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Mom" he called.

"Logan… Haley and me are in the bedroom" he heard her call back.

Logan pushed the door to his parents room open. He found his mom and aunt sitting in a pile of clothes.

"Hey baby" Quinn told her son and ran over giving him a hug. "I thought you wasn't coming home until next weekend".

"A race got canceled. Is it OK if I crash here for a while… Sawyer moved into the beach house after Jamie and Jenny bought them a place… Pre memory loss and Jamie put it in her name anyways so I'm kinda homeless for a few weeks".

"Ugh sure".

"I still need to go get all my things from there anyways. Give us a chance to talk. Maybe even fix things. Who knows"?

Haley and Quinn exchanged looks. Weird looks.

"You two haven't spoke? At all"?

"No why"?

"Logan, Sawyer is engaged. She is getting married. Tomorrow" Haley told her nephew.

Logan smiled. Then he laughed. Then he stopped.

He shook his head as if he didn't believe her mainly because he didn't.

"What! Your joking"?

"No she's not" Quinn told her son.

She handed him a folded up news paper.

The article read :

"Red bedroom producer to marry Doctor on Friday"

"Bu bu" CJ said touching his older brothers face.

"I thought you knew that's why I never said anything I just figured you didn't want to talk about it" Quinn said.

He was pale as a ghost. He couldn't find the words to say... There wasn't any.

"Logan are you OK"? Haley asked.

"Yeah" he said.

It was on instinct. It was a lie.

"You know what no I'm not" Logan said.

He handed his brother to his mom and nearly flew out of the room.

"Maybe its not such a good idea I go to the rehearsal dinner" Quinn said.

"Maybe not" Haley told her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Your going to end up with a needle in your ass if you don't hold still Sawyer" Brooke told her god daughter.

Altering a dress was normally so easy.

"I'm sorry" Sawyer repeated herself for the thousandth time in the past hour. "I'm just…"

"Pre wedding jitters" Peyton finished her sentence as she walked back into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "I know I had them".

"Brooke are you OK"? Sawyer asked looking down off the stool at her very irritated god mother.

"Yes. You want to wear your mothers wedding dress it's sweet. It would be even sweeter if you was around eight months pregnant".

Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"That's my phone" Sawyer said.

She hoped off the stool causing Brooke to pumble face forward considering she was balancing on Sawyer.

"Sure we could all use a little break" Brooke said as she pushed herself up into a standing position. "That is before I start breaking blondes necks".

"Hey baby" Sawyer said answering the phone. "Brooke is just working on my dress so I can wear the one mom wore when she married dad... Well yeah I did buy that one but I decided to wear this one instead you gave me your great grandmother's ring so I want to wear my moms dress… Start some traditions... The rehearsal starts at seven so don't be late. There are other doctors in the hospital but you are only ever going to get married once... I got to go but I love you".

Sawyer hung up and jumped back on the stool.

Forty seven minuets later after two Brooke temper tantrums, three needle slips into Sawyers butt, and it was done.

"What do you know? I haven't lost my touch… Or magic does exist" Brooke said observing the blonde Scott.

"Wow" the three heard.

Lucas Scott stood at the doorway looking like the wind hot knocked out of him.

"You look so beautiful".

"Luke what are you doing here"? Peyton asked clearly not amused by his presence.

"Davis let me in… Can I talk to you… Both of you"?

"I have to go water my plants anyway" Brooke said.

A lie and not a very good one.

"There is no excuse for anything I've said or done".

"Your right there's not" Sawyer interrupted her father before he had the chance to say anything else. "You know we all lost LJ. All of us. Not just you or me or mom but Keith lost him too. We are supposed to stick together. As a family but instead you tore us apart".

"Sawyer" Peyton said.

"No. Its OK. Its true. It wasn't intentional. I didn't mean those things I said to Keith or to your mother or anyone else. I dealt with it the worst and stupist way imaginable. I drank. It was my escape from everything and everyone. Sawyer losing your child is something you don't understand".

"Well I do" Sawyer says as she grabbed her purse and dug through it before pulling out a album book. "You lost your son, my brother, that night and I lost my daughter. So don't stand there and tell me I don't understand because I do. It hurts. My heart shatters every morning because I didn't get to hear her laugh or first word or watch her take her first steps… Be lucky for the years you got with LJ. Here is the only existing pictures of my little girl".

Peyton and Lucas stood sided by side. Speechless. Peyton reached out and slowly took the album and the two flipped through it.

Lucas stared at His daughter. He always knew she was strong but he never realized just how strong. He didn't hesitate another second before wrapping his little girl in his arms.

Peyton could only watch as she broke down in tears in her fathers arms. She had questions. She knew Lucas did but neither was going to ask one of them.

Peyton joined her husband and daughter.

Lucas was happy. Maybe not the circumstances but he held his girls in his arms for as long as he could as if the world stopped turning just for those few minuets.

"So there is this things tomorrow. It's not big deal but I'm kind of getting married and was hoping you could walk me down the aisle" Sawyer told her father with a small grin.

"I'll have to check my schedule".

Peyton shook her head because the two spoke a weird language she would never understand.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Madison held her coffee mug tightly in her hand as she started at her ex husband. It was weird that it was nice. It had been nice to talk to him for the past five hours. They hadn't talked like this in… Years.

"Why didn't you just tell everyone that"? Jamie asked turning his body to face her. "Or me. Why didn't you tell me that"?

"You really don't remember anything… Jamie we was in such a bad place I don't think… Scratch that you wouldn't have believed a word that came out of my mouth. You thought I was just using your dad as a back up plan for money for gods sake" Madison told him.

"Everyone makes you out to be this back person… Even you" Jamie said.

He slid his the palm of his hand across hers and up her small some what fragile looking arm.

"I hear all of it but I just don't believe it. I mean how could I? Even with losing my memories I know you better than you know yourself. It was devastating. I wake up out of a coma and find out that I married the woman of my dreams and then I lost her. This isn't right. We should be together. We should still be married".

"But we aren't Jamie… You are married though".

Madison ran her thumb across the wedding band he wore on his finger.

"Why? Why did you marry her"?

"I don't know. I woke up and I find out we was divorced and I had a daughter who didn't have a mother… So I found her one. Then I find out that I let some woman I dated for a few months adopt her and suddenly Grace had two moms but neither were or are her mom's nor will they ever be."

Madison had quit listening.

She sat back and let her body sink into the couch.

"You.. You let Jenny adopt Gracie"?

Jamie nodded his head. He couldn't defend or represent himself because he didn't know why he had done it.

"You left us… You left us. We made promises to be together no matter what. If the world ends I'd want to be standing next to you but things happen. Life happens. But Gracie? How could you do that to Gracie? Your her mother".

Jamie jumped up off the couch. He was mad. He was hurt. She couldn't tell which he was more of and honestly it didn't matter.

"It made sense at the time maybe not much sense but it made sense. In the stories she will hear I will always be the villain. If it helps leaving her has been the single hardest thing I have ever done. I thought it was what would be best for her".

Jamie couldn't take his eyes off of Madison. She wiped away the tears that had fell from her eyes.

"How could Gracie not having a mother be what's best for her"? Jamie asked.

Well, when you put it like that...

"I mean how does Jasmine and Peter feel about not getting to meet their granddaughter"?

"Dad has tried to see her but your parents always said no. Not that I blame them the guy is a drunk and mom died right after junior Easter our junior year".

He looked down at her speechless. Madison was always so close to her mom. He was always so close to her mom.

Jamie sat down on the coffee table in front of her and he wrapped her small hand up in his two large ones.

"I tell everyone that it doesn't bother me or that I don't love you. Whatever. Every time I have found out something that sucks or that hurt me or that devastated me or that made me happy I have wanted to talk to you. Your my person. You've always been my person. I love you and right now all I want to do is kiss you".

"Your married and even if you wasn't its complicated Jamie. Its more complicated than you can understand".

Madison stood up and headed towards the kitchen but within seconds she found herself in Jamie's arms. He pressed his life against her.

It was wrong.

She knew that.

She needed to stop it.

But, she couldn't.

This was the love of her entire existence and he was kissing her. Madison could feel her knees start to buckle and her hands start to shake. It was all she could do to hold herself up.

Jamie pushed her against the closest wall knocking a picture off the wall.

She heard the glass shatter from the from. She couldn't even force herself to care.

Madison didn't even look to see which one it was.

She tugged the zipper down on Jamie's leather jacket and pushed it off his body. It made a light noise when it hit the ground. Not that either was paying attention. That seven hundred dollar jacket was the last thing on their mind.

Jamie ran his hands up underneath the large shirt she was wearing and lifted it over her head before tossing it to the side. He didn't really care where it landed as long as it wasn't on her.

Madison watched her hands as she slowly pulled apart each button on his shirt before pulling it down his arms and throwing it across the room.

OK, now she was weak in the knees.

Jamie stood in front of her. Shirtless.

Madison slowly ran her hands down from his chest to his stomach gliding her fingernails across his skin. She leaned in and kissed from his neck to his collar bone.

He pushed his hand against the wall looking down at her as she continued to plant small kisses on him.

It was the sexist thing ever.

Jamie lifted her up and carried her across the apartment before tossing her like a rag doll onto her bed. He was quick to hover over her and press his lips back against hers.

He was married.

This was wrong.

Ultimately he did care but he cared more about her than anything else at the given moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you two kissed"? Lydia asked Catalano as she zipped the back of her dress up.

"What do you mean what do I mean"? Catalano asked walking out of her bathroom. "There are only a few ways you can do that".

"So are you two back together"?

"Not even close that kiss was all him. Like I said his well being comes first and I just want him to be OK"?

"You don't think he is?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is something still isn't right with him".

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Your house phone is a wanting to be answered" Lydia told the black haired girl.

"No that is dads line… I'll go answer it, its probably just Alex".

Lydia followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"You know he didn't do it. He knows that you know that he didn't do it. Your both crazy about each other it makes no sense why you aren't together" Lydia was a rambler.

"Its not that simple" Catalano said in a sing song voice.

The two girls walked into Chases bedroom a moment to late.

"This is Sheriff Adams sorry I was unable to answer your phone call. Just leave a quick message and I'll get back with you as soon as I can".

Catalano was about to just let that be that…

"Hey Chase. Its Mia".

That voice. Her voice.

Lydia looked at her best friend who looked paler than normal.

"Its my weekly call and I just wanted to check on the kids".

"What is she calling for"? Catalano asked.

"Only one way to find out".

Lydia picked up the phone and reached it out to Catalano. She half wanted to jerk it out of her hands and throw it.

She didn't.

Catalano sat down on her fathers bed and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Mom"?

It was silent for a moment. Just a moment.

"Catalano… Hey baby".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Davis pushed open the door in front of him and stepped into his brothers room. He found Jude standing in front of his full length mirror buttoning his white shirt.

That was aggravating. They was twins. They was wearing the same thing and somehow Jude looked like a Calvin Klein Model and Davis looked like someone who got asked to join Rudy's fun circus.

"Blue tie or black tie" Davis asked holding them up.

Jude tilted his head looking at him oddly.

"Its the rehearsal dinner you don't have to wear a tie"he told his brother. "But if you insist on wearing one go with the black. The blue emphasizes your biggest flaws".

Davis glared at his brother.

"You saying I'm ugly"?

"No I'm saying you got a big nose".

Davis ignored him as he put on his black tie.

"You going with Haddie to the wedding tomorrow" Davis asked his brother.

"No. I don't really think we are going to see each other any more".

"Why not"?

"Catalano and Lydia was there at the movie theater. Cat and I talked. She said she knows I didn't do it. We ended up kissing. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that I shouldn't be with anyone else until I figure things out with her… Or myself really".

"You two kissed"?

It was as easy as that for Davis to see red.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Well?

Leave your review! I'll try to get back as soon as possible oh and next chapter you get a flashforward with…

The adams family..

Duh duh dun dun

Tell me please what you want to see happen or even what you think!

I'll try to be quicker on the next chapter!

Oh and I might be starting something new. I don't know how you all feel about it but Jamie and the "adults" I might be putting them in their own story. I am getting everything into place for it with these up coming chapters. It would be solely focused on them and their lives. Haley and Nathan and Lucas would all stay in this one but from time to time would be in that one. Their are so many characters its hard to them each chapter. This way this one would be for the younger ones and this then one for the older ones.

There are so many characters and storylines it gets confusing...

Jamie, Madison, Jenny, Logan, Nathan Taylor, Cole, and possibly Andrea and Chuck...

But its whatever you all want.

And if you do I need help with name titles!

Leave a review!


	13. I do (part 2)

Go me! Fast update! So with the Adams family flashforward I was going to do a particular scene however it was a Chase and Mia one and it just gave to much away about everything! There is a Jude and Catalano flashforward!

Which I am certain will freak you out as will something else in this chapter and maybe have you fearing for a certain Characters life. Also some heartfelt scenes and here is you one lo g chapter! XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX xx

Cole glanced down at his watch again. She was late.

As always.

That was something he was quickly learning about his soon to be bride. She was always late.

Finally he saw a head of blonde hair coming down the hall. Dressed head to toe in white Sawyer Scott lit the room.

"Hey baby" she said smiling taking his hand. "Traffic".

"I'm sure" Cole said rolling his eyes. "You look beautiful".

She flashed her pearly whites up him and blushed. Only slightly.

"Thanks baby" she told him.

The two walked hand in hand into the room her mom paid far too much money to rent for the night. XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Madison Landry felt happy. Completely and undeniably happy. She starred at the fireplace as it slowly burned the log that sat at the top.

It may have only been October but it felt nice.

It all felt nice.

She sat curled up beneath a large quilt her mother had made with her former husband.

Jamie Scott had his arms wrapped around the brunette against her bare skin.

"I missed this". She said.

"I don't remember moments like this…" he admitted.

"That's because we didn't have sec until our wedding night.. Which you don't remember".

"Was our marriage really that horrible"? He asked.

Well, that was heart shattering.

"Clearly not as bad as yours and Rachel's marriage".

Touché.

"It wasn't bad Jamie. A lot of bad things happened and we handled them badly. Our marriage was good".

"Until I got on drugs"? He asked in a low key voice.

Madison didn't say anything. She sat silently instead she just continued to sit there in his arms.

She had her back pressed against his torso so he couldn't see her face. Until he pulled her chin to the side and looked down at her.

"I don't know what happened but I'm sorry for whatever it was that I put you through".

"Dido" she said with a light smile.

"What's wrong"?

"There is no excuse for the things that I did. But there is no excuse why I left Gracie. At the time there was so much going on and ever since that moment it has been without a doubt my biggest regret. My biggest mistake. I never even got to meet her… I don't know what she looks like or anything".

"We can change that".

Jamie stretched over and grabbed his jeans that lay a couple feet away from him. Out of his pocket he pulled his phone.

He ignored the thousands of missed calls and text messages.

He wrapped his arms back around Madison as he opened his gallery.

"I took just last night" he said as he opened a picture. "She is obsessed with mash potatoes. Its all she can and all she wants to eat."

The smiling infant was covered in mash potatoes.

Jamie slid his finger over a couple until he landed on a video and he clicked play.

"Gracie can you say it again" Jamie's voice spoke from behind the camera.

The eight month old giggled.

"Gracie… Say DA DA".

"Dadadadadad" she babbled.

Jamie clicked the pause button on the smiling baby.

"She is beautiful" Madison said leaning against his chest.

"She gets it after her mom" Jamie whispered in her ear.

Madison took the phone from him and didn't take her eyes off of the little girl. She was beautiful. Breathing. She sat there starring at the picture. It could have been hours. It could have been days. But, in that moment time stood still for her.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia had been waiting for what felt like hours and hours.

OK, five minuets but for Lydia it was damn near an hour.

Finally she saw the red Porsche park outside of the building and waited as Davis Baker got out of his vehicle.

He took his sweet time walking inside too.

"Nice tie" Lydia commented as he walked in.

"Nice legs" he shot back.

Davis didn't care that she wanted to talk he walked right past her.

"I'm telling Cat and Jude what happened. I'm telling them how the pictures got on the internet. She deserves to know the truth".

Davis spun around on his heel and looked at the blonde haired Scott.

"Which truth"? He asked her clearly not really expecting an answer from her. "The truth how you helped me put those pictures on the internet or the one how you slept with her favorite raven boy toy".

Lydia stepped back.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. He and Cat had just broke up. You both drank your body weight at Stevenson's party… If you are gonna play friend then play it right".

Lydia stood speechless starring at him.

"That was you" Lydia good Davis as if she needed to.

"Are you sure? I mean it was HIS room with someone who looks identical to him".

"Your cracked" Lydia nearly yelled at him.

"And wouldn't it just be a shame if Catalano found out about that or better yet if she seen it. You know that silly little webcam in Jude's room… I have the password and he might have forgot to turn it off… Or I might have purposely left it on. Only sixteen and two sex tapes you might as well select porn star as your profession at the next career day".

"How dare you"! She spit at him fighting the urge to punch him in the face. "You do realize if you put that out your putting a video of yourself out there right? Your little plan has some flaws like why you'll never get a date again when every girl in Tree Hill gets a full frontal of what you got to work with".

Davis stepped towards her.

"You mean Jude… I mean do you think Cat will give either one if you the time of day to explain. She will see Jude's room. You. Naked. Oh and your parents can be proud of you all over again"

"Your the creep who took the drunk girl to have sex in his brothers bed… You set it up… You planned it".

Davis grinned.

"Do you still think you want to tell her? Do you still think it would be a good idea? Do you think she will forgive you? Her best friend had sex with the love of her life. Isn't that like against the rules of feminism or something"?

Davis grinned as he walked away leaving Lydia standing there.

Alone.

Lost.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Gatina Scott eyed the mix of people in the large room. Finally she found a particular brunette at the bar with a wine glass in her hand.

She stormed over next to Haley James who didn't even notice her presence as she sipped on the red liquid.

"Have you seen Jamie"? She blurted out.

Haley turned to face Rachel clearly confused.

Or a little tipsy.

A little of both and Rachel was the last person she wanted to see.

"Rachel I have far to many kids to be keeping up to even try to keep up with the legal aged ones that moves out nearly a decade ago" Haley said.

A smartass remark.

Rachel shouldn't have been as surprised as she was.

"He just disappeared in the middle of the night last night and I can't find him. Anywhere. He hasn't returned any of my calls or anything".

"Oh you don't think he woke up and realized just how stupid your marriage really is. I mean you did use to be his grandmother… In law and now your his wife".

"I wasted my time thinking you would actually be concerned where your son might be" Rachel snapped and walked away.

Haley continued to sip on her glass as her ex husband walked up next to her.

"Bourbon" he told the bartender.

"Have you seen or talked Jamie today"? Haley asked turning to him.

"Haley we have way to many kids for me to be keeping tabs on the legal ones that moved out nearly a decade ago".

Haley smiled at him.

It was never hard for her to forget why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"You wanna go to Sawyers wedding tomorrow"?

"I'm already going. Uncle. I'm kinda a big deal".

Haley rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"No go with me. Together. Ride in together. Sit together. Maybe a couple dances" she said with a light smile.

"Like a date"? He asked turning to her as he sipped on his bourbon.

"Not like a date. A date. A real date" she said.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask you"?

"Technically you did you just never said when. I'm saying when. I got tired of waiting"

Nathan smiled at her.

"What time should I pick you up"?

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer walked side by side with her baby brother who ironically was anything but. He stood over a foot taller than her and she was in heels for god sake.

"Cole's parents own the entire estate and his dad has a whole room literally dedicated to different types of liquor from around the world".

Sawyer grinned as she grabbed the door knob.

"Does his parents also know that they are letting his son marry Satan"? Keith asked with a grin.

"I'm sure the will figure it out".

Keith walked in but was surprised to find no liquor but his father across the room.

He wasn't shocked though to find his mother blocking the only other exit as Sawyer blocked the one behind him.

Keith spun around.

"Sawyer let me the hell out of here" he demanded.

"Not until you two talk. This is my wedding and a lot of things can ruin it but it won't be you two" the hot headed blonde shot at him. "You two are going to stay in here until you figure things out don't even thank about trying to get out. It only unlocks by key which Brooke is standing outside with and no windows. No escaping."

Sawyer ran out shutting the door behind you.

"I knew it would take a while so I left you two some plates and a couple drinks" Peyton smirked.

The two Scott men was left.

Alone.

Together.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny downed her fifth or maybe it was her sixth martini since she had walked through the door. She didn't look around because she either seen someone she didn't want to see or didn't see someone that she did.

"Jenny".

Of course she had to be the only Jenny in Tree Hill.

She looked up and seen Nathan Scott walking towards her.

"Hey" she said genuinely smiling at him.

After the small exchange Nathan grew kinda quite. He stood next to her and she could feel his eyes nearly burning a hole through her skin.

"I'm fine" she said before he had the chance to ask.

"I've thought about coming to visit you all summer. I almost did around six times and four of those times I made it all the way outside your door".

"Why didn't you just knock. I would've opened the door".

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't know what to say. I have no way of even trying to understand what you have went through. Well, what you are going through. When my dad died no one cried. No one missed him. Danny was named after him because he saved me and Haley wanted to honor that but what could I say to you. I couldn't relate. I am here if you need anything. A shoulder. A hug. A babysitter".

Jenny smiled at him.

"Nathan".

They both looked over to see Rachel walking over to him.

"Have you talked to Jamie"? She asked.

It was Rachel.

No small chat.

Sweet and to the point.

Well to the point.

There was nothing sweet about her.

"Not since last night when he dropped Gracie off".

Nathan was always easier to get through to than Haley.

"He left in the middle of the night last night and I haven't heard anything from him".

"Normally I'd be worried but we have his daughter he won't go too far". Nathan told her as he sipped his drink. "Rachel this Jenny and Jenny… Need I say anymore".

"So your the adopted baby mama" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"And your the grandmother? Sorry… Wife. Your the wife".

Rachel shook her head and walked away.

"You may look like Jake but that right there was all Nikki".

Nathan wrapped his arm around Jenny.

Proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Chase Adams sat down in the seat next to his daughter and sat her plate down in front of her. The fifteen year old didn't even flinch. He wasn't even sure she noticed the large amount of food in front of her.

"Classy place huh" Chase asked with a grin. "Every other wedding I have been to just used plastic plates instead of springing for fine China just for the rehearsal".

Catalano heard him.

That Chase knew. Only because she nodded at what he said. Agreeing or just acknowledging that he had said it.

Chase wasn't sure about that part.

"Cat there is a two pound steak in front of you… Eat the dead cow sweetie".

It was a joke. He smiled. She didn't.

Catalano snapped her head up.

"At least mom knew that I was vegan when she made my plates" Catalano said.

She didn't say it rudely. The teenager didn't have a mean bone in her entire one hundred and fifteen pound body.

"Since when"? He asked.

"Since I was nine when grandpa took us to that meat factory as a joke to get all that free hamburger. It was the day you was supposed to take us all to the zoo. But in true Chase Adams fashion you had something far more important to do somewhere else but you really wanted to be the one to take me to the zoo for the first time so grandpa just went for the first thing off the top of his head and I never looked at a happy meal the same".

Chase starred at her.

She didn't even blink the whole time she spoke.

"I got called into work" he said.

"And I've never been to the zoo".

"You want to go to the zoo? We can go to the zoo. I can take you to the zoo".

Of all things Chase figured he could be arguing with his daughter about he never considered it being about the zoo.

Catalano just looked at her father for a minuet.

"Its not about the zoo" she told him.

"What is with the attitude"?

"Where is mom"?

She just blurted it out.

Just like that.

And just as fast as she could spit the words he became speechless.

"And don't say you don't know. She called today on your own personal phone that you just magically got after she left. I answered it and I deserve to know where my mother is".

"She didn't tell you"?

"No she didn't even give me time to ask. She asked how I was and cadell and how school was and she told me that she loved me and she was sorry for everything and then she hung up. I presses star 69 and it called a prison. A woman's prison upstate. Where is my mother and what is going on and why did you lie to me"?

"Can we not do this here"?

"Clearly you had no intention of doing this at all" she snapped at him.

The two Adams just looked at each other.

Chase watched as tears began to sit in her Mia Catalano look a like eyes.

"She didn't leave me did she"?

"No. I made her leave. I'm not sure how but while I was in the hospital she managed to… Get a drug addiction and I couldn't let you and Cadell be around something like that. I was protecting you the only way I knew how".

"You mean you was protecting your image".

He couldn't believe she said that.

She couldn't believe she said that to him.

"Elections are coming up again aren't they? How bad would that look for the Sheriff's wife to be strung out while your trying to keep your shiny car promising to clean Tree Hill from drugs. For better or worse? You just wanted the better".

Catalano scooted her seat out and stormed away and out of the dance hall.

She didn't know where she was going but it was far away from him. Far from her so called "father".

"Cat" she heard.

Davis Baker spun her around to face him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying"? He asked.

"Let go of my arm Davis".

"Not until you tell me what's wrong".

"I said let go".

She pushed the Baker with what force she had behind her small arms and she stormed away. He followed her not to her surprise as she nearly ran down the hall and down the extremely long staircase.

Davis watched as Jude stepped out of the bathroom and the two came face to face.

Naturally.

Catalano looked up at him or the version she could see through her watery eyes.

"Give me your shoes" he said.

"What"?

"Your heels give them to me" he told her.

Confused.

Catalano did.

Jude tossed the shoes to the side and took her hand.

"Come on".

Davis watched as the two disappeared out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas Scott sat in the chair where he had been for… A while. He couldn't tell you how long. He rubbed his palms together and continued to look at his shoes that he was sure cost far too much money.

"You could just talk to me" Lucas said looking up at his son.

Keith sat in the corner, as far away from his father as he could. He bounced the rubber ball off the back of the door, catch, and repeat.

The same activity he had been doing for the past forty five minuets.

"I could" Keith stated.

"I said some things. A lot of things. I can't take words back. I wish I could. I was drunk".

"That's your excuse? That you was drunk?"

"I'm not trying to make excuses I am trying to apologize for…"

Keith was paying no attention to his father.

Lucas grew quiet and the only noise in the room was the sound of the small red ball repeatedly hitting the door. Again. Again. Again and… Again.

"OK you've got to quit with the damn ball" Lucas said standing up and grabbing it mid air.

"Sorry dad. I like balls. And dicks… Chests not boobs".

Lucas wanted to roll his eyes.

"That's fine. I don't care. I care about you".

Keith looked up at his dad.

"You haven't cared about me for months".

"That's not true... I didn't handle LJ's death… Very good. I didn't handle it all. After the funeral I got a bottle of bourbon and I never put it down. You three are supposed to burry me… I was never supposed to burry one of my children. I was lost. I didn't deal with it very well".

"I was at boot camp. I had lost my brother and I was at boot camp. I didn't get to choose the way I dealt with it. I had to suck it up and go on. Then I come home and my father… Tells me he is ashamed of me because of who I am. Who I choose to love. Sawyer had Logan. Mom had Brooke. You had bourbon. I had no one… I needed you dad and you wasn't there the one time in my life when I needed you the most. LJ was my baby brother. I was supposed to always look out for him. Be there for him. I literally lost a piece of myself. You and Breyton don't seem to understand that. It kills me. Everyday. I hurt… Everyday and you was criticizing me for my sexual status and you told me I was dead to you and you want to apologize? I don't want your damn apologies".

Lucas looked at his son.

It was odd.

He hadn't seen him cry since he was four.

Lucas sat down in the floor next to him and handed him the closest tissue he could find. He was shocked that he even took it.

"I won't apologize. But, your my son. I want my family back".

"We will never be the same again you know that right"?

"I know that. Loosing LJ has taught me so much and one of those things is that life is precious. At every age and to hold the ones you love close. If your gay or straight or if you want to love a damn goat I don't care. If you want to be a Sawyer I don't care. I just want you to be my son. I don't want you to roll your eyes when I die. I hated Dan and it didn't hurt when he died. When I die I want you to miss me".

"I will dad. You've been the biggest asshole lately but your nothing like Dan."

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Breyton Baker pushed the plate in front of her as far away as possible. She rubbed her growing stomach as she sipped on her glass of water.

"I feel like I just ate a watermelon" she moaned.

"To be completely honest you look like it" Bentley teased his sister.

She laughed as he poked her belly with a fork.

"So what's with the name Liam" he asked turning to face her.

"That's a good question and I never know. LJ wanted it. He never said why either".

"Just to be clear I can be a totally bad ass uncle but I'm warning you my baby sitting skills are down the hole. I haven't baby sat since… Well you and I dropped this large hot frying pan on your arm… Mom was so mad".

Breyton smiled.

"Its nice to hear stories about her… Can I ask you something"?

"Anything".

"Why… Why did she give me up? Was drugs really more important".

"Drugs"?

"That's what Felix… My real dad said".

"Well you can tell Felix he has his story wrong. She did write this journal to give you if we ever found you. It was a ploy so you'd never want anything to do with us".

Breyton tilted her head.

"We had this uncle… Pure physico. Literally. When he found out mom was pregnant he freaked. He held us in this house for months at a time… Until you was born. He would beat me and mom and drink and cuss… Its my worst memories. One day mom packed us up and we ran. We moved in with our other uncle, the good one, until he found us. He was going to kill you so I grabbed you and ran. Jack and mom held him down while me and Jacks girlfriend took us a couple towns away… I told the orphanage you was a little older because he would be looking for you at a certain age and I didn't want him to ever find you".

"Why… Why did he want to kill me"?

"He was so protective of mom and not in a good way so that when she left he wanted to punish her and show her what it felt like to lose someone you love so much. He eventually got arrested for some other stuff but she wrote that because she never wanted him to find you. Under any circumstances".

"What was his name"?

"Xavier… Xavier Daniels".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jude held Catalano's hand as he led her farther away from the building with each step. She wasn't sure why she continued to let him led her either.

"Its just around this corner up here" he told her.

As they walked around the corner Jude watched as her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god" Catalano said letting go of his hand and walking ahead of him.

The moon bounced off the outdoor fenced in rose garden that overlooked the ocean.

"Its the most beautiful view I've ever seen" she said.

"I promise you that mines better".

He walked up behind her and laid his hands on her waist.

Suddenly she was no longer thinking about the view.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Jude whispered in her ear. "You took my breath away when you walked in the door".

"Its Lydia's dress".

"The dress has nothing to do with it".

"Where is Haddie"?

Jude smiled. She didn't see it but it made him smile.

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered "the only girl I want is right here".

The feel of his breath against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't been running but somehow she lost control of her breath.

Jude spun her around and didn't hesitate a milli second before he pressed his lips to hers.

He lifted her up with his left arm and sat her down on the tea table near by.

Catalano used every ounce of strength to pull away from him.

"Don't" Jude said.

"Don't what"?

"Say whatever it is that your going to say. Don't say anything about me or you or anything about the bombing or LJ or about my… Mental stability OK? Tomorrow you can say it but right now just be here with me. Let me love you for right now OK"?

Jude held her chin in his hands and he was right she had so much to say.

"Today would've been our anniversary" she said quietly.

She said the words as if he actually needed to hear them. He knew that.

Catalano ran her hands up his chest until they wrapped around his neck.

"Kiss me" she said.

She pulled him back down to her and they kissed.

Jude hitched her right leg over his hip and slowly slid his hand up her small thigh. He gently pushed her back on the table and crawled on top of her.

He was shocked that she let him.

He was even more shocked that she parted her legs for him to lay between.

Catalano held his face in her hands as the two kissed. She could feel heat generating from his cheeks into her palms.

Jude softly grinded his body against her and she then knew just how badly he wanted her. But, he never proceeded any further.

In the midst of their heavy breathing and even heavier kissing neither looked to the corner. It was probably a good thing too because they would've seen Davis Baker watching from behind the fence.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

Whatchya think?

I sit Down to write down Jude and Cat scenes and here is what happens.

OK I need conflict.

I know what I want them to say.

He could yell at her.

Let me read the reviews everyone leaves…

They all love them as much as I do!

OK maybe they could kiss…

But that's not interesting!

So as you can tell I have such a hard time because I love them as much as you do!

Their sexual tension was really fun to write though.

Catalano and Chase's argument was fun too. By the way Chase is not a bad dad his job is just very time consuming but I did find it funny reading back that they was fighting over a zoo for a minuet

Breyton is not only a Tarrgo but she is a Daniels!

Enough of my rambling! Leave a review!

What ya want to see or … Read… Kisses

Now I did talk about possibly doing a sort of... "Spin off" of the adult next generation characters. Jamie, Jenny, Madison, Logan, Sawer etc. I got a lot of pm about it so I am for sure thinking about it. There are so many characters this way you would get more about each one!

You call!

It'd be like friends mixed with hart of Dixie mixed with desperate housewives.

Let me kn! ow

So I didn't give the Adams flashforward like I promised. I did but I took out.

I was going do this big dramatic thing where Davis meant shoot Catalano and got Jude instead. It offended someoneso they quit reading my story. That is never my intention and I feel horribly about offending them. I will come up with a different story line and I am sorry!


	14. I do (part 3)

TWO AND A HALF YEARS FROM NOW.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

Jude Baker knew that.

How could he have ever thought that they could have the perfect day.

The white roses that decorated his mothers back yard.

The suit and tie.

It was a fairytale but there was no happy ending. Everyone else blindly continued their many conversations.

"I'll be right back" Jude told his mother. "I just want to go check on Catalano".

"You can't. Your getting married to her in less than fifteen minutes" Breyton told her brother.

"She's right. You can't see the bride before she walks down the aisle" Brooke told him rubbing his shoulder.

"Something's wrong" he told his mother. "I don't know what but ever since this morning when I woke up I knew something was wrong. I just need to see her".

"How about I go up and check on her"? Breyton asked him with a smile. "Mom just watch Liam for a few minuets and I will be right back".

Breyton slowly walked into her mothers house and up the long staircase. She found herself face to face with Jamie Scott.

She tried not to smile.

It didn't work.

"Stop it" she told him.

"Stop what"? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop looking at me like that or everyone might think there is something going on between us".

He gently pushed her against the wall and moved his body into hers. Jamie didn't hesitate for two seconds before he leaned down and kissed her.

Softly.

Then roughly.

Until she lost her breath.

"They'll never guess now" Breyton said with a grin as he pulled away.

Unwillingly.

"You look beautiful today" he told her. "You look beautiful everyday but this color brings out your eyes".

Breyton bit on her bottom lip.

The things this man made her feel.

"Not so bad yourself" she told him. "I have to go check on Catalano before Jude blows the vein on his forehead".

"OK… I'll see you in a few then".

"Mhmm".

Breyton couldn't help it.

She watched him walk away.

It was a great view after all.

Breyton found her way down the hall way to her old bedroom.

She knocked. Once. Twice.

"Catalano its me. Breyton… Can I come in".

No answer.

She slowly turned the knob there her soon to be sister in law laid on the floor.

For a girl supposed to be wearing white there was a lot of red.

"Oh my god".

She screamed.

It was her first instinct.

"Well, well".

Breyton heard that familiar chilling voice and she turned around and came face to face with him.

Those eyes she would never forget.

"Xavier".

And he was the last thing she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer Scott opened her eyes and stretched her tiny arms above her head.

It was the last time she would wake up as Sawyer Scott.

She let that sink in for a minuet before she realized she was waking up for her wedding day in her little brothers bed.

Gay or not she could tell her brother was single by his lack of decorating skills.

The ACDC covers and the retro lava lamp could tell you that.

She swung her legs over the large bed and planted her feet firmly on the floor beneath her. She found her way down the hall and towards the common room.

Bentley sat in the living room area watching a friends re run while Breyton cooked.

"What a dashing bride" Bentley teased her as she joined him on the sofa. "Tell me Jane where can I find Tarzan"?

"Breyton you better get over here before I kill your boy look a like".

She heard Breyton's laugh from the kitchen.

Ring. Ring.

Bentley picked the cell phone up off of the coffee table that his feet was stretched out on.

"Its Felix" he told Breyton. "Again".

"Just turn it off. Why won't he stop calling me"?

"Maybe because your his daughter" Keith said walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his wife.

"Don't call me his daughter".

"How is it OK for us to hang out and you call me your brother but you won't associate with him or his kids. I mean what's the difference"? Bentley asked.

"Its.. I don't know how to explain it. Its easy with you. Can we all just drop it? And please turn that phone off".

Bentley nodded as he did as she asked him to.

"How is it that its my wedding day and yet he gets the shower first"? Sawyer asked throwing her thumb over her shoulder pointing at her younger brother.

"Cause I'm better looking and this is my house and you locked me in a room with dad yesterday for three hours".

"I couldn't stay with Cole last night… Anyways I have to go take a… Cold more than likely shower because I have to be at the salon in an hour".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Catalano knew better.

She was smarter than this but yet she did it anyways and here she was enduring all the torment Lydia could dish out.

"So was it more like Rhett and Scarlett or Christian and an Ana"? Lydia Bob asked as she zipped the back her best friends dress. "Maybe now you'll have a date to homecoming"?

"No one said ever anything about us getting back together. It was just a heat of the moment… Thing. OK"? Catalano said.

The farther into the conversation the two got the more she regretted telling Lydia.

"Wait. What"? Lydia asked.

She spun Catalano around to face her.

"What do you mean your not getting back together"? Lydia asked.

"Its not that simple. Can we not do this"? Catalano said as she pushed past Lydia.

Save by the knock.

"Yeah" Lydia called.

The door opened and Haley walked in.

"Whoa" Lydia said. "Mom you look hot".

"Well, we are going to a wedding" Haley said as she walked into her daughters room.

"Yes but its Sawyers wedding I doubt she will even abide by wedding day dress code… Check put that contour? And you got a hair cut… Oh my god you waxed your legs".

"Leave your mom alone Lydia. I think you look beautiful Haley" Catalano said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you" Haley said gloating at her daughter. "Have you seen my pearls? The pearl necklace your dad got me on our 20th anniversary"?

"Hold up. You got your hair done? New dress. Legs waxed. Your make up is so on point it would make Elizabeth Taylor jealous… This isn't just a wedding its a date. You have a date and I know I'm a bit rusty but wouldn't wearing a necklace your ex husband be a little… What's a smart word for odd"?

Haley ignored her daughter as she began to search through her jewelry box.

"It would unless she is going on a date with the man who gave it to her" Catalano said with a small smile.

Lydia's head immediately snapped in her mothers direction.

"I found it. I told you to leave my stuff alone and yet here my necklace is in your room". Haley scolded her daughter.

"Don't change the subject… Do you have a date with dad" Lydia asked.

Haley fastened the necklace around her neck and turned around to face he daughter.

"Yes. Its just a date".

"Your right because you can only ever just date your ex husband of twnety some years".

Haley narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"I didn't know if I should tell you or not. I don't want you to pin everything on this one date. Or even after. Your dad and I have been through a lot in the past year. This whole family has and…"

"I get it OK. Its a date not a marriage proposal".

"Exactly... I have go finish getting ready" Haley said walking towards the door.

"You put on anymore make up and your going to start looking Paris Hilton fake".

"Dually noted thank you".

"Hey mom" Lydia said.

Haley turned around to look at her daughter who was smiling.

"This is a good thing".

Haley just returned the smile before she walked out of her daughters room.

Lydia sat down next to Catalano at the foot of the bed.

"So your mom has a date to this wedding… Do you"?

"I don't know. I told Christopher last night at the rehearsal that either he tells Danny today or he doesn't tell him at all. I like him. A lot. I even think I might be falling in love with him".

Those words coming from Lydia Scott's mouth was astounding for anyone. Especially her best friend who knew her well enough to say that it was odd.

But, it wasn't.

It was sweet.

"Well, you're doing the right thing. This isn't fair to you at all. Especially if you are falling in love with him. It was time you gave him an ultimatum. Either he grows up or he doesn't" Catalano told her friend.

Lydia sometimes hated how right Catalano could be.

"I know I am doing the right thing but if he doesn't tell Danny thenn basically he just picked my brother over me and I don't know if I am prepared to deal with that".

"Well, you got me so you won't be alone dealing with it if he doesn't and if he does… You got me yo celebrate".

Lydia didn't have many friends.

One she had one friend.

One best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't think.

Christopher Keller couldn't think. He had tied ties before and yet the thing around his neck was ending up in knots. The more knots he made the more aggravated he became.

"Screw it" the fifteen year old boy jerked the tie from his neck and threw it.

It landed in his mothers hands who stood at the door.

"What did the tie ever do to you"? Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

He didn't answer instead he sat on the bed.

"Is this one of those I'm a teenager and I hate the world so I'm not going to acknowledge my mother who was in labor with me for seventeen hours whose standing in the door way moments all those parenting articles warned me about"?

Christopher rolled his eyes.

"What's with the tude dude"? Alex asked crossing her arms.

The young boy looked up at his very pregnang mother.

"I have a… Problem… A girl problem".

The words sounded worse out loud than he had anticipated they would in his head.

"Well, I've had problems… A log of problems actually and last I checked I'm still a girl". Alex said with a smile.

"This would be so much easier to talk to one of my friends about".

"I'll try not to take offense to that" Alex teased. "Then call Danny and talk to him".

"Out of all my friends he is the one person I can't talk to about this".

"I thought you two was best friends"?

"We are that's why its hard for me to talk to about this considering its about his sister".

Alex wasn't expecting that.

"We've been hanging out for two months… Exclusive for about a month… Or secretly exclusive and its all because I can't tell Danny. She has been… More than gracious about it but she wants me to tell him today. I mean mom she won't take my calls my answer my texts until I tell him".

Alex slowly sat down next to her… Well, slowly was the only way she could go with her bulging eight month stomach leading the way.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I side with her in this. You either want to be with her or you don't and if you do then Danny has a right to know. If you see no future with her then stop wasting her time". Alex told her son.

Christopher fell back on his mattress.

"Maybe it scares you how Danny is going to react but what your doing isn't fair to Danny or Lydia".

Alex kicked and kicked her tiny legs until she had pulled herself up into a standing position and then pulled her son up.

She then proceeded to tie his tie around his neck.

"Tell him. If you like her tell him" Alex told her son before she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The past thirty three hours of Madison Landry's life had been bliss. Complete and utter bliss. She couldn't even remember a time in her life when she had woke up with a smile on her face.

Maybe that's why she didn't want to open her eyes.

If she opened her eyes she would realize it was all just a fairy tale dream or worse that it in fact all happened.

Madison slowly peaked through her eye lids and found herself alone in her queen sized bed but she knew that it wasn't a dream. The bed sheets was still wrinkled on the opposite side of the bed and Jamie's coat had been tossed on to the chair in the corner.

Madison climbed out of her bed grabbed her robe that hung on the back of the door and tied it as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Good morning" Madison heard.

Jamie was in the kitchen.

The table was set with plates and food.

"Did you fix breakfast"? She asked him with a small smile.

"That was the plan when I woke up but all you had in your fridge was a gallon of milk and some baking soda" he teased her.

"Yes but did you see my big drawer of take out menu's"? She asked him.

"Yeah cause that's healthy".

"I work seven days a week most weeks and the days that I'm off I am on call".

"Look at you saving lives" Jamie said with a smile. "Anyways had a couple of errands to run this morning so I called in an order at that cute little Italian café on the corner of main street. I got your favorite. I was going to go to the market then come back here and make it but taking Gracie is more of a job then a quick trip in and out".

"Gracie"? Madison asked tilting her head at him.

Jamie grinned.

He pointed behind his former wife. The barely five foot woman turned around and felt her heart drop all the way to the earth's core.

In the middle of the living room floor with a head full of jet black hair that she got from her mom and the green eyes she got from her mom there she was.

Gracie was holding her bottle above her head starring at it.

"She's so easily entertained" Jamie said.

Madison walked over and looked down at the beautiful baby.

"May… May I hold her"? She asked holding tears in.

"You did help me make her".

Madison picked the small baby up and smiled at her.

"I picked her up from moms this morning before sunrise. She always sleeps in Lydia's room so I had to wake her and tell her which in case you was wandering its like waking a mama bear during hibernation season".

Jamie was slowly coming to terms that he was talking to himself. Madison hadn't tore her eyes off of their daughter.

"Hand her here" Jamie said.

"Wait! What? Why"?

That she heard.

"So I can put her in her high chair so we can eat… As a family".

It was like prying jewelry from a dead rich woman but he eventually won. Jamie then sat the baby girl in her high chair.

"Salt and pepper I forgot to get some" Jamie said as he sat down cursing himself.

"That I do have" Madison said.

She reached into the cabinet above the stove until something caught her eye. In the middle of a the stove sat a golden ring.

Madison picked it up and starred at it.

"I took it off earlier. I'm serious about us. I want to be with you and have our family be together. OK"? Jamie told her as she handed him the salt and pepper.

"I want that too Jamie but its not that simple. I mean your married and not like fifth grade married. Its a legal document. You made a vow".

"Yes and I broke that vow last night… Nine times".

He grinned at her.

"I'm glad that you think this funny cause I sure don't. I feel horrible about it. I slept with someone else's husband. I mean we committed adultery last night".

"You could've said no" Jamie told her.

"I wanted to believe me I did. And I tried but… You kissed me and you hadn't kissed me like that in a long time and I love you".

"I love you too which is why I'm leaving her. I want this. I want us. I want our family".

"Its still not that easy. You don't remember anything about our marriage or anything. I can't risk you getting your memories back and loosing you all over again. I would loose you and Gracie. I can't go through that again".

Jamie smiled at her.

He walked over to the mother of his child and he kissed her.

"This morning I was laying in the bed with this… Beautiful woman and all of the sudden I started to have these flashes. Memories. Senior prom. Our wedding. Then it was like a flood".

"You gor your memories back"? She asked wrapping her arms around his upper body.

"The good the bad and the ugly. I believe that everything happens for a reason. Now I don't believe The bombing and my baby cousin dying happened for us to get back together but me loosing my memories I do believe was meant for us to find our way back together" Jamie told her.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I listened to what you said. I heard you with an open mind. Not a drug instated mind or an angry mind. I heard you".

Madison looked at her daughter who was simply banging her hands against her high chair.

"What about Jenny?".

"We will deal with all that later. We are together and I have sole custody. She will deal with it".

"Not what I was talking about".

Jamie softly rubbed her slim soft thigh.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I love Jenny but I'm in love with you".

"Your parents hate me".

"They'll deal… Stop naming excuses why we can't be together and let's just eat our breakfast".

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jude Baker splashed his face with water as he leaned over the sink inside the men's bathroom. He let out a long and shaky breath.

The youngest Davis pulled the pill bottle out of his back pocket. He popped the bottle open, tossed a pill in his mouth and swallowed.

"Uh… Sorry" Jimmie McFadden said as he stood behind him after walking in.

"I just…have to pee".

Jude froze as he starred at him through the mirror.

Jimmie quickly made his way into one of the bathroom stalls.

Jude closed the bottle and tucked into his pocket before leaving the bathroom quickly. He immediately ran into someone and found himself looking up at Lydia with Catalano following close behind.

"Where is the fire?" Lydia asked him. "I'm sorry".

Catalano reached her arm out to help him up.

Jude ignored it as he came to his feet.

"Its OK. Its understandable for you not to notice anyone else around you with your nose way up in the air like that" Jude told the blonde in front of him. "I mean its Lydia's world and we are all just living in it".

"Alrighty then" Lydia said throwing her hands up. "Come Cat looks like someone is on his manopause".

Lydia stormed away.

Catalano didn't go with her instead she followed Jude around the corner.

"What's wrong with you"? She asked getting his attention.

"Me? Nothing. What's wrong with you? Other than the obvious daddy issues".

Catalano just stared at him with her mouth hanging wide open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Come on its Tree Hill your lucky that its not on the front page of the paper. Anyways what do you want"?

"Nothing".

She went to storm away but he grabbed her arm quickly.

"Don't act like that ace" he told her.

"How do you do that? One day you love me and the next day you acting like you can't stand the sight of me".

"I love you even if your acting like a bitch".

Catalano wasn't even sure if she would be able to find her jaw.

"I… I'm acting like a… Your a real piece of… I'm going inside let go of my arm before I cut it off and feed to an army of hungry wolves".

He chuckled as he let it go.

She thought she was threatening. It was cute because she looked like a turtle spitting small fire.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan Evans watched the waves crash as he gazed out into the ocean. He sat in the sand which he was sure was ruining his favorite pair of joggers but it was the only place in the world he wanted to be.

"Hey" he heard.

Logan looked to his left to find his mom sitting down next to him.

"How ya holding up"? Quinn asked rubbing her sons back.

"I'm not really sure" he told her honestly. "I mean I'm not sure how I should act or how I should feel. We aren't together and she doesn't owe me anything but… To hear it from my mom… I love you but it was such a slap in the face".

"I know".

"I hate her for this but I can't because I can't hate her. I still love her but that doesn't matter because clearly she never loved me".

"Logan you know that's not true. Sawyer loved you very much" Quinn told her son.

"We broke up less than three months ago and she is getting married in… Ten minuets. What kind of love is that"?

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer watched as the large wooden doors closed behind her last brides maid as they walked down the aisle. She smoother out her white silky dress and took a deep breathe.

"Are you ready to get hitched"? Lucas asked walking up to his daughter interlocking their arms.

"I'm more nervous about tripping. Brooke put me in these heels and I've never wore heels. Ever. I mean dad I wore my sneakers to my prom".

"I won't let you fall".

"Dad if I even think I'm going down there will be no let to it. I will take you down with me".

Sawywe looked over and she was shocked when she seen a tear roll down her fathers cheek.

She didn't have time to even acknowledge it. A second later the bridal music started and the doors opened.

She saw him.

Cole.

He stood at the front and he was the second man she saw cry in less than five minuets. She wanted to make a joke or say something witty but she realized she was crying to.

Sawyer watched as she moved closer and closer to him. She didn't even feel her legs move.

It all went numb.

Everything.

She couldn't feel her body or hear herself.

Sawyer felt her father unwillingly pass her over to Cole who more than willingly took her. It was all silent. She didn't even recall saying her vows. Or hearing Cole say his.

It was amazing.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… Cole you may kiss your bride".

That she heard.

It echoed through her numb body as she looked up at her husband.

Her husband.

She was married.

Cole kissed her and it was as simple as that for her to no longer be a Scott.

"I present Mr and Mrs. Colerige Albas Gellar".

"I really hate your name" Sawyer whispered against his ear.

"I'll be sure to tell my parents."

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher laid the plate filled with food in front of Catalano before sitting down next to her. He quickly began to dig into his plate stuffing as much food into his mouth that he could fit without choking.

"You slight barbaric when you do that" Catalano told Christopher handing him a napkin.

The two laughed.

"As long as it is only slightly I wouldn't want to be a full blown barbarian. I don't think I would look cool with a beard I could hide my food in… Hiding my food… Now it sounds like a plan".

Catalano giggled as she began to slowly make the food on her plate disappear.

"So Lydia told me about what happened between you and Jude earlier…"

"Can we… Not talk about it"? Catalano said in her tiny voice.

"OK we won't but… I do want you to know you don't ever have to go through anything alone. I am always there for the ones I care about".

Christopher held her hand beneath the table.

It was comforting.

Catalano looked around the room until she found Lydia who stood with Breyton in the corner.

"Is she in that category"? Catalano asked.

Christopher didn't need to look up he knew just who she was talking about.

"I do care about her its just complicated". He answered her.

"I get that. I do. But, if you ask me you either want to be with her or you don't. If you do tell Danny and if you don't then stop stringing her on. Its as simple as that. Stop being a chicken".

"Yeah… Well no one asked you if I recall correctly" Christopher snapped at her. "Not to mention your the last person on the face of the earth who needs to be giving anyone love advice".

Catalano sat speechless starring at the blonde haired boy in front of her.

"What does that mean"?

"It means what it sounds like. Why aren't you and Jude together"?

"Its-".

"Complicated. I'm more concerned about his well being before I am about us. Blah blah" Christopher mocked the Adams. "Cut the BS. Those may be factors why you aren't together but its not the real reason".

"Then what is the real reason"? Catalano played him.

"You. You are the reason. You are so terrified of how different its going to be. I'm not saying Jude has mental problems but he did witness something that screwed him up mentally. You want to be there for him but at the same time it scares the living shit out of you".

"You don't know what your talking about".

Catalano jumped up from the table and nearly ran out of the ballroom. She wasn't surprised when she turned around that she wasn't alone.

Christopher had followed her.

"But what's even worse is through it all you let him talk to you like he did. You let him stick his tongue down your throat last night and call you a bitch today".

Catalano ran her fingers through her long hair.

"You just said it yourself he went through something tragic. He watched his best friend get shot and then he watched him die and then as if it wasn't bad enough he was stuck in an elevator for hours upon hours with his dead friends body" Catalano yelled as him.

It was amazing.

Christopher looked down at the most fragile person he had ever met. The most forgiving. The kindest.

Normally it was hard enough yo hear her but in this moment he was sure all of North Carolina heard her. He had never seen her angry before.

Truly angry anyways.

She had went from a pale ghost to looking as though she spent one hour to long at the beach.

"So" Christopher snapped back "that gives him no right to treat the girl he claims to love like that".

"You're right he claimed to love me and he wasn't a coward to let everyone know. He kissed me in public. He held my hand when we walked down the street… Its sad Lydia doesn't know what that feels like to be with a man. A real man who isn't scared to tell the world that his girl is happily taken" Catalano yelled.

"A real man… A real man does pills"?

Catalano tilted her head at him. It was obvious that she didn't know what he was talking and it was even more obvious he knew that before he said it to her.

Perhaps that was what he wanted. Perhaps he didn't really care.

"Oh you don't know do you? Jimmie caught Jude taking a pill in the bathroom earlier before the wedding" he said.

"Your lying" she said. "Jude would never do pills".

Christopher grinned as he looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Jimmie" he called.

Catalano turned around to find Jimmie, Danny, and the Gatina twins walking with them.

"Didn't you say Jude was popping pills". Christopher called.

Jimmie froze.

"I didn't say that… I said I seen him take a pill and I also said that we should find out what's going on before we tell Cat. We shouldn't just blurt something out if we don't have all the facts" Jimmie told him.

"Well she deserves to know though right"?

Catalano was furious with him.

"Danny… Lydia and Christopher have been shaking up" Catalano said before turning around to face Christopher "he deserved to know" she mimicked the words he had just spoke moments before.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

So? I know this was meant to be my last Chapter of the wedding but big events drag out cause they are so long!

Since it was so long I am not going to drag this out but I an going to tell you I am starting a new…ish story.

A couple chapters ago I said I was thinking about doing a prequel of Jamie's teenaged… Pre Only one tree hill years. I got a bunch of PM's I am not being dramatic when I say over a hundred wanting me to do it.

I do need help with the name though.

It is going to follow Jamie, Andrea, Madison, Chuck, and Lily… It'll start off in their high school years I'm also not sure if I should start in their freshman year or junior year so if you'll read it tell me what you want or would love to happen…

Anyways.. What did you think of this chapter… Leave a review.

Until next time

Kissesxx


	15. Chapter 15

Not a long chapter but a chapter nonetheless.

* * *

Eighty seven minuets.

That's all it had been.

That's all it took to change Brooke Davis-Bakers life. She wrapped her thin arms around her body as she shut her eyes and rocked back and forth in her seat.

"Here you go honey" Haley said as she sat down next to Brooke handing her a soda can. "It's your favorite".

"No. I'm not thirsty" Brooke said shaking her head.

"I got snacks too" Haley said pulling her purse out.

"I'm fine".

"Brooke you really need to eat something" Peyton said.

Brooke opened her eyes. She didn't even know Peyton was in there but there she sat on the other side of Brooke. Lucas and Nathan sitting in the seats across from the three.

"Baker" the group heard a voice call.

Brooke wasn't certain she could find the strength to stand but she did. She rushed to the front of the waiting room with her friends closely behind.

"Breyton?" She asked before the doctor had the chance to even speak.

Haley and Peyton slipped their fingers through their heart aching friends each one holding tightly to a hand.

"Your daughter is stable but she will still have to have more surgery. Breytons injuries was pretty severe and to save her life and the life of her baby I am sure that her doctor will do everything she can. I promise".

"You're not her Doctor"?

He shook his head slowly.

"I operated on your husband Julian" the said. "Julian's injuries was severe. He had some second and third degree burns along with two gun shot wounds and a fatal stab wound. When we began to operate he went into full Cardiac arrest and we was unable to revive him. I'm so very sorry Mrs. Baker".

"No… he… Julian's dead"?

The words sounded ridiculous.

They felt numb on her lips.

Brooke Davis Baker crumbled to the floor unable to breathe and unable to think. The last thing she saw was Haley and Peyton who she was sure wouldn't leave her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was just a start to the next Chapter.

It will all surround Cole and Sawyers reception.

A happy occasion gone wrong.

Terribly wrong.

You also know all those three year into the future thing I've been doing I'm going to try and to back and take that out.

Someone who has religiously read my stories since the start gave me this idea. I have been babbling on and on about doing a prequel about Jamie.

Well, I have been PMing with this person for ….four years. Or ever since I started and I was talking about doing it with them.

Instead here is what I'm going to do and its kinda weird but nevertheless…

I have so many characters in this story let's admit it is slightly hard to keep up especially in written form so instead I'm going to split it.

Same storylines.

Same people.

Three different stories.

One will follow Jamie, Jenny, and Madison.

One will follow Breyton and Keith.

The other will follow Lydia, Jude, Davis, and Catalano.

It really helps me out too.

There will marriage, babies, love, and drama in all of tyem!

Or if everyone doesn't really like this I may just move Jamie and Jenny and Madison and keep this Tory for the teenagers...

Just review and tell me what you think!


	16. Breaking Glass

Chapter sixteen.

You are warned it is long. Longest chapter I have wrote in a long time.

Ironic.

It starts to reveal tidbits of the reception but not the whole thing … Yet.

However I am getting to tap into my inner Greys Anatomy fan world and Chicago PD…

So get to reading!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano Adams grabbed an arm full of her things and stuffed them in the duffel bag that sat on Lydia's bed. For a girl with severe OCD issues she wasn't really worried about perfection or even if everything was fitting in the bag.

Which it wasn't.

She wiped the tears away from her swollen eyes as she opened one of the drawers Lydia had designated for her.

"Catalano" she heard Lydia's voice from the doorway.

"I said I don't want to talk to you" Catalano snapped back at her before Lydia had the chance to even think of what she was going to say to her.

"I know you did but-".

"No! No buts! This is a no but zone. You lied to me... you hid this from me. Now I see why you never had any friends"!

"You want to be mad at me? Fine! Be mad at me but I'm not here to talk about us Cat… Its Jude. He needs you"!

Catalano laughed. It wasn't a funny laugh. She laughed because she was tired of crying. She had no tears left in her body so she laughed.

"No. We're not talking about him either. In fact we are not talking. Period."

Lydia snatched the duffel bag off her bed before her former best friend could throw the clothes in her arms into it.

"Catalano I'm being serious".

"So am I. I gave him a choice. He chose the door but not without punching Jimmie , fighting Christopher, and knocking Davis out".

"Shut up for a minuet" Lydia yelled.

Catalano had never heard the blonde girl yell.

It was stunning and surprising to say the least.

She was speechless.

"After you left something happened. Its bad Catalano. Jude needs because right this second someone is telling him that his father is dead if they haven't' already".

Catalano dropped the things she held in her arms. She heard something break. She couldn't remember what she was holding that was glass but she couldn't find the will to even look down at her feet but she couldn't the will power to look down.

Instead she starred at Lydia.

Praying it was a sick joke.

No such luck.

"He is at the hospital. I'll drive".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two doors part ways and Chase Adams flew out of the elevator. He sprinted down the hallway and to the waiting room.

'Why is it every time I see a waiting room it always tends to have the same people in it' Chase thought to himself.

Lucas sat between his younger brother, by barely months, and his former sister-in-law. Keith Scott sat in the corner next to his newly married sister, who like everyone else had yet to change out of her wedding attire.

Although nothing was more depressing than seeing a bride in her wedding dress sitting in a waiting room starring at the floor.

Christopher sat with Jimmie both of which had a black eye as they sat with Mouth and Millie on one side while Chris and Alex sat on the other side of the boys.

"Chase" Haley said.

She was the first to even acknowledge him.

She ran over and hugged him.

It was an impulse he was sure.

"Catalano is OK. She is at the house. Lydia went to go get her" Nathan said walking up to him.

"I know. I talked to her about ten minuets ago. I didn't have time to change but I'm not here on a personal call. I'm here for work. Unfortunately" Chase told them.

Everyone seemed to stand up rather quickly at the point.

Everyone.

All at once.

"Where is Brooke at"? He asked looking around quickly noticing that she was not there.

"Sedated" he heard and turned to see Peyton walking over towards them.

"When they told her about Julian she passed out and when she finally came to she kept having serve panic attacks so the doctors sedated her for now" Haley explained before he had a chance to even ask.

"Right now this is an on going investigation. Sawyer if you can please make a list of everyone that was there from the guests to the caters to the musicians. Everyone has to be accounted for. I also need to talk to Brooke as soon as she wakes up" Chase said.

"Why do you need to talk to her" Peyton asked interrupting Chase before he could say anymore.

"Well, you know I have to question her. Julian"…

He paused.

This hit a little closer to home than he was used to.

Chase swallowed the knot in his throat and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Julian" Chase repeated. "Was her husband".

Was.

Julian had become past tense.

"And Breyton is her daughter. Two members of her family have been involved in a hostage murder case both victims. We have to talk to the families. Everyone has to be talked to".

"Then do us first" Peyton told him.

Everyone starred at her.

"I remember when LJ died all these police officers kept coming up and asking me all these questions. What was he wearing? Who was he with? What color hair did he have? How tall was he"?

"But, LJ was also missing first remember Peyton? They couldn't find him or Jude" Lucas said rubbing his wives shoulder.

"There is no easy way to deal with this but give her some time before you start shoving questions down her throat. At least come to terms with it. I mean think about it by the time you ask everyone then she might be able to do better. You won't get much out of her the way she is and you know it" Peyton said.

Chase ran his fingers through his hair.

Debating.

"Protocol is that I have to talk to the family first" Chase said.

"You owe me one" Peyton said pointing her finger at him. "When Brooke first started dating Owen I kissed you to make her jealous… Twice".

"That was eighteen years ago".

"Just be glad I'm not collecting interest"

Chase gave up.

He was not going to word war with Peyton Scott she always seemed to the upper hand.

"OK… Who wants to go first"?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest as she sat in the passenger seat watching the road in front of her disappear beneath the speeding car. She wasn't sure if her thumping heart was due to Lydia driving nearly forty miles over the speed limit or because all she wanted was to see Jude.

She needed to see him.

She had to be there.

And she wasn't.

"What's wrong"? Catalano asked the driving blonde which should be an indication that she needed to get to the hospital.

"Oh. Me? Nothing" Lydia answered.

Quickly.

Way to quickly.

"You want me to trust you again? Why don't you try telling me the truth"?

Lydia walked right into that one.

"Its just… Jude and I talked earlier and he was asking me for advice".

"Advice? Advice on what"?

"How to get you back".,

Catalano nodded.

She wasn't going to lie that hurt.

A lot.

"That's why it just don't make any sense. One minuet he is asking how to get you back and the next minuet he is literally doing everything he can to piss you off".

"He has just been all over the place lately" Catalano told her.

Lydia shook her head.

"What"?

"You're right he has been all over the place lately but I don't think that's what it is. Or was. He was in a frantic looking for Breyton and I heard him tell Bentley, Breytons biological brother that he had a bad feeling" Lydia explained to her.

Catalano was confused.

"If there is a point get to it" Catalano told Lydia.

"When he got into it with Jimmie he waited. He argued with him and argued with him until you walked over and then he punched him. If he was wanting to get you back why would he deliberately wait until you was right in front of him and then sucker punch one of your best friends and then fight Christopher on top of that"?

Lydia Bob Scott.

Queen of dragging it out.

"I think… Jude was trying to get you to leave. He knew something bad was going to happen and he got you to leave just like he got you out the night of the bombing".

That was the point.

Catalano sat there starring at the dashboard.

She hated it when Lydia made sense.

Catalano pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number that came so quickly to her mind. She pushed the phone to her ear and waited.

No ring.

"Hey this is Jude you know what to do" she heard his voice coming through the speaker.

"It went straight to voicemail" Catalano said hanging the phone up.

"What is it"?

"Just drive faster".

"Catalano what is it"?

"He always answers my calls even when we fight. He never turns his phone off or lets it die. And he would do anything… Anything to save his sister".

Lydia was now the one trying to catch up.

"Please Lydia I have to get to him. I have to know that he is OK… Step on it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole Gellar pushed the door to his office open and held it as his wife, new in-laws, and his brother-in-law all walked in. He slowly followed in their lead letting the door shut quietly behind him.

Cole strolled behind his desk removing his white overcoat and hanging it next to his tux jacket. He jerked his tie over his head and tossed it on to his as he sat down.

If he thought about it, it was depressing.

He had done operation in his wedding tux.

So he wasn't going to sign and think about it.

"Please sit" he told them. "There are some extra chairs over there".

Keith grabbed the spare chairs that was needed and the family of four sat down.

"I'm actually not supposed to share any information with anyone but family about Breyton" Cole told them. "But being the evil genius that I am I found a way that I can and still keep my job… She is pregnant with LJ's baby and that makes you four his only intermediate family with consciousness that is and anything that effects her effects him".

Peyton nodded.

She was listening. Intently.

Keith held his mothers hand as if it was the source to her heart beat.

Lucas… Well he was sober and listening. That was a plus. Cole was grateful for that.

Sawyer… She looked broken but she was waiting for the news on her nephew.

"Unfortunately I don't have good news" Coke began.

"Drop the Doctor act Cole" Sawyer said.

"I'm a Doctor" Cole told her.

"I know. I just… I need you to be Cole right now. I don't want to talk to another Doctor or Police Officer. Please. Just be my husband".

Maybe it was because Sawyer was barely holding it together. Maybe it was because the first time that she called him her husband and it was in these circumstances.

Neither knew the reason but he listened to her.

"I am Breyton's Doctor. I am doing everything I can… Everything in my power… In medicine's power but her being pregnant has complicated things. Severely".

"How badly"? Peyton asked.

"It could compromise her life and her baby's life".

"Liam" Keith said. "His name is Liam".

Cole didn't say anything for a minute. He just let it sink in what all this baby meant for everyone.

"Liam's life is also at stake here" Cole said. "I have got Breyton stable… ish… She needs surgery. However she is already lost blood… Too much blood but she is in critical condition and so is baby Liam".

"Where do we go from here"? Peyton asked.

She didn't hesitate. She didn't wait. She didn't allow herself to absorb the information for even a second. She didn't think about it.

Peyton Scott just wanted to know what was next.

"I have given her some antibiotics but at this point medicine can only do so much. I need to operate but an operation like this could be fatal for a baby. It could be fatal for anyone if you want me to be honest".

"You just said she was stable" Lucas said. "I mean why not just keep doing what your doing. Just keep giving her the medicine and stuff until its have the baby and then once its born then you can do the surgery"

Cole looked at his father in law like he just discovered big foot.

"And what leave her in a four month coma"? Keith shot at his father.

"He said he has her stable".

"No. I said I had her stableish. Its like crashing your bike and gashing your knee open. You put pressure with a towel or washcloth over the wound but ultimately you're gonna need to get stitches to stop the bleeding. All I've done is put a towel over her wound so to speak". Cole explained.

Cole relaxed back in his chair listening to the air escape as it adjusted to his full wright.

This was never easy.

Especially when he was this close with the family.

When it was his family.

That was going to take some getting used to.

"I am doing everything I can. I am exploring all my options but if anything happens it is out of my control and I will have no choice but to deliver Liam. The medicine that she needs I can't give her. The surgery that she needs I can't give her. If she codes or doesn't respond to the medicine… I won't have a choice. It will be the only way to save her life".

"She is only five months pregnant" Keith said.

"Twenty one weeks to be exact. Twenty two on Monday. I have already spoken with her Obgyn and been brought up to date on all her pregnancy information. You have to trust me that if I do this… Its all that I can do. No Doctor wants to deliver a baby this early. It is absolutely the last thing I want to do but it may be the only thing that I can do at this point. She is dying.. And so is Liam".

"How… Is he dying"? Peyton asked.

She didn't want to know.

She wasn't sure why she had asked.

"The uterus is the one place in the world where we are safe. Entirely depending on our mothers to survive. In the time we spend there our life is literally on their shoulders… Four hours ago Breyton was probably the healthiest pregnant woman in North Carolina but with each passing minuet she is getting worse. She is low on oxygen. Extremely low on blood and her heart rate is through the roof… All this has compromised her child's health. The worse she gets he follows in her lead".

It had become quite in his office.

Too quite.

It was disturbing.

It was heartbreaking.

"Are you saying he has a better chance outside of the womb than he does inside"? Keith asked after the longest silence in the history of long silences.

"If I found a way to save her and he could stay in there without compromising both of their healths… No but as of right now that plan does not exist. So yes. As of this second he has a bigger fighting chance outside of the womb just as she had a bigger chance once we get them out but we also don't want to remove a baby from his mother unless it is dire".

"But you just said he has a bigger chance outside of the womb why don't you just deliver him now"? Lucas asked.

"Like I said I don't want to deliver a baby at 21 1/2 weeks of pregnancy. No one does. I'm trying to get them stable. You want a baby in his mother's womb as long as you can keep him there. Liam's bones are not fully devolved yet. Neither are his lungs. That is only two of the major concerns I have seen two babies born at 21 weeks that survived out of… Maybe two hundred or more and one ended up having long term mental disabilities. Trust me when I say this is the last thing I want to do".

"I think I'm gonna go check on Brooke" Peyton said.

That was all she said before she left the room.

"I better go check on her" Lucas said before following after his wife.

Keith… He didn't bother saying anything before leaving the room.

"I didn't mean to upset your mom" Cole told his new wife.

"Its not your fault. None of this is. Your doing what you know to do. All that you can do".

Cole stood up and walked over to his wife. He kneeled down in front of her so that as she kept her eyes towards the floor she had no choice but to look at him.

Not that he was a bad view.

"It may be selfish but… Liam is all that we have left of LJ so… We're all terrified that he will die. I can't relive that".

"I get that but is it LJ's death you're scared to relive or… Mercy's"?

Good question for a doctor.

"Maybe both" Sawyer admitted.

"I have called in the best Pediatrician Doctors I know… One was my professor at Harvard. Another worked at the hospital where I did my residency and another is from Australia. He has won Nobel prizes… Awards for his procedures. He is the best. I will end up having to operate on her and they will be right here for baby Liam. They will cost a pretty penny but I got it covered".

Sawyer leaned down and kissed her husband.

"I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your wedding night. I'm sorry".

"You're right. Its not but I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else right now".

That was the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deputy Larry Davis found his way through the long hospital hall. It was a small hospital but for a Tree Hill native it felt more like a maze at a county carnival. After what felt like four lifetimes he found Sheriff Adams standing with a group of people.

People.

Random people.

Yep, he was a native if he thought the Scott family was random people.

"Davis" Chase said recognizing him fairly quickly.

"Sheriff" he spoke.

"Has the investigation made any progress"?

"Well… No. Haven't you spoken with the Captain of the fire department"?

"Why would I"?

Larry starred at his boss.

"I guess cause you was there he assumed you was already on it or looking into it".

"Into what"?

"The fire".

Chase was really getting tired of talking in circles with this guy.

"What fire"? Chase asked clearly aggregated at this point and if it wasn't clear then he was an idiot.

"At the crime scene… Its all just a pile of ash and bricks at this point".

Chase dropped his pen.

And his jaw.

"I was wondering how Julian had second and third degree burns" Nathan said. "It didn't make sense".

"Chase I got you that conference room" Cole said as he and Sawyer walked hand in hand down the hall.

"Where is Jude" Catalano asked as she made her and Lydia's sudden presence known.

"Everyone follow Cole" Chase ordered. "Davis… Get me Captain Howard on the phone".

The large group followed Cole down the hall and to a large open conference room. Nathan being last shut the door behind the group.

"He is not answering" Larry told his boss.

"Well, keep trying". Chase said as he grabbed a marker and wiped off the dry erase board. "Sawyer how is it coming with that list"?

"I made it" Sawyer answered pulling it out of her husbands jacket pocket that was wrapped around her small body. "Christopher and Jimmie helped me make calls and there is a check mark by anyone who I couldn't get a hold of just in case".

"Good. Read them to me… Those who have not be accounted for".

She didn't expect that.

"Rachel Gatina. Haddie Gatina. Maddie Gatina" Sawyer began with a moutful of Gatinas as Chase wrote them down on the board. "Danny Scott. Jenny Jageslki. Bentley Wesley. Jamie Scott. Jude Baker".

"Jamie wasn't at the wedding" Haley said.

"Not the wedding but at the reception he was" Sawyer told her.

Chase ignored the own going argument about Jamie being at the wedding behind him and he stared at the names on the board. For a minuet too long he was sure.

"OK" Chase said turning around playing with the marker in his hand. "I need someone to walk me through the last ten minutes of what happened".

Everyone looked from one person to the other.

But, oddly enough no one answered him.

"I need you to tell me what happened and I need it now" Chase demanded.

"I found Breyton" Keith said raising his hand slowly.

"Start there".

"Jenny and I were on the fourth floor of the building" Keith began.

"My maid of honor"? Sawyer asked.

Keith nodded.

"What was you two doing together? On the fourth floor"?

Everyone kind of stared at Keith waiting for an answer but it became obvious after a minuet that no one really needed him to say it.

"OK you was having slutty wedding sex with the maid of honor" Chase said.

The sheriff was trying really hard to ignore the awkward stares coming from everyone. He just wanted to stay on topic.

"I thought you was gay"? Lucas asked his son.

"Jenny… Are we talking about Jamie's ex girlfriend Jenny"? Lydia asked. "Oh he is just going kill you".

"Hey" Chase yelled. "Focus. Keith please finish".

Chase had forgotten how hard it was to get anything done with the Scott family.

He hated to be reminded.

And when he was reminded it was always at the worst humanly possible time.

"OK. Well we was heading back downstairs and… Jenny heard this loud noise. We stopped to see where it was coming from and we heard a scream. Not a loud one it sounded… Muffled. It was like she was trying to scream but she couldn't."

"Like something was stopping her" Larry spoke up for the first time.

"More like someone. I told Jenny to run and get my dad and uncle or anyone really. Jenny wasn't gone three seconds when the door opened and breyton ran out. Bleeding. Everywhere. She was so scared. He grabbed her before I had the chance to even blink and she fell down the stairs. She was already in bad shape… I didn't even worry about him I just got to her as quick as I could. As soon as I made it to her everyone came running around the corner. I didn't bother calling an ambulance I carried her out to my car and drove here as fast as I could".

Chase sat down taking it all in.

"All but Julian apparently" Nathan said. "I would've don't the same thing if it had been Lydia".

"How long did it take you to all to get here"?

"It didn't take me five minuets" Keith admitted.

"It took the rest of us ten or so" Haley told Chase.

"And no one seen any fire? Or smoke? Nothing" Chase asked.

Everyone shook their head. No one had.

But, no one really paid any attention either. They was all worried about one thing. One person.

"I called 911 as soon as I knew Breyton was in surgery" Haley said.

"When the ambulance arrived they said Julian was laying outside the building and it was on fire. They called the fire department" Larry told Chase.

"He was in too bad of shape to walk… Someone carried him out" Chase said.

He hated where this was going.

"Its Captain Howard" Larry said handing him the phone.

"Captain Howard this is Sheriff Adams" Chase said putting the phone to his ear. "I know you are extremely busy and I hate to bother you but I need to know how its coming along with getting the fire out".

Everyone held their breathe though none knew why. They just knew if the Sheriff was worried then they should be as well.

"I know that you're doing the best that you can but I'm going to send in a couple of my guys to help you. There is a chance there was still people inside the building when it collapsed… Eight maybe more… Thank you so much".

Chase hung up the phone and looked to Larry.

"These eight people are our goal right now. Until they are found they are all a missing person. They are our main priority".

"Chase… Are telling me my kids were in there… When… you said the building collapse" Haley said looking at Larry now.

Neither the Sheriff or the Deputy was sure who she was talking to and neither wanted to answer her question. But someone had to.

Chase knew it was going to be him.

Rookies.

"My men are heading up there right now to help" Chase assured Haley. "They will find them".

Nathan held his ex-wives shaky hand.

"I need everyone to fill out a piece of paper. What they was wearing. Features. Noticeable scars… Tattoos. Anything please".

Chase handed everyone a piece of paper and walked with the Deputy out of the room.

"You make sure that all eight of those people are accounted for" Chase told him. "Alive… Or dead."

A nurse came running down the hall and opened the door to conference room.

"Dr. Gellar… Its Breyton Baker… She is coding" Chase heard her say.

The next thing Chase seen was Cole and the nurse running back towards the OR.

"Go" he ordered Larry who didn't wait a minuet sooner.

"Daddy" Chase heard and turned around to see Catalano. "Jude is on the list".

"I know baby".

Chase hugged his sobbing daughter in his arms.

The first time she talks to him in weeks and it wasn't as fulfilling as he had hoped it would be.

There were days Chase Adams really hated his job.

This was one of those days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I told ya it was long.

And a little confusing.

It'll all be cleared up in the next chapter.

The next Chapter is called…

Interview with a Cop and it will be revealing what all happened oh and at the end of the chapter all you Chia fans will love me. !

Your heart might even explode a little.

Wrapping up this story and some story lines is going to take a couple more chapters but in true Tree Hill fashion not without a lot of drama. Lots up in the next couple chapters actually.

And guilt…

Oh and murder…!

I told you there would be slutty wedding sex…

So leave a review.

What did you think? What do you want to see haooen?

You know the drill!


	17. Interview with a Cop

Boy oh boy my chapters just keep getting longer!

Not only does this chapter have some really sweet naley stuff in it but also has a huge reveal at the end.

Something life altering for a couple of people.

This chapter took longer than anticipated but here it is!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan Scott sat in the seat across from Chase at the large table that was clearly meant for more than two people. He laid his folded hands on the cherry wood table as he continued to watch Chase write on a piece of paper.

You could hear a pen drop in the room they sat in together.

In fact he did.

Nathan heard Chase drop his pen on the table and take a sip of his hot coffee before he finally picked the pen back up and flipped the papers to a new blank page.

"What I have to do is get down to what happened" Chase explained. "So I need to set a time line up I'm sure by now you know the drill".

Nathan nodded.

"I know that Danny and Jamie are missing and you'd rather be… Anywhere else but you have to know they are being searched for. I promise you they will be found".

"Alive"? Nathan asked.

Chase looked at Nathan who was sitting in front of him but his mind was anywhere else.

And that was just something he couldn't promise him and Nathan knew that.

"Let's just get on with this" Nathan told him.

"OK… Throughout the night did you notice anything weird or suspicious at all"?

"No" Nathan answered him. "I was really only paying attention to my date".

"Your… You're dating again"?

Nathan rubbed the inside of his left palm with his right hand and nodded.

"I was on a date with Haley".

Chase smiled a little.

"Well, I'll be damned" Chase said.

"Everything seemed normal. I mean it was a wedding. A happy occasion".

"Do you recall the last time you sent Breyton"?

Nathan didn't need to think about that.

"Actually yeah I do" he said before looking down at his pants.

Nathan Scott held back the tears that he was holding back.

"When"?

Nathan looked at Chase.

"During the father daughter dance".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 1/2 hours earlier xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan Scott found his way back to his table and sat down next to Haley.

"A glass of Merlot for the lady" he said with a smile as he sat the drink in front of her.

"Why thank you kind Nobel man" she teased back.

Haley rubbed his forearm as he took a small sip of his bourbon.

"I'm having a good time Nathan" she told him.

"Good time not great" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Great time".

"Great not amazing"?

"Amazing".

"Amazing not excellent"?

Haley threw her head back laughing at her ex-husband.

"I missed that" Nathan admitted to her.

"Missed what"? She asked tilting her laugh.

"Your laugh… Me making you laugh. I missed this. Us".

Nathan took his hand in hers and he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

He anticipated it only lasting a second or more but he couldn't find the strength to pull away from her.

"Sorry" he said when the two finally parted. "I couldn't wait until the end of the night".

"No complaints here".

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please" the DJ announced as everyone turned their attention toward the dance floor. "The father of the bride would like to share a special dance with his daughter on her special day".

"My little girl" by Tim McGraw played over the speakers as Lucas and Sawyer made their way on to the dance floor.

"Sawyer may have been a pain in the ass to babysit when she was little but she makes a beautiful bride" Haley said as she stared at her former niece dancing with her father.

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Now if the rest of you fathers would like to lead you're favorite little girls out here for a dance" the DJ announced.

"That's my cue" Nathan told Haley.

"Go before she cuts you into tiny pieces" Haley said pointing at Lydia who stood waiting at the front of the room.

Nathan wasn't the only father that led his daughter out on to the dance floor.

Julian walked out to the floor with Breyton who held tightly to her fathers arm before the two took a dancing stance.

"I'm surprised you picked me. I mean Felix is here" Julian told his daughter with a teasing grin.

"So not funny" Breyton said.

"He just wants to get to know you Breyton" Julian told her.

"I don't care".

Julian looked down at his daughter.

Biologically she didn't belong to the Bakers but everything about read Brooke Davis Baker.

"I just don't understand" Julian told Breyton. "You can talk to Bentley. You can bring him to the wedding but you won't even acknowledge the Taggaro's"?

Breyton looked over at the table where her mother sat with Peyton talking and laughing before looking back at her father.

"You can have a thousand siblings dad but… You only have one set of parents" she admitted.

"Is that what you think"? Julian asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Breyton didn't answer him.

She didn't need to.

"You're worried about me. Don't be. Don't worry about me. Felix just wants to know you and I want you to know where you come from" Julian said.

"He wants to be my dad and I already have a dad. An amazing dad. No we may not have the same skin tone or the same eye color or anything like that but you taught me how to ride a bike. You never missed a brownie meeting. You stayed up late with me working on science projects".

Breyton continued to make the list of everything he had ever done for her.

It was nice to hear but it gave Julian a second.

He figured it out.

Julian finally knew why she didn't want to talk to Felix or have him be apart of life.

"You taught me how roller blade or at least tried. I mean I don't have the balance that God gave a goose" Breyton continued.

"All the things your son won't have" Julian said.

He said it.

The words sounded like a question and maybe they was or maybe they was a statement. Neither could really tell.

Instead Breyton nodded before she laid her head against her fathers chest.

"I've always known I was adopted. You and mom never hid it from me. Felix he came out of no where and I'm not ready to know him cause if I can replace you then Liam can replace LJ and I don't want any of that to happen".

Julian pulled away from his daughter and looked down at the girl with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You could never replace me" he said. "I will always be your father. LJ will always be Liam's father. You can have two dads you know".

"You're right a dad and a step dad but if I have two dads then Liam one day will start to call someone else dad and I don't think my heart could take it if he was calling anyone else beside LJ dad".

"So just call Felix your step dad".

"I don't want to call him anything right now… And as my favorite person in the world I'm hoping that you will support me".

Julian laughed slightly.

"I'll support you no matter what you do".

Breyton smiled at her father.

"OK… I'm thinking of pursuing a career in the penis modeling industry. Still support me"?

The two walked hand in hand off of the dance floor and towards the buffet.

"I do however I don't think you'll get very many jobs".

Julian wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder.

"I need a favor from you" Breyton told Julian. "Its big".

"How much is this gonna cost me"?

"Eighteen years"?

Julian was confused.

That wasn't a price he was used to.

"You was such an amazing father to me. I don't know where I'd be without you and no one will ever replace LJ but I need you to be there for Liam like you was for me. He will have uncles galore but I know how amazing you are by personal experience…"

"I'll be here for him. I promise" Julian said before losing his daughter on the forehead.

"I love you so much daddy".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton Scott hit the palm of her hand against the coffee machine.

Once.

Twice.

And third time was not the charm for the upset blonde.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing" Peyton heard her husband ask as he approached her from behind.

"I put my change in and the damn thing won't give me my coffee. I need coffee. I've not been asleep since my nap before the rehearsal dinner and I just need coffee".

Lucas walked up next to her and pulled down then lever that hung on the side of the machine and she watched as it filled her cup with black liquid.

"I'm really starting to live up to the blonde name" Peyton said shaking her head as she picked up her cup.

Lucas watched his wife as she began to add a years worth of sugar to her coffee.

"What's wrong"? He asked her tilting his head.

"Me? Nothing. I just have to get back and check on Brooke. I want to be there when she wakes up".

"We haven't been separated that long that you think I don't know when something is bothering you".

Lucas took her hand and led Peyton over to the table in the empty break room.

"Talk to me… Unless you don't want to be there when Brooke wakes up cause your not leaving until I know whats wrong".

Peyton held the coffee cup tightly between her tow hands inhaling the heat through her body.

"I'm going to hell" Peyton said as she sat the cup in her hand down on the table.

Lucas wasn't expecting that.

At all.

"I know why I'm going" Lucas humored her. "Why are you"?

"Jamie and Danny are missing. Jude is missing. There was this horrible tragedy and it effects everyone we know and yet… My best friends husband is dead and my other best friend is sick with worry and I can't stop thanking God that our kids are OK. How selfish am I"? Peyton said each word slower than the last one.

"Its not selfish" Lucas said.

"Oh I'm not done".

Lucas sat back in his seat as she fiddled with her fingers in front of him for a second. He just assumed she was thinking what to say but truth be told she was attempting to come to terms with her guilty conscience.

"Everything that Cole just told us about Breyton… she wasn't my first concern. Liam was. All I could think about was how I couldn't loose him too. I didn't even think of Brooke whose husband just died and that this was her daughter and that she could loose her too. All I thought about was … That Liam is the only thing we have left of LJ. I'm so horrible".

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. One right after the other.

Lucas leaned closer to her and took Peyton's hands in his.

"You're worried about Brooke now aren't you? You're thinking about Breyton and what could happen to her? You want to be there for Haley and Nathan"? Lucas asked her.

She answered with a small nod..

"Peyton Scott you are the least selfish person I know in this world. Its your right at as a mother to put your children first… Now more than ever and no one blames you. LJ was meant to bury us one day not the other way around" Lucas told her. "If I sit and think about how he won't get to graduate or get married or teach his son how to walk or hear his first words… It kills me. The pain was worse at first. That's why I drank. I couldn't bare the pain of living in this world that he no longer existed in but … Brooke showed me that even on days when the pain was at its worst I still had three people to live for. You and Keith and Sawyer brought me back from my darkest days".

Peyton kissed her husband.

It was the first time they had kissed since before LJ died.

It was a simple kiss but it meant the world to both of them.

Actually it meant more than the world to them. Lucas pressed his forehead against hers for a second after the small kiss. It was the first time in a long time that they even had felt like they was themselves again and it felt good.

But… It hurt.

"Its just… Its hard to believe that we can even exist in a world without him. It hurt so much I literally thought time would stop moving" Peyton told Lucas.

If anyone in the world understood her it was him. They both knew that.

"Every time I so much as catch myself being happy I start to cry. It hurts to be happy because… How can I be happy when my son is dead? It doesn't make since that my life can even continue after everything" Peyton told him.

"I know. But..LJ would have never wanted you to be unhappy. It will take time but one day I believe we will wake up happy like we did that morning and it won't hurt so much and we won't have to try. We won't feel guilty about it" Lucas told Peyton as he rubbed her hand.

"How can we just get over his death Lucas? It doesn't seem possible".

Lucas shook his head.

"We will never get over it. I never got over Keith's death. You never got over Larry's death. I never got over mom dying but we learned to cope with it. We learned to live with it just like we will learn to live with this but we will do that the same way we have did everything since we fell in love… Together. Not drinking or taking some hallucinating pills. You and me and our family".

The two hugged.

Ironically it was the most intimate they had been in a long time yet it was the most fulfilling either had ever felt.

It was a struggle but Peyton's family was finding any back together.

Piece by piece.

"Sorry to interrupt" the two heard.

They looked to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Gellar told me to find you. Breyton is still in surgery but I was told to let you know that your grandson was delivered and he has been taken to the NICU".

Peyton held tightly to her husbands hand as the slowly took in the new information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breyton Baker couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. It was all like a dream. A horrible dream. She spent twenty minuets trying to convince herself it was a dream.

A nightmare.

Doctors.

She opened her eyes and all shebsaw was Doctors. All she seen was Doctors. So many Doctors that she was sure that was all existed in the world. A scream echoed through the small room and until her throat started to become slightly sore did she realize that the scream was coming from her.

Breyton" she heard. "Its Cole. I need you to calm down".

She looked at the newly wedded Doctor but she couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"I know you're scared … but I need you to try and calm down. You have a room full of Doctors who are here and going to try and help you but for us to do that you really have to calm down".

"My baby" Breyton sobbed.

She looked down at her suddenly flat stomach.

She saw her feet.

She hadn't been able to look at her feet in months.

"Liam".

"We had to perform an emergency Cesarean but he is up in the NICU getting the best treatment possible. Sawyer is with him but before you can see him I need you to calm down so I can help you".

Breyton didn't know how she did it but she felt her breathing calm and her racing heart slow but it didn't stop her flowing tears.

"That a girl… when you was brought here you was in bad shape. We got you stabilized but you had some internal bleeding. To save you we had to operate again however no matter what we tried it wasn't working. The reason it wasn't was because our treatment wasn't strong enough and we couldn't give u the medicine to save you because you was pregnant. You was going to die and so was Liam if we didn't do something. Do you understand"?

Breyton nodded.

"Your still not out of the woods yet but you are more stable now. You will need surgery again but you've already had one and a Cesarean delivery but we can be more harsh with your medicine treatment. So you and Liam have a fighting chance now… And to give you something to fight for Sawyer sent me this picture to show you".

He pulled out his phone and held it up.

It broke her heart.

Breyton touched the screen that showed , her tiny son.

She looked at Sawyers husband who smiled gently at her.

"Your still in your suit" she said. "I ruined your wedding".

"No. You didn't. I got the girl that's I could ask for".

"Did they get him. Xavier. Did the police get him"?

"I want you to worry about getting better and then worry about whatever else OK"?

She nodded.

Breyton felt her eyelids grow heavy before she saw nothing else but a dark world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 hours earlier xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breyton Baker threw her head back laughing as Keith Scott spun her around yet again. She wrapped her arms around her best friends neck it seemed to be the only thing that could hold her up on her legs that had suddenly began to remind of her jello.

"OK that's it" Breyton said laughing. "Six songs is my limit".

Keith pouted his lip and begged "just one more".

"Keith one day when you have a child sitting on your bladder you'll understand… Oh that's right you won't" Breyton teased putting her hands on her growing stomach. "However, you and whoever you end up with may need a surrogate to carry your child and when you come to me I'll remember this moment. The moment that I was carrying your nephew and you wouldn't let me go pee".

Keith held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok go pee but then I want another dance".

"Actually Cole's parents own this place and gave everyone a room for the night and they have California King beds so I think I'm gonna go on to bed".

The two walked off of the dance floor.

"The sun hasn't even set yet" Keith said. "You haven't even given birth and you are already into mom mode"?

"Well, before too long I'm going to be pulling a lot of all nighters" she told him as she rubbed her large stomach. "Might as well take advantage of it now. But if you need me I'm on the 12th floor room D25 and I have my cell but… Don't need me".

Keith laughed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight" she said with a swift smile before walking out of the ball room.

Breyton slowly made her way down the hall and through the large lobby. She quickly found her way to the elevator, pressed the button, and proceeded to wait.

She waited.

She waited.

Finally.

The two doors opened and there was a man waiting in the corner.

Breyton waited for a second to see if he was coming out but he didn't. It didn't make sense he was already in the elevator and this was on the bottom floor but she didn't really care.

Breyton walked on in and pressed floor twelve.

The doors slowly closed locking the two in together.

It was quite.

For a minuet.

"Bride or groom"? he asked her.

She didn't expect any conversation and she was surprised there was any but she turned around towards him with a smile anyways.

"I grew up with the bride. I was one of the brides maids. Our moms was best friends growing up too so naturally we took after them" she told him.

"You mean your adopted mother? " He asked her.

"How did you know I was adopted"?

"Small town".

Breyton nodded and turned around as the Bel sounded and the doors opened.

It wasn't the only thing that made a noise.

Breyton's phone went off as she walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Jude" she answered.

"Keith just told me you went on to bed I was calling to make sure you was feeling ok" Jude asked his sister.

Breyton watched the doors close to the elevator but it didn't go to another floor. The light shinning on the 12th floor still lit up like a Christmas light.

"Breyton"?

"I'm here" she said as she rushed into her hotel room and bolted the door locked. "Look there was this guy in the elevator with me and he really gave me the creeps… I'm talking eating pot brownies and watching terms of endearment with you and LJ kind of creeps".

"Want me to come up there"?

"No I'm in my room now but… He knew me. He knew I was adopted… Maybe I'm overreacting".

The other end of the phone was silent.

"I'll come up there".

"No. I'm going to bed anyways its these hormones got me all out of whack… But when they cut the cake could you bring me a piece. My room is across from yours".

"Will do... Go put on your granny panties and watch the same old reruns of friends. I love you".

"Love you".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole Gellar slowly opened the door and walked into Brooke Davis - Bakers room. She was surrounded by her friends but he wasn't even if sure if she knew they was there.

Cole wasn't even sure if she knew anything.

Brooke sat at the head of her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs pulling them in towards her chest as she stared in front of her. She wasn't staring at anything but her eyes never once drifted from the spot in front of her.

"Brooke" Cole said as he closed the door gaining the attention of not only her but everyone else as well.

"Breyton"? She asked immediately.

"She is resting. I did have to deliver the baby and as it turns out right in time too. Liam had a couple blood clots, some internal bleeding, and his heart rate was extremely low. He may even end up having to have surgery. That is not my call however he has the best Doctors possible." Cole told her as he laid the chart down. "Liam needs a blood transfusion however he has an extremely rare blood type and we are having problems finding any in stock-".

"AB negative"? Lucas asked before he could finish.

"Yeah".

"So was LJ" Peyton told him. "We had the worst time about ten years ago finding him a match he got it from my biological fathers side of the family".

"How rare is it"? Brooke asked him.

".06% of the population has it" he told her.

Cole sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Now on to Breyton. She was conscious for a minuet or two when we was switching her meds. Like I told her she is not of the woods at all but I'm putting in her in a medically induced coma which sounds worse than it actually is. She needs surgery but between the blood she already lost before she came here and me having to perform a c-section on her… She has lost a lot of blood. I'm scheduling a operation for tomorrow around one. Once her transfusion is complete I also want to give her time to rest and once I'm in there I will be able to tell you more about her condition".

"That's all you can tell me"? Brooke asked her Goddaughter's husband rather harshly. "No. That's not good enough for me".

"Brooke he is just doing his job" Nathan told her.

"No its OK" Cole said. "She is responding to the medication quickly. Very quickly. Which is what we want. I have sent her up for a CT, MRI, nd x-rays… The whole work up in case any internal bleeding or anything was missed. I was not the Doctor who operated on her when she arrived here and he did fix the abdomen internal bleeding but I just want to be thorough and make sure nothing is being missed".

Brooke half smiled.

"You don't mess around huh"? She asked.

"No I don't. Not when people's lives are at stake".

Brooke just slowly nodded before she hugged Cole.

He didn't expect it and to be honest he wasn't really a hugging person but he let her hug him and he hugged her back.

Cole had been married not even five hours and yet he couldn't imagine the pain that she was feeling.

"I want you to know I am very good at my job and I will do everything in my power to save your daughter".

Cole rubbed her arm gently as he stood up and said "I am so sorry about Julian but you need to take it easy".

"I'll try".

Cole walked out of the room and his wife close behind him. He wasn't surprised that she looked on the verge of tears.

"Your mom stopped by and picked us some clothes up I already changed but I left the duffell bag in your office".

"OK… Thanks" he told her. "What is it"?

"What is what" ? Sawyer asked.

"What is it that is bothering you"?

Sawyer looked up into his green eyes as she pushed her hands into her back pockets.

"Liam… He isn't much bigger than Mercy was and everything you just said… We have lost so much this year and I'm not prepared to lose anyone else. I don't think I could take it".

Cole sat the folder he held in his hand down on the counter they stood next to and he wrapped his wife in his arms.

"I know… I can't promise you the best but I can promise you every precaution is being taken to achieve the best outcome possible" Cole told her.

"I know that. Its just hard".

He gently kissed her before walking away.

Sawyer didn't move instead she watched him walk away and wrapped her thin arms around her body.

"So that's your new husband"? The blonde heard a familiar voice.

Sawyer felt her heart drop to her stomach and her stomach fly out of her body. She wanted to walk away but at this point it didn't feel like it was an option. She felt stupid to think she could avoid him forever.

Sawyer turned around and there stood Logan Evans.

It was as if no time had passed between him.

Leather jacket. Shaggy blonde hair. Doe blue eyes.

"Same old Evans" she said.

"Same old Scott… Oh wait… Gellar now right. So not the same old Scott" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

The two stood in silence for a minuet.

Just a minuet.

"How could you do that to me"? He asked her leaning his back against the wall. "Not even a phone call or anything… I mean we wasn't even broke up long enough for me to get over it and I come back and you're marrying a rich snotty know it all Doctor… I mean you can imagine my shock when I come back and you are mafeet d… My Doctor no less. That you spent months with while I got better..".

"What are you implying"? Sawyer demanded.

"I was in and out of surgeries… You two did spend a lot of time together. I mean you aren't exactly an rushing type of girl. It took you months... And months to tell you that you had feelings for me let alone that you love me so you can imagine how hard it is for me to believe that you rushed into a marriage… So maybe there was a little something more before. I mean Sawyer you gave me an choice that you knew the answer to and more than that I never expected you of all people… You live for danger and excitement".

He kept talking but she stopped listening to him because she stopped caring. He had said enough to infuriate her.

"Maybe that's it" Sawyer yelled at him. "Maybe I was sick and tired of the danger and excitement. You don't think the bombing was enough danger… You think after my brother and my daughter died I wanted to get up there in a stand and watch my boyfriend do something … One wrong move and you was dead..."

"Rewind for a second" Logan said interrupting her before she got to finish what it was that she had to say.

He stepped towards her with a crooked face and his eyes piercing through her.

"Daughter… You said your brother and daughter.. What the hell are you talking about"?

Oops.

Sawyer looked down at her feet for a second.

Not because she wanted to hide from him but because she didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for this but yet here it was staring her in the face with no place to run.

"I was pregnant" Sawyer told him. "The night… It happened. I was waiting to tell you until we was in person… You was on the road and I never had time to travel to see you… I was going to tell you that night".

Sawyer had never seen Logan cry but yet there he was.

Tears in his eyes.

He was unable to take his eyes off of her.

But, boy did he want to.

"Her name was Mercy. Mercy Scott Evans" Sawyer told him.

"No" he screamed at her. "Don't you stand there… How dare you! How dare you not tell me about someone I had… Biological rights to".

No matter how mad Logan had been at her in the past he had never once yelled at her. Everyone around stared at the two.

"I can't believe this" Logan said shaking his head.

He thought she had broke his heart once but this was heart shattering.

"Excuse me" the two heard.

Chase Adams stood barely ten feet away from them with a folder in his hand.

"Sawyer I was hoping to be able to talk to you and Cole next considering it was your wedding. Do you know when he will be back"? Chase asked.

"He just got out of surgery he is in his office right now if you don't catch him now you probably won't for a while. C'mon" she told Chase before turning to Logan and said "we can talk later".

"We are done talking".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours earlier xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breyton Baker laughed at the TV.

If she was anybody in another life if was Lucille Ball.

"Ricky" the TV cried and echoed through her large room.

As loud as her TV was it wasn't the noise that caught her attention. She heard a loud noise right outside her door.

Breyton swung her thin legs over the edge of her large bed and made her way across the room. She immediately reached for the door knob but pulled back just as fast.

Breyton stood on her tip toes and peered out the peep hole.

She saw an eye starring back at her.

His eye.

The guy from the elevator.

Breyton felt her skin crawl as she backed up towards the wall. She dialed a number that was way to familiar to her and waited.

Less than a second.

"Hey. I'm getting your cake and I'm on my way up" Jude answered.

"There is a guy outside my door. Then guy from the elevator he was looking in".

"I'm on my way up" Jude told her. "Stay on the phone with me".

Breyton held the phone tightly in her shaky hand against her ear as she waited.

She waited.

Finally she heard the elevator ding and a knock on the door.

"Don't worry its me" he told her.

Breyton ran to the door and pulled it open.

Jude pulled his older sister into his arms hugging her tightly.

"Why do you smell like cheap perfume" she asked him laying her head on his chest.

"Oh... I was dancing with Haddie earlier".

"Please tell me you are joking".

Jude pulled away from his sister and shut the door locking it behind him.

"Why was you dancing with that tramp" Breyton asked as she sat down on the bed.

Jude grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and joined his sister on the bed.

"Why do you care"? Jude asked. "I mean.. I know you loved Cat but chances are that isn't going to happen again".

"Not if you keep dancing with Haddie".

Jude rolled his eyes at his sister as he pulled the remote up but it was quickly jerked out of his hand.

"Jude… Why do you keep pushing her away. You two will get close but every time you get back on track and you push her away… I'm your sister if you can tell anyone you can tell me".

Breyton had always been good at guilting him.

Far too good at it.

Jude looked at his sister who sat cross legged on the bed waiting for an answer. She sat directly across from him waiting on something and she would stay that way.

"Outside of my family there was two people in the world that I cared about more than anything in this world. That was LJ and Catalano. They was both my best friends in the world I just happened to make out with one. It destroyed me when LJ died… I go day to day barely surviving through the pain. I am on anti depressant pills for Christ sake".

Breyton was shocked.

That was easy to read on her face.

"Is that what you was arguing about with Jimmie"? Breyton asked.

"He saw me take one and he told Christopher and he told Lydia who told Catalano. It was no one else's business they told Cat that I was on drugs so I socked them one. Big deal".

"You got into a fight with two of her best friends… You know how to win a girl back don't you".

Jude stood up and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a mini bottle of whiskey.

He popped it open and downed it quicker than he should've. He sat on the dresser and kicked his shoes off.

"If Jimmie thought I was on drugs he should've come to me but he ran off shooting his mouth and she can be mad at me all she wants I don't care". Jude told his sister.

Breyton rolled her eyes and she was shocked they didn't fall to the back of her head.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you"? She asked. "Now answer me… why do you push her away".

Jude felt his hands shake slightly and he choked up. It was involuntary but it still happened and it didn't go unnoticed by his sister.

"I thought that LJ dying was the worst thing that could ever happen to me but then I thought about if something happened to Catalano... I wouldn't survive it. I couldn't. I could never go through that".

Breyton stood up off the bed.

"So you think pushing her away solves that… You're wrong. LJ died before we ever got to have a life together and I hated him for leaving me here by myself. I hated him because it hurt. Loosing him hurt but I wasn't hurting for me. I was hurting for Liam. I have memories with him. Liam won't be that lucky".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer watched as Chase walked out the door leaving her alone with her husband in his office. She let out a long deep breathe trying to exhale all of the horrible events since the moment she said "I do" however knowing that one persons heaving breathing wasn't going to make all of this disappear.

It would've been nice though.

"What is it?" Cole asked as he continued sifting through some papers.

"Just been a long day" Sawyer admitted to him.

"That wasn't about all this… That big long aggressive huff and puff you was over there doing was about something else… Care to share with the crowd what it was about"?

Cole folded his hands over his desk waiting for an answer.

Sawyer slowly turned to look at him with her arks folded and holding them as tightly to her body as she could without having them down to her skin.

"Logan is here" she told him. "And I let it slip about Mercy… I mean I was going to tell him but I had a way I wanted to do it and that wasn't it. I was going to sit him down after I had some copies of the picture they gave me for him and his parents and gently tell him. If I could think of the worst way possible to tell him that was the way that was it. I just blurted it out".

Cole was quickly catching on that when she was upset Sawyer tended to rant. He was a good husband but something stood out to him.

"Picture… You only have one picture of her"? Cole asked.

"Uh… Yeah. Its all the Doctor gave me".

"You didn't hold her and take any pictures with her"?

Cole just assumed that Sawyer hadn't wanted to see her daughter in that state like some parents don't.

"I did want to hold her but the Doctor told me I wasn't allowed to he said something about state policy or some mumbo jumbo like that".

Cole was worried.

She could see it in his eyes.

"Can I see that picture of Mercy? " he asked as he walked to her.

Sawyer nodded.

She dove into her purse and pulled out a small photo album. It was the only picture in it.

"Its odd but I just never felt connected to her. It hurts when I think about Mercy dying but I look at her picture and I feel nothing". Sawyer told him.

"I might be able to get you some more pictures".

"Really? How"?

Cole didn't really want to answer that question.

"Whenever someone is taken to the… Morgue…" He said the words slowly and carefully "they take a lot of pictures for documentation and all that I can go down there and get you some if you want me to".

"Please…"

Cole kissed the top of her forehead.

"Why don't you stay in here for a while. Lay down… Get some rest. I'll come wake you if anything changes on Liam or Breyton. I promise" Cole told his wife.

She didn't agree to it but she told him she would try and she would although Sawyer didn't see herself being able to.

After kissing his wife Cole quickly ran down every floor of the hospital until he was at the very bottom. He made his way through the long hallway and through the swinging doors where he found many things where not pleasent and didn't sit well with his stomach.

"Well well" Dr. Louise said not so subtly. "What brings you to my neck of the woods"?

"How do you what you do"? Cole asked as he turned to face the doors with his back to everything else in the room.

"Us" the forensic technician Dr. Summars asked walking out of the office. "At least we don't have a big fancy degree to kill any one".

Cole rolled his eyes although neither got the opportunity to see it.

"Is there anyway you can put that on hold"?

"You want me to…put on autopsy on hold"? Dr Louise asked.

He heard him and repeating it just made the group of medical experts sound more stupid than any would like.

"How about this" Dr. Summars said. "What can I help you with"?

"You guys have a filing system right"?

"How much did you pay for that big Harvard degree"? Dr. Louise asked with a small laugh.

"Come with me" Dr. Summars told Cole.

He followed him into the office where Dr. Summars sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What's the date"? He asked.

"April 16th of this year".

He sat down in the seat on the other side of the desk across from Dr. Summars. Cole sat quietly listening to the sound of his fingers pecking against the keyboard.

"What's the name"?

"Mercy Jade Scott".

His colleague typed so loudly he could basically see him type each letter of her name.

"Nothing".

"It was close to mid night check the next day".

He typed yet again.

"Still nothing".

"What"?

"I can do an overall search"? Dr. Summars suggested.

"Do it please".

He waited.

He waited.

And then he waited some more.

Cole was more than certain that Dr. Summars was trying to be certain of his findings but his gut wasn't agreeing with anything right now.

"There is nothing for a Mercy Jade Scott… How old was she"?

"Sawyer was… Maybe twenty three or twenty four weeks pregnant based on this picture"? Cole told him.

"April sixteenth"? Dr. Summars said the day out loud. "Wasn't that the day of the bombing at tric"?

Cole nodded.

"I was working that night. I didn't get no babies. That was a bad night I remember every person that came through here that night. Neither one of us went home for four days straight there wasn't a baby that was brought down here".

Cole looked at him.

The two jumped up and walked into the other room.

"Did you by any chance see a baby or work on the baby the night of the bombing at trick" Dr. Summars asked Dr. Louise.

"No" he said.

"You're sure" ? Cole asked him.

"I worked on a bunch of eighteen and seventeen year old kids for days and when I finally went home couldn't let mine go. I would remember a baby the next baby I worked on after that was about three or four weeks. Full term. It was a still birth". Dr. louise said each word. "What's going on"?

"My wife was at the bombing the night of Trick and when she woke up her doctor told her her baby was dead ... She was told she wasn't allowed to hold her and she only has one picture of her. This one".

He handed it to Dr. Summars who looked at before handing it to Dr. louise.

"I remember this baby but I can tell you that's not your wives daughter. This baby's name was Lucinda Perry she was born about three weeks before hand".

He handed the picture back to Cole who starred at it for a second.

"Then I have one question… What happened to Mercy Scott"? Dr. Summars asked the very words that Cole was way to scared to ask out loud.

The damning words.

Where was Mercy?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day for Chase Adams and it just kept getting longer with each person he talked to. He sat down in the Doctors lounge that Cole had gave him access to with a phone attached to his ear waiting.

"Hello" he hears Mia's sweet voice come across the line.

"Hey its me" Chase said standing up.

"They pulled me out of my cell saying it was an emergency what's going on"? She asked frantically.

"There was a fire tonight at Sawyers wedding. Catalano is OK but what started it was… Xavier had Breyton and there are people missing and dead Andi just wanted to talk to you".

"Oh my god" Mia said.

He listened to his wife breathe on the other end.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I'm gonna get you a lawyer OK" he said. "Not the one you have. A good one. You messed up and then I just made it worse. I was trying so hard to protect Cat and Cadell from what I went through" Chase told her.

"Chase… Who died"?

Chase inhaled and when he let the air trapped in his chest back out a few tears slipped out.

"Julian" he told her. "I have to go ask Brooke some questions and I just don't know if I can. I have known Brooke for nearly twenty five years and Julian nearly that long. How can I just waltz in there and ask her about her dead husband when this morning she didn't know today was her last day with him".

"You can do it because you're the only cop she'll talk to. You'll do it because its your job. You're stronger than you think you are Chase Adams and you're the kindest man I have ever known".

Chase listened to the words she said.

"I love you Mia".

Those words she listened to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it…

There will be one more chapter featured solely about what is going on in the hospital before you find out what happened to everyone else. There will be a few more deaths.

What do you have to look forward to?

Or dread?

Catalano breaks her fathers heart?

What really happened to Mercy?

Did anyone else "hint hint" survive the bombing that we thought was dead?

How could any of that be possible?

Will Breyton and Liam survive…?

Is there a fighting for chance for Lydia to save her friendship or relationship?

Until next time my lovelies.

Oh and a new couple will emerge as another sinks.

For good. (One of your favs)

Review….


	18. Missing Mercy

OK. Short chapter!

Really short.

Less than a thousand words short.

But same goes I hope you enjoy it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awkward.

Tension.

Unpleasant.

Those was just the first three words that popped into Logan Evans head as he sat in a surprisingly comfortable seat next to his parents and the Scotts. The five continued to wait as they had been doing for a half an hour.

The door slowly opened and Sawyer Scott- Gellar walked through the door and she sat down in the only open seat.

Irony.

Sawyer wasn't a fan for many reasons.

The most current one being that she sat next to her ex-boyfriend in her husbands office only hours after having a blow up about the daughter she shared with Logan.

"For someone who had a cop drag me in here you could've at least been on time" Logan told her.

"A … Cop dragged you in here"? Sawyer asked.

"Kicking and screaming like a little girl" Lucas informed his daughter.

"I don't scream like a girl" Logan said.

"Yes you do" Quinn said. "You get it from your father".

"I don't scream like a little girl" Clay said.

"Either way" Sawyer interrupted before the cover station could continue. "I don't know what this is about".

"This wasn't your doing"? Peyton asked her daughter.

"No. I was in the waiting room playing checkers with Cadell and Cole told me to meet him up here in ten minuets".

"Oh goodie" Logan said. "Maybe Dr. McDreamy wants a threesome".

"I can assure you that I don't" Cole said as he walked in.

Not alone.

Cole walked into his office with two doctors and Chase which only raised about a thousand red flags in Sawyers head.

"This is Dr. Summars he is a forensic technician he works in the morgue and this is Dr. Trent she is the Cheif of Surgery … And you all know Chase" Cole told them.

Dr. Trent walked over and shook everyone's hand.

It just kept getting weirder and Sawyer just became more and more nervous. She watched as Dr. Trent sat in Coles seat with a folder in her hand while the other three stood around her closely.

"Like he said I am Doctor Trent. I have been a pediatrician surgeon for seventeen years and recently became the Chief of Surgery". She said folding her hands together.

"Cole what is going on"? Sawyer asked him.

"He can't really consult on this Mrs. Gellar. This is involving your daughter and because he is your husband that technically makes him her step father so he is here as nothing more than your husband" she explained.

"My daughter"?

Dr. Trent nodded.

She didn't like this. She hated this. But, yet it had to be done.

"The night of your daughters death I need… Well Chase needs you to tell us what happened from the last thing you remember about being in Tric".

"Cole what is going on"? Sawyer demanded.

"Mrs. Gellar he cannot be involved in this case".

"You want me to answer your questions then he can. I'm asking my husband to tell me what is going on and you can try and out stubborn me but I doubt you'll win".

Dr. Trent liked around the room.

"I'd trust her… I mean she just turned the word stubborn into a verb" Chase told her.

Sawyer waited before Dr. Trent gave in which she knew would happen but that didn't make it any better. Cole didn't want to be the one to tell her.

Whatever it was.

"Its about Mercy" Cole said.

"What about Mercy"? Sawyer said through her shaky mouth.

Cole looked at his terrified wife but she didn't know what she was terrified for yet and that scared her even worse.

"You gave me this picture of Mercy the picture that the Doctor gave to you right"? Cole asked walking to his wife and squatting down in front of her.

"Yes".

"This picture is not of Mercy. This is a picture of another baby. A baby that Dr. Trent had to deliver a few weeks earlier".

"What the hell are you saying?" Logan spoke up. "I want to know what the hell is going on right now and I don't care who says it".

"We have a system here at the hospital. There are so many patients… So many people to keep up with but everyone has to be accounted for. If a person leaves one floor to go to another floor we check them in and out. If they go into an Or we check them in and when they leave we check them out… No matter where they go or are … They have to be checked in or out. That includes the morgue" Cole explained to his wife's ex boyfriend.

"Mercy Jade Scott was never sent to the morgue" Dr. Summars told them. "She was never checked in or out".

"It is your call but our advice we would like to open up a case surrounding Mercy's death" Chase told them. "Your daughter is missing".

If Sawyer wasn't hyperventilating she would be agreeing with Logan who was demanding they get right to looking for her.

"We thought it may have been an oversight at first but Dr. Summars informed me that no babies was brought to him the night of the bombing or for weeks after" Dr. Trent told them. "Chase ordered for her grave to be dug up. Cole told us where she was buried and…".

"And what" Sawyer asked between sobs.

"The casket was empty" Cole told his wife slowly.

"Are you telling me that my daughter … Is Mercy missing"?

Not only was she missing but she had been missing.

For nearly six months and no one had the slightest clue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like I said it was a short chapter and it mainly about Mercy. It will all be explained.

The next couple chapters alot will be revealed and a lot of storylines will be brought to a close and some will open.

What would you all like to see happen before I finish this story?

If you have. a request I would leave them below now before you don't get the chance.

Until next time


	19. Chapter 19

It was quite. No one spoke. No one had said a word in hours and yet the waiting room was full of people. Catalano couldn't remember the last time she had pulled her eyes away from the clock that hung on the wall.

She was literally watching the hours go by.

"Here" she heard.

She tore her eyes away from the clock and looked up.

At first glance she thought she was seeing a ghost. She thought she was seeing LJ but once her eyes adjusted to the man in front of her Keith Scott held out a to-go coffee cup.

"Thanks" she told him reaching her hand out and grabbing it.

Keith sat in the seat next to her rubbing his eyes with his left hand fighting a yawn that eventually won the battle.

"I have to be up in less than four hours for PT" he moaned.

"They can't let you off for something like this"? Catalano asked.

"Its the marines" he told her with a small laugh.

He wasn't laughing cause it was funny.

He was laughing cause it was the truth.

Catalano rotated her hear to look at him and found he had done the same.

The two sat side by side and face to face.

She could feel his breathe tickling the tip of her nose as she looked up at him.

"You don't get vacation days"? She asked in a whisper.

Catalano wasn't really sure why she had whispered but yet that is how the question came out of her mouth.

"Yeah" he nodded. "They have to be requested though and its really hard to come by… To get a day that's not jam packed".

"Why did you do it?" She asked him. "Why did you join the marines? Was it a tough decision… To join"?

"You'd think so.. But actually it was the easiest decision I've ever made. Its like if you're born a Scott basketball is your destiny and … From the time I was nine I always wanted to do something that mattered. I didn't want to be on a TV screen with thousands of fans I mean really mattered. I went to a summer boot camp for my uncle Derek when I was thirteen and after that… I was hooked. I wanted to be something. I admired my uncle so much growing up. He wasn't some big name around the world. People pass him on the street and don't know what he has done for them but yet he continued to do it. He still does it. I know it sounds stupid…".

"No" she interrupted him with a small smile. "It doesn't sound stupid at all. It sounds real".

Keith looked at her and it was weird.

Everyone in the room and yet all he seen was her.

Catalano Adams.

She slowly rested her head against his shoulder still unable to remover her eyes from his. He looked down at her.

Catalano felt her heart skip a beat but she didn't know why.

Their lips brushed against one another's.

Catalano wouldn't call it a kiss but she wanted to.

"Chase" Alex said grabbing their attention.

Everyone in the waiting room jumped up and surprisingly no one had even paid attention to the two. No one.

They all rushed to the front of the waiting room waiting meeting Chase.

"The fire department and the police department have started uncovering what's beneath… They found two people" he told them putting his hands on his hips. "One was Rachel Gatina… And one was Jude Baker".

Chase looked at his daughter.

"Rachel… dead on the scene and Jude is in critical condition" he told them. "He has two stab wounds and bruises… Everywhere. He was on the second to the top floor so he got very lucky that he didn't die instantly. He was just brought in by an Ambulance and has been taken into surgery".

Christopher took Catalano's hand but she instantly jerked it away. She looked at him with a glare that could kill.

"I have to go" Chase told them. "Call me if you need anything."

He was talking to everyone but they all knew it was pointed towards Catalano.

Chase made his way through the halls and to the room that Cole advised him to go to.

Cole stood over Breyton with two nurses by his side.

"Are you ready"? Cole asked him. "Good. We are waiting on her pain medication to wear off the anesthesia is already out of her system… She is gonna wake up in pain so please get to the point".

It didn't take long.

Chase was sure it was less than sixty seconds.

Breyton's eyes flew open both bloodshot and a cry echoed through the room coming from her mouth.

"Breyton its Cole… I need you to calm down" he told her sitting in the chair. "I know it hurts… But we need you to answer some questions OK"?

It didn't take long but Cole seemed to calm her down.

Although it was clear she was still in pain.

"What happened"? Chase asked.

Simple and to the point.

Cole liked that.

"You can give us the cliff notes version if you want" Chase told her.

"This guy followed me to my room. He was in the elevator with me and I heard a noise outside my room. I looked out through the hole … The peephole and he was starring back at me".

Breyton stopped for a second and took a breathe.

"I called Jude and he came up. We was watching TV and we hears a noise. Jude went out to see what it was and he stabbed him.. Oh my God Jude. Where is he"?

"In surgery" Cole told her. "Please go on so I can put you back on your medication".

"Xavier… It was Xavier. I remember my parents telling me about him. I thought it was revenge for my mom but I was wrong… Or at least wrong mother. He was my biological mothers brother. He tried to stab… My baby. Jude jumped in the way ... he stabbed him again".

The nurse held her hand tightly.

"Jude told me to run so I did… Down the stairs and I tripped. When I woke up I seen… He killed a maid she was laying there on the bed. He stabbed me… And he stabbed my stomach… He hit me. He kept telling me that it was her fault. My real mother's. Felix… felix found me. He shot him… He stalled him enough for me to run and I … I woke up here. I tripped again going down the stairs… How is Liam"?

Breyton's eyes jumped from Chase to Cole.

"How is my baby"?

"Not good" Cole told her honestly. "He has the best care though… Look… liam needs someone making decisions about his care but you are gonna have more surgeries and I don't know if you'll be able to… Who do you want to make these decisions"?

Breyton didn't hesitate before saying "Keith… He is who I put on my Will if anything happens to me".

Cole nodded and not five minuets later she was once again resting.

"Its sad" Cole told Chase. "A sixteen year old filled a Will. She just lost her boyfriend, her father is dead, her brother is critical, and her son may not make it all that after her biological uncle tried to kill her".

"Welcome to my life" Chase told him. "Just… Make sure she lives".

"I just hope she has the will to live".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer paced back and fourth as she waited.

Although she didn't know what it was she was waiting for.

The door to Cole's office slowly opened. She watched as her husband walked in with Dr. Trent by his side.

"Anything"? She asked.

It was clear to both of them that she had been crying. It was clear that they shouldn't approach her unless they had news.

Any news.

"Yes" Dr. Trent told her. "Like I said before we have a system on how we keep track of the patients. Its like keeping track of a library book. They have to be checked in and out. Now you said your doctor told you that Mercy was born dead right"?

Sawyer nodded.

"If she was born dead she would've been checked into the morgue… She was checked into the NICU but she was never checked out".

"Is she in there"? Sawyer asked frantically.

"No".

"But you just said she was never checked out" Logan nearly yelled standing up.

"Unless it was under another name" Dr. Trent told them. We have a theory… But its just a theory".

"What's this theory"? Peyton asked.

"Well… There are rumors of baby trafficking".

"Like.. Sex"?

"No" Cole told them. "Its like a really bad illegal adoption".

"Everyone thinks its just rumors but its not" Dr. Trent told them. "If a mother comes in… In critical condition or the baby is in critical condition… To be honest I don't know the rules but the doctors deliver the baby… Early and pass it off as dead to the parents".

"Only one Doctor has been taken to jail over it" Cole said.

"Some parents get so distraught over the loss of their baby they will do anything… Anything. The doctors sell the babies to these parents for a extremely pretty penny".

"What? A couple grand"? Haley asked. "To take someone's child"?

"More like a couple million".

Dr. Trent sat down.

"We found a couple things on Mercy. When you was brought here her heart beat was strong she was OK but you wasn't. Or at least… That's how you looked. Anyways he had no reason go cut into you. We found pictures taken by the NICU nurses of Mercy".

Sawyer nearly snatched the pictures out of the Doctors hands.

She handed one to Logan.

"Now she never checked out however six weeks after she was born a baby girl did. A baby girl born on the same day. Same was airlifted to Nebraska. Niw with the help of Chase we had this hospital send us pictures of this little girl. She is still in the hospital… This is her now".

Dr. Trent handed them another picture.

"She has put up a tough fight" Cole told them.

"Its… Her" Logan said.

"We think so too even more proof... Did you know that before you can perform a surgery or airlift a baby… The parents have to sign off on it"? Cole asked them.

"Well, they did. Henry and Katerina Larson signed for their daughter to be airlifted. To have surgery after surgery now… We looked into their medical history... Well Katerina's. She had a baby four weeks earlier the baby was a girl and was born at only seventeen weeks". Dr. Trent said.

"She didn't make it" Cole told them. "Her name was Lindsey Clark Larson which was the name of the baby that was checked out of the NICU and airlifted to the hospital in Nebraska where the couple lives".

"Only she wasn't checked in here or born here…clearly the Doctor you had was the puppet master behind the whole thing". Dr. Trent said. "We have contacted the hospital in Nebraska and they have airlifted the baby over here. They told her that she had to have a procedure that Doctor Morrison needed to do or something like that. When she gets here we are going to do a DNA test and if it comes up positive for you two… The Larson couple will be arrested and a warrant will be out for Doctor Morrison".

"How will you get them here"?

"As far as they know he still works here and suspect nothing else".

Cole rubbed his wife's shaky hand but there was no way to stop her sobbing.

"Why though"? She asked. "Why would they do this? Why would they take my baby"?

"Because a dead grown person… People look into that. A dead baby by a freak accident… Its a good thing you're husband started asking questions".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four o'clock in the morning and no one had slept. Everyone sat in the waiting room in silence for a minuet. Just a minute.

A couple came running through the hall and to the waiting room.

"Hi I'm Katerina Larson" she told the nearest Doctor. "My daughter was brought here… Lindsey Larson".

Sawyer starred at her and debated on murder.

"We was at home and the Doctor called and said there was an emergency and they airlifted her here" the man said.

"Please have a seat and I'll look into it".

The two nodded and sat down.

Sawyer looked at the woman and watched as her husband consoled her. She had never physically hated someone.

Until now.

"Dad" Catalano said.

Chase Adams walked in the elevator doors.

"They uncovered everyone" he said. "Jamie, Danny, and Maddie was very lucky… Very lucky. They was in the garage and it acted as a cave… But they are all in surgery.

Haddie… Was found and she is not in good shape. Neither is Xavier. He is alive. Everyone is alive but not in good shape".

Chase rubbed his daughters shoulder.

Two police officers came running in behind him and he nodded.

"Mr and Mrs Larson … You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mercy Jade Scott".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

So…

This chapter was pretty rushed!

The next one will be better.

I have been having trouble reading my reviews and I lost my old password to my email but I replaced my email on here so any questions or requests you left please rewrite those and I'll answer them on my . I can now receive them via email.

Anyways… How the fire started will be revealed.

The next chapter… Or a couple will be over the course of a couple months.

There will be another marriage and I know everyone is wanting Logan and Sawyer to be together… However… They will be in different stories and right now they have so much fighting against them but don't give up. ..

Learn to love Cole a little.

And… Maybe that couple you never saw coming bloomed a little in then start of this chapter…

Keoth and Catalano.

Keith is really starting to question his sexuality. Jenny was kinda just a stepping stone but it will be addressed.

Jamie… Has a lot to deal with and he will have a lot of guilt.

Although his story will be amazing to write!

Mercy was found…

I came up with that out of thin air and an episode of unsolved mysteries helped.

BTW someone is going to elope…

Review and let me know what you want or think… Any couple you'd like to see! Anything and everything! .


	20. Chapter 20

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx OCTOBER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catalano took each step slower than the last one as she walked through the quite halls of Tree Hill hospital. She made her way down to the closest break room. There Catalano pulled the loose change out of her pocket before sliding it into the machine and retrieving a candy bar she knew wasn't good for her.

She quickly devoured the chocolate snack and threw the wrapper away.

"Hi there" she heard.

She turned around and found Keith Scott standing at the coffee machine.

"Don't you know coffee is bad for you"? She asked him with a tiny smile across her face.

"There is a lot of things that are bad for you… But this isn't for me" he told her.

"Its not"?

Keith shook his head.

"This is actually from Starbucks… You was telling me yesterday that you miss getting something on the way to school or to work so I picked it up on my way back".

She hadn't even noticed the Starbucks logo on the side of it.

"I was just warming it up" he told her. "Now I know its not morning but here is you one soy hazelnut latte you vegan freak".

She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you" she told him with a smile. "This is sweet".

"And…" He said.

He handed her a bag.

"Its from the café split pea soup and a …vegan chocolate cake" he told her.

She pulled the cake out and on top of it read

HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAH CATALANO.

"How did you know it was my birthday"? She asked with a grin.

"Lydia… She made the cake. She wanted to participate since you are still avoiding her… Why are you avoiding her"?

Catalano sat down in the closest chair and he sat next to her.

"She had sex with Jude" she admitted. "Jude told me at the wedding".

"Was you two together"?

Catalano shook her head.

"It was before Jude and I ever got together… It was before Lydia and I was ever even friends".

"Then… Why are you mad at her"?

"OK you're making me sound way bitcher than I actually am… She should have told me. I wouldn't have been mad. We was supposed to be friends and she didn't tell me it makes me wonder what else I haven't been let in on".

"I don't disagree".

Hours was spent in that little room.

Just the two of them.

When he had to leave to go to PT she found her way back to Jude's room. She wasn't surprised when she seen he hadn't moved.

Catalano sat in the seat next to him picked up the notebook and put pen to paper.

Dear mom,

I wish this was a sweet letter. I wish I wasn't writing this letter. You should be here so I can talk to you but your miles and miles away.

Therefore I have to write this letter.

Alex and Chris had the baby.

A little girl.

Alexis Christina Keller.

I'm starting to think that the Keller's are kinda obsessed with themselves. First Christopher Alexander and now baby Lexi?

That's what they call her.

Lexi.

Pretty right?

Unfortunately that's all the good news I have right now.

Julian's funeral was yesterday morning and today was Rachel's. I didn't attend either. I feel bad about it but I hate to leave Jude's side. If something was to happen and I wasn't here I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

Dad talked to my teachers and they have me on a homes school thing so I can stay here. He brought me some clothes but I still haven't talked to him. I don't know if I can. He lied to me. He didn't just lie to me he made me hate you and for that I don't know if I'll ever forgive him.

You're in prison and he is never around. I think I would be better off by myself.

I know I would.

Everyone that I have ever trusted had betrayed me in one way or another. Its so hard to trust anyone. Even Christopher.

I've not talked to him.

We had a fight. A monster fight.

He was the one person in the world I trusted more than I trusted myself and I can't even talk to him. I mean I could. I just don't want to. He was so mean but so was I. We betrayed each other.

I used to count down until I was in high school and now all I want to do is leave.

Jude isn't the only Baker who is having trouble.

Breyton and Liam.

Liam is her baby.

He is so tiny and for a baby born at his age he is fighting like a warrior but Breyton isn't doing so well. She is hanging in by a thread. Keith told that she has nearly died twice in the past two days and has had four surgeries just since she has been here.

I feel so bad for Keith.

His brother died. Now his best friend in the world is basically on deaths door step and all the responsibility of Liam is on his shoulders and on top of that he works all day and spends his nights here.

I'm sending you this letter cause I miss you and I'm mad at you and I'm mad at dad but I don't want to be.

I don't want to be mad at either one of you but I'm mostly mad at him. He lied to me and he didn't help you. He could've prevented this. I know he could've.

I love you

Catalano Chastity Adams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear mom,

Its me again.

Its been two weeks since my last letter. I still haven't heard from you. Dad said sometimes it takes a while. He told me he talked to you on the phone a couple times.

No we aren't talking.

He talks and I just happen to listen. He catches me in the cafeteria or somewhere I can't make a scene by storming off.

You can tell him its still not working I am still mad at him.

Jude still hasn't woke up yet. The doctors seem to think he is getting closer to waking up though. They said something about more brain activity.

Which is good.

I think.

Breyton did great for a couple days and then she got worse. She still hasn't woke up either.

Brooke could really use a call from you. She isn't doing so great. Actually she is a wreck. I talked to her for a few minuets the other day on my way back from seeing Danny.

He was finally released from the hospital this morning! Jamie has been too… Maddie has one more surgery before she can leave.

I never really liked the Gatina twins but I have started to feel bad for Maddie. She lost her mother and this afternoon they are turning the machines off on her sister Haddie.

That's why I an rushing to write this. We are gonna go give our support or that's what Haley told me to do. I couldn't imagine having to do that with Cadell. Or you. Or even dad right now.

Love Catalano.

The jet haired girl folded the letter up, stuck it in the envelope, and made her way to the closest mail drop box.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie walked into his step daughters room where she sat waiting in a wheel chair. He didn't even ask how she got in it by herself. She sat there with her hands folded in her lap rocking herself back and fourth.

"Are you re-" Jamie started but stopped before the full sentence could escape from his mouth. "Let's go".

"Everyone hated her but me" Maddie said. "Everyone hated mom… But me. They was both cruel and didn't care about anyone including each other but they was my family. Now I have no one. I'm all alone".

Maddie pushed the tears off of her face.

"My dad"?

Jamie shook his head.

"I called and left a couple voice mails but I never heard back" he told her.

"What's gonna happen to me? Where am I gonna go"?

"No where" Jamie answered squatting down in front of her. "I was gonna wait and talk to you about this… I was married to your mom and your father signed over his rights to you girls ages ago so when Rachel died that gives me full custody… Well I can legally adopt you if that's what you want".

"I thought you was leaving my mom?" Maddie asked.

Jamie looked down and she watched as a tear slid down his face.

Maddie lifted his face back up.

"Don't feel guilty. Mom should've never married you. I mean I am happy that she did but she knew the condition you was in… That is not your fault Jamie. I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. Mom made that decision… Madison is great. She has stopped by to see me everyday".

Jamie couldn't smile but he wanted to.

He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"You are nothing like your mom" he told her.

"I've been told… Was you serious? About adopting me"?

"Yes" he said as he began to push her wheel chair out of the room.

"Then I'd love to be your daughter… I just wish I could be a real Scott".

"I can arrange that too".

The two found their way to the room where Haddie lay in a bed hooked to so many machine she could've been a machine.

"Whenever you are ready" the Doctor told them.

"There is no hope for her"? Jamie asked yet again.

"Once you are brain dead… You're legally dead just breathing".

"Can I have a second"? Maddie asked.

Everyone left her alone.

Well, she wasn't alone.

She had her sister.

Maddie reached up and grabbed her sisters hand.

"Why did you have to go and do this? Mom died… Now you won't wake up. I need you… I need you now more than ever. I need some sarcastic comment or perverted insult. I need my sister…"

It was then that she felt it.

She felt pressure against her hand.

"Jamie" Maddie yelled.

Jamie and the Doctor came running in.

"She squeezed my hand".

"Its just a nerve reaction" the doctor explained. "It doesn't really mean anything".

"Give us a minuet please" Jamie ordered the Doctor once he was gone he went and sat down next to the twins. "This is your choice Maddie".

"I didn't want her to go through life hooked to all these machines but I can't go through life thinking I killed my sister. If she dies it should be on her own terms not ours and not by some stupid machine. She squeezed MY hand. I felt it".

"So what do you want to do"?

"If it was Lydia or Danny… What would you do"?

Jamie softly rubbed her back.

"I'll go let the doctors know… No one is dying today".

Maddie leaned in and hugged her step father.

Before she let go she cried on his shoulder. Not just because of how much she had lost but how much she had gained.

She always wanted a father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia Scott waited and waited.

It felt as though she had been waiting her whole life but she was a bit of a drama queen. After what felt like a lifetime the door swung open and Catalano walked in.

Clearly she hadn't expected to see her and nor did she want to. She spun around on her heel but Lydia was quicker than she was.

Thankfully.

"Please just let me explain" Lydia said throwing her arms over the door way.

"No…how did you get in here only Brooke and I have access to the Jude's room?" Catalano asked folding her arms.

"Brooke checked with the Doctor and they said you could have a visitor or so Brooke let me back here. I just want to talk. Please"?

"Does Brooke know that you slept with her son… Both of them"?

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I've made mistakes. I wasn't hiding it from you. Did you ever stop and think that I just don't want to relive last year. I had a bad year… You should understand that" Lydia said. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but you never asked me about my sexual history! It was before you two was even together and I didn't think it was worth mentioning. I didn't think you'd want to know".

Catalano had listened to Lydia defend herself. She wasn't going to accuse her of lying and she knew that her best friend wasn't.

"Tip 101 in the best friend guide book even if you don't think its worth mentioning… Mention it. I know it was before we ever got together and it wasn't the fact that you two had sex that made me mad. I just don't like being kept in the dark about anything. Enough people has lied to me this year".

Lydia hugged Catalano… Well smothered her.

"I is so sorry" she said in her odd baby talk voice. "I loves you".

"Lungs crushing… Ribs cracking" Catalano managed to mutter out of her mouth.

"I have a vegan pizza waiting in the break room".

"Thank God… Food".

"Well that depends on your definition of food".

The two girls quickly found their way towards the break room where they kicked back and began to devour the pizza in front of them.

"Friend tip 102 anything I tell you stays between us unless I say otherwise cause I have something to tell you and its big… I don't mean big like 'isn't that guy cute' I mean huge and you can't say anything" Catalano told Lydia as she tossed her crust back into the box.

"OK"?

Catalano sat up and let out a long deep breaths. She hasn't told anyone yet and Lydia was aboutnto be the first.

"I'm emancipated".

"I'm sorry… What"?

"The hearing was yesterday morning. I filled for emancipation and I got it. I'm officially a legal adult".

Lydia was speechless.

That wasn't true there was a lot of words that came to mind she just couldn't figure out which of them to say first. She was mindless…

That wasn't the right word either.

Talk less?

…

Nope.

"How"?

That pretty much summed every question that,was running through Lydia's head.

Or racing.

It was a race to see which got asked first.

"I went to the court office and talked to a lawyer… As of 2021 a parent doesn't have to sign a petition if you can prove them unfitn or uncaring".

"Chase is neither of those things" Lydia mentioned.

"Actually a parent who spends more than fifty five hours a week at work can be considered unfit. A single parent can anyways".

"He is… Protecting this little town full of crazy lunatics" Lydia said.

She had resorted to defending Chase.

How swell.

"When he should be home for dinner" Catalano told her. "My mom is in prision for drugs and my father is never home. They pulled his time card at work and moms jails record and I won the case".

"You are actually serious right now"?

Lydia had sat there waiting for the "gotchya" but she knew she would be waiting for a long time.

"Is your dad really that bad"? Lydia asked.

"My dad Chase? No. My mom Mia? No. The guy who is never home and my mom who is in prison… Yes. I am sixteen I shouldn't have to raise myself and my little brother cause neither of them are home. If I am I might as well do it for real".

Lydia understood that.

Metaphorically.

Even when her parents was apart they was still god parents… She just got two of everything.

"I need you to not say anything. The papers will be given to dad in a week or two and I just need you GI be there for me. No judgement. Nothing".

No judgment?

Lydia Bob Scott…

Yeah. Sure.

"Okay"? Lydia said although she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to or if she should…

But she did.

"Ladies".

The two snapped their heads toward the door where Keith formerly known as Keith Scott now known as Keith Sawyer walked through the door.

Lydia wasn't even going to act like she didn't see Catalano glow when he walked in.

"One brewed tea from Starbucks" he told Catalano handing her a warm cup.

"Thanks" she said. "You want a piece of pizza"?

Keith grabbed piece and sat down next to her eating it.

"You told me vegans don't eat cheese dairy products Right"? Keith asked Catalano.

She nodded "yeah".

"Then I'm not even going to ask what this cheese is made out of".

Catalano laughed as he ate his pizza that was joined by a few funny faces that she tended to giggle at each time he made one.

"Alrighty… I got to go check on Liam I'll see you later".

"Bye Keith" Catalano said.

Lydia didn't wait a second before he was gone before nearly leaping right next to her best friend.

"What was that"? Lydia asked.

"What was what"?

"That… Bye Keith" Lydia mimicked her best friend.

"You have lost it" Catalano denied the accusations being pointed at her.

"He was totally flirting with you too! Did you ask him to bring you that tea"?

"No… Its just something he has been doing. He knows that I miss Starbucks but I don't ever leave here so he picks me something up on the way here".

"You mean ten minuets out of his way? Starbucks is in the opposite direction of the hospital when you leave his post".

"Base… the army has posts'".

"Did Keith tell you that"?

"Now you are just being ridiculous".

Catalano laughed as she threw the pizza box away although Lydia wasn't that ridiculous.

She knew her best friend.

She knew her well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie could barely contain his excitement to finally see the Tree Hill hospital in his rear view mirror.

That wasn't the only thing he saw in his rearview.

Gracie lay strapped in safely in her car seat sleeping soundly and next to her was her new sister. Maddie had even drifted off fairly fast.

He didn't want to wake them.

Either of them.

So when he got close to the house he owned he went in the opposite direction. He drove for hours and hours around Tree Hill.

Finally Jamie picked up his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"I was wondering if you was ever going to call" Madison answered.

He could hear the smile on her face by the sound if her voice.

"They discharged Maddie and me today and… I was in my way home but all of Rachel's things are there and… I remember how you was when Cheryl died and I've just been driving around aimlessly".

Jamie was rambling.

"Turn that car around in this direction" Madison told him.

"I wasn't asking that I just wanted to talk".

"I know but I'm not gonna let you drive around all night. You need to rest and those girls need to rest so just come here".

Jamie smiled.

That was the girl he knew and fell in love with.

"I'm on my way".

"Actually I moved out of the apartment and into our old condo… You remember where that is right"?

"I believe I do" he teased.

Jamie quickly found his way to the condo he had purchased nearly five years ago.

No sooner had he parked his vehicle did she come running out leaving the door open behind her and a little puppy came running at her feet.

"You got a dog"? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got it for Gracie… She went with me the other day to see my grams the other day and she has a dog Gracie loved her. Its a maltipoo. She won't get very big which is good for Gracie".

Jamie smiled.

It was the smallest thing to Madison but the biggest gesture in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He was dying to kiss her and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Thank you for keeping her while Jenny and I have been in the hospital".

"You mean keep the child I birthed… No problem".

Jamie laughed.

Madison leaned into the car and softly unbuckled their daughter before slowly lifting her.

"Its OK… Its just mommy" Madison whispered to her daughter as she made her way towards the condo.

"Maddie" Jamie said lightly shaking her awake. "Come on… Come inside and you can go back to sleep".

"Where are we"?

Maddie stood up as Jamie shut the door behind her.

"Madison's… I didn't think you'd want to go back to the house yet… But we can go someplace else if you don't feel comfortable here".

"No… I mean… She will be step mom one day right might as well get to know her".

"You're jumping gravity moon steps ahead of me".

Maddie stopped outside of the open door.

"Please stop feeling guilty" she told Jamie. "Don't tip toe around me… I don't appreciate it. You was in love with Madison just a few weeks ago don't act like that changed. Mom made the choice to marry you knowing that you had memory loss problems. Don't feel guilty because you still love the mother of your child".

Jamie wrapped his arm around her as the two walked into the house.

"What a cute puppy"! Maddie said as they made their way through the hall way.

"Her name is Holly" Madison said walking up to them. "I don't have a spare bed but my couch does have a pull out. I'll get you a bed tomorrow but if you guys are gonna stay a while I'll have to clean out the extra room. Its up to you though… Gracie has a room and I can get yours up and running in just a few days".

"We would love that". Jamie said.

Madison led them to the living room and pulled the couch bed out for her.

"Here is the remote and the fridge is stocked eat whatever you want. If you want to switch to the dvd just press the hold button… My DVD collection is ridiculous".

Madison opened a large cabinet in the corner that held over a thousand DVD.

Maddie's mouth flew open.

Jamie and Madison helped her get settled in before making their way to the bedroom they shared when they first got married.

It felt weird all these years later walking back into it with her and yet she wasn't his wife.

"I think there is still some of your clothes here" Madison said.

He sat down on the bed and watched as she searched through drawer after drawer. After a few minuets she handed him two items of clothing.

"Its some of your old ball shorts and a old t shirt".

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You want me to wear clothes from when I was eighteen? I was one hundred and seventy pounds… I'm two hundred and twenty five now".

"Yes but its all muscle".

Jamie laughed at her.

"Its not sexy to lie" Jamie told her with a grin.

"I'm going to take these in there to Maddie and see if she wants something more comfortable to sleep in".

Madison left the room with some of her pajamas in in one hand.

By the time she offered them to Maddie, helped her change into them, and made her way back to the bedroom Jamie stood there in nothing but his boxar briefs.

She tried to forget just how sexy he was.

She was suddenly remembering.

Fast.

"Shock… They didn't fit" Jamie told her as he sat down on the bed slowly letting his body relax into the mattress.

"We will have to get you some … I can run by your house and get some of your clothes… Or I'll just pick you up some when I get off work tomorrow and I'll get Maddie some too. Gracie has way too many clothes here but she is about out of diapers".

Jamie couldn't help but smile. It was a relfex. She always could make him smile.

"What is it"? Madison asked.

"A year ago our lives was falling apart. Hell… It was apart. I laid in bed every night next to this stranger. I didn't know who you was and now… You've… You're the same girl I fell in love with all those years ago".

Madison now joined him in smiling.

Jamie pulled her close to him.

"I was feeling guilty about the whole thing… The us thing and Rachel … Until I talked to Maddie. I know this may not be ideal for you but she is part of my life and I want her to be. I'm going to adopt her and if this can work you can't be the evil step mom".

"But Cinderella is my favorite story".

Jamie lightly pinched her earning a laugh from the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"I like Maddie… Its still us against the world… We just happen to have a few more people to love".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My dear sweet Catalano,

I am so happy you wrote me. I understand that you want to be mad at me. I don't blame you. I'm mad at me too! I'm just glad you wrote me.

I don't want you to be mad at your father.

He was just doing what he thought was best for you. There is something you don't know about your dad that maybe now I should tell you.

Your Mimi Evelin is not your biological grandmother. She is actually your grandfather Cadell's second wife.

Your dad doesn't like to talk about it.

Chase's mom was a drug addict. She left him and your grandfather when he was only fourteen. Cadell met Evelin not long after and they got married. She was from Tree Hill and that's how they ended up here.

When he was eighteen his biological mother died of a overdose. He hadn't spoke to her in four years but from what Brooke told me he took it really hard. You have to understand that he was trying to protect you against that. He didn't want you to go through what he went through.

You won't be better off by yourself. I know the world seems bad right now but it won't be forever.

I wish I could justify what I did but I can't. I won't try to. I will apologize a thousand times but that's all I will be able to do and I hope that one day your father and you can forgive me.

We have been talking on the phone lately.

He pulls his sheriff card and gets us more time than most so I am lucky. He also had me transferred close to home.

I feel a thaw with him and in time I hope I feel with you.

Love always.

Mom!

Catalano nearly dropped the letter in her hand.

She was speechless.

She didn't hesitate. She ran out of Jude's hospital room and through the long hallway.

She had to get home.

Luck.

Fate.

Destiny.

Whatever you want to call it brought her running into Keith Sawyer.

Literally.

They both hit the floor.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry" Catalano said as she helped him stand up.

"Its fine… Is there at least a fire someplace"? He asked as he rose to his feet.

"Their will be unless you don't get me home right now" she told him. "I need a ride and I know its a lot to ask but-".

"Let's go".

The two made their way out to his car and he sped toward her home. He didn't know why he was in a hurry and he didn't ask.

Keith just had one task.

Get Catalano where she needed to be.

So he did.

Catalano jumped out of the car once they arrived before he even had a chance to stop the car. She found her way towards the mail box that had yet to be opened.

The letter.

It was still there.

In that moment Catalano Adams thanked God her father never thought to check the mail. She stuffed the envelope into her back pocket and rushed back to the car where Keith was waiting.

"You ready"? He asked.

"Yeah".

It shocked Catalano that the whole ride there he hadn't never asked a question why they had to rush to her house. Then it was even more shocking to her that the whole ride back he didn't ask anything.

No one could just be that kind.

But, he was.

Keith parked his car outside of the hospital and the two both got out walking side by side.

"Thank you" Catalano said as they approached the elevator.

"It was no problem" Keith told her with a smile.

"Your probably wondering what that was all about".

They entered the elevator and he smiled. .

"If you wanted me to know you'd have told me" .

Once the elevator started moving up she pressed that nifty little button that brought the moving cubed steel to a screeching halt.

"I did something… Not good" Catalano told him. "I… Kinda got emancipated but it was an accident".

"How do you accidentally get emancipated"? Keith asked.

That was a logical question.

"Its a long story".

"I got a lot of time".

It took fifteen minuets.

Fifteen long minuets to explain everything to Keith.

Catalano explained to him in detail everything after her mother left, to fighting with her father and Christopher, and ending with Mia's letter she just received. The worst part about it? The more she talked the worse she felt about it.

The best part?

Keith listened. He listened to every single word.

"It doesn't sound like an accident" Keith told her when she was finally done. "I mean it sounds like you thought it all the way through".

"I did… But that was before I knew about my dad and…".

"And if you hadn't found out about it would you feel this way"?

Catalano hated to say it out loud but she wasn't a liar. She was many things but she liar but still yet she hated to admit the truth.

"No" Catalano said honestly. "I wouldn't".

"You only feel this way because you are feeling sympathetic towards your dad cause of what he went through. If I'm wrong just stop me".

"You're not wrong".

"I made a decision a couple months ago. I changed my last name to my moms maiden name. It hurt my dad but I'm not a hypocrite. I stand by my decision. We have made up since then but he can't take back his words and I can't take that back".

Catalano starred at him.

He was kinda breathtaking.

The sixteen year old wrapped her arms around the eighteen year olds neck and she kissed him.

It was quick.

She jumped back as soon as she had realized what she had done.

Catalano avoided eye contact with him as she turned around to turn the elevator back on but suddenly found herself pressed against the wall. Not just her body. He interlaced their fingers and pushed her hands over her head.

Breathe.

She actually had to remind herself to breathe.

Keith slowly leaned in and pushed his lips into hers.

This time it wasn't quick and it wasn't small.

Moments passed although neither knew that they did.

Keith lifted her up with his left arm and left his right hand pressed against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Breathing had become an issue.

Thinking was out the window and yet the two couldn't manage to ory themselves apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DECEMBER

Dear mom,

I know its been forever.

Eight weeks since I have been able to write you… Merry Christmas! I hope you get this by Christmas.

I still spend most of my days with Jude but a lot of my time has been taken up by someone else.

A guy.

At first I started to feel guilty about the whole thing but then I talked to Lydia. She told me that Jude and I hadn't been together in nearly a year that I shouldn't feel bad about it.

But I did.

We spent so much time in limbo that I don't know where we stood and he has yet to wake up although the doctors think he is getting closer. Jude will always be my first love and that's what made it so hard but it got easier.

Breyton woke up!

She has one more surgery tomorrow but the doctors said its minor. Felix finished his physical rehab today and is doing great. Jamie and Maddie are doing good too!

/_

"What are you doing up?" Catalano heard.

Keith Sawyer came dragging his feet out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of white Calvin Klein boxar briefs.

She didn't take her eyes off of him for a few moments before turning her head and smiling to herself.

"I'm just writing my mom" she told him.

"You telling her about me" he asked with a grin.

"No… No one knows until Jude knows. That's the agreement".

Keith knew that.

He respected that.

He leaned over her and tucked the notebook away before lifting her up.

"Let's go to bed.. Mrs. Sawyer".

Catalano Sawyer…

It sure had a ring to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To my dear sweet amazing terrific readers (I'm buttering you up) …

I hope you all liked this.

I really do.

A couple months ago I had this big plan after watching an episode of TVD about doing future parts… Not such a good idea. I thought it was… It wasn't.

I am preparing for the new stories and here is how they are going to be set up.

One story is going to center full around Jamie and Sawyer and their relationships. Its mostly going to be a story about romance.. Drama (duh its me) and co parenting.

The Mercy idea was out of no where and that's why I am going to have fun with co parenting line.

The second story is going to be about everyone else.

Now here is why that was a bad idea… This was just decided with a fellow FF writer so I only know where I want the first few chapters to go! I don't know the outcome and I've changed a lot. I am currently taking the flashfowards out.

I know confusing and sloppy ass writing.

And I really hope you all like Keith and Catalano cause go be honest this came out of no where with me too. I married my (late) husband when I was sixteen and he was in the marines. If some of you have been reading these for a while you know that my husband died a few years ago. I got tyebidea from us but its not based on us.

A lot of you love Cat and Jude and there will be a resolution for them.

For the many questions about the stories the second one will feature the teenagers.

The stories will.. They will intertwine but in a way that will make sense.

The parents and their storylines will be in the Jamie story. They just fit better.

Jamie's story line is pretty much set for the start of the story… Now I am working on getting Sawyer and Jenny's done and ready as well.

As for Lydia and her parents Nathan and Haley will be mentioned or even have arguments with her but their story lines will be in Jamie's.

No more deaths! I swear…

As for Haddie… I don't have any plans this is just all part of Maddie's story line in to the next story.

Now I do need ideas for the next so start shooting me this you'd love to see!

This was not the last chapter so stay tuned…

I'm really telling it a lot through Catalano cause everyone else's story line is wrapping up.

The after math of all this will be dealt with in the next story like Breyton… And Jude will deal with their dads death in the next story and I was going to kill Xavier off but…

Well you'll see ;)

Trust me he will deserve it!

I've had a lot of Brooke and Felix requests… Her husband just died she won't be seeing anyone but dealing with that.

Again give me ideas… And let me know what you thought about this chapter


	21. I vow to always kiss you goodnight

A/N

My chapters are coming rather fast because they are already written I have just been tweaking them.

This chapter is mainly focused on Cat and Keith and was fairly easy to write.

Here ya are (:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano Adams…

Sawyer…

Catalano Sawyer…

It was going to take some getting used to but she really liked the sound if it.

The sixteen year old newlywed sat curled up on the recliner in her new husbands living room. She held a sketchbook in one hand and a charcoal chalk stick in the other held between her thumb and index finger.

Catalano listened to the sound of the rain as she relaxed in the silent of the night. She gathered her thoughts and she continued to run her hand across the front page of the sketch book.

Hours flew by like minuets.

Oblivious Catalano to the approaching morning Catalano yawned unbeknown that she was being watched. Keith walked up slowly behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed the side of her neck.

"Am I going to have to get used go sleeping alone"? He asked with a smile.

"No I'm coming to bed" she answered.

"Its almost six I have to go to the hospital its my only day off this week" he told her.

"Its six"? She asked.

Catalano pulled the digital clock up and realized that he was he was serious.

"I can't believe I have been here since two… I am sorry… You spent your wedding night alone".

Catalano put her hands over her face but they was lowered by his.

"Its OK… I got all the good stuff" Keith teased her. "What was you doing anyways"?

"Drawing".

"May I"?

Catalano nodded.

Keith held the sketchbook in his hand and observed the drawing his wife had conjured with her hands. A dove sat on a tree branch asleep in the rain.

It was so realistic.

It was so beautiful.

"You've got talent has anyone ever told you that Catalano Sawyer"? He asked with a smile.

"I can't get enough of that" she said turning around in the recliner balancing on her knees wrapping her arms around his kneck.

"What's that"? He asked. "Being told you have talent"?

"No… Being your wife… Catalano Sawyer".

Keith picked her up and sat her down on the back of the recliner. He brought her lips to his and for the next hour and a half right there on the back of a lazy boy recliner showed her that he felt the same way.

With every kiss, every stroke, and every moan she felt more and more like his wife.

Mr. And Mrs. Private First Class Keith Sawyer…

God did she love the sound of it.

And he was loving the sounds she was making.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breyton Renée Baker was sick of being sick. She was sick of being in pain. She was sick of hearing of all these medical issues she had that she didn't understand.

But, most of all she was sick of not being able to go check on her son. Or hold him. He was three months old and she had yet to even lay eyes on him.

Liam needed his mother.

His mother needed him.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked as he walked in.

"How is Liam"? She asked.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Cole asked.

"Why do you"?

Brooke couldn't help but giggle a little from the corner.

"Liam is the same. He had some problems breathing late last night so we hooked him to another machine and as it turns out your son is asthmatic" Cole told her. "You was healthy and didn't smoke it is just an effect of being born earlier but other than that he is fine".

"How will it be treated"?

Cole scratched his head and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Stubborn.

She was stubborn.

"Asthma can't be cured but it can be treated…tamed. Liam's doctor will be prescribing him a MDI albuterol inhaler and a nebulizer. The inhaler will come with a face mask and a spacer. Liam's doctor will you tell you all that you need to know… Now how are you? Breyton you did have surgery this morning".

"Like you said it was a minor surgery I feel fine".

"Any tenderness"?

"A little… No nausea or vomiting… I'm seeing fine. And a light headache… I know the drill".

Peyton and Lucas walked in before he had a chance to reply to her sarcasm.

"You told me to tell you when I was ready to fill out Liam's birth certificate" Breyton said.

"You know his full name now"?

She nodded.

"Liam… Not William… Liam because that's what his father wanted and his father was brave he saved his also brave uncle which is his middle name. Jude. Liam Jude Scott… LJ… His name is LJ".

Peyton wanted to cry.

She did.

But, instead she leaned down and hugged the mother of her grandson.

"You know LJ would hate that right"? Lucas asked with a smile. "He hated being called LJ but he didn't want to be called Lucas either".

"Yeah well I hated those Hawaiian shirts he always wore". Breyton said with a grin.

"Oh honey" Peyton said running her arm. "We all hated those shirts".

That… That was the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia flipped through the magazine in her hand as she sat in behind the bar of Haley's Café. The bell hanging above the door rang and yet she didn't look up.

She didn't plan to until she finished the article she was currently working on.

That was the plan.

The magazine was jerked out of her hand and she looked across the bar at her cousin who hovered o er her with a smile.

"So many paper cuts" she moaned.

"Aren't you on the clock?" Keith asked.

"Yes but its eleven a.m on a Tuesday and the school is on winter break so everyone is on vacation besides Earl apparently".

"Who the Sam hell is Earl"?

Lydia pointed to the only customer in the whole café and said "he comes in every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday mornings. He stays until closing and all day he orders the same thing. A blueberry muffin and a cappuccino. Half nonfat milk, a quarter whole milk, and a quarter soy milk with a shot of vanilla syrup and two shots of Carmel".

Keith widened his eyes.

"Excuse me Miss" the older man in the corner said out loud gaining the attention of the two cousins.

"Yeah Earl" Lydia said back to him.

"Would you care to get me a blueberry muffin and a cappuccino. Half nonfat milk, a quarter whole milks, and a quarter soy milk with two shots of Carmel and a shot of vanilla".

"Coming right up".

Keith laughed to himself as Lydia took the already prepared order she had waiting on the heater to the man and cleared off the recent order from his table.

"I thought you'd be off with your new wife" Lydia teased Keith as she returned.

"Keep it down" Keith told her.

"From who… Earl the half senile walking cappuccino"?

"That's a good point" Keith said looking around. "Good thing too cause I need your advice".

"Everybody does".

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled out the pamphlet in his back pocket.

"Cat and I are going to exchange rings next Monday. It'll be Christmas and we will have been married for a week so I need your help".

"I hate to burst tour bubble but these are engagement rings" Lydia said flipping through the book.

"I want her to have a diamond too".

Lydia looked oddly at the sandy blonde across from her.

"I thought you forfeited an engagement ring when you wasn't engaged".

"We was engaged" Keith corrected her.

"Two hours doesn't count".

Keith knew from experience that arguing with Lydia would get you no where. It would however keep you from being where you need to be.

"I just want to get my wife a diamond. I want her to not just have this little tiny band but a ring. A real ring. A ring that she deserves".

That Lydia understood.

"You want to buy her a diamond I get that… But stay away from anything extravagant she will say she loves it but she won't. Catalano isn't really a jewelry kind of person. And even though you want to she would hate for you to spend a lot for a lot of reasons but because she can't. I know you don't care what yours looks like but she will when she sees you bought her this huge ring and she bought you a random band from Macy's".

Yep…

Keith came to the right place.

"Where is this store at"? Lydia asked as she contained to flip through the pages.

"Its right off base its got a lot of marine… Jewelry. I didn't want to get her a ring with that theme because that's who I am not who she is".

"That's exactly why you need to get her one like that. The ring is supposed to symbolize your love… You're a marine. She fell in love with you so every time she looks at that ring she will think of you".

Give her a math equation and she couldn't tell you what the answer was for a million dollars.

Love?

She'd pass the class with flying colors… or flying pom poms.

"I found it… She would love this one" Lydia said. "Listen. This USMC diamond ring is a fine jewelry design for that special someone. Handcrafted from solid sterling silver. Blah.. Blah.. The ring features twin interlacing bands one silver and one the other 18k cold. Blah.. Blah.. Blah… In the center of the ring is a sculpted Marine corps emblem of the eagle, globe, and anchored 18k gold plated accents. The bands embrace with two dazzling pave ribbons with a set of four genuine diamonds and engraved inside the band is Semper Fidelis".

Lydia laid the book down and tried to think…

"What does that mean? Semper Fidelis"? she asked.

"Always faithful… Always loyal its a motto in the marines that we use".

Lydia wasn't going to ask anymore before he thought about answering anymore.

She honestly didn't care and didn't really want him to think that she did.

"This is the perfect ring. Its a diamond ring without a diamond sitting on the top and you pick out either a gold or silver ring and it will go with it. Trust me and get this ring".

Keith took the pamphlet and took a look at the ring.

Lydia was right.

It was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano had been waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Finally after one too many hours of everyone having small chit chat with Breyton she was finally alone with her husbands best friend. She didn't hesitate one second before going and locking the door to the hospital room.

"What are you doing"? Breyton asked.

"I need your help. Keith and I talked and since we didn't exchange rings at our wedding we are going to do it on Christmas which will be our 'we have need married for a whole week' anniversary" Catalano said sitting next to her on the bed.

"A week" Breyton said. "Yes… A week. The hard part has to be over by then".

Breyton laughed at herself but wasn't joined by Catalano although she did throw in an eye roll.

"I have it narrowed down to six… You pick".

"USMC Smper Fi ring. 24k gold ion plated accents" Breyton said taking one of the pictures out of her hand and began reading. "USMC men's wedding band rig features a center band with marines egnraving along with the marines emblem of eagle, globe, and anchor. Fun fact… The center actually spins when you turn it and for the perfect touch then inside of the band is engraved with Semper Fi. Its a perfect ring for that special.. ma-ring in your life".

Breyton raised an eyebrow as Catalano giggled.

"Ma-ring" Breyton repeated. "Aside from that…,which they should be sued for, he will love that one".

"Thanks" Catalano told her.

"No thank you… You two made sure I was part of your wedding yesterday. I would've died if I hadn't got to see my best friend get married".

Catalano leaned over and lightly hugged Breyton.

18 HOURS AGO

Breyton's mouth almost hit the floor. In fact for a few minuets she was sure it had. Keith however sat waiting for a response. After so long he was thought that she had slipped back into a coma except that her eyes was still open and she was shaking her head.

Possibly trying to wrap her head around the news.

"What do you mean… You're engaged"? Breyton finally talked.

It was a question.

Logical too.

"I have been seeing someone for about two and a half months".

"And you think that is enough time to get married to this person"? Breyton asked.

Harsh.

But again… Logical.

"I know it seems fast" Keith started.

"It doesn't seem fast Keith it is fast… Super fast".

"Being judgemental is not your most attractive quality" Keith spat at Breyton standing up. "You have been in and out of a coma for three months you don't know what I've been through. I met someone. Who I love and yes its fast… To the rest of the world but not us and out of everyone who I thought would understand I would assume it would be my best friend… The teenage mother".

Ouch.

"I wasnt trying to be judgmental its just I don't want you to get hurt… So when do I get to meet this mystery man"?

Keith laughed nervously.

"Add a wo to the start of that man and you kinda already know her and you adore her and remember that you love me".

"Who"?

"Catalano Adams… Remember judgment".

Breyton swallowed her negative comments and asked nicely "when do you plan to get married"?

When she asked she didn't assume twenty minuets later that she would be sitting in a hospitsl room with a blonde, a marine, a Reverend, and an Italian.

It was like that start of a bad joke.

"I've loved and I've lost" Keith began. "I've lost people that I love and to everyone else this may be fast and reckless but I don't care. I don't want to waist a second. I've learned that you don't know what tomorrow holds but I know that there is no tomorrow without you by my side. I vow to love you. I vow to respect you. I vow to cherish you and I vow to always kiss you goodnight".

Catalano smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"When I was a little girl my mom always told me that one day I'd meet prince charming.. She just failed to mention that he would be wearing camo and carry a gun" Catalano said earning a giggle from the Lydia and Breyton who sat on the hospital bed together taking pictures. "I am young in age but everyone knows I have such an old soul. I have never been more sure of anything in my life until the moment that you kissed me. I'm not sure of anything else except you. I vow to love you. I voe to respect you. I vow to cherish you and I vow to always kiss you goodnight".

Mr. And Mrs Private First Class Keith Sawyer made their vows and exchanged their love and was man and wife.

Keith pressed his lips against hers before whispering against her ear "I view to always kiss you goodnight".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope everyone liked that. It was solely about them but it did have bits and pieces about Liam and Breyton and baby "LJ".

I do really acknowledge that he is in the marines! Its just so familiar to me…

The next chapter will have more.

It will have some sweet Chia moments. The ring exchange between Keith and Cat. Jude wakes up to a big surprise (not very vague huh)? Lydia tells Catalano a big secret and she takes it surprisingly well. Jenny and Jamie have a heated discussion involving Gracie and Sawyer and Logan put their differences aside (at first) to figt for Mercy before the two come to blows over the custody of their daughter.

Now again I am starting my new stories soon so any requests now while I can still work them in please do!

And of course

REVIEW!

Until next time my lovelies!

Oh and before I forget to Ash... I think you misunderstood. No Jamie and Sawyer aren't raising their child togethertogether yes they are first cousins. They each have a child the will be raising. Not an insest story!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

My chapters are coming rather fast because they are already written I have just been tweaking them.

This chapter is mainly focused on Cat and Keith and was fairly easy to write.

Here ya are (:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano Adams…

Sawyer…

Catalano Sawyer…

It was going to take some getting used to but she really liked the sound if it.

The sixteen year old newlywed sat curled up on the recliner in her new husbands living room. She held a sketchbook in one hand and a charcoal chalk stick in the other held between her thumb and index finger.

Catalano listened to the sound of the rain as she relaxed in the silent of the night. She gathered her thoughts and she continued to run her hand across the front page of the sketch book.

Hours flew by like minuets.

Oblivious Catalano to the approaching morning Catalano yawned unbeknown that she was being watched. Keith walked up slowly behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed the side of her neck.

"Am I going to have to get used go sleeping alone"? He asked with a smile.

"No I'm coming to bed" she answered.

"Its almost six I have to go to the hospital its my only day off this week" he told her.

"Its six"? She asked.

Catalano pulled the digital clock up and realized that he was he was serious.

"I can't believe I have been here since two… I am sorry… You spent your wedding night alone".

Catalano put her hands over her face but they was lowered by his.

"Its OK… I got all the good stuff" Keith teased her. "What was you doing anyways"?

"Drawing".

"May I"?

Catalano nodded.

Keith held the sketchbook in his hand and observed the drawing his wife had conjured with her hands. A dove sat on a tree branch asleep in the rain.

It was so realistic.

It was so beautiful.

"You've got talent has anyone ever told you that Catalano Sawyer"? He asked with a smile.

"I can't get enough of that" she said turning around in the recliner balancing on her knees wrapping her arms around his kneck.

"What's that"? He asked. "Being told you have talent"?

"No… Being your wife… Catalano Sawyer".

Keith picked her up and sat her down on the back of the recliner. He brought her lips to his and for the next hour and a half right there on the back of a lazy boy recliner showed her that he felt the same way.

With every kiss, every stroke, and every moan she felt more and more like his wife.

Mr. And Mrs. Private First Class Keith Sawyer…

God did she love the sound of it.

And he was loving the sounds she was making.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breyton Renée Baker was sick of being sick. She was sick of being in pain. She was sick of hearing of all these medical issues she had that she didn't understand.

But, most of all she was sick of not being able to go check on her son. Or hold him. He was three months old and she had yet to even lay eyes on him.

Liam needed his mother.

His mother needed him.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked as he walked in.

"How is Liam"? She asked.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Cole asked.

"Why do you"?

Brooke couldn't help but giggle a little from the corner.

"Liam is the same. He had some problems breathing late last night so we hooked him to another machine and as it turns out your son is asthmatic" Cole told her. "You was healthy and didn't smoke it is just an effect of being born earlier but other than that he is fine".

"How will it be treated"?

Cole scratched his head and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Stubborn.

She was stubborn.

"Asthma can't be cured but it can be treated…tamed. Liam's doctor will be prescribing him a MDI albuterol inhaler and a nebulizer. The inhaler will come with a face mask and a spacer. Liam's doctor will you tell you all that you need to know… Now how are you? Breyton you did have surgery this morning".

"Like you said it was a minor surgery I feel fine".

"Any tenderness"?

"A little… No nausea or vomiting… I'm seeing fine. And a light headache… I know the drill".

Peyton and Lucas walked in before he had a chance to reply to her sarcasm.

"You told me to tell you when I was ready to fill out Liam's birth certificate" Breyton said.

"You know his full name now"?

She nodded.

"Liam… Not William… Liam because that's what his father wanted and his father was brave he saved his also brave uncle which is his middle name. Jude. Liam Jude Scott… LJ… His name is LJ".

Peyton wanted to cry.

She did.

But, instead she leaned down and hugged the mother of her grandson.

"You know LJ would hate that right"? Lucas asked with a smile. "He hated being called LJ but he didn't want to be called Lucas either".

"Yeah well I hated those Hawaiian shirts he always wore". Breyton said with a grin.

"Oh honey" Peyton said running her arm. "We all hated those shirts".

That… That was the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia flipped through the magazine in her hand as she sat in behind the bar of Haley's Café. The bell hanging above the door rang and yet she didn't look up.

She didn't plan to until she finished the article she was currently working on.

That was the plan.

The magazine was jerked out of her hand and she looked across the bar at her cousin who hovered o er her with a smile.

"So many paper cuts" she moaned.

"Aren't you on the clock?" Keith asked.

"Yes but its eleven a.m on a Tuesday and the school is on winter break so everyone is on vacation besides Earl apparently".

"Who the Sam hell is Earl"?

Lydia pointed to the only customer in the whole café and said "he comes in every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday mornings. He stays until closing and all day he orders the same thing. A blueberry muffin and a cappuccino. Half nonfat milk, a quarter whole milk, and a quarter soy milk with a shot of vanilla syrup and two shots of Carmel".

Keith widened his eyes.

"Excuse me Miss" the older man in the corner said out loud gaining the attention of the two cousins.

"Yeah Earl" Lydia said back to him.

"Would you care to get me a blueberry muffin and a cappuccino. Half nonfat milk, a quarter whole milks, and a quarter soy milk with two shots of Carmel and a shot of vanilla".

"Coming right up".

Keith laughed to himself as Lydia took the already prepared order she had waiting on the heater to the man and cleared off the recent order from his table.

"I thought you'd be off with your new wife" Lydia teased Keith as she returned.

"Keep it down" Keith told her.

"From who… Earl the half senile walking cappuccino"?

"That's a good point" Keith said looking around. "Good thing too cause I need your advice".

"Everybody does".

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled out the pamphlet in his back pocket.

"Cat and I are going to exchange rings next Monday. It'll be Christmas and we will have been married for a week so I need your help".

"I hate to burst tour bubble but these are engagement rings" Lydia said flipping through the book.

"I want her to have a diamond too".

Lydia looked oddly at the sandy blonde across from her.

"I thought you forfeited an engagement ring when you wasn't engaged".

"We was engaged" Keith corrected her.

"Two hours doesn't count".

Keith knew from experience that arguing with Lydia would get you no where. It would however keep you from being where you need to be.

"I just want to get my wife a diamond. I want her to not just have this little tiny band but a ring. A real ring. A ring that she deserves".

That Lydia understood.

"You want to buy her a diamond I get that… But stay away from anything extravagant she will say she loves it but she won't. Catalano isn't really a jewelry kind of person. And even though you want to she would hate for you to spend a lot for a lot of reasons but because she can't. I know you don't care what yours looks like but she will when she sees you bought her this huge ring and she bought you a random band from Macy's".

Yep…

Keith came to the right place.

"Where is this store at"? Lydia asked as she contained to flip through the pages.

"Its right off base its got a lot of marine… Jewelry. I didn't want to get her a ring with that theme because that's who I am not who she is".

"That's exactly why you need to get her one like that. The ring is supposed to symbolize your love… You're a marine. She fell in love with you so every time she looks at that ring she will think of you".

Give her a math equation and she couldn't tell you what the answer was for a million dollars.

Love?

She'd pass the class with flying colors… or flying pom poms.

"I found it… She would love this one" Lydia said. "Listen. This USMC diamond ring is a fine jewelry design for that special someone. Handcrafted from solid sterling silver. Blah.. Blah.. The ring features twin interlacing bands one silver and one the other 18k cold. Blah.. Blah.. Blah… In the center of the ring is a sculpted Marine corps emblem of the eagle, globe, and anchored 18k gold plated accents. The bands embrace with two dazzling pave ribbons with a set of four genuine diamonds and engraved inside the band is Semper Fidelis".

Lydia laid the book down and tried to think…

"What does that mean? Semper Fidelis"? she asked.

"Always faithful… Always loyal its a motto in the marines that we use".

Lydia wasn't going to ask anymore before he thought about answering anymore.

She honestly didn't care and didn't really want him to think that she did.

"This is the perfect ring. Its a diamond ring without a diamond sitting on the top and you pick out either a gold or silver ring and it will go with it. Trust me and get this ring".

Keith took the pamphlet and took a look at the ring.

Lydia was right.

It was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano had been waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Finally after one too many hours of everyone having small chit chat with Breyton she was finally alone with her husbands best friend. She didn't hesitate one second before going and locking the door to the hospital room.

"What are you doing"? Breyton asked.

"I need your help. Keith and I talked and since we didn't exchange rings at our wedding we are going to do it on Christmas which will be our 'we have need married for a whole week' anniversary" Catalano said sitting next to her on the bed.

"A week" Breyton said. "Yes… A week. The hard part has to be over by then".

Breyton laughed at herself but wasn't joined by Catalano although she did throw in an eye roll.

"I have it narrowed down to six… You pick".

"USMC Smper Fi ring. 24k gold ion plated accents" Breyton said taking one of the pictures out of her hand and began reading. "USMC men's wedding band rig features a center band with marines egnraving along with the marines emblem of eagle, globe, and anchor. Fun fact… The center actually spins when you turn it and for the perfect touch then inside of the band is engraved with Semper Fi. Its a perfect ring for that special.. ma-ring in your life".

Breyton raised an eyebrow as Catalano giggled.

"Ma-ring" Breyton repeated. "Aside from that…,which they should be sued for, he will love that one".

"Thanks" Catalano told her.

"No thank you… You two made sure I was part of your wedding yesterday. I would've died if I hadn't got to see my best friend get married".

Catalano leaned over and lightly hugged Breyton.

18 HOURS AGO

Breyton's mouth almost hit the floor. In fact for a few minuets she was sure it had. Keith however sat waiting for a response. After so long he was thought that she had slipped back into a coma except that her eyes was still open and she was shaking her head.

Possibly trying to wrap her head around the news.

"What do you mean… You're engaged"? Breyton finally talked.

It was a question.

Logical too.

"I have been seeing someone for about two and a half months".

"And you think that is enough time to get married to this person"? Breyton asked.

Harsh.

But again… Logical.

"I know it seems fast" Keith started.

"It doesn't seem fast Keith it is fast… Super fast".

"Being judgemental is not your most attractive quality" Keith spat at Breyton standing up. "You have been in and out of a coma for three months you don't know what I've been through. I met someone. Who I love and yes its fast… To the rest of the world but not us and out of everyone who I thought would understand I would assume it would be my best friend… The teenage mother".

Ouch.

"I wasnt trying to be judgmental its just I don't want you to get hurt… So when do I get to meet this mystery man"?

Keith laughed nervously.

"Add a wo to the start of that man and you kinda already know her and you adore her and remember that you love me".

"Who"?

"Catalano Adams… Remember judgment".

Breyton swallowed her negative comments and asked nicely "when do you plan to get married"?

When she asked she didn't assume twenty minuets later that she would be sitting in a hospitsl room with a blonde, a marine, a Reverend, and an Italian.

It was like that start of a bad joke.

"I've loved and I've lost" Keith began. "I've lost people that I love and to everyone else this may be fast and reckless but I don't care. I don't want to waist a second. I've learned that you don't know what tomorrow holds but I know that there is no tomorrow without you by my side. I vow to love you. I vow to respect you. I vow to cherish you and I vow to always kiss you goodnight".

Catalano smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"When I was a little girl my mom always told me that one day I'd meet prince charming.. She just failed to mention that he would be wearing camo and carry a gun" Catalano said earning a giggle from the Lydia and Breyton who sat on the hospital bed together taking pictures. "I am young in age but everyone knows I have such an old soul. I have never been more sure of anything in my life until the moment that you kissed me. I'm not sure of anything else except you. I vow to love you. I voe to respect you. I vow to cherish you and I vow to always kiss you goodnight".

Mr. And Mrs Private First Class Keith Sawyer made their vows and exchanged their love and was man and wife.

Keith pressed his lips against hers before whispering against her ear "I view to always kiss you goodnight".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope everyone liked that. It was solely about them but it did have bits and pieces about Liam and Breyton and baby "LJ".

I do really acknowledge that he is in the marines! Its just so familiar to me…

The next chapter will have more.

It will have some sweet Chia moments. The ring exchange between Keith and Cat. Jude wakes up to a big surprise (not very vague huh)? Lydia tells Catalano a big secret and she takes it surprisingly well. Jenny and Jamie have a heated discussion involving Gracie and Sawyer and Logan put their differences aside (at first) to figt for Mercy before the two come to blows over the custody of their daughter.

Now again I am starting my new stories soon so any requests now while I can still work them in please do!

And of course

REVIEW!

Until next time my lovelies!

Oh and before I forget to Ash... I think you misunderstood. No Jamie and Sawyer aren't raising their child togethertogether yes they are first cousins. They each have a child the will be raising. Not an insest story!


	23. secrets

CHRISTMAS IN TREE HILL

Logan Evans laid in bed starring at the ceiling above him. He had been up for some time he just couldn't exactly bring himself get up from his bed.

His bed.

Logan scoffed.

It wasn't his bed it was Keith's old bed. It was Keith's old bedroom.

God only knows who had been naked in it.

Male or female it gave him the creeps.

"Cole stop that tickles" Sawyer said laughing through the wall.

Oh yeah that's what he wants to hear first thing in the morning.

Every morning.

Every.

Single.

Morning.

And if it wasn't that it was other noises coming out of Sawyers mouth. Noises he had heard before just not the same name.

"Thank God" Logan said jumping out of bed at the first noise he heard his daughter make through the baby monitor.

Logan made his way out of his room and toward the nursery but no sooner he lifted her out of her crib did Sawyer walk in. She stood there in nothing but her husbands button up.

"I got her" Logan said.

"Oh… Well we are going to be opening presents here in a few minuets can you go on and put her in her Christmas outfit Quinn got her" Sawyer asked tuggig the shirt down but not without nearly revealing other assets she had.

"Mom got her a outfit"? He asked.

"Yeah" Sawyer said. "I'll get it".

Sawyer got a shopping bag out from behind the crib and pulled a small red dress with stockings out of it.

"That's cute" Logan commented.

"I know. Quinn gets her the cutest thing but she had two boys so it makes sense. She never got to do the dress up thing".

Logan smiled.

He knew his mother and that couldn't have been more true. That never stopped her from trying he couldn't count how many occasions she tried to put him in a tux growing up.

Church. Acceptable.

Baseball games. Not acceptable.

"Merry Christmas Mercy Jade" Logan said grinning before kissing his tiny daughters hand.

"I look at her and I'm thankful that God brought her back to us but I just can't help but think that when she needed us we wasn't there but two people calling her Lindsey was sitting next to her" Sawyer said.

"I know that the Cop advised us to let the courts handle it but I've thought about hiring someone. I want that Doctor found and that damn couple put away. They stole her from us".

Sawer ran her fingers through her baby girls hair and earned a tiny smile.

"Want to go in half's on that"? She asked Logan. "Everyone keeps telling me that technically I didn't miss anything. She is the size of a one month old baby cause she was born early and it slowed down her growth rate but I did. I missed all those surgeries. Every time I have been scared or hurt I wanted my mom and I wasn't there. I want them put away… Actually I want worse but then I'd be in jail and would miss the rest. We missed six months of our daughters life. The very thing that we are entitled to was stolen from us".

Logan had learned to tune out Sawyers voice a year ago but for the first time he listened. He heard every word she said and he agreed with every single word. They may have their problems but Mercy was their Switzerland…

"But, we can deal with all that tomorrow" Sawyer said before he had a chance to respond to her "today is her first Christmas and she is all that matters".

"Isn't that the truth"? Logan said with a smile.

"Thanks for staying here at mom and dads… I know this isn't exactly ideal for any of us… Me, you, Cole… My parents but it is the only way Mercy could be around both of us and I figured you didn't want to stay at mine and Cole's house and I needed my mom… I don't know anything about this mothering thing".

"You're right its not ideal for any of us but for now it is for Mercy and you're right… She is all that matters".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano Sawyer laid stretched out on the couch admiring the rings that Keith had just placed on her left handed ring finger. She had been married for a week but it wasn't until now that it was really starting to sink in. It made her heart flutter in her chest and when she looked up to see her husband on the phone it made her heart literally beat outside of her chest.

"Love you too… Bye" Keith said before hanging up and sitting his phone on the counter.

"I love my rings" Catalano said with a wide smile. "Although I hate that you spent money on an engagement ring when technically we was only engaged for a few hours" Catalano said.

"Lydia picked it out she said you'd hate something huge and flashy" Keith said standing over her and sitting down on the coffee table.

"She was right".

"That was my mom on the phone and I was hoping you'd come to Christmas with me. Its going to be super small this year its our first year without LJ and I could really use you".

Keith was making it hard to say no to.

Impossible actually.

"How are you going to explain that I'm there"? Catalano asked him.

"We could tell them" Keith said. "I know you want Jude to know first and you want to tell Chase in your own way but I know my parents and they won't say anything. Please"?

An hour later she didn't know how it happened but Catalano was walking up to the front porch hand in hand with her husband.

Regretfully.

Nervously.

Keith didn't even give her a minuet to prepare he opened the door without knocking.

It made sense.

He did grow up there Catalano was just trying to find an opening to run.

"Mom… Pop" Keith yelled as he walked in.

"Keith" Peyton's voice came from around the corner.

Catalano jerked her hand out of his as they made their way into the living room where everyone sat as Peyton came running out of the kitchen. She threw her arms around her middle child before he had the chance to even speak.

"Merry Christmas baby boy" Peyton said hugging her son tightly.

"Merry Christmas… I hope you don't mind I brought somebody" he told her.

"Not at all… Catalano"?

Clearly she didn't expect that.

"I didn't even know you two even hung out together" Peyton said.

"Its hang out together" Lucas corrected his wife.

"You're gonna be hanging out on the couch tonight if you do that again" Sawyer told her dad as he earned a glare from Peyton.

Lucas nodded as his daughter laughed.

"You aren't spending Christmas with your family" Peyton asked as the three made their way towards the couch where everyone sat.

Peyton sat down on the arm of her husbands recliner waiting for an answer.

An answer that Catalano wasn't prepared to give her.

"Actually she is" Keith told his mother as he stood behind Catalano resting his hands on her small shoulders. "That would be you all cause... Well you're my family and what's mine is hers and… Well she is my wife".

Suddenly it occered to Keith that he should've brought a camera.

"Merry Christmas" Keith said after a five minuet silence.

"I just wanted a box of Cubans" Lucas commented rubbing his temples.

"Well I think its great" Peyton said with a smile standing up. "Why don't you call and invite Chase over".

"Uhm… Right well" Catalano mumbled beneath her breathe unable to find the right words except there was only a few words to explain. "My dad he sort of doesn't know".

"You're only sixteen it can't be legal if he didn't sign for it" Sawyer told them.

As if they didn't know.

"I got emancipated in October and I never told him. Its a long story but I have the papers to prove it. Its all legal I can assure you".

Before anyone could say anything a loud ring echoed through the house.

"That's the ham" Peyton said.

She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. By the time she pulled the ham out of the oven and sat it on the counter Lucas was standing next to the sink pouring a glass of Scotch.

"Really"? She asked. "You've been clean for almost four months do you really want to do that"?

"You're telling me that when something like crazy in my family happens that stresses me I can't have a glass of scotch or wine"? He asked as she snatched the glass.

"If that was the rule we would all be alcoholics" Peyton snapped back at him. "Or dead".

Keith walked into the kitchen and his parents immediately quit talking.

"No. No. Don't stop on my account" he said. "I thought that out of every one in the world that I could bring home that you would love her".

"I love Catalano" Lucas said throwing his hands up. "Its your mother who is in here drinking I was just trying to stop her before she did anything she would regret".

Peyton really considered punching her grinning husband.

"Keith what the hell was you two thinking"? Peyton asked.

"We was thinking that we loved each other and you always told me that if you loved someone to never let them go. I can't tell you how many times I heard about the first proposal and how there would never been a Lindsey" Keith yelled in a whispering tone. "I was thinking that my parents told me they would always be there for me and support me no matter what I did. After the big fight dad and I had you two sat down and just lied your asses off apparently".

"Don't swear" Peyton told him.

Peyton ran her fingers through her hair before sitting the glass in her hand down and resting her palms in the counter of the island in the kitchen. She looked directly across from her at her son.

Clearly he got his the stubborn was a trait he had inherited.

"We are going to tell Chase but she wants Jude to be first to know and I respect that. It was like pulling teeth getting her to let me tell you but you guys are my parents and I wanted you to know. I was excited to tell you but clearly that was a mistake".

Keith spun around on his heel.

Lucas wasn't sure if he was going to storm out of the room or out of the house. Either way he jumped in between his son and the door.

"It wasn't a mistake" Lucas assured his younger look a like. "We are happy for you two. You can't blame us for being a little shocked".

"Really"? Keith asked folding his arms.

"Yes" Lucas said. "Why don't you go to the wine cellar and grab a couple of bottles dinner is about ready".

Keith nodded as he quietly left the room leaving the married couple alone. Lucas walked over to his wife and folded his arms looking down at the blonde hot head.

"Don't act like you're mad about them getting married cause fifteen minuets ago you was the only one on board with this whole thing" Lucas told her.

"I'm not mad about that. Chase is our friend. He has been our friend for more than twenty years and Keith just expects us to lie to him about this huge thing. I understand her wanting Jude to know before everyone but her father? Its bad enough she went behind his back to get emancipated but getting married and not telling him? He is going to be crushed".

"Yes but I'll be crushed if we lose another son. You know Keith. He is stubborn and no matter what we think he is going to do what he wants… I made a mistake this year. A mistake I can't take back and now my son doesn't have my last name. That devastates me. Our whole family is here with the exception of Liam and Breyton and everyone is happy. Let's just be happy".

Lucas picked up the ham and carried it out towards the dinning room.

Peyton quickly rushed down to the wine cellar where she found her son browsing through the red wine selection.

"I'm sorry" Peyton told him. "Its… I don't like lying to Chase".

"Then don't" Keith said. "If he straight out comes out and asks you if we got married then tell him the truth but otherwise you won't be lying to him. Catalano is my wife either way I am happy. We are going to tell Chase about all this but I want her to do it on her terms not anyone else's".

That made sense to Peyton.

"Has she taken your name yet?" Peyton asked as she grabbed a bottle of Merlot and handed it to her son.

"Not yet we are waiting until the beginning of the year. Its hard to catch the court house even open this time of the year".

"Have you considered changing your name back to Scott"?

That was blunt.

"Don't answer me right now just think about it. It would mean a lot to me and your dad. I know Lucas said things, things that you still can't forgive right now or maybe never but you're a Scott and just because he made a mistake in a drunken state doesn't mean you should deny your own heritage. Talk about with your wife and please.. Please think about it" Peyton told him. "Truth is our family lost someone and it's taken a while and it finally is starting feel somewhat normal again around here. You two are getting along. Therapy has been helping your dad and I learn to live without LJ. Sawyer has Mercy and Liam is getting better. It just couldn't ever be fully normally if you're not a Scott. Its who you are".

Peyton didn't let him reply. She headed back upstairs and to the dinning room where everyone had been starting to gather around the table. Logan was setting up Mercy's high chair as Sawyer held her tiny daughter waiting while Cole helped his father in law set the table.

Everyone was there.

Except Catalano. She still sat in the living room by herself. Peyton waltzed to her and leaned down wrapping her arms around the small girl.

"Thank you for making all my sons dreams come true" she whispered in her ear. "I haven't seen him this happy since before he became the baby of the family. Thank you… And welcome to the family".

Catalano smiled at the words her mother in law had said to her.

Peyton reached out her hand and led the young girl to the dinning room.

There everyone was sitting around the table waiting except Keith who stood wrapping a jacket around a chair. It was LJ's old worn out jacket and the seat he always clung to during holidays or family dinners.

"He may not be here physically but he is in spirit" Lucas told his wife taking her only free hand while Catalano still occupied her other hand.

Peyton nodded.

The three sat down and Catalano found herself sitting next to LJ's seat. It was hard not to stare at it. She slowly removed the bracket on her wrist and sat it on top of his jacket.

"LJ gave it to me" she told them. "Breyton was mad at him and I was mad at Jude for God only knows what. We ran into each other at the bowling alley and he won it for me out of one of those machines they have. He told me I was his good girlfriend. Not the kind of girlfriend kind you fight and makeup with or kiss or fall in love with but the kind you love like a sister. We bowled all afternoon and he ordered us that mighty combo. Its a super giant meal that comes with extra large drinks, a two pound order of cheese fries and two one pound hamburgers. He is the only person I went out and cheated on my veganism for".

Catalano ran her fingers down the side of his jacket and smiled "Merry Christmas LJ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NEW YEARS EVE IN TREE HILL

Cole Gellar slowly opened the door to the hospital room he had become so familiar with the past couple of months. He flicked on the light and wasn't surprised when Breyton Baker screamed in horror.

"May I ask what you're doing"? She asked folding her arms.

"Well I thought you'd like to bring in the new year with your son" Cole said with a wide grin.

She immediately perked up.

Cole lifted the tiny teen out of her bed and gently sat her in the wheelchair he had brought. The two snuck out of her room and down the hall.

"Its new years eve"? Breyton asked.

"Yep".

"When did you and Sawyer get married"?

"September 27th… Why"?

"Liam, Jude, and I have been in here for three months" she said softly as she played with the fabric on her hospital gown. "My son is three months old and I am just now getting to meet him".

Cole stopped the wheelchair and walked around to face her.

"Don't do that" he said. "Don't blame yourself. Its not your fault. You've been working like hell so you could get better and see him. Liam needs a healthy mama to take care of him. This is not your fault and if you don't stop blaming yourself we will turn right back around".

Breyton smiled at him before throwing her hands up in defense and said "its totally not my fault".

"Atta girl" Cole said before he continued to push her down the hallway.

"But it is Xavier's" she whispered. "What ever happened to him"?

"He lived. He made it here and I did surgery on him and I guess every doctor has his off days".

"You killed him"? Breyton whispered.

"Oh no… My hand kinda slipped and it paralyzed him from the neck down. He will spend the rest of his life here. In a room by himself. Alone".

"No one... Looked into that"?

"Well" Cole said lowering his voice. "He was pretty messed up when he was brought in here. He was in a huge brick building when it collapsed and honestly no one cares enough about him to look into it. His brother Jack was here and he only checked on you. I just made sure your dad didn't die for nothing".

Breyton nodded.

"How… How did my dad die? No one will tell me and I deserve to know".

Cole brought the wheelchair to a stop and sat down on the bench in front of it.

He wasn't one to pick favorites with but he did with her. Maybe it was because he knew her or maybe because of all that she had been through. It didn't matter. She was his favorite and if she asked anything that was possible he would do it.

No one else was going to answer this question and Breyton didn't want to ask the only other person that would answer it. Brooke.

"When your dad realized how you got hurt he went after him not realizing who did it. When he found out he wanted him dead. Jamie cought them fighting. He helped. He got the gun away and let Julian wail on him. They knocked over one of those chafing dishes and it caught the whole table on fire and the table was sitting next to the fireplace that was turned off but it was still a gas fire place".

Cole sat back and gave the young girl a minuet to absorb the information he had already given her. It was truly admiring to him just how strong this young girl was or had become.

She was stringer than any person her age should be r even think about being.

"Once the fire hit the fireplace area it blew up and your dad was standing in front of it. So was Xavier. Your dad didn't want him go make it out alive. Jamie strangled him until he passed out. They thought he was dead… Julian wanted him dead. I gave him a fate worse than death. He will never move again and he is conscious. He will never be able to talk again… He just exists without living".

Breyton hugged Cole.

"I'm not one for revenge but thank you" Breyton told him. "You made my dads death mean something. I know you take this oath as a Doctor but thank you".

Breyton quickly wiped her tears off her face but her puffy red eyes was proof that they had been there.

The two then found their way to their way into the NICU where Brooke stoo waiting next to her grandson.

Cole removed the small baby from his bed and handed him swaddled in a blanket to his mother.

Now she was crying.

Sobbing.

"Oh my God" Breyton said rocking him gently. "You look like your daddy don't you LJ"?

"He does" Brooke told her daughter. "He has your eyes though".

"Happy new year Liam Jude Scott".

"I had an idea" Brooke told her daughter. "I know that you wanted to be on your own and raise him by yourself but…".

"I want to come home and live with you. We both do" Breyton said.

"Its where you belong for now".

Cole left the family alone and found his way to his office where his wife sat waiting with his step daughter in her arms.

"We thought we would surprise you". She said with a smile. "I didn't want to spend new years eve apart so happy new year".

"Logan is OK with thi? Not spending new years with his daughter"?

"Logan is out with Jamie and a couple friends".

"Happy new year baby".

Cole kissed his wife before picking is step daughter up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Happy New year Mercy Jade Scott" Sawyer said smiling at her daughter and tickled her small stomach.

If her year was anything based off of this moment then Sawyer was going to have a good year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia Catalano-Adams saw the police cruiser driving in her direction. A year ago this isn't how she saw herself bringing in the next new year but then again this time last year she was sitting next to a hospital bad where her unconscious husband was in a coma.

This year she was standing outside of prison gates waiting on her now very conscious husband to pick her up.

"Mia Adams look at you" Chase said walking up to his wife. "Are you ready to come home to your family"?

Was he kidding? Cause she couldn't tell.

The two stood face to face… Well she looked up at him which was basically the same thing. Chase brought his hand up and cupped the side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he started.

Chase had a speech prepared but apparently he never needed it.

Mia leaned up on her tip toes and gently kissed her husband.

"You handled things wrong" Mia told her husband as she held his face in her tiny hands. "I understand every decision you made but Catalano didn't. I told her about your mom but in her eyes you betrayed her. I know you meant well and maybe she does to but it doesn't change things".

Chase knew that.

"I'm not defending what I did but its hard for me to defend you when you made up this huge lie to our daughter. She feels so betrayed by you just because she is only sixteen doesn't mean her feelings aren't real".

Mia walked to the police crusier her husband but found herself pressed against it. Chase pressed his lips into hers and he didn't let up. Mia ran her hands through his brown hair and wrapped her legs around him.

She was right.

This wasn't how she saw herself bringing in the new year.

It was better.

And it just kept getting better. It got better in the car and the nearest hotel.

Six times.

They was getting reacquainted…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie held his baby daughter tightly in his arms as he made his way through the hospital.

Despite his happiness it was a moment he had been dreading. He found his way to the room number the nurse at the front desk gave him. Once he made it there he hesitated.

If it wasn't for the smiling child in his arms he never would have went in but he did.

Jamie slowly opened the already cracked door and found Jenny sitting in her bed flipping through the channels.

She smiled when she seen the two although she wasn't really smiling at him and he knew that.

"Delivery of a brand new one year old" Jamie said with a grin handing the brown haired baby to the lady in the hospital.

"Happy birthday Gracie… And happy new year" Jenny grinned kissing her daughters chubby cheeks.

Jamie sat down in the nearest chair he found. As he sat there he rubbed the palm of his hands together avoiding any contact with Jenny. In fact he admired his shoes for a good twenty minuets.

"Do you have anything planned with her"? Jenny asks breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah" he answered. "At two we are having a little birthday party for her at moms café. Madison and mom have put together this big hoopla thing they have photographers coming for a cake smash thing… I'm not really sure although the dress they got costs about the same as the party".

Jenny didn't say anything back.

Although he could tell she wanted to.

She could tell that he could tell that she wanted to.

Oh what the hell.

"Madison"? Jenny said her name like a question.

"We live together. Her, I, Gracie, and Maddie. I adopted Maddie and so did she. They get along great".

"Looks like you got yourself one big happy family".

"Cut the shit" Jamie told Jenny folding his arms. "Say what you want to say to me".

Jenny snapped her head in his direction.

"You don't want to go banging on that door cause I promise you won't like what you find behind it"!

"Go on and open it" Jamie said.

"I have been in the hospital for three months and this is the first time you've brought Gracie up here".

Jenny wanted to yell and scream at him. She wanted to cuss Jamie and throw things at him but the only thing stopping her was Gracie. The only reason that she had any control over her voice was the one year old sitting in her lap playing with the bracelet the Scott's had got her for Christmas.

"Gracie has been up here plenty of times" Janie defended himself.

"Yes Gracie has been brought to see me by Lydia or your mom or Nathan or Sawyer… Even Logan. But never by you. Then I find out that while you was I the hospital that she stayed full time with Madison of all people".

Jenny hadn't realized that her voice was growing louder until Gracie turned her head in her adopted mothers direction. Jenny pulled her closer and ran her fingers through what little hair she had.

"She is my daughter and yours but she is not hers" Jenny said through clenched teeth trying to remain as calm as possible. "She gave up that right when she walked away from her. When she left her. I don't want her around Gracie".

"I'm sorry but you don't have a say in that. When Gracie is on my time, with me, you can't dictate who she sees or doesn't see".

"Then I'd hate to see you have less time with her".

"Are you threatening me"? Jamie asked standing up.

Now they was both furious.

"I've made sure you see Gracie as much as you want. If you called I found a way to get her over here and yes this is the first time I brought her myself but I have been busy. Maddie and I have been in and out of rehabilitation therapy for months. I have been making arrangements with the house I shared with Rachel along with everything in it so I can sell it. I was keeping your bills paid so you wouldn't have to worry about loosing your apartment. Maddie has been on home school so every Monday Wednesday and Friday her teacher has been over along with therapy every Tuesday and Thursday. I have done the best I can and you want to threaten me? You think that is wise? You want to threaten me cause of who I am with"?

Jenny looked up at her former boyfriend whose eyes had become blood shot and his face matched perfectly.

He wasn't angry.

He was pissed off.

"I don't want Madison around her" Jenny said.

Jamie laughed.

It wasn't a funny laugh or a rib cracking laugh. He laughed because he was so angry if he did anything else he would regret it.

Jamie snatched Gracie away from Jenny and grabbed her diaper bag.

"Tough" he told her. "I've done everything I can to make this work for you cause you are still in here. So you can see her when you get out which according to your doctor could be a while longer. I guess the next time I will see you will be in court".

Jamie stormed out of the room slamming the door to her room behind him. That gained the attention of everyone on the floor.

Every doctor.

Every nurse.

Every CNA.

Every patient.

Every visitor.

Jamie didn't care. He found his way out of the hospital not even bothering waiting in the elevator. It would just slow him down. He found his way down six floors through the staircase taking the steps two at a time until passing through the main lobby and to his car.

By two o'clock he was still fuming but he was able to put it in the back of his mind as everyone stood around singing Happy birthday to Gracie.

Twenty minuets later as Gracie crawled around with all the other babies having the time of her life Haley joins her son in watching the group play.

"How is she one"? He asked with a small grin.

"How are you twenty four"?

"Touché".

Haley relaxed in her seat.

Jamie thought he was playing it cool and he was. For most people. Not for Haley.

"What is it"? She asked.

He wasn't even going to pretend to play dumb and ask her what she was talking about. She wasn't dumb and he wasn't either. It wasn't a game that he wanted to play with his mother.

"I seen Jenny today" he told her. "I knew it wouldn't be good. I just… It looks like we are going to court over Gracie. She doesn't want Gracie around Madison".

"Just because you two share a child together doesn't mean she can tell you who to date. I have my problems with Madison believe me but she makes you happy. She makes Gracie happy. Jenny is only apart of Gracie's life not yours and if you can get past the past then she needs to as well".

He didn't expect that to come from his mothers mouth.

In fact he didn't see anything good coming out of telling her but he wasn't the kind of person to keep secrets from his mother. Even if he wanted to she always tended to find out anyways so he gave up trying that in his teens.

"I don't want to fight over her. I mean mom look how happy she is. I hate this".

"I know baby" she told her son rubbing his arm. "Want me to take your mind off of it"?

"Please".

"I'm starting another business".

He didn't expect that.

"I was with Peyton the other day. We was looking at places to buy to reopen red bedroom which we found by the way but I found this adorable old restaurant. It was first opened in the 1920's but shut down during the great depression and never reopened. So it was fairly cheap and I bought it".

"What are you gong to do with it"? Jamie asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Its going to be a bar and restaurant. I'm still working on the title but I want a place that you can go and dance and eat and drink wine. Its gonna have this 1920… 1930 feel to it. Everything from the decorations to the wardrobe the severs wear to the songs that are played. Live music every night".

"Basically a great Gatsby restaurant?" Jamie asked.

"Sort of… Sort of not. I'm not sure yet but I'm really excited about it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THREE WEEKS LATER

Jude Baker opened his eyes.

At first he wasn't sure where he was or what had happened. For a moment. Slowly the room he was in started to come into view as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around the semi empty room until his eyes laid on Catalano.

She sat in the corner with a sketchbook in hand.

He wasn't all that shocked.

"What are ya drawing"? He asked out loud looking over her shoulder.

Catalano nearly jumped as high as the ceiling. Jude couldn't really tell what happened next except that her arms hung around his neck and that suffocating didn't feel all that good.

"Thank God" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"What happened"?

Catalano leaned away and looked at him.

"You've kinda been in a coma for four for months" she told him.

"Four months… Oh my god Breyton"? He asked.

"She is fine. She is getting discharged here in a few days and so is baby LJ".

"LJ"?

"Liam Jude Scott. He looks just like LJ… You saved her and the baby".

Jude sat back in relief but had a feeling that wasn't going to last. Catalano's face gave it a way as she sat there avoiding eye contact with him.

"Who died"? He asked. "I know that look and I'm not interested in guessing so why don't you just go one a tell me. It'll be better that way".

"Well Rachel.. Jamie's wife and Haddie was hurt badly. She is in a coma."

"Cat… Who is dead"?

She looked at him with a tear running down her cheek and pressed the backside of her hand against his cheek.

"Julian" she answered slowly. "Your dad. I'm so sorry Jude. I'm so sorry".

Jude's eyes watered up until tears began to fall down his face and he began sobbing.

Breathing had became a challenge.

Seeing straight had became impossible.

Catalano held his hand tightly.

There was so much she wanted to say to him but nothing would help. No matter what she said it wouldn't make his pain go away. Instead she sat there doing the only thing she knew she could do for him.

Be there for him.

Jude squezzed her hand and ran his thumb across her small fingers until he felt something.

Rings.

She was wearing rings.

Jude didn't know a lot about jewelry but he knew what a wedding band set looked like.

"What is that"? He asked.

Jude expected her to say it was vintage.

A family heirloom.

She thought it was cool and bought it out of a pawn shop. He expected anything but what he was told.

Anything.

"I'm… I… I got married" she told him. "I wanted you to be first to know and I know it may seem fast and I should've talked about it with you but you was in a coma. I really don't want you to hate me".

"Who? Who is he"?

"Keith" she told him.

The surprises just kept coming.

He nodded his head but Catalano wasn't sure he had really acknowledged the information. Or if he was just slowly absorbing it.

"Oh my god Jude" they heard and seen Brooke standing in the door way before rushing to her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia had been back in Tree Hill for two weeks and still had yet to catch the first glimpse of her daughter. It was seeming damn near impossible to the former singer in fact she she was starting to believe that Catalano was a myth or nothing more than her imagination.

"Yes can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"I need to speak with Peyton Scott" she told her.

"Do you have an appointment"?

"No but if you don't tell me where I can find her you're going to need an appointment" Mia said playing with the pens on the desk. "At the doctor".

The girl slowly nodded before picking up the phone and pressing it to her ear "yes Mrs. Scott there is a lady here asking for your…"

Mia leaned over the counter and jerked the phone out of her hand.

"Would you please tell this bitch to let me back I mean I am the reason she has this job"? Mia said into the phone.

She heard nothing in return but five seconds later Peyon ran into the room with a grin on her face.

"Mia Catalano" Peyton said with a grin. "This my good friend Mia if she wants in you let her in. Give her anything she wants. She has been gone for far too long".

"I've been in prison… The big house" Mia said crossing her arms. "For murder. She was an assistant and asked me if I had an appointment. I've got anger issues and I just snapped".

Mia laughed as the two women made their way down the hall and into Peyton's office.

"You are so mean" Peyton told her friend. "Now I'm probably going to have to give that poor girl a raise".

Mia laughed as she sat down in Peyton's chair.

"I'm glad you finally got red bedroom up and going again" Mia said.

"Yeah me too" Peyton told her as she sat down on her desk "I like this place to. Its bigger. It has more rooms… Now all I need is singers or the whole system pretty much falls apart".

Mia laughed.

"I missed you" Peyton told her. "You look really good".

"Its cause I just had sex for two weeks".

"That explains the glow… Chase still remembers where to put everything".

Mia jokingly pushed her best friend as she stood up and walked around.

"Mrs. Scott" the two heard from the intercom.

"Go ahead".

"Your son is here with his wife" .

"Send them on back".

"Keith got married? " Mia asked.

Peyton couldn't believe that she hadn't thought that through. Before she had time to think about what to say or do the door swung open. Keith and Catalano walked in.

Well he walked while Catalano rode piggy back on her new husband both laughing and smiling.

"Oh my God mom" Catalano said quickly hoping down. "Your home".

"I've been home for about two weeks… If you ever answered your phone".

"Oh… I just thought it was dad".

"The text messages or the voice mails"?

Catalano folded her arms and shrugged.

"They go into the junk folder" Catalano told her. "I'm just not ready to deal with dad".

"Well you better get ready. I would like to have my family all back together. Its about time you guys made up anyways. I mean you're our daughter and you're stuck with us until you're eighteen anyways so you might as well just suck it up".

It was meant as a joke but it was what she was unaware of that didn't make it funny to everyone else.

"I thought that lady said you was with you're wife" Mia told Keith. "Where is she? I'd to meet her".

"You already have and you love her just like she is your own daughter" he said with a grin.

That earned him an elbow to the rib from his wife. As little as she was he never expected it to hurt as bad as it did.

Keith rubbed the sore spot that he was sure would leave a bruise.

"How do I know her"?

"Well you birthed her" Peyton answered her question.

Mia snapped her head in Keith and Catalano's direction until her eyes found the rings placed on both of their left hands.

Clearly Mia was out of the loop. Nearly twenty minuets later she had joined the loop but still felt confused and lost.

"I talked to them about getting the marriage annulled because of the situation but they refused. I said I could tell Chase and they refused. I have been more than willing to cooperate but they want to handle this themselves" Peyton told Mia not without adding "they are handling it wrong but they shoot down any idea I have to make the situation better".

"That's what we came to tell you" Keith said. "We can tell people now. She wanted to wait and make sure Jude heard it from her and he is awake".

Mia listened to the mother and son bicker and she sat in Peyton's chair in front of the desk rubbing her temples.

"OK" Mia said loudly interrupting everyone. "Peyton is right you two handled this wrongly. However… If we act fast we can still control the damage".

"Damage"? Catalano asked raising an eyebrow. "Is that how Gram and Gramps referred to your marriage"?

"No and I'm not saying your wedding is a damaged union but then after math definitely needs some damage control".

"What needs damage control"?

"Off the top of my head your father for one not only did you elope and deny him his right to walk you down the aisle or dance with you at your wedding something he has looked forward to since you was born but you called him an unfit parent. These emancipation papers call him unfit when all he has ever tried to do is build a life for you and yes he has made mistakes but those mistakes come from a good place" Mia explained to her daughter.

For someone who had every right to be so angry she was actually fairly calm which surprised the entire room.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Catalano but I know how Chase is going to take this and if we don't act soon and carefully… I don't know if he will ever forgive you".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Mia is back and she is springing into action to save her family before it completely falls apart. I swear I missed writing her.

I always found her funny on oth. Aside from Naley Chia was always my favorite ship. They still are.

The next chapter is strictly the Sawer-Scott family having dinner with Adams... With a hint of Logan who will become very voicy towards Sawyer about their living arrangements and the fact that Mercy doesn't have his last name.

Speaking of last names Catalano and Keith… They will have some news that will make Lucas really happy…

Oh and who else can tell that Peyton and Lucas are finally able to find happiness again.

A reader sent me a PM and said regarding my upcoming stories she would prefer to see the parents in the story with the teens that it just made more sense to her.

I can totally do that if that is what everyone wants or if most people would prefer that.

Review review review…

Oh and PS jude and Catalano will deal with their untalked about issues soon..

And big brother Derek will beni the next chapter (:


	24. A quiet dinner

Here is you a brand new chapter.

Not only does Chase find out in this chapter about his daughters marriage but you also get a little Chase history lesson which will GENERALly freak Keith out!

I had this chapter written with a bunch of things in it but I let my two and a half year old play with my phone and she somehow deleted not just this chapter but the app I use to write it on.

Future tip; don't let the power of child underestimate you!

So I had to rewrite the whole thing and will have to the next few.

There are a few sweet Scott moments in here and some sweet Adams moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton Scott opened the door to unveal her only middle child standing in front of her. She smiled just looking at him.

"Well… Isn't this a surprise" she said with a grin wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have something I need to talk to you and dad about if you have the time" he told her.

"Are you and Catalano having a baby"?

"No".

Keith answered the question quickly and his voice semi shrieked. It made his mother laugh to herself though as the two made their way through the house and into her husbands study.

"Look who stopped by for a visit" Peyton said as they walked in.

Lucas looked up and smiled as he shut his laptop.

"Hey dad" Keith said as he sat down on the couch in the corner.

"He has something to tell us" Peyton said as she walked behind her husband rubbing his shoulders.

"Is Catalano pregnant"? Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god" Keith said rubbing his forehead. "No… If you two want another baby in this family so bad go talk to Sawyer or have one yourself. We are doing everything we can to prevent that… And then some".

"But, I love being a grandmother as weird as it sounds" Peyton said.

"How about we all let my wife graduate high school and let this conversation reopen again in a couple years? There is no rush on us having babies".

Peyton pouted but agreed with a simple "fine" after folding her arms.

"What did you come to talk to us about"? Lucas asked his son.

"I know after LJ died you and I had a bit of a… Falling out. I never apologized for what all I did".

"Keith I was horrible to you. I don't deserve an apology you deserve one. I gave you one. When you have a child one day… In the far future apparently… You'll understand. You and your siblings and your mom each hold a piece of my heart and when you lost your kid brother I lost a piece of my heart. I didn't know how to handle it. Its no excuse" Lucas told his son.

Peyton couldn't help but smile.

Maybe it was because they had made up. Maybe it's because somehow they had each forgiven each other.

It could've been a number of things but she loved to see her men bond. She loved that some way after everything her family wasn't doomed and she saw a light at the end of this long tunnel they all had been in for some time.

"Either way I have something to tell you" Keith began. "I got a letter in the mail a couple of days ago saying I needed to come to the courthouse there had been an error in judgment. I did. It turns out when I signed my name after changing it to Sawyer I signed it as Scott and they happened to overlook it".

"Can that effect it"? Peyton asked.

"Yes it can" Keith told him. "They was just going to have me sign it and send it back through the system but Catalano and I talked about it. I was born a Scott and I made a decision off of anger. I should've thought about it for more than three days. If I hadn't got this I wouldn't have taken it back. I'm not a hypocrite. Even if down the road I regret a decision I made that decision for a reason and I'm not kind of person who goes back on my word. However, I was given a chance to correct a mistake so that's what I did".

"What"? Lucas asked.

"I didn't sign the papers. The military was the ones who caught the mistake and notified the state so everything has been adjusted. I told them I was sorry for the inconvenience they was surprisingly understanding. Then this morning Catalano changed her name to Scott".

Peyton looked down at her husband who was pretending that he didn't want to cry.

She knew he did because she did.

"I'm so happy" Peyton said laying each hand on each one of their shoulders standing between them. "My family is finally back together".

"Thank you" Lucas told his son. "I know how stubborn you are and when you make a decision you stick to it so maybe I should thank you for accidentally signing then wrong name but either way I am so grateful".

"You're welcome" Keith said with a grin.

"I do have a question… If you was gonna end up with a woman why did you put us through all that if it was temporary?" Lucas asked.

Peyton held her breathe. She didn't know how her son was going to react to that question but to be honest it was a fair question. It was one she had wandered herself but was to scared to ask him.

"Cause dad I didn't know that. I'm not gay but I'm not straight either. I am one of those few people in the world that is not attracted to people based on their sexual identify or their looks. I fell in love with Cat cause of who she is as a person not because she is a straight woman. I loved my ex boyfriend Kol cause of who he is or was" Keith explained to his mother and father. "Some people who label me as a pansexual. I don't care if its a transgender woman or man. I don't care if its a man or woman. I care about who they are but I don't like labels. I don't want to be labeled as this or that. I'm a man who happens to be attracted to both men and women rather they was born that way or not. I don't want to be labeled. Please don't label me".

"Well I have to" Lucas said leaning toward. "You have had a label since March 3 nearly nineteen years ago when the doctor labeled you my son. If you are with a man or if you are with a woman… To me that's all you are. You're Keith Nathan Scott and here that is all you will ever be".

Keith looked down at his feet. He took in a deep breathe and tried to soak in the tears that was attempting to fall from his eyes.

They eventually won the battle.

Lucas nor Peyton had never seen their son cry and if they had he hid it well until this moment.

Lucas held the back of his middle child's head and pulled Keith towards him. There his son cried into his chest something he hadn't done since he was six when he wrecked his bike.

"I know I've not said it enough but I am so proud that you're my son" Lucas told his crying child. "I am so proud of everything you've done. I'm so honored to be your father and most of all I am so proud of you and the man you have become".

"LJ would've been proud of you to" Peyton said rubbing Keith's back.

Keith sat back in his seat letting out a long deep breathe thanking God he wasn't the only one that didn't have dry eyes. Both of his parents eyes was red and puffy to match along with his.

"Why don't you call Catalano and we can all have dinner tonight"? Peyton asked her son with a small smile.

"That sounds great but Mia and Chase are coming over for diner" he told her. "We are going to tell him about us being married".

"Wow… Why does he think you four are having dinner together"? Lucas asked.

"I think Mia has hinted around at us being together but Cat wants to be the one to tell him. No matter what. She is at the apartment cooking right now".

"Would you like a case of beer"? Lucas asked his son with a smile hiding a laugh. "It sounds like you are going to need it".

"Why do you have beer? I thought you was sober".,

"You have to understand I was drinking to mask my pain so that I didn't have to feel it. It still hurts but that pain isn't so large anymore cause I have so much to live for. Your mom and I went from a family of five to a family of four to a family ten. Breyton and Logan will always be part of this family cause they helped bless us with our grandchildren and now I have a daughter in law and a son in law. I miss LJ but on some level your mom and I have learned to be happy again. If I have a beer its for the taste or I'm watching a game… Not to get rid of the pain" Lucas explained to his child.

A moment passed as Keith sat there looking at his father.

"I'll take that case of beer" Keith answered him standing up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catalano Scott pulled the pan out of the oven and sat it on the counter next to the stove. For the next thirty minuets she continued to cook and get ready for the dinner she had been anticipating. It included changing her outfit six times and changing the menu more than once until she was so far behind that she had no choice but to serve what was cooked.

As the sixteen year old newlywed put a batch of uncooked brownies in the oven the door opened.

She had never been more than thrilled to see her new husband.

"Compliments of Lucas and Peyton Scott" he said with a grin. "Beer for the men and a glass of red for the ladies".

"I love your parents" Catalano said with a smile. "I know we have wine glasses some place".

Catalano began to search through the cabinets.

"Something smells good… What did you cook"?

"Barbeque ribs" she answered without looking.

Keith picked one up and with a smile said "they look good".

They wasn't.

Keith spit it out in the sink after shoving it into his mouth.

Catalano spun around and covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter. It didn't work. She earned a glare from her husband.

"Those are my vegan 'it taste just like the real thing' BBQ ribs" she said walking over to him.

"News flash they don't taste like the real thing" he said cracking open a beer and downing half of it in less than six seconds. "Its gonna take some getting used to being married to a vegan… What the hell was in that"?

"Wheat gluten, nutritional yeast, onion powder-".

"I've heard enough please tell me there is human food".

Catalano rolled her eyes.

"Yes" she said. "Your BBQ ribs are cooling off over there. Why don't you go get ready… I mean you're not going to wear your uniform to dinner are you".

"I thought it would be fine but I'm starting to sense that is not the case" he told her.

"I laid your clothes out on the bed. I washed your good jeans and that button up stripped shirt that Peyton got you for Christmas".

"What is this dinner or Church"? Keith asked as he sat his beer down and walked out of the kitchen.

Catalano laughed despite the urge to cry.

Maybe it was her nerves.

No that was definitely it. Chase and Catalano hadn't had a real conversation in nearly six months. Now she was having dinner with him and not under the best terms.

But, it was her choices that led her here.

Catalano had come to terms with that.

But, she didn't have to be OK with it. She grabbed the half empty beer Keith had handed her and finished it in one drink.

"Thirsty" she heard.

Keith stood in front of her rolling his sleeves up and buttoning the side of it before proceeding to buttoning the front of his shirt.

"You look nice" she said with a smile. "Don't forget to tuck your shirt in and please set the table while I finish the mashed potatoes".

Keith smiled.

She was adorable when she couldn't think straight. After doing as his wife had asked him to Keith walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Its going to be OK. Even if its the worst it could be its still not the end of the word. Chase won't shut you out for to long" he whispered in her ear. "But, I have to admit… You look sexy as hell tonight".

Catalano smiled.

She relaxed for the first time since they had planned the dinner. It only lasted for a couple of seconds.

The knock on the door echoed through the apartment.

Keith walked over to the door and pulled it open. There standing in front of him was his in laws although only one of them knew about it. If he was being honest about it Mia looked about as nervous as Catalano did.

He could tell where she got it from.

"Come in" Keith said.

The two walked into the apartment as he shut the door behind them.

"Hey baby girl" Mia said as her daughter walked over and hugged her. "I made a cake".

"You… Cooked"?

"Its this new kick she has started since she came home… Dinner every night" Chase said with a forced smile.

Catalano looked at her father.

Mia was known for many things and had many talents. However, cooking was just not one of them.

Catalano took the cake with a forced smile like her father and said "why don't you three go on to the table and I'll be right out".

Once left alone Catalano sat the cake on the counter. She slowly poked it with a small knife before watching it sink to the bottom of the pan.

Catalano grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and made her way towards the table where her family sat at the round table.

"Heads uo" Keith told them. "Don't eat those in the blue dish".

He handed Chase an open beer and sat down with the one in his hand.

Catalano was surprised when she took a sip of her wine that her father never spoke. Instead he ate. They all did.

Silently.

For twenty three minuets.

"This is good Catalano" Mia said trying to break the awkward quietness that filled the apartment.

"It is" Chase told his daughter. "Its very good. I didn't know you could cook".

"Yeah" Catalano told him. "I've actually looked into a couple of culinary schools. I'd love to open a all vegan restaurant one day".

"You want to be a chef"? Mia asked.

"Yeah" Keith answered for her. "She talks about it all the time".

"I have been testing a couple recipes and interlacing my own work into it. I want it to be a themed restaurant… Have it the closest taste you can get a veggie burger to tasting like a real one. Keith helps me".

"She has found a couple recipes that are damn near the same taste. She has been working on this cookbook for the past couple of months. I'm very proud of her".

"Keith loves my flip flop steaks".

"Why do you call them flip flop steaks"? Chase asked his daughter.

"Cause the first go around they tasted like I went to old navy found their flip flop rack and took a big old bite out of one" Keith told him.

"I made the first one with eggplant and his not exactly a big eggplant fan".

"It tastes like plastic" Keith defended himself. "It tastes like rubber and plastic if either had a taste you just had some seasoning on it".

Mia laughed at the couple.

"What made you start working on a cooking book"? Mia asked her daughter.

"I'm not really sure" Catalano answered her mother honestly. "Keith tried to make me a vegan meal that he found online and it was…it-".

"Horrendous" he told them. "All it is, is a couple plants and I somehow burnt the whole damn thing. She had told me a thousand times the difference between being a vegetarian and a vegan and I still got it confused. I cooked it with whole milk and real butter but she ate every bite".

"After that I started to show him a couple recipes and I have always loved to cook so I just started to put some ideas together. I know how to cook meat but I don't like to. It really upsets me but under certain circumstances I will like tonight for instance. So together we started tampering with recipes that we both liked but that I would feel comfortable to cook and that he would like".

"We've got really close on a couple recipes" Keith told them. "The flip flop steak is really good it doesn't taste like a steak but I do love it. Although her burgers are literally spot on and I eat the scrambled tofu and spinach almost every morning. She has definitely had impact on my eating habits. I went from eating three day old pizza in the morning to eating fruits and vegetables everyday".

"I just gave him back the six years he had shredded off of his life the way he was eating".

"So how long have you two been together?" Chase asked after taking a bite.

"Uhm… Around four months" Keith answered him honestly.

"No I meant how long have you been married"?

Chase didn't look up at any of them but stared at his plate as he continued to finish his meal. The three looked from each other to him.

At first Catalano had assumed her mother spilled the beans on her secret marriage. She would've blamed her to but Mia looked just as shocked as her daughter looked. The apartment became more quiet than it had been all night.

The only noise any of them heard was the sound of Chase's fork hitting against his plate.

"How did… How did you know about that"? Catalano asked.

Catalano watched as her father raised his head with a smile on his face which she didn't expect.

But, she didn't know what to expect anymore. A thousand scenarios had went through her head as to how this dinner would go and not once did this one cross her mind.

"Come on Cat give me some credit" Chase told his suddenly nervous daughter. "I'm the sheriff of a rather small town not a lot happens without me knowing. Do you know that when a child gets emancipated they don't just put the papers in the mail".

"They told me they did. I got them". Catalano said.

"No. You have the forms saying it was finalized I have the actual documents" Chase informed his oldest child. "They was brought to me the morning after the court ruled in your favor but I knew about it beforehand".

"How"?

"You know I'm good friends with the judge and he came to me when the case was brought to him. He told me he didn't think you had a real case. So I signed the petition so you would be granted the emancipation. I was expecting the letter any day but then I saw you get it out of the mail box so I didn't say anything cause I assumed you was having second thoughts about it for whatever reason or something happened and whatever it was meant you didn't want me to know".

"Why… why did you sign the papers"? Mia asked her husband. "I mean you could've stopped this. Not that I'm saying that this marriage or anything was a mistake but we still had two more years with her".

Chase held his wife's hand.

To be honest he couldn't tell if she was angry with him or angry with Catalano. Hell, he wasn't even completely sure if she was angry at all but she did look confused and upset.

Mia deserved answers. She deserved a lot of answers from both her husband and her daughter about what happened. But, as of this moment it was Chase who has in the hot seat and he was OK with it.

"Catalano wasn't born a baby" he said with a small laugh. "She has always been strong willed and bright. Even if she didn't think it through, which we both know she did, we promised ourselves that we would always support our kids no matter what. It was our mistakes that made her feel like she would be better off on her own. I worked all the time and you got sent to prison. If she felt that she would be better off on her own then that's her choice".

Mia couldn't disagree with that.

She wanted to. She wanted to find a loop but it made sense that their daughter felt that way. In fact neither of them blamed her for the way she felt.

"But, I don't understand how you knew about us getting married"? Keith said the words but it came out intended as a question.

"Well, I've known about you two since probably around the time it started. Its hard to hide things from me Keith".

"Sheriff thing"?

"Catholic military family thing" Mia told Keith.

"I am one of seventeen children" Chase informed his new son in law. "I have nine older siblings so when I wanted to do something that I knew my father would get angry about and I had nine different people on my back… I had to be sneaky so I learned how to observe very well. You might not of thought I noticed but I seen you holding hands in the elevator just as the doors closed. I was interviewing Doctors for Mercy's case and seen you two kiss in the parking lot from the window of the sixth floor conference room. I could continue this but I think you catch the point".

"But, how did you know that we got married"? Catalano asked her father.

"Like I said earlier… The judge and I are good friends".

"Blabbermouth".

"Did you say seventeen children? As in… You have sixteen brothers and sisters"? Keitj asked clearly still shocked by that bit of information.

"Yeah" Chase answered him. "Catholic family. We don't believe in using any form of birth control. I mean… I do I'm not strict on my religion but my dad is".

"That's ten plus seven kids".

"Caught yourself a bright one didn't ya"? Mia asked her daughter.

"Its just… A lot of kids" Keith said.

"My parents got together in high school and married. They was both strictly catholic and started having kids within the first year. I was the last until my parents divorced. I mean she barely carried me and she couldn't have anymore." Chase explained. "My older brother died in combat and mom lost her marbles. She left us. My dad met who we call our mom a few years later and she was about ten years younger than dad and they had seven until she couldn't have anymore".

Keith took a minuet to soak all that into his overwhelmed brain.

It left him with one question.

"You don't expect us to… Have... I mean I want kids… I… Its just that…well".

To be honest Chase liked to watch Keith sweat attempting to ask him this question. But, he knew where this was going and he was certain that if he didn't say something his daughters new husband would never get it out.

"My parents got married in the seventies and was married for fifteen years before I was born. They got married when they was only sixteen and divorced when they was forty four" Chase said. "My father has been married for almost thirty years with his second wife and he is seventy two years old. He has been in the marines for fifty four years. He is about to pass up Archibald Henderson. He refuses to retire. He is old school and has very strict beliefs on a lot of things… I am not my father Keith. My daughter is only sixteen and you two have as many kids as you want or have none all that matters is that you make her happy".

For the rest of the dinner Keith relaxed.

They talked. All of them.

No one foresaw the dinner going so well but it did. It lasted longer than any of them thought it would. Mia and Chase didn't leave until it was nearly mid night as the new married couple began to clean up.

"You can relax now" Keith told his wife as she began to do the dishes. "It went well. We told your father and he took it well. Most importantly he didn't kill me or rip my testicles off so it was a win".

Catalano laughed at her husband.

"Seventeen kids" Keith said shaking his head. "How do you have that many kids in a lifetime"?

"You haven't met the General yet and there isn't seventeen anymore. Dad only has twelve brothers and sisters now".

"Oh god" he said. "That sucks".

"Mostly military related".

"I thought your grandfather was in the air force"?

"No dad wanted to be in the air force actually he sort of was but the General is in the marines. That's why I think he will like you. My dads whole family has done something military related. My aunt is in the navy. I have a couple uncles in the navy, the air force, the army… the marines. Its what he expects out of his children. Except the girls although it didn't stop some. He was proud of dad though when he got discharged. Not because he did but because of what he stood up for. They was never close until then and then they was. That's why dad named Cadell after him".

Keith listened to the story of her family.

Until that name hit home. He knew that name.

Very well.

"Cabell Adams" he said out loud. "Cadell…. As in General Cadell Adams… As in the secretary of the marines… That General Adams"?

"That's Pap".

Catalano looked at her husband who had become somewhat of a ghost.

"Your grandfather is not just my boss he is THE boss… he is the highest ranked marine breathing and here I was thinking I needed to explain what DEERS is and how to sign up for on base housing and what my job is and in reality you probably know more than I do".

Catalano dried her hands on the nearest towel before turning around to face her panicking husband.

"It seemed important to you so I just played along" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't want to just your feelings".

"But, your grandfather is-"

"Just another man".

Catalano kissed him lightly before making her way toward the bedroom.

"He isn't just another man… He is the man"!

Keith felt nauseous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you that don't know anything about the military the Secretary of the marines or the army or whatever is like… The main boss over all of them. They themselves only report to the Secretary of Defense and of the navy.

Keith thought the only thing they had in common about him being in the marines was har dad was the sheriff.

Naïve.

I'm not going to introduce all of Chase's siblings by no means it was really just to build up his fathers character. I mean have you ever met a strict catholic couple? My late husband was catholic and had eleven brothers and sisters and his mother had seventeen that's where I got the number.

I really enjoyed writing the Scotts moments and hope you enjoyed it… If I was emotional I would've cried.

OK I did but I love Layton!

Now I'm going to start trying to answer everyone's questions. I used to on every story but it just became hard with the limited time I have so here goes.

There will be some Naley moments coming up. I pinkie promise. They are dating and happy. But they will have great moments in the next story.

3coolc thank you so much that is so sweet so I hope you enjoyed this as well.

Liftmeuo- you know how I feel about your reviews! :) Sawyer and Logan are pushed about as far apart as possible but don't give up hope. The next story will be interesting (for them) trust me.

Mary C- thanks a bunch. Jude is going to have a hard time but he will have Catalano and Lydia. The next story you will get to see a strong bond between those three! No love triangles. That's what's going to be so great about those three.

For everyone who was asking about Keith changing his name many chapters ago this was going to be a much longer story line than it was. But as I started writing Lucas as an alcoholic I couldn't do it. I just loved him so much so I did some tweaking and it was really to just show angry he was at his dad for good reason.

…

So Chase already knew he is smart guys and he is a good father. I did reveal what Cat will be up to in the next story and the Scotts are officlaly happy again!

Review! Request! Until next time…


	25. Last Chapter

Catalano Scott wavved politely to the last customers of the day as they left Haley's cafe. Lydia pounced towards the door and flipped the sign from open to closed with way to much excitement behind her attitude.

"I thought they was never going to leave" Lydia said with a long overly dramatic sigh.

The blonde locked the door as her best friend and co-worked closed all the curtains.

"They was on their forty fifth anniversary dinner" Catalano said. "Its sweet".

"Oh you still have newlywed fever. Everything is sweet to you" Lydia said with a not to subtle eye roll.

"I've been married for almost six months I don't think that's really considered a newlywed anymore".

"How many times a week do you have sex"?

Catalano had learned to expect the unexpected with her friend over the past year.

Exhibit A… Most people wouldn't ask you questions like that in any situation but they especially wouldn't ask you that if you married their cousin. It didn't include Lydia.

"Three or four times a week. Why"? Catalano asked as she folded her arms.

"See you stop being a newly wed when that becomes a once or twice a week".

Catalano laughed as she cleared off the table the couple had just finished eating at.

"Speaking of your boy toy is here" Lydia said pointing towards the window.

Catalano looked to see her husband parking his car on the curb outside of the café. Normally he waited for his wife but this time Keith got out of his car and walked to the door.

Lydia quickly unlocked with a sly smirk and said "were closed… Go away".

Keith didn't even acknowledge his baby cousins joke instead he walked into the empty café and looked straight to his wife.

"We need to talk real fast" he told her. "Privately".

"OK" Catalano told him.

Keith followed his wife to the back into the office where he shut and locked the door behind him.

"What's up"? She asked.

"As of the Tuesday after next I'm being relocated" he told her.

"What"?

"A base just opened up in less time than the past month over in Europe. I was one of the random that got selected to be stationed there" Keith told her.

"Europe"? Catalano asked.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to come with me but I could be there a six months a year or the rest of my career. It all depends" he told her.

Catalano nodded.

Clearly she was just absorbing the new information.

Keith walked towards the door but he hesitated before he spun back around towards her.

"Screw what I just said. You're my wife. I don't want to live on two different continents with an entire ocean and Eiffel tower between us. You married me knowing I was in the military and knowing what it entailed. You knew I could be moved at any given time. I don't want to be separated from you if I don't have to be".

Catalano put her hand over her husbands mouth.

"You're rambling" she told him with a small grin.

Obviously.

"First of all I would never not go with you. You're right. I married you knowing that this could happen. Secondly you're my husband how could you think I would stay anywhere without you. If you was deploying then we wouldn't have a choice. I was just processing what you had said" Catalano told him.

The raven haired stood on her tip toes and reached up hanging her arms around her husbands neck. He leaned down and he kissed her softly.

Maybe he had jumped to conclusions.

He definitely had.

"So we are moving to Europe"? She asked. "How close will be to Paris"?

"About a forty five minuet train ride" he told her. "I'll take you when we get settled in. I won't be working as much as I have been here… At least for the first couple of months until the base is officially up on its feet".

Catalano smiled but she looked at her husband.

"How are we going to tell our family"?

Good question.

Very good question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke Davis-Baker had forgot what it was like to be this happy. She had forgotten what it felt like to smile but there she was smiling.

She shut the back door to her car before jumping into the drivers seat and buckling her seat belt.

"Everyone ready"? Brooke asked.

It was clearly a rhetorical question.

"We've been ready" Breyton told her mother.

Brooke looked in the back seat through the rear view mirror at her daughter who was jiggling six month old Liam's foot. Then she turned to the passenger seat where Jude sat buckled up relaxed into the cushions.

She reached over and held her sons hand squeezing it gently before finally taking off.

Brooke couldn't remember a time when she was as happy as she was watching the hospital disappear in the sunlight behind her car.

The drive was quite and peaceful something that had become unfamiliar to the family but was missed.

Brooke should've drove her children straight home but instead of going straight at the traffic light she made a quick right. Five miles down the road she pulled into driveway that led to the cemetery. Neither of her children had been paying attention to where they had been heading until their mother put her car into park.

"I figured since … I figured you two would want to see your dad".

The family made their way across the ground until Brooke found the familiar spot in the ground.

"We just got his tombstone in a little over two weeks ago" Brooke told them.

Breyton sat down next to the grave where her father was buried with her son cradled in her arms.

"LJ I want you to meet your grandfather… Dad meet Liam Jude Baker-Scott" Breyton said.

Jude held his mothers hand but he didn't say anything.

It was nearly three hours later before the family made it home. Brooke was quick to order food considering she wasn't much of a cook and wasn't going to pretend to be.

As she did set the table downstairs in the kitchen upstairs her daughter had finally got her baby boy to sleep. It never took long but it always felt longer than it actually was.

Breyton laid her sleeping baby in the basinet next to her bed as the door slowly opened.

"Hey there" she said to Jude with a light smile.

"Am I interrupting"?

"No, he is asleep" she told him.

Jude sat next to his sister and the two both stared at the sleeping baby.

"He looks like LJ" Jude told her with a grin.

"I know that its impossible but … I-".

"He reminds me of dad too".

Breyton rested her tired head on her brothers shoulder.

"Have you talked to Catalano"? Breyton asked rubbing his arm.

"No. Not yet. I don't know if I an ready for that. I honestly don't know when or if I'll ever be ready for that. I know we wasn't together but I wake up after three or four months and she is married".

"Its OK for you to need some time".

Jude nodded.

"I have bigger things on my mind right now anyways".

"Like what"?

Jude jumped up and darted over shutting his sisters bedroom door.

"I don't want mom to know" he quickly explained. "Davis found me before the building collapsed. He found me right after Xavier stabbed me and.. He left me there".

"No. That doesn't sound like Davis. Maybe he just went to go find help" Breyton told him standing up walking over toward him. "I mean he is our brother".

"A lot that means. No he seen me laying there in a puddle of my own blood and he left. He looked me square in the eye and he walked out of the room".

Breyton ran her fingers through her long hair adjusting to the information and not well. In fact she couldn't let herself believe that it was true.

She was refusing at this point.

"You was losing blood maybe you was just having hallucinations" Breyton said.

"If I was hallucinating I would've seen LJ or Cat or even Lydia. I wouldn't have seen him and I know what I saw Breyton. Trust me".

"We have to tell mom" Breyton said.

Jude grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she could make it towards the door.

"No. I want him to think that I don't know. I want to know why he did it. I want to know what is going through my brothers head but I won't be able to do that if he knows that I know".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia wasn't ready for this.

Peyton wasn't ready for this.

Lucas wasn't ready for this.

Chase… He was definitely not ready for this but yet it was happening and the four seemed to be helping it happen.

"Our plane leaves in two hours we kinda got to get a move on things" Keith said as he threw a suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"I think this is the last of it" Lucas told his son as he carried a couple boxes across the parking lot.

"And everything else will be shipped next week" Mia told her daughter and son-in-law.

The trunk was full of luggage and the four parents stood along with their married children.

Chase shut the trunk door with a long heavy breathe.

This was it.

The married couple climbed into their vehicle and made their way towards the airport.

They said goodbye to their little town as it disappeared in their rearview window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this was the last chapter of this story.

It was very rushed and I'm sorry for that. I did leave a few unanswered questions out there for my next stories…

I'm sorry this took a while longer to update than was planned.

I have however figured the base for my next stories.

One will pick up right where we left off here. Maybe a month will pass or a little time but it will have everyone in it.

Sort of.

It will be called… Parenthood and it is going to be about exactly what it sounds like. Everyone is parenting. Some are learning and some have been for a while

It will follow all the parents and the new grandparents. It will more be around the adults the "OGs" but also Jamie and Sawyer and Breyton as they learn from the best. Along with Jenny and Madison and Logan of course.

The kids will have some story lines but not as big as this one. This story will be all about the curves and the challenges of being a parent.

Brooke will learn to be a single window mother.

Haley and Nathan will try to figure out how to be parents while dating each other which will have its weird awkward funny moments.

Mia and Chase (my favorite couple) will start to pick up the pieces of their nearly failed marriage.

Peyton and Lucas will try to learn how to live in happiness again.

Jenny and Jamie will be going to court.

Breyton will be trying to figure out how to do this whole thing without her father or her son having a father.

I could go on and on but you get the idea.

I haven't started to write this one yet.

The other one I have but it doesn't have a name. That I need help with.

It will be surrounding Catalana, Lydia, and Jude along with and some of their families however the catch is about five or six years have passed since Keith and Catalano left Tree Hill.

Keith will be a semi main character along with Scotts and Mia and Chase.

My question for you guys is do you want any other main characters? Like Christopher or anyone. I just started the first chapter and I've already got it into play but right now I can change things.

So let me know… Also need help with name for that one big time. I'm stumped.

One last question… I don't want to mess up like I did with jumping into the future like last time so I am going to take a poll here…

Jude/Catalano.

Keith/Catalano

Breyton/Jamie

Jamie/Madison

Jamie/Jenny

Sawyer/Jude

Sawyer/Cole

Sawyer/Logan

Logan/lily

Lydia/Jude

Hell, I'll even consider Lydia and Breyton. Just throw couples out there for me so I know what you want.

In the future story I will mention past things that have happened bit mostly with the next generation kids and give you hints about what happened.

So anyways let me know what you want or anything. I'm still in the planning process and I'll update this when I post my first chapters.

Oh and I almost forgot…

Careers? What would you like to see Jude, Lydia, and Catalano doing in six years?

I already have it down but again its not to late to change anything

Review review review!


End file.
